Prophecy Rebirth
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Erza Scarlet fatefully came across an unusual phenomenon during one of her missions, and unknown to her, she found something or someone that was suppose to have been gone from the world five millenia ago. -Naruto x Erza-
1. Monolith

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 1

* * *

In the tranquil continent of Earth Land, a legend had almost faded with time and have become lost in history. Along with many other stories used to tell children at night, the tale of the Elemental Nations and the Shinobi had become a distant memory in the minds of very little people. It would only exist as a tell-tale that would act as a fun activity for parents do to with their children...no one knew that everything in the stories had actually happened.

It has almost been five thousand years already, it was surprising that people would still tell stories of the cursed people known as Shinobi. But the various landmarks around Earth Land would still have remains of the ancient civilization, but they would be the many scars left on the lands after the many cataclismic battles that had taken place in the past.

The Shinobi were violent people, and their history was mainly filled with wars, but at their bitter end, a glimmer of light saved the world from complete destruction. No one knew the true name of the savior anymore, but out of all Shinobi, this one man's existance stood up more than all others. This one man was the hero who stopped all wars during the Shinobi era, and he alone sealed the monsterous origin of all power within himself to create peace in the world.

Even after so many years, the story of the one hero continued to be told from parent to child, although the legend of the one hero and the Shinobi had almost been forgotten, it was clear that it was because of the hero than Earth Land had the chance to exist...everyone alive today owed that one man their lives.

But...the hero's journey is not complete, there is still more to be done...

* * *

In the peaceful land of Fiore, a woman walked through a busy street of a large town. She was a young woman, and her flowing scarlet hair and shapely body made her a vision to behold in the midst of many other people. Her brown eyes were casually staring forward down the street as she carelessly strolled along the crowd as if she was just another civilian...

But it was obvious that she was not normal...

The young woman was holding a giant horn over her head with only one hand, and it looked like she was not even trying. Men and women alike moved away from the beautiful woman like she was a monster, but the woman really didn't show a shred of discomfort.

This was Erza Scarlet, one of the most powerful mage to walk the lands of Fiore, and belonged to one of the most infamous Guilds in Earth Land; Fairy Tail. The moniker Titania was well known throughout the lands, and it was because of Erza's tremendous power that her name had almost become a legend.

"Hmmm...I should rest up for the night." muttered Erza to herself as she looked up at the setting sun.

Erza was glad that the weather was back to normal, for the pass few days the climate around Fiore seemed to shoft constantly. Three days ago there was a rainstorm that resembled a monsoon, two days ago there was a major thunder storm that spanned almost the entire area of Fiore, and just yesterday the sun seem to have grown in size and turned the whole nation into a scorching pile of heat. After the several days of extreme weather, the many towns in Fiore were in distraught. The streets were flooded and were filled with debris of fallen buildings, and the extreme heat from a day ago caused a heavy fog to cover a very large area.

It was until today, that the weather had returned to normal...

Erza had never experienced anything so peculiar as the weather inconsistency, and she had no explaination of how it could happen. It was on her list to ask about the strange events from her Guild Master when she got back to Fairy Tail...

The S-class mage walked into a local inn and walked up to the counter. "Hi, I would like one room for the night please." said the young woman with a professional tone. The inn was fairly nice, it was a relatively old building but it gave off a nostalgic sort of feeling. The lobby was also a small tavern where folks of the town would have dinner and have some drinks with friends. Erza made a note in her mind to have a nice dinner later before she turned in.

The receptionist nodded with a smile. "Of course miss." replied the lady as she took Erza's money and offered her a room key.

As she was about to walked up the stairs to her room, Erza overheard a table taking about the stranges things that had happened recently.

A group of men were talking among each other and they all held a bottle of beer in their hands. "Yeah, I heard that things are really bad out in the countryside!" exclaimed one man as he took a large swig from his bottle.

Another older man nodded to his friend's words. "I heard that too, apparently the countryside was the place where the weather was the most severe..." muttered the man with a few hiccups. "Some mages in the area are saying that that area is the focal point of whatever is causing the weather to change."

A woman who appeared to be a girlfriend of one of the men also nodded her head in agreement. "Well that would make sense...such crazy weather must be some sort of spell casted by a very strong mage for something..."

A waiter walked over to the table with a chuckle. "Thats what a lot of people are saying, but that craziest thing is that a gigantic monolith suddenly sprung up from the ground, they say that it might be some sort of ancient ruin." said the man as he placed down more bottles of beer for the group. "People around the area are told to stay away from it for the while just in case that it is dangerous."

Erza closed her eyes and walked back out from the inn, after hearing what the group was saying, there was no way that she could just ignore it. From what she knew, the countryside is just a little out of the town, it should not take her long to reach it. Erza quickly rented a Magical Car from a near-by facility and connected herself into the SE plug. Somehow Erza had a feeling that there was something suspicious at the monolith, and it must be something powerful if it can effect the weather so drastically.

Erza channled a lot of her self-energy into the car and she barrelled out the city as fast as she could. The young woman haven't felt such urgency in a long time, for some reason there was just something about the strange events in the pass few days that just greatly intrigued Erza...

* * *

It took Erza about an hour of travelling until she saw a crowd of people surrounding an area, and it was until she got a little closer that she saw that was a very large hole in the ground. It was probably over three hundred feet in diameter, and it looked seemingly endless when one would look down. The one thing that stood up the most was the gigantic monolith that filled most of the hole with it's massive proportions.

The large monolith was pure black and it gave off a mysterious aura, Erza really had never felt anything like it before. She got out of her car and started her way towards the crowd, and she saw that most of them were from various Guilds of Fiore. The groups were all discussing the strange phenomenon among themselves and didn't realize that one of the most powerful mages in Fiore just joined their company. The closer she got the more she felt the massive aura of power vibrating off the monolith in waves.

Looking around, Erza saw that the surroundings were much more damaged than the towns, which was surprising since the towns were mainly damaged because of their tall buildings, but the countryside were almost all flat land, so the lightning shouldn't have done so much damage. Trees in the area were almost all burnt to the ground and there were many deep trenches in the area that were caused by lightning hitting that area.

The soil around them was still very wet from the extreme rainstorm a few days ago, but some higher ground had began to crack from dryness because of the high heat just a day ago. Overall, the area looked horrid and it seem that the weather had really been the most extreme in this area.

_'What the hell is this thing...and how did it cause such extreme weather changes?...' _thought Erza to herself as she crossed her arms. _'This aura feel so powerful...but it is like nothing I have ever felt before...'' _Erza headed closer towards the hole until she was right at the edge.

Suddenly the ground began to shake with powerful turbulance that made standing in the area difficult. The many mages around the area were in shock as cracks began to appear along the ground and the foundation of the entire landmass was shaking. Erza's eyes widened as she was forced to jump back as the giant cracks began to split the earth into pieces. Mages in the area were all fleeing to the nearest safe spot with their magic, but some of them fell into the hole.

A man landed a few meters behind Erza with panic in his eyes. "What the hell is going on?!" cried the man as he continued to stagger back in shock.

Erza staring at the monolith and was shocked to see that it was actually moving. "Get out of the area, that thing is moving!" cried the woman as people around her nodded and jumped back. Erza was about to follow her own advice but somehow she really wanted to see what was really behind the strange events and the monolith. The monolith started to move faster andthe cracks became larger around the area, and the ground looked like it would give way soon.

Erza glared at the gargantuan object as she channled her magical power throughout her body. "**_Kureha no_ _Yoroi_**!" exclained the young woman as an armor that was black with silver trimming that had silver crosses at several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waistguard. The waistguard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs. She had two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly were composed of a membrane-like material.

The young woman jumped up with her armor as she stretched her wings out. Other mages under her looked on in shock as they saw the Titania fly up towards the large object. Erza charged towards the top of the monolith with a large blade in her hands. Since the monolith was still moving rather slowly, Erza easily hovered higher then it, and she took her chance to land on top of it. But much to Erza's shock, the moment she landed on the monolith, a strange pattern of some sort of ancient letter appeared on the surface.

"What now?!" cried Erza as she looked around the area.

The letters started to glow a bright blue as it circled Erza in an eeire pattern, and they soon part of the circle latched onto her leg. Erza slashed her blade down at the stream of letter in hopes of cutting herself free, but to her shock her blade just faded through it as if it was intangible. Erza had no idea what was going on, she could feel the letters latching onto her, but her attacks won't hit them whatsoever. More of the letters soon latched onto more of Erza's body, locking her arms against her torso tightly.

Erza tried to break free using her blade, but she couldn't move a muscle. "Damn it!" cursed the young woman as she struggled to breath. Erza's widened more as she saw that the top of the monolith was opening up, and the same blue light was coming from inside the thing. Without any effort, the letters that trapped Erza pulled her into the monolith, and as soon as she was in the opening closed up...

Mages watched on in shock as they all saw Erza being pulled into the strange object, but there was no way that they would help...Erza was already captured. The monolith continued to emerge from the ground and it was just another few minutes before it was fully released from its underground confines.

* * *

_'W-Where am I?...' _though Erza to herself as she opened her eyes.

Much to the powerful woman's shock, she was floating in the middle of some sort of plasma suspension. It was like she was submerged in water, but she could breath as if she was on land and could hear as if it was open air. The suspension was transparent, but the same blue light from before was glowing on all side and it made the suspension look blue as well. The area was gargantuan, Erza couldn't see the end of the far end of the space.

Seeing that she was still in one of her battle armors, Erza used her wings to swim closer to one direction while she looked around for any kind of exit.

But suddenly...she heard something.

Erza looked back towards the other side of the space, which was where the sound was coming from. It was the sound of a baby crying...Erza was sure of it. Following sound of the baby, Erza swan to that direction, and as she got closer to the edge of the closest wall, she saw a small opening. It was shaped like a rectangle, and it was just large enough to Erza to walk through. When she was close enouh, Erza reached towards the opening with her arm, and found that it was open air, there was no suspension in the opening.

Smirking to herself, Erza stepped into the opening and stood on her feet. To her surprise, none of the suspension was stuck to her clothes, and that the opening like the start of a long hallway. But now the cries of the baby was much louder, and Erza clearly heard that it was coming from the other end of the hallway.

"This is just crazy..." muttered Erza to herself as she ran down the hallway at her top speed.

The walls of the hallway had the same weird letters as before, and they were also glowing, but fortunately they were not moving. Erza thought back to the waiter back in the inn saying that people were saying that the monolith was some sort of ancient ruins. Erza was sure that the monolith's condition was not in ruins, but it was certainly that it was ancient, the letters on the wall seem to be soe kind of language of a long time ago.

Slowly, Erza saw the light at the end of the hallway, and it took her another few seconds before she arrived at the opening.

Once again, Erza was shocked to see that the hallway led to a gigantic open room that was the size of a few large stadiums. There were the same cryptic letters of the wall of the large room, and all the letters were glowing a bright blue. Ten massive crystal pillars supported the room and each of them were pulsing in power. At the center of the large room was a glowing white box about the size of a house, and Erza had a feeling that there was something very important inside it...

The woman jumped down and used her wings to hover over to the glowing box. "Weird and sudden this all may be...but damn thing are so cool here." muttered Erza with a smirk on her face as she landed out outside of the box.

Erza walked around the box one full time and saw that there was no entrance to it, and she stood outside of it with narrowed eyes. Slowly, Erza reached to touch one side of the box with her hand, and much to her surprise, her hand slipped right through. The whole box was intransparent, but it was just a membrane that only blocked people visually. With an exhale, Erza walked through the glowing white wall and stepped into the box...

Erza was expecting some sort of artifact to be on the other side, but she certainly did not expect a baby floating in the middle of the box. Apparently the cries earlier was actually a baby, and it was still crying out loudly. Erza didn't know how to react or respond to such paranormal things...there was not suppose to be a live baby inside the gigantic monolith that was suppose to be thousands of years old.

The woman walked over to the baby and looked down, she saw that he was a little boy and looked to be only a few days old. The little baby was crying quite loudly with his little hands gripped into fists. Small traces of blonde hair was on his head, and there was some sort of weird marking that was like the letters all around the monolith tattooed onto his belly. Erza couldn't help but smile at the baby, he was really cute.

Erza hesitated a little before she placed her blade down on the ground and wrapped her arms around the small babe. She pulled him to her chest and away from the middle of the box. Erza smiled down at the boy and slowly rocked him from side to side. The boy seemed to calm down a little and stopped crying, then for the first time ever, the boy opened his eyes to look at the person who was holding him. Erza smiled brighter at the sight of the boy's big and round azure blue eyes...they were beautiful.

"You are a cute little one, aren't you~" cooed the usually cool and collected Erza.

The baby began to giggled and waved his little hands in the air for the red haired lady. "Bababababa!" gurgled the babe as he clapped his hands together.

Erza snickered as wiggled her nose against the baby's tummy. "Bubububu." The boy started to laugh and it was a great melody to Erza's ears. Erza started to laugh along with the boy, she had no idea what the hell was going on, but they boy made her feel really happy. Erza lightly placed a finger on the baby's little nose and wiggled it around. "Who are you little guy?~" slurred out the beautiful lady with pursed lips. "You are not some five thousand years old baby are you?"

The baby just continued to clap his hands together and giggled at Erza. "Bababababa."

Suddenly, the room began to change again. Erza held onto the bay securely as the box around them vanished from sight, and the letters on the main walls of the room began to glow brighter. The ten pillars around Erza and the baby started to rumbled and disperse even more power than before. Erza gritted her teeth as she held her blade in one hand, and the baby in her free arm. She knew that she had to get out of where she was, but she was afraid that the place would start to collaspe from within.

The light became brighter and brighter, and Erza was forced to close her eyes. She placed a hand of the baby's eyes to protect his little eyes from being damaged, but the baby started to squirm around. The ground around Erza began to rumbled and shake, and some sort of energy was building up in the middle of the large room. Erza stabbed her blade in the ground ad hugged the baby close to her chest, for some reason she knew she had to protect the baby at all costs.

The light grew stronger and stronger, and a high pitched drone was echoing through the room. Soon Erza couldn't even move, the light made her eyes hurt a little, and the noise was almost unbearable...Erza hugged the baby tighter and hoped that the stranges things would stop soon, but everything just kept on getting stronger and stronger.

Then suddenly...everything stopped.

The ground stopped shaking, the light was gone, and it was dead quiet again. Erza slowly opened her eyes, while she expected to see the glowing walls again, it was not what she saw. To the ever shock and fustration of Erza, she was back outside in the countryside, standing once again at the edge of the gigantic hole. But this time, the monolith was gone, and the large hole was left barren. Erza couldn't react for a few seconds, there was no way to explain everything that had happened so far...

Erza looked around and saw that all the mages that were present were all gone...there was not a soul in sight.

"What the hell is going on?..."

Some light squirming in her arms broke Erza out of her stupor, and she looked down to see a pair of azure blue eyes looked back up at her. Erza was instantly reminded of the baby and quickly tended to him, She check of he was hurt from the strong light or sound, but she found that he was perfectly fine. He wasn't even crying after all of that!

Erza chuckled a little and rocked the baby lightly. "You are a strong little guy aren't you..." said the woman as she smiled at the baby. "I guess I'll bring you back to Fairy Tail with me...maybe the master would know what was that back there." With that, Erza flew back towards town to turn in for the night...but she was still trying to wrap her mind around all that had happened so far.

* * *

Morning broke out for the day and sunlight pierced the windows of Erza's room at the inn. The red haired lady was sleeping in her regular pajamas and her hair was spread out all over her pillow. She lifted her hand to block the sunlight that was in her eyes and rolled over to face the side of the room. When she got back to the inn last night Erza was dead tired and fell asleep almost instantly, and slept right till morning.

The first thing Erza thought about was that everything that had happened was just a crazy dream...but she saw something that told her it wasn't. The baby she found just a few hours ago was sleeping soundly next to her on the bed...

"So everything was real, huh?" muttered the young woman softly as she reached a hand over to brush the baby's cheek lightly. Erza got out of bed and picked the baby up into her arms. "You sure are a brave baby, you can still sleep so deeply after all that stuff last night." Then Erza found something to be different...the baby was much heavier than she remembered. Holding the little boy at arms reach, Erza saw that the boy had grown slightly through the night...now he looked to be about a few months old.

Erza's jaw was slightly dropped as she looked at the boy. "What the hell...how did you grow so much in one night?"

The boy's eyes began to twitch as he woke up, and his azure blue eyes once again looked into the shock brown orbs of Erza's own. The boy began to clap his hands together and giggled again the moment he saw Erza. "Bababababa!"

Erza sighed and sat down on the bed. "Oh I give up...I'll just ask Master what is all this later..."

* * *

The End!

This is my attempt at a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover, I hope you all liked it! XD

I started to watch Fairy Tale a few days ago and I blasted through fifty episodes already, it is just that good! As I was watching it I thought of this idea for a story, and I just had to write it out. Sorry for posting another story so soon, but I promise that this will be the last one I will post until I finish at least three of my other stories.

**Please Leave a Review so I can know what you all think of this new story! :)**


	2. Naruto

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 2

* * *

Fairy Tail is the strongest Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, and the name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. With such a philosophy, one can expect the mages within the guild to be adventurous and courageous, but that was not all. While most other mages in other Guilds would prefer prestige and power, but the Fairy Tail mages were different.

To the people of Fiore, Fairy Tail mages were known to wreak havoc and cause chaos wherever they go, and the mages were very proud of it. They wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they were considerate of their surroundings. One would say that it was Fairy Tail's culture, they were all just happy and weird people, but they were undoubtedly powerful.

On this fateful day, the Guild of Fairy Tale was having their usual brawl right in the middle of their base...

"Damn you Gray!" cried a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. his outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and unbuckled, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

The young man named Gray jumped to the side to dodge a ball of fire blasted at him by the other young man. "Is that all you got slanted eyes!" taunted the man as he jumped around from table to table. "You'll never beat me Natsu, admit it!"

Natsu growled and gripped his fists tighter. "You wish bastard!" cried the young mage as he slammed his literally enflamed fists together as he jumped at Gray again.

Gray placed his right fist on his left palm as a blue icy mist shrouded around him. "Ice Make: Hammer!" exclaimed the man as a large hammer made out of ice manifested in the air and dropped on Natsu. Gray was a toned and muscular young man, and his features were more dominantly exposed due to his lack of clothes. He has dark blue eyes and black hair with a scar on his forehead.

"Karyū no Tekken!" cried Natsu as he pummeled the hammer with his fists and it shattered to pieces.

"GO NATSU!" cried a blue cat that was hovering in midair with his wings.

On the side many other mages from Fairy Tail were watching the two boys with amusement, it was clear to them that the rivals would always act like so. A beautiful, slim young woman was smiling at the sight. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She was wearing a long elegant red dress that expressed her great figure.

"They never change...Natsu and Gray always fight like this, you don't have to worry Lucy." said the white haired girl with a smile on her face.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was a young mage that ran into Natsu just a few days ago and had decided to join Fairy Tail. She was still trying to get use to her friend fighting with his other friend very seriously; it was a wonder that everything in the bar was still intact.

Lucy chuckled a little sheepishly and nodded. "Okay...Mirajane-san" muttered the girl as she sat down on a bar stool.

Suddenly a man ran into the main room with a paled face and a extremely afraid expression. "Hey everybody!" cried the man as he looked frantic. "Erza is back!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone in the guild began to stagger in shock. Natsu and Gray instantly stopped their fight and sweated like craze, and everyone who were conversing all stopped. Luch sat quietly in her seat as he looked back at Mirajane.

"Who is this Erza, Mirajane-san?" asked the young blonde girl curiously. "I heard Natsu and Happy talk about her before, and they both said that she is really scary."

Mirajane giggled and shook her head in amusement. "Erza-san is one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail, she grew up with Natsu and Gray...I guess that are just scared of her thats all!" chirped the happy lady at the newest member of the guild.

Lucy nodded in response, but the heavy incoming footsteps getting louder and louder were making her believe in Natsu way more than Mirajane...

Soon a long shadow stretched itself from the main door of the Guild, and everyone remained silent as they all waited for Erza to come through the door. Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other's shoulder as if they were very friendly with each other, and they both forced a smile on their faces. Lucy could only wonder just what kind of person this Erza was if she had such an effect on someone as hyper as Natsu.

Soon a person carrying on large monster horn walked through the door and she causally placed it on the ground making the whole building shake. Erza's face was revealed to her friends, and it made most of them feel even more intimidated than before. Erza's eyes darted around the area and scanned all those who were staring at her as if she was trying to see if anyone was doing anything wrong...and promised that punishment would be delivered.

Lucy was staring at Erza in awe. _'She's beautiful...' _thought the girl as she looked at her Senpai.

Erza smiled over at Natsu and Gray. "Its good to see you two Natsu, Gray..." muttered the red haired young woman. "You both are sure in good terms."

Gray chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course we are...we are best friends!" exclaimed the young man a bit frantically.

Natsu just nodded with a huge forced smile. "Aye!"

Erza smiled and nodded before she looked over at Mirajane, who was smiling at her. "Hey Mira, is Master here?" asked Erza politely to her longtime friend.

Mirajane shook her head with a perpetual smile. "No, Master just went to a Guild Master meeting yesterday."

Erza grunted annoyed, she really wanted to ask the Master about what happened to her a day ago. "Okay..." It was also then that Mirajane noticed that Erza was holding a small bundle in her arms, and it seemed to be...moving.

"Ano...Erza?" started Mirajane as Erza looked over at her. "What is that you are holding?" With that question, everyone looked over at Erza and indeed saw a small bundle in her arms. Natsu walked over to Erza to take a closer look at the moving thing in her arms.

Erza was about to answer, but it was also then that the baby decided to wake up fully and sat up a little on Erza's arm, and his little head popped out of the bundle...The red haired girl sighed as she didn't even know how her Guild mates would react, but she smiled when the baby boy started to giggled up at her and pat her on the cheek. For the few hours Erza had been traveling with the small boy, she really found him to be adorable and fun, it was unusual for someone like her but it was true.

Everyone around were in silence, and Natsu slowly pointed a finger at the baby. "Erza...when did you become a Mom?"

Erza suddenly popped a vein on her forehead and whacked Natsu right on his head. "He's not my kid you idiot!" The S-class mage glared down at the fallen pink haired young man menacingly. "I found him on my mission and I had to ask the master about him." The baby started to whimper a little and was on the verge of crying from Erza's loud voice, but she saw it and quickly started to rock him gently. "Sorry...its okay, I'm only mad at the idiot on the ground."

Gray chuckled at Natsu on the ground. "Well that is a strange thing to run into on a job, are you sure his parents weren't around?"

Erza nodded seriously. "I am definitely sure..." muttered the young woman as she sat down with the boy still in her arms. "Let me tell you guys the whole story."

Erza spent the next half an hour explaining the whole experience of the monolith and the strange weather phenomenon, and it was safe to say that the whole Guild was in dead silence afterwards. Nobody present had ever heard of anything remotely similar to what Erza had experienced, they all could understand why Erza would want to ask the Master about the boy. All the while Natsu and Gray were both staring at the boy intently, and the baby was just looking straight back at them innocently.

Natsu lightly poked the baby's cheek making the boy giggle a little. "So he's some sort of baby that was trapped in some ancient ruins...and when you found him he was still alive...and he grew a few months over night?"

Erza nodded. "Pretty much...I have no idea what to do with him, so I brought him back to show him to Master." said the young woman as she involuntarily rocked the baby slowly.

Mirajane smiled and ruffled the little bits of blonde hair of the baby's head. "Well maybe he can join Fairy Tail..." said the kind lady as everyone looked at her surprised. "He is an orphan so to speak, and he is just so cute!" chirped Mirajane as she tickled the baby's chin.

Lucy giggled at the squirming and laughing baby and nodded. "Yeah, he is a very happy baby."

Erza suddenly looked around and smiled when she saw her friend Levy. Levy was a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stood at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She was in a orange sundress and smiled back at Erza when she made eye contact.

"Hey Levy, come here for a second." said Erza as she laid the baby on the table.

Levy nodded and walked up to the crowded table to sit down next to Erza. "What is it Erza-chan?"

Erza opened the cloth she wrapped around the baby's body to show Levy several marks that were tattooed on the baby's torso and arms. Some letters forms three circles on the baby's belly, and some more letters made two circles around both of his arms.

Erza looked up at a surprised Levy. "Do you have any idea what these letters are saying?"

Levy had widened eyes as she ran her fingers through the letters on the baby, making the small boy giggle and squirm. "I've never seen such letters before...and anything that is similar to them were from an ancient text that dates back almost five millennia ago." explained the girl as others listening were in shock. "I might be able to translate parts of it though..." said Levy as he placed on a pair of glasses.

Erza smiled. "Thanks Levy."

Everyone let Levy work in silence for the next few minutes, and the only one making noises was the baby who was squirming around cutely as Levy's finger tickled his skin. Levy couldn't help but smile at the adorable boy as she worked, he was really cute.

In moment's time, Levy had several books on ancient text in front of her on the table, and she had already tried to match the wording with almost ten different old texts already, but she couldn't find any matches. She knew that she couldn't translate anything that was on the baby's arms and torso…but there was one thing that she could read.

Levy wiped some sweat off her forehead as she looked up at Erza. "I'm sorry Erza-chan. I can't translate anything that really matters on his body…but I can read one thing that is on his right arm."

Erza nodded in understanding. "It's alright, what can you find on his arm though?"

Levy smiled and poked the baby's cheek a little. "I think it is his name…looks like whoever tattoos these markings on his also named him."

The red haired mage smiled. "Really?!" asked Erza excitedly. "What is it?"

The magical reader smiled. "His name should be something akin to Uzumaki Naruto…"

Erza smiled as she lifted the baby boy into her arms again. "Naruto-chan, huh?" muttered the young woman as she held the boy close to her, and little Naruto wrapped his small arms around Erza's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Natsu started to chuckled. "Who the hell would name their son after a Ramen topping!?" cried the young man as he and his cat laughed.

Erza suddenly had an evil look on her face as she appeared behind Natsu. "You got a problem with Naruto?..."

Natsu grew pale at Erza's voice and quickly shook his head. "N-No…" he whimpered quietly. "Naruto is a terrific name…"

Erza gave Natsu a stern look. "Good…" she muttered before she once again started to rock Naruto gently as he slept comfortably in her arms. She had a soft smile on her face as she listened to the soft breathing of the boy in her arms; she felt a very intimate connection with him already.

Mirajane looked over her friend's shoulder at the baby. "I think Naruto-chan thinks of you as his parent Erza-san…"

Erza chuckled a little sheepishly as she patted Naruto's back. "Well I am way too young to be a mother, so I'll be his big sister at most." said the red haired mage with a happy smile before she looked over at Mirajane. "Do you want to hold him Mira?"

The beautiful model for Fairy Tail nodded with a smile. "Yes please!" Mirajane reached her arms out and lifted the sleeping baby off of Erza's shoulders. "Oh…he is so precious." Mirajane rocked the baby gently like Erza and patted his back as he slept.

Gray smiled and ruffled the boy's head. "He is cute…"

A tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust stood beside Gray and nodded at his words. She had long, brown hair, that reached down to the middle of her back; her name was Cana Alberona. Cana was known as one of the best mages in the Guild, and was definitely the best drinker in Fairy Tail.

"I don't think I've ever seen such blue eyes before!" said Cana as she wiggled the baby's nose.

The younger brother of Mirajane; Elfman walked up to his sister and smiled down at the baby. Elfman was a very tall and muscular man, he had spiky hair that was the same color as his sister's, but he had much more angular face.

"Hey Nee-chan, let me hold him for a second," asked the tall man enthusiastically. Mirajane smiled and nodded at her brother before she handed the baby over to him. The tall man accepted the baby with opened arms and lifted him up to his height. "Oh I can tell that he is going to grow up to be a real man!" announced Elfman as he held the boy high.

The loud noises and movements woke Naruto up and he looked down to see Elfman holding him. Slowly, the boy had tears welling in his eyes and he suddenly cried out and wailed his arms and legs around. Elfman was shocked and had no idea what to do…

Natsu laughed and pointed a finger at Elfman. "You scared Naruto with you face Elfman!" cried the young man as he rolled around on the floor laughing. Gray and the others were also laughing at the big man's expense, and Mirajane just kept smiling.

Naruto wiggled around in Elfman's hands until he saw Erza just below him. "Bababa!" babbled Naruto as he reached his arms out to Erza, making many people smile at the sight.

Elfman handed Naruto back to Erza with a sheepish smile. "You should hold him Erza…"

"Okay…" said Erza as she took Naruto back with a smile. Naruto instantly stopped crying when Erza held him in her arms again, and he once again wrapped his arms around her neck. Everyone could see the big smile on Naruto's face as he looked up at Erza, they could tell that the boy was already quite attached to his surrogate sister. Erza smiled back at the babe and patted his head with one hand.

Happy flew closer to Naruto and smiled. "How old do you think he is right now?" asked the cat curiously. "If he grows a few months every night, then he will be full grown very quickly."

Erza tilted her head to the side. "I don't think he grows every night, ever since early this morning he had been normal, I think something will cause him to grow quickly at times." said the S-class mage as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "But either way, we have to get him some proper clothes and some baby supplies."

Mirajane nodded happily. "That's right; we should go buy some now!"

Erza nodded at her friend. "Okay, then we will both go."

Cana walked up as well. "Hey I'll tag along; I have to buy some wine at the market anyway."

Mirajane nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Magnolia Town has many different market places, and there one in particular where it sold children supplies. Erza, Mirajane and Cana were all headed towards that direction together, and Naruto was sitting quietly in Erza's arms as he looked around. There was a huge smile on the little boy's face as his eyes darted all over the place as he took in all the festive sights around town. Erza smiled at the happy boy, he was same when they were travelling, he would have endless curiosity and would find a reason to smile in everything.

Mirajane also felt delighted by the boy. "Naruto-chan sure is a happy child..." said the young woman as she patted the boy's head again.

Cana also had a smirk on her face as she nodded along. "Yeah..."

Erza absentmindedly rubbed the back of Naruto lighting as she looked up at the clouds in thought. "So what do we need to buy for Naruto..." muttered the young mage to herself. "We need some clothes, diapers, milk bottles, milk formula..."

Mirajane crossed her arms together. "There are also baby toothbrushes, baby powder for the diapers, some light shampoo for when he has more hair, and maybe some semi-solid food." listed the white haired girl as she counted off each item with her fingers.

Cana stretched her arms up before she looked over at her two friends. "We would also need a baby carriage so we wouldn't have to carry him in our arms constantly...then we need a crib, and maybe some toys for him to play with."

Erza rubbed her temples with her free hand. "Geez...there sure are a lot of things to buy when we really think about it." mumbled the young woman as she looked at the smiling baby. "But I guess I have a lot of room at my place, so we should be fine!" finished Erza with a smile.

Cana rose an eyebrow at her words. "So Naruto is going to live with you Erza?"

The red haired woman nodded. "Yep, I think currently I am the only one he is really comfortable with, so he should live with me."

Mirajane smiled. "Well we all live in the same building anyway, so we can all help you take care of Naruto-chan." chirped the happy woman as she looked at her longtime friend. "Right Naruto-chan, you have a lot of older sisters back in the dormitry."

Cana smiled. "The older sisters are fine, but when you think about it, all the older brother figure he will have are all kind of weird." said the drinker with a deadpanned look. "One of them likes to burn things, one doesn't like to wear clothes, one talks about men all the time, and one hits on every girl he sees." Cana shook her head with each example she listed. "Oh my God, I don't even want to see how Naruto turns out if they are his only role models."

Erza actually had a smile on her face. "Well, if that really happens then we will know that he will be a perfect candidate for a Fairy Tail Mage!"

Cana smiled and Mirajane nodded enthusiastically. "That's right!"

For the next few hours Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Naruto had walked through most parts of the market they were in, and they had finally bought most of what the needed. Erza was used to carrying around extremely heavy loads, so she had no problems holding onto the many bags that they had. They had bought a nice crib for Naruto, and everything else that they may need to take care of a baby. Cana had also bought enough wine for the night...

Naruto had been having the time of his life sitting around in Erza's arms, he had been awake for the whole few hours they were shopping, and had a lot of fun just looking around his surroudings. The boy had been almost constantly giggling the whole time, and he would always twist and turn around Erza in order to get a better view of things. Mirajane found the baby to be cuter by the minute, and she had bought him a small ice cream cone to lick on.

Cana wiped some sweat of her forehead as she staggered out of the market. "Finally...we got everything right?"

Erza smirked and nodded. "Yeah, we have everything we need." announced the pretty lady as she hugged Naruto closer to herself.

Mirajane looked over at Erza and the baby boy. "Excuse me Erza-chan...would holding Naruto-chan so close to your armor hurt him?"

Erza silently though about Mirajane's words for a second before she suddenly paled. "AHHHHHH!" cried the S-class mage as she quickly held the noy further away from her chest. "Are you okay Naruto?!" frantically asked Erza as she looked at the boy to see if he had any injuries. "How can I be so careless!" cried Erza as she re-quipped back to her normal buttoned-up shirt and blue scarf.

Naruto just continued to laugh and smile at Erza. "Bababah..." babbled the boy as he placed his hand on Erza's cheek.

Mirajane smiled. "Oh he's fine, don't worry Erza-chan."

Cana chuckled and placed one hand on her hip. "You know, I think Naruto is the only male who could touch Erza's cheek to casually and not be beaten half dead." joked the brown haired girl amused.

Erza smirked. "You got that right!"

The three woman and one baby headed back towards Fairy Tail with all their bags in tow, and the sun was just about to set. The night vendors were all setting up for their main business hours, and there were many bright lights in the streets. Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he patted Erza to get her attention, and the young woman only nodded at his actions. Mirajane giggled again at the small boy as she moved her face in front of Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-chan...look at this!" chirped Mirajane as she tranformed her face into that of Happy's. "Happy is cute aye?"

Naruto laughed and waved his hands around. "Bababa!"

Mirajane just laughed melodically as she reverted back to normal. "Erza-chan, can I hold him again?!" asked Mira as she clapped her hands together.

Erza chuckled. "Of course Mira." said the woman as she handed Naruto over to his other older sister.

Mirajane hugged Naruto close to her ample bosom. "You are just the cutest little baby!" cried the lady as she pulled Naruto back a little so he wouldn't suffocate. "And you will be the most handsome man in Fairy Tail when you grow up!"

Cana smirked and nodded. "Yep, he will surely have all the ladies fighting for him!"

As the small group was all on the way back to their Guild, a random group's conversation caught Erza's attention. Erza stealthily gestured Cana and Mirajane to the talking group who was just walking casually ahead of them, and from the looks of it, they were drunk out of their minds. There was one word in their conversation that stood out in Erza's senses..."Eisenwald."

"I am sure of it...I will be able to break the seal of Lullaby!" muttered a man as he staggered around against his friends.

Another man chuckled and nodded. "Whatever man...but if you do, Eisenwald will be unstoppable!"

Cana was about to confront the group with her card magic, but she was held back by Mirajane. "Not now Cana-chan...come back to the guild so we have time to think this over." said the lady as she gently rocked a sleepy Naruto in her arms.

Erza nodded. "I agree...lets go."

Naruto looked over at Erza from Mirajane's shoulder and reached over for her. "Baba..." Mirajane smiled and handed Naruto back to his closest person. Erza smiled when Naruto fully relaxed into her hold and rest his head on her shoulder.

Erza patted Naruto's head and wrapped her arms around her. "Sleep for now Naruto..."

Naruto snuggled deeper into the crook of Erza's neck with his eyes closed. "E...Er-chan..." muttered the boy before he fell asleep.

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter of Prophecy Rebirth, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	3. Lullaby

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 3

* * *

It was morning in the beautiful town of Magnolia, and the sun was beginning it's daily cycle around town. The warm glow of the sun peaked into the many windows of the female dormitries of Fairy Tail, and landed on the fluttering eyes of Erza Scarlet. The S-class mage had a exhausting night and had gotten to bed right after she setted up the crib for Naruto.

Shopping for the powerful mage was enjoyable most of the time, but she found it to be more exhausting than an S-class job. But nonetheless, it had to be done, Erza just hoped that Naruto would enjoy the many things they had bought him last night. Erza gently smiled at the thought of the baby boy; he really brought a lot of joy to the Guild within the very short moment he had arrived.

Naruto was the first baby to arrive at Fairy Tail so young, and having a baby in the house bring a lot of joy and happiness. Mirajane and Cana certainly loved Naruto's company, especially the former because of her dominant feminine side. Even after the finished shopping for everything, Mirajana spent another two hours just playing with Naruto when the got back to the dormitries.

Then there was the highlight of last night...Naruto's first word!

Erza had really thought that she imagined it, seeing that normal kids under the age of one wouldn't be able to say anything properly yet, but Naruto say it clearly for a second time right after. Erza had a smile on her face as she thought back to the little boy calling her "Er-chan". It was weird for Erza to be so hyped up by such small things, but she was really happy that Naruto said her name first.

The S-class mage pushed herself from her bed and headed her way to Naruto's crib. "Are you awake, Naruto-chan?"

The moment Erza looked down into the crib she was in shock...Naruto had grown up a lot again. This time it was not just a few months; now the boy looked like he was almost two years old. Naruto's head was now filled with golden spiky locks; he even had two bangs frame the sides of his face. Naturally, the boy had stretched out in height, and his body covered almost all of the crib space.

Erza's jaw dropped a little at the sight. "W-What the hell!?" muttered the young woman to herself as she slowly reached down for the boy. "Why do you randomly have over-night growth spurts!?" The little pajamas Erza had bought last night were ripped apart, it seemed that Naruto's growth had busted opened the seams in the clothes.

The boy's eyes were twitching as one of his hands reached up to rub his right eye. Then the boy's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Erza looking down at him with a very surprised face. Naruto smiled when he saw Erza and clapped his hands together. "E-Er-chan!" cried Naruto with a slightly more steady voice than last night.

Erza sighed and gave Naruto a sweet smile. "Good morning, Naruto-chan." said the girl as she picked up the boy.

Naruto nuzzled against Erza and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Er-chan..."

The S-class mage had no idea why Naruto would just suddenly grow at random intervals, she was worried that he would shorten his life with those random growth spurts. Erza really hoped that the growing would return to normal soon, or Naruto would become an old man in a couple of months. The red haired girl hugged the boy gently and closed her eyes...she didn't want Naruto to grow up so quickly.

Erza just smiled. "Well I can just hope for the best!" announced the girl to herself before she patted Naruto's back. "Lets get you some breakfast Naruto-chan!"

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NARU-CHAN!" cried a catatonic Mirajane as she held the two years old boy her arms.

Erza had brought Naruto the Guild again to show the other member what happened to the boy, and it was safe to say that everyone was shocked to the core. They were a little dubious when Erza told them that Naruto grew a few months over night, but now they believed her fully as the boy just jumped a year and a half forward over night. Mirajane and Cana were the ones who were the most shocked by the sudden change because they were just playing with the young toddler last night.

Erza sighed as she crossed her arm together. "See what I mean...Naruto-chan just randomly grows over night."

Mirajane kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Oh are you alright, Naru-chan?" asked the white haired girl as she held the boy close. "His body must have been stretched out pretty intensely of he grew so much in such a short time." Naruto giggled at his kind older sister and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Cana also had a worried looked on her face as she sat down next to Mirajane and Naruto. "He seems to be alright...but we really have to ask Master about this as soon as he gets back."

Mirajane nodded at her friend's words. "Master should be back by tonight, or tomorrow morning at the lastest." said the girl as she rocked Naruto up and down. "Hopefully he would be able to explain what is happening to Naru-chan." Erza just nodded at Mirajane's words silently.

Natsu and Happy sat across from Mirajane and were both staring at the baby. "The little guy sure is curious...he's been looking all over the place for ten minutes already." said Natsu as he rested his chin on his palm.

Naruto was cluelessly looking around the guild while he sat quietly in Mirajane's arms. "Bababa..." babbled the boy as he saw Happy hover near him. Naruto reached up with one hand and grabbed Happy by the tail, making the cat cry out in shock and pain. The boy laughed as he pulled the cat down and he hugged Happy when he was in range. Naruto was happy that he caught the cat and looked up at Erza with a huge smile.

"Er-chan!" cried the boy loudly.

Lucy, who was sitting beside Natsu giggled at the sight, while Natsu was a little amused that Happy was being used as a baby's toy. "Naruto-chan wouldn't hurt you Happy, just play with him a little." said Lucy as she enjoyed the sight of the boy playing with the cat. The blonde girl reach a hand over to ruffle the boy's spiky hair. "You know, his spiky hair kind of reminds me of you, Natsu."

Natsu smirked as he looked over at Lucy while Mirajane hugged the boy closer smiling. "As I said last night, when Naru-chan grows up fully; I'm sure he will be the most handsome man in Fairy Tail!" chipred Mirajane as she smoothered Naruto again.

Macao, an older man who had been in Fairy Tail for a long time crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't think I will agree with you on that..." muttered the man to himself quietly.

Erza patted Naruto's head and the boy released Happy from his arms to reach for his favorite person. "Er-chan!" cried the boy happily as Erza picked him up again.

Happy flew back to Natsu out of breath. "N-Naruto really has a strong grip..." muttered the cat as he landed on top of Natsu's head.

Mirajane stood up and smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naru-chan, can you say my name?" asked the girl as Naruto looked over at her. "I am Mirajane...can you say Mira?" Naruto stared at his older sister's lip as she talked, and he started to move his lips the same way.

"M-Mira..." mumbled Naruto softly as he patted his own face.

Mirajane laughed melodically and nodded. "Yes!" exclaimed the girl happily. "You are so smart Naru-chan!"

Erza smiled and handed Naruto over to Mirajane. "Mira, I'm going to ask you to take care of Naruto-chan for the day...I still have to follow up on what we heard on the streets last night." said Erza as she got back to serious business. "I need to find out more about these people's relations with Eisenwald and what Lullaby is."

Natsu, Gray and Lucy all perked up at the name of Lullaby. "Hey Erza, we ran into some people who were talking about some Lullaby too." sad Natsu as he stood up. "We got into a fight with them just a few days ago."

Gray nodded. "Yes...they were saying something about Lullaby, but they fleed before we could ask anything else."

Erza nodded back. "We also heard something about them last night, and we think they are affiliated with Eisenwald." said Erza making many people shocked at the news, Eisenwald was a Dark Guild and was famous for it's thirst for gold. "They were talking about unsealing something call the Lullaby, and if they are Eisenwald, that can only be a bad thing." Naruto was still in Mirajane's arms, looking around without a clue of what was going on.

Levy and Lucy's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey...I think I've read about something called the Lullaby before." said Levy as she looked over at her guild mates. "It is some sort of killing magic!"

Lucy nodded along. "And it is not just any killing magic...it was said that who ever listened to the music of the Lullaby would die right away." whispered the blonde girl a little reluctantly. "But it was just a story from an old book, we don't know if it is actually true."

Erza shook her head. "It doesn't matter, all we know is that Eisenwald is up to something, and we have to stop them before they succeed." announced Erza as she looked over at Natsu and Gray. "You two will come with me, I will need the help if we are going to go up against an entire Guild." Many people were shocked that Erza actually asked for help on a job, that was almost unheard of.

Mirajane held Naruto in her arms as she looked shocked at the group. "Wow...Erza, Natsu and Gray, this maybe the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

Natsu grinned at the prospect of fighting an entire guild. "Yosh!" cried the young man as he slammed his fists together. "Lets do this!"

Gray sighed and stood up. "Its not like I need Natsu to come along..." muttered man as Natsu glared over at him. "But since this is so important I'll deal with it."

Erza smirked with her arms crossed. "Good, we will leave in one hour!"

* * *

Magnolia Station was one of the busiest places in Magnolia; it was one of the main trade route of the town and many Magic Merchants would set up stands of their own there. Trains connect the many town in the Fiore, and Erza planned to travel directly to Eisenwald to confront them of their hidden motives. By the hour Natsu and Gray were already packed and ready to go; the last thing they wanted was for Erza to reprimand them of being tardy.

Natsu leaned against a pillar of the station with his arms crossed. "Where is Erza, she told us to be here in one hour and she is late." muttered the young man as Happy nibbled on a fish next to him.

Gray grunted in agreement. "Don't let her hear you say that, she'll just be angry and beat you up." said the Ice Mage as he looked behind him and saw Lucy nervously sitting on a bench. "Why are you here anyway Lucy, I thought Erza only asked us to come?"

The blonde beauty was holding onto her pet Celestial Being, Pyon as she looked up at Gray with a frown. "Mirajane-san told me to come...she said that I have to look out for you and Natsu and stop you two from destroying too many buildings." said Lucy with a groan. "Its not like I wanted to come..."

Gray just shrugged before he looked back in front, and it was then that he saw Erza coming towards them...with a mountain of things behind her. Natsu and Lucy also looked on the scene a little shocked; it was a wonder that Erza was able to pull on her luggage like it weighed like a feather.

Natsu placed his arms on his hips. "What the hell Erza; why are you bringing so many things!?"

Erza just gave Natsu a bland look. "We are going up against one of the most infamous Dark Guilds in Fiore; I need to bring more sets of armor just in case." explained the red haired beauty as she stopped in front of the group. "I can't fit everything in my magic space you know?..."

Lucy stood up and face her group. "Lets just get on the train now, its about to leave..." said the girl as she quickly walked in first so she would have to wait for Erza to push her things in. They Fairy Tail group took a cart at the end of the train so Erza could put her stuff there without other passengers complaining about the lack of space. It was fortunate for them that it was rather low season, so the train was not very crowded.

Erza sat down with a sigh as she finished putting her things in place. "It will take us almost the whole day to get to our stop, so take this time to rest up." muttered the S-class mage as she closed her eyes to lean back against her seat as the others join her in doing the same thing. Inside her mind Erza couldn't help but think of Naruto; she was a little worried that he would be looking for her while she was gone. If Naruto was to have a growth spurt again during the night then she wouldn't be able to see him until the day after...

"Er-chan!"

Erza shook her head as she sighed. '_I'm so worried I am starting to hear Naruto-chan's voice...' _thought the young woman as she tried to best to sleep.

"Umm, Erza?" said Happy as he patted Erza on the shoulder.

Erza opened her eyes to look at the hovering cat. "What is it Happy?" asked the young mage a little annoyed. Happy just silently point over to the top of Erza's mountain of luggage, and Erza along with the others in the booth all looked up to see a smiling Naruto looking around the place excitedly. Natsu, Gray and Lucy all had wide eyes as they looked back at Erza...

Erza stared at Naruto for a few seconds before she realized what was really happening. "Naruto-chan?!" cried Erza as she stood up and quickly pulled Naruto into her arms. "What are you doing here?" demanded the S-class mage as she placed the young boy on her lap.

Naruto just laughed and waved his hands around. "Er-chan!"

Gray chuckled and patted the boy's head. "He must've crawled into your huge pile of stuff while you were packing...I got to say that the little guy really has a sense of adventure." said the young man as Natsu nodded in agreement.

Lucy patted the small boy's head. "He must have wanted to follow you here...but I thought Mirajane-san was looking after him?"

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail, Mirajane was finished cooking some soft oatmeal for Naruto, and she was heading back to the main lobby of Fairy Hills, the female dorms of Fairy Tail, to feed the boy his lunch. The white haired young woman had a smile on her face as she thought about all the fun games she could teach Naruto; she already laid out several board games she was going to play with Naruto later.

"Naru-chan, time for lunch!" chirped Mirajane as she walked back to the the lobby area, but she saw that the high chair she placed him in was empty. "What the...where did Naru-chan go?" asked the woman to herself as she looked around the room. Mirajane was starting to get scared; she had no idea where the boy ran off to...

'NARU-CHAN!" cried the beautiful woman. "Come back to Mira-nee!"

* * *

Erza sighed as she cursed Mirajane inwardly. "We have no choice; we have to bring Naruto-chan with us." said the red haired woman as she held the boy on her lap. "I don't want to and it is definitely dangerous, but we have to time to bring him back to the Guild because we have to get to the next town as soon as possible."

Gray sighed and rested his head against the side of the window. "It will be difficult to fight and protect the kid at the same time; someone is going to watch over Naruto while we are confronting Eisenwald."

Lucy looked over at Erza and smiled. "I'll take care of Naruto-chan if we really have to fight later; I am not that much of a fighter anyway."

The S-class mage nodded. "That is good; if we are to have a battle later on Lucy will watch over Naruto-chan…" said Erza before she looked over at Happy. "Happy should also stay with them so he could quickly tell us if they are attacked."

The flying cat nodded and said "Aye Erza!"

Lucy smiled and lean in closer to Naruto, "You really miss Erza-san don't you; so much that you climb up all those boxes of luggage to follow her." chirped the blonde girl as she ruffled the boy's spiky hair.

Natsu chuckled and patted Naruto's head also. "This is a brave little guy; I'm sure he will be a strong kid when he grows up." Suddenly everyone looked over at Natsu and saw that his face started to pale as he covered his mouth with his hands. The train had started to move at the young Dragon Slayer was no match for any form of transportation. Lucy and Gray sighed as Naruto pointed a finger at Natsu and giggled heartedly.

"Yes…" muttered Erza with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. "But back to business…this is what we have to do when we arrive in Onibas Town." said the leader of the group as she leaned back fully to her seat. "According to the information we have back in Fairy Tail, Eisenwald members were seen in the next town recently, so we have reason to believe that some of them would still be there, and there might also be where they would launch their plan."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the instructions. "But you saw some of them last night back in Magnolia, wouldn't there be a chance that they would be back there?" asked the Ice Mage as he crossed his arms together.

Erza nodded at her friend's words. "That may be possible, but it is less likely since they wouldn't risk catching the eyes of Fairy Tail before they plan is completely ready…according to what we heard last night, they still need some time to fully use the Lullaby." explained the red haired beauty as she absentmindedly fiddled with Naruto's hair. "But even if they are located in Magnolia; we still have many people back in the Guild who would be able to stop them."

Natsu forced is mouth open without vomitting and looked up at Erza "They better not be targeting us with Lullaby…"

Lucy looked nervous as she hugged herself across the chest. "If they do than not only people from Fairy Tail would die...many other civilians would too."

Gray shook his head. "As bad as this sounds; I don't think Eisenwald would waste such an opportunity to kill a mass of people; they must have some target in their minds already." said the Ice Mage as he closed his eyes in thought.

Erza nodded at Gray's words. "Yes, there must be something they are planning."

Natsu gulpped and grunted. "Are we even going to find anything in Onibas Town?" asked the young man annoyed. "They were the few months ago; the chances of us finding them there is very slim."

"We don't have a choice..." muttered Erza as she looked out the train window. "This is the only lead we have; so we got to stick with it."

It took the group of five humans and one cat another two hours before the finally reached Oshibana Town, and most of them had gotten enough rest to spend the next few hours browsing through the town for information. Throughout the train ride, Gray was trying to ignore the disturbing sounds of Natsu by drifting off to sleep, white Happy, Erza and Lucy spent their time playing around with Naruto. The boy had grown up a lot since a night ago, and in the two hours the few adults taught him many words. They were all surprised at how smart Naruto was; he almost instantly learnt all they taught him, soon he would be able to have conversations with others.

"L-Luce..." muttered out Naruto as he patted Lucy's cheek as he rode in her arms. "Hello..."

Lucy giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Hello to you too, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto looked over at Gray and reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "Hello Gray..." spoke the boy in a sqeaky little voice.

Gray smiled at the boy and patted his head. "Hello kid..." said the young man before he clapped his hands together and formed a small ice figure of a Fairy Tail symbol for Naruto. "Here you go Naruto."

Naruto had wide eyes as he took the ice figure from Gray. "Tank you, Gray" said the boy as he looked over at Erza. "Er-chan!" cried the boy as he waved the toy around; trying to show Erza that he got a new toy to play with.

Erza chuckled and kissed Naruto's head. "Its a Fairy Tail symbol Naruto-chan; someday you might have that mark on you too." said the woman with a hopeful expression.

The boy held the ice shape in his hands delicately. "F-Fairy Tail..."

Happy flew to Lucy and looked around. "Hey, where is Natsu?" asked the cat a little scared.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked around and saw their train move down the track. "Shit!" cried the young mage as she stepped forward a little. "Is Natsu still on the train?!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "N-Natsu?..."

Gray crossed his arms and grunted in annoyance. "Damn that idiot..." muttered the ice mage as he looked back at the group. "We have to go get him; with motion sickness like his I don't know how long he's going to last on the train." Lucy and Happy nodded along worriedly.

Erza nodded and sighed. "Yes...lets go find a power car; we'll need it in order to catch the train."

A power car is something that harnesses magical power using a SE cord to propel itself, which would turn a mage's magical energy into kenetic energy. Many towns would offer travelling mage the use of these cars when they pass by; it has already become one of the many common uses of magic throughout the world. Fortunately for the Fairy Tail group, Onshibana town was one of those towns and Erza easily got her hands on one of those vehicles.

Lucy and Happy were forced backwards until their backs were attached to the back of the car, and Gray was having a hard time holding onto the roof of the car so he wouldn't fall off. Naruto was the only person in the car that paid no mind of the dangers that came with travelling at such high speeds; the boy was leaning back against Lucy's chest as he laughed happily as the car barrled across the large town and towards the train station.

Gray grunted as the car took a turn. "Erza!" cried the young man loudly. "You are going too fast; if you use to much of your magic you won't be able to fight later!"

The red haired beauty shook her head. "We have to catch up to the train; we won't be able to fight Eisenwald without Natsu!"

Happy was trying to stay still as the car constantly sped up as Erza pumped more power into it, but unfortunately for the cat, Naruto wanted to see him. The boy pulled the cat over to him and hugged Happy to his chest; Naruto was abnormally strong for his age, and Happy couldn't help but try to breath as the boy squeezed the air out of his lungs. Lucy smiled at the boy and Happy as she leaned down to kiss Naruto lightly on the head.

The group suddenly heard a loud explosion just ahead of them, and they looked forward to see some smoke from over the hill and a glow that resembled Natsu's flames. Gray smirked and pointed ahead, "Those are Natsu's flames!"

Erza nodded. "Yeah, we are close!"

Soon the train was in sight, and everyone saw that one part of it was on fire. Erza planned to drive up right beside the train so Gray could climb on board to grab Natsu, but it was no longer needed as the young man in question suddenly blew out of the train. Gray smirked as he saw his friend safe from the blast, but that soon changed when Natsu's face crashed right into him.

"God Dammit Natsu, you are such an idiot!" cried Gray as he flew off the car with his hands on his forehead.

Erza chuckled as she quickly stopped the car. "Good catch Gray..."

Natsu rubbed his head on the ground as he looked up to see his friends. "When did you guys get here?..." asked the young man with a dizzy look on his face.

Lucy and Happy looked walked out of the car and ran over to Natsu. "Are you okay Natsu?" asked the blonde girl as she knelt down next to the Dragon Slayer. "What happened, why did you blow up the train?" Happy craddled Natsu's head with his body and hugged his best friend.

Naruto stood up on the seat and leaned against the window of the car. "Natsu!" cried the boy with a big smile on his face.

Natsu stood up and clapped his face. "There was a bastard on the train that was insulting Fairy Tail, so I decided to teach him a lesson." muttered the young man as he glared at the direction of the train. "I would have beaten the crap out of him if the train didn't start moving!"

Erza crossed her arms. "Who was it your were fighting?"

The dragon slayer tilted his head in thought. "Umm...he was just some guy from Eisenwald." muttered Natsu casually, but it clicked him after a few seconds. "Oh hey!"

Erza growled and smacked Natsu upside the back of his head. "Baka!" cried the young woman as the young man craddled his head on the ground. "We are looking for people from Eisenwald!" Naruto was laughing at Natsu from where he was standing as he clapped his hands together.

Gray sighed and jumped back on top of the car. "Then we must catch the train...that guy might be meeting up with the rest of his guild somewhere."

Happy pulled a reluctant Natsu back into the car along with Lucy, and Erza once again sat in the driver seat. The S-class mage knew that they had to stop Eisenwald no matter what. If the Dark Guild really gotten a spell like Lullaby in their hands they could wipe out most of the guilds in Fiore in a few days. Erza pumped a large sum of her magical power into the car, and just like before the car was going too fast for the passenger's comfort.

The good thing was that they were trying to follow a train; so all they had to do was to follow the train tracks to find where it is. Erza drove the car off the road and up into the hills to cut some corners of the track, she hoped that it would allow them to catch up to the train fast enough.

Naruto was once again perched upon Lucy's lap as he giggled and laughed in the car; he surprised the other at how he was enjoying the fast ride so much. Natsu on the other hand was trying his best to hold in his vomit as he laid in the fetal position beside Lucy. The dragon slayer's main weakness was transportation; it was quite pathetic really...

Gray grunted his teeth as he held on to the roof of the car. "We'll catch the train Erza!" cried the man loudly. "You have to save up on her magic if you want to fight later on!"

Erza shook her head. "No...we can't risk not catching the train!" replied the S-class mage fustrated. "If we let this guy out of our sight then we may never find another lead!" Erza was pushing so much energy into the car; the SE plug was swelling up from the pressure. "There is no way that we can allow them to ever use Lullaby anywhere!"

Lucy looked out of the window and heard something from afar. "Hey...I think I hear the train from here!"

Erza smirked and nodded. "Yeah...I think we are really close to it!"

The car drove over one last hill and the Fairy Tail team saw their train laying motionlessly in it's tracks. But the strange thing was people were being thrown out of the train along with the luggage on board. Then there was a suspicious group standing next to the train, and it was obvious that they were mages based on the magical power they send off from their bodies. Erza pulled over and jumped out of the car; she looked down at the sight and narrowed her eyes.

"A train robbery?..." mumbled the beauty as she crossed her arms.

Natsu crawled over to the edge of the hill and looked down. "Hey..." muttered the man as he pointed down at a man with a black ponytail. "Thats the guy I was fighting...he was badmouthing Fairy Tail and was from Eisenwald."

Gray jumped down beside Natsu and analysed the group under them. "So the other people are also from Eisenwald?"

Lucy looked nervous at the large number of people. "Is their whole guild here?"

Erza had a dangerous look on her face as she focused on one man down below. "Thats Erigor...Eisenwald's ace."

Erigor was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hanged down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

Gray grunted. "So thats Erigor no Shinigami..." muttered the man intimidating Lucy and Happy.

Erza closed her eyes. "If he is here then there is no mistakening it...they are Eisenwald and they really are planning something big."

The Fairy Tail group watched on as the Eisenwald people all got on board the train after they finished pushing everyone else off. Then once again the train was in motion; heading over to the next town...

Lucy got back in the car along with everyone else. "Why would they steal a train; wouldn't that make it too easy to track where the are?"

Erza heard the girl from where she was a nodded. "Yes...but it does have speed, and it is the most direct route to from town to town." muttered the beauty with anger in her voice. "If they broadcast Lullaby in very station in every town the death toll will be through the roof, so we have to stop them no matter what!"

The Fairy Tail group barreled down the highway towards the next town as fast as they could in order to hopefully catch up to the train. Just a little distance away from where they were; Oshibana Town was undergoing it's normal busy day. Oblivious to the fact that a vengeful horde of dark mages were headed their direction and would possiblily kill most of them within minutes of their arrival. Trains were the most common way of travel in Earthland, so the stations would usually be filled with people...if Eisenwald were to attack the stations in the towns, not only would a lot of people die, the entire nation of Fiore would be in complete catastophy.

The more Erza thought about the situation the more dire it became in her mind; there were endless possibilities of what Eisenwald would do with something so powerful, and she only had so much magical power to power the car for so long...

Gray look up from where he laid. "Erza!" exclaimed the man as he pointed ahead. "Oshibana Town is in sight, just a little more!"

Erza grunted. "Okay!"

The S-class mage charged into the town without speeding down at all and barreled through all the busy streets of the town with abandon. People were scattering right and left to avoid the apparently crazed vehicle and havoc evoked in the streets. Erza had no choice but to rush to the station as fast as possible; she couldn't care about the general safety anymore, much more people would die if they failed to stop Eisenwald.

Lucy blocked the wind from her eyes as she peeked her head out the window. "The station is just ahead!"

The Oshibana station was one of the most busy stations in Fiore, but now there was a large group of people surrounding it's area. There was a bunch of Royal Guards who were blocking off the perimeter of the station and they attracted quite a large crowd near the station.

Erza jumped out of the car and walked up to the crowd. "What happened here?..." muttered the woman to herself before she heard from the people around that the guards were saying that there was a derailment and the station had to be closed down. But some other people were saying that a bunch of terrorists had taken control over the station and the Royal Guards were trying to take back control of the station.

Gray stood beside Erza with a sick Natsu on his back. "They must have stopped here for some reason..."

Erza nodded and made her way through the crowd. "This must be their first target, we have to confront them now!" ordered the S-class mage as she walked out of the crowd and towards the station. A bunch of guards saw Erza and immediately stepped forward to stop her. Erza paid them no mind and just knocked all of them out with her fists.

Natsu chuckled as he was the guard all fall to the ground. "T-Thats E-Erza for you..." mumbled the pink haired young man still trying to not hurl.

Gray grunted and started to ran after Erza. "Stop moving around you idiot!" cursed the Ice Mage at his friend as he sped up as much as he could. "If you barf on my head I will kill you!"

Lucy and Happy were both back in the car watching Naruto, and both of them were silently relieved that they didn't have to follow the other three into battle. The blonde girl would rather stay in the car with the slightly annoying cat and the absolutely adorable little boy. Lucy had always wanted a younger sibling when she was younger, but her mother and died and her father was kind of a jerk. But Lucy found that she could make a little brother out of Naruto; her surrogate brother from Fairy Tail.

Lucy turned to look down at the boy. "Hey Naruto-chan!" But all the girl saw was an empty seat and the boy was nowhere in sight. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!"

Happy was chowing down on a fish and looked up at the catatonic girl. "I thought you were holding him?..."

Lucy died a little inside...Erza was going to kill her!

* * *

The End!

Sorry for the boring chapter but it was hard to include Naruto in this arc because he is still a little kid.

The next chapter will be more action packed so be sure to look out for it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	4. Hidden Powers

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 4

* * *

Little Naruto slowly made his way into the Train Station by hugging close to the wall. The crowd and the guards were busy focusing on each other so no one really noticed the small boy sneaking his way into the battle area. The small blonde boy had a smile on his face as he crept into the station with his little legs. His balance was still not fully developed to his arms were slighting stretched out to the sides to keep his walking leveled.

"Er-chan?..." muttered the boy as he looked around for his favourite person.

Naruto had made his way into the main lobby area of the station and he heard that it was very loud; it was like there were many people running around and even some people were crying out in pain. The boy walked up to the large area and saw that there was crowd of people running around and they all blocked his view, so he drifted off to the side and giggled as he made his way up the stairs of the side of the wall.

The boy had seen Erza walked up some flights of stairs back in Fairy Hills and he had learned how to use them back then. Naruto found that he saw more and more people the higher he got, but he couldn't see Erza yet. But when he made it to the top of the stairs and reached the second floor Naruto saw Erza with a blade in her hand.

Naruto giggled and clapped his hands together. "Er-chan!"

The boy watched as Erza utterly defeat all the people who tried to attack her with her blades and spears. Naruto noticed that there were a lot of people fighting Erza, but there was only one Erza. The boy frown as he stomped his foot down on the ground and pointed down at the people fighting his favourite person. Naruto instinctive clapped his hands together and felt a surge of energy from his gut...

"Er-chan?..." muttered Naruto as he looked beside him and saw a copy of himself looking right back at him.

The two boys started to giggle at each other and soon they began to laugh. The two Naruto's started to run in different directions as they each created more and more clones of themselves. They were thinking that they would make enough copies so Erza would have just as much people on her side. The number of Naruto started to go completely out of control and the second floor was almost all filled with them.

The boys were knocking over plants and tables as they ran all over the place in glee. The little kids started to laugh and giggle over everything as they spanned out to explore the second floor. The little pitter patter of the boy turned into heavy stomps of hundred as all the boys ran at the same pace at the same time.

"ER-CHAN!" cried all hundreds of little Naruto's in unison and their voice made the fight below them stop immediately.

* * *

Erza was engrossed into fighting all the weaklings in Eisenwald first and then going after Erigor. Her mind was totally committed to blocking and strikinger to opponents and try to eliminate them as quickly as possible. In the back of her mind Erza was a little worried about Naruto, but she knew that he was in the car with Lucy and Happy so he should be fine.

Erza had thought she was hallucinating at first but she started to hear Naruto's voice calling out for her as she was fighting. _'It can''t be Naruto-chan...he's in the car right now...' _ thought Titania as she slashed her blade down and forced several men in front of her to fly back against a wall. As the S-class mage was fighting she kept hearing sounds that sounded a lot like Naruto laughing a giggling, and it was becoming louder and louder for some reason.

"What the hell is that?!" cried one of the Eisenwald grunts as he pointed up at the second floor.

Erza couldn't no longer help it and looked up to the higher level herself quickly, and what she saw shocked her to the core...

"ER-CHAN!"

The whole Train Station rumbled a little from the vibrations created by the hundreds of Naruto's up on the second floor. All the little boys had a huge grin of their faces as the pushed around on the second level, it was fortunate that none of them were taller than the railing so none of them were pushed down to the first floor.

It was at this time that Lucy and Happy made it into the station and the first thing they saw was a frozen Erza as she looked above. Then the blonde girl and the cat looked up also and they were also shocked to the core at the sight of the mass amount of Naruto's. The space between the railings were filled with Naruto's sticking their faces through the space and waving down at his friends down below. Erza, Lucy and Happy had never seen anything like it...no one should have the power to make so many clones!

"THEY HIT ER-CHAN!" cried all the clones at the same time as they all started to jump from the second floor and down to the many men with weapons in their hands.

The Eisenwald people were all shocked and stagger back a little at the sight of hundreds of kids jumping for them. "What the hell is this?!"

Erza, Lucy and Happy all watched as the huge swarm of Naruto's completely cover the crowd of Eisenwald and the kids's weight crushed some of them unconscious. The Naruto's started to crawl onto the taller men and pulled their hair, pinched their ears, and even punched their heads repeatedly. There were too may kids yelling and speaking at the same time so the Fairy Tail group had no idea what they were saying.

Lucy had her jaw on the ground as she shakily pointed over at the _battle. _"What the hell is happening...how did Naruto-chan do this?"

Erza was equally shocked and no matter how hard she tried she could reason her way out of it. "I have no idea..."

Karacka, one of the higher ups of Eisenwald staggered back in shock as his men were all put out of commission by a bunch of kids. "You bunch of fools, just hit the kids back!" cried the man before he too was pulled into the enormous swarm of kids.

The men nodded and started to hit back at the kids, but when they did the kids just poofed into a cloud of smoke. More and more clones were being dispelled and the cloud inn the area completely blocked the view of the men in the fight. The remaining Naruto were still pounding away at the temples and groins of the men and one by one they all fell. When the smoke cleared almost all the men were down and there were still quite a few of Naruto's left.

"No hitting Er-chan!" cried several Naruto's as they kicked the faces of the men who were already on the ground.

Karacka was the only one who was still moving and he bolted out of the room as fast as he could...

Erza was still in awe and slowly walked one step closer. "Naruto-chan?..."

At the sound of Erza's voice all the Naruto's smiled and started to run towards her...but they all tripped over the bodies of the Eisenwald men and most of the poofed out of existence. There was only one Naruto left and he was the original. He kept running after he got up and jumped right into Erza's opened arms.

"Er-chan!" cried the boy as he nuzzled closer to Erza despite her armor.

Erza looked around at the fallen men and at the boy who was giggling in her arms...and chuckled. "Kami..." choked out Erza as she started to laugh. "Naruto-chan defeated all of those men!"

Lucy and Happy also laughed at the scene despite the situation; it was just too funny. The army of one of the largest Dark Guilds in Fiore was just clobbered by a two years old boy and his hundreds of clones. They had no idea how the boy did it and what he did, but it was certainly very helpful. It was a shock that the men in Eisenwald were so weak, the boys managed to beat them by landing on them and repeatedly decking them in the face.

Naruto wiggled in Erza's arms and smiled at her while placing a hand on her cheek. "Er-chan okay?..."

Erza smiled at the thought that Naruto was just trying to protect her and unlocked some sort of magic. "Yes Naruto-chan..." muttered the young woman as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "Er-chan is perfectly fine." The S-class mage had a beautiful smiled on her face as she craddled the boy close to her chest, and she slowly turned back to face the others.

Lucy smiled at the heartwarming sight. "Naruto-chan really loves you Erza..."

The S-class mage nodded as she ruffled Naruto's hair. "Yes he does...but on a side note." said Erza as she turned back to Lucy and Happy. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO LET NARUTO-CHAN OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" cried the young woman furiously making Happy and Lucy jumped back a pale.

"H-He slipped right out of the car after you..." stuttered Lucy as she looked down on the ground. "S-Sorry Erza..." Happy just nodded along, too scared too speak himself.

Erza grunted and turned away. "You two better not do anything like that again..." mumbled the S-class mage as she started her way to the terminal area. "Or else..."

* * *

Gray was running down one of the many hallways of the station trying to find where Erigor had escaped to, but he was not having any luck at all. He and Natsu had decided to part ways when there was a split end a few minutes ago, but there seem to be nothing on his end of the station. The Ice Mage had heard something very loud back out in the lobby a few minutes ago and had no idea what it was, but it sounded vaguely like Naruto yelling.

The young mage shook his head. _'There is no way that the kid made it out of the car with Lucy and Happy both there...'_ thought the man as he turned another corner.

Gray was getting more and more desperate as he ran down the hallways in search of a man that could kill hundreds to people in under a minute. Lullaby was far to great of a threat to be in the hands of something like Erigor, and there is no telling what the slightly crazed man would do with such evil magic. The Ice Mage knew that he had to find Erigor soon or many people would die from Lullaby.

_'Dammit!' _cursed Gray inwardly as he tried to sense the presence of Erigor and found nothing. But there was a door up ahead that caught the young man's attention. _'Broadcast Room...would Erigor be planning to play the flute over the intercom?!' _Gray's terror came to life when the signal of an intercom broadcast came through all the speakers in the station...someone was about to broadcast something.

Gray busted through the door of the Broadcast Room with a glared in his eyes; ready to freeze Erigor to death the moment he saw him...but it was not what he saw. There was a slight feedback that played through the whole station...but what came out after was not a Lullaby.

"Er-chan?..." spoke a curious Naruto as he held the mic in his hands. "Where is Er-chan?..."

The sound of Naruto's babbling sounded through the whole station as Gray just stood at the door with his jaw dropped. "W-What are you doing in here kid?..."

Naruto smiled when he saw Gray and waved at him. "Hello Gray!" exclaimed the boy as his childish voice sounded through the whole station again. Gray started to walk up to Naruto but then the latter saw someone behind Gray. "Behind Gray..."

The Ice Mage then sensed it and quickly turned around; his eyes widened when a black strap suddenly whipped him in the face and sent him barreling back. Gray's eyes widened when he saw that he was going to crash into Naruto and quickly twisted his body as much as he could. But even so, Gray's body crashed into the stool Naruto was standing on and the kid was falling to the ground.

"AAHHH!" cried the boy as he hit the ground.

Gray's eyes widened again and quickly got to his feet. "Naruto!" But before the man could reach the boy his body suddenly disappeared with a poof of smoke.

* * *

Erza along with Naruto, Lucy and Happy were all heading towards the largest balcony of the Station. It was a deck that stretched out towards the streets and it had a clear view of all the people that have gathered below. There was a huge threat that Erigor would try to use Lullaby to kill everyone in the vicinity, and the first thing the had to do was evacuate the area to decrease as much hostages as Erigor could hold.

Erza was holding a magic voice amplifier in her hands as she walked up and looked down at the swarm of people. The crowd below have seem to notice Erza's presence and started to quiet down to see if the young woman had anything to say to them...

"Everyone!" started Erza with an authoritive voice. "Dark Mages have taken over the station and they have the power to kill everyone in this area!" The people below started to look nervous and scared. "Quickly scatter away from the station if you value your lives!"

One by one the message became clear to the civilians and they all started to run away from the station. It was chaos and havoc, people were running all over the place and many stands and shops were trampled over by the hysteric mass of people. Erza sighed in relief; chaos was much better than the entire city center being filled with dead bodies of the civilians. The situation had become a lot better as Erigor no longer had a mass amount of people in one place that he could use as hostages.

Lucy held Naruto in her arms as she frowned. "What do we do now?"

Happy was hovering beside Lucy and shook his head. "We should meet up with Natsu and Gray to see if the found anything..."

Erza's eyes suddenly widened as she quickly turned back to the main building of the station. Much to her shock there was a large wall of swirling wind surrounding the building. Lucy and Happy were also in awe at the sight; by the looks of it the people outside wouldn't be able to go in and the people inside would be trapped within.

"So you Fairy Tail pests got rid of all the people around the station huh?..." muttered an eerie voice from above.

Erza glared up at Erigor who was looking down at her with a smirk on his face. "What now Erigor...you no longer hold any hostages." muttered the S-class mage with anger in her voice. "Come down here and fight me!"

Erigor chuckled and shook his head. "I wish I can Erza-san, I have always wanted to fight one of the S-class mages of Fairy Tail..." muttered the man as he landed on the ground without a sound. "But I am on a tight schedule today and don't have the time..." Erigor raised his hand up and shot a blast of wind at Erza before she could react. Erza was launch backwards towards the wall of wind. The young woman slipped right into the wall without any trouble; but she was now separated from her group.

Lucy and Happy were both shocked that Erza was thrown back so easily. "Erza-san!" cried the blonde girl as she herself stepped closer to the wall. "Are you alright?!"

Happy saw Erigor raise his hand again behind Lucy's back. "Lucy look out!" cried the cat as he sped towards Lucy and tried to push her out of the way. The blonde girl was surprised and jumped...and she accidentally released Naruto from her arms. Happy and Lucy were both blown back into the wind wall while Naruto was on the ground holding a sore arm.

The boy got up on his feet and looked back in the wind wall. "Er-chan...Lucy..." mumbled Naruto as tears welled in his eyes.

Erigor appeared behind Naruto, shocking the boy and made him stagger backwards. "So...you are the boy who messed up my men and screwed up a part of my plan." muttered the tall man as he grinned down menacingly at Naruto. "What should I do with you?..."

Lucy and Happy had a looks of horror on their face as Erza was flaring her aura violently. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

Erigor chuckled as he looked over at Erza. "What are you going to do about it Titania...you can't even get out of that barrier?"

Naruto looked up at the frightening man as he sobbed. "E-Er-chan..."

Erza felt extremely desperate as Erigor neared Naruto. "Naruto-chan!" cried the young woman as she slashed her blade against the wind wall as hard as she could...but she was pushed back, then she had an idea. "Naruto-chan, run towards me!" She realized that if Naruto made it to her side of the wall at least he would have her to protect him.

Naruto started to walk towards Erza but Erigor picked him up by his shirt. "Oh no you don't...you little brat!" grunted the man as he held Naruto to his face.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" cried Erza desperately.

Erigor started to laugh as he swung Naruto around in his grasp. "Are you angry little guy?" asked the man as he saw that Naruto was glaring at him. "Are you angry that I hurt Erza over there...but there is nothing you can do about it you little bastard!"

Naruto was angry...he could feel something tingle in his gut again and it was becoming stronger and stronger...

The Wind Dark Mage continued to laugh as he flung the boy left and right. "You know what...maybe I should hit Erza again...would you be even more mad if I did that?"

"N-No hitting Er-chan..." whispered the boy as his rage built up.

Erigor chuckled and smacked Naruto on the head. "What did you say boy...talk louder!" Erza was looking at the seen with absolute fury in her eyes...if she ever got out of the wind wall she promised herself that no matter what she would rip Erigor to pieces.

Naruto's body suddenly glowed a bright blue as a strange aura radiated off of him. "NO HITTING ER-CHAN!" cried the boy as he released his anger and kicked Erigor right in ths face.

Erza, Lucy and Happy were all in sudden shock as they saw Erigor being knocked to the ground by Naruto. Erza knew that it was a very hard kick...Naruto was being held in the air by Erigor so he had no ground to support to his strength, but his kick still knocked a man who was many times heavier than him to the ground. The reason was the speed behind the kick...Naruto's kick was so fast that even with his light weight he still forced Erigor to the ground.

Erigor was shocked himself as he got back up to his feet. "Y-You brat!" cried the man as he held his very sore jaw...the boy may have cracked some of his bones.

Naruto's body was still glowing a soft blue as power surged through his body. He was gripping his fists together very tightly and clenched his jaws together like a vicegrip. "S-Stop..." muttered the boy softy as he looked up at Erigor with no more tears in his eyes. "STOP HURTING MY ER-CHAN!" cried the boy as loud as he could as he placed all his power in one jump. Erigor's eyes widened in shock as he saw the boy speed towards him at blinding speeds...

Naruto's body crash straight into Erigor's chest and the man cried out in pain...

Erigor was launch from where he was and straight into a building wall. The man's body created several deep cracks in the wall and he himself was extremely winded. Erigor was coughing painfully on all fours as he felt some of his ribs were broken and his lung was almost fractured. The man looked back at the kid who was also on his all fours in shock...the kid was not human, not normal kid could have ever done what he just did.

Lucy and Happy both had their jaws on the ground after the saw the condition of Erigor after the hit...little Naruto just landed a huge strike on the most powerful mage in Eisenwald.

Erza was even more shocked than the others since she was the closest to Naruto. She couldn't believe that Naruto could generate so much power...she had never felt magic like his before. Even though it was not an overwhelming amount of magical power, but Erza had never sensed anything nearly as potent and palpable as Naruto's aura. The boy's power was enough to completely throw off Erigor's disposition and launched him into a wall...it shouldn't even be possible.

Naruto slowly got back up to his little feet and looked around with a whimper. "Er-chan..."

Erza quickly ran up to the wall. "Naruto-chan, come to Er-chan!" cried the young woman loudly. "I'm over here...come here!"

The boy looked back to see Erza and he once again had tears in his eyes. "Er-chan!" cried the boy as he ran as fast as he could to his precious Er-chan. This time Erigor couldn't catch Naruto as he was still on the ground, and the boy made it across the wind wall. With a loud sob Naruto jumped into the opened arms of Erza and hugged her as tight as he could with his little arms. The boy was crying from all the shock he experience in the last few minutes and he was shaking.

Erza reached out for Naruto as soon as he was past the wind wall and hugged him tightly against her chest. A great sense of relief came across Erza as she once again held the boy in her arms again; he was finally safe from Erigor. Erza had almost never been so afraid in her life when she thought Erigor was going to kill Naruto...some tears actually escaped her left eye. Erza ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as both her and Naruto's breathing leveled out...

Lucy smiled at the sight and scooted over to them. "Erza-san..."

Happy hovered over Naruto and patted his head. "Naruto...you are strong too!"

Erza pulled back a little and found that Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms; finally tired from all the things he had done. "Sleep for now Naruto-chan...Er-chan is here with you."

* * *

It has been four hours since Naruto had fallen asleep and the Fairy Tail group was once again in a car. Many things have happened since then and Erza was very relieved that the boy had slept through the whole thing. In the end it was Natsu who had defeated Erigor; it was very good news but Erza was a little angry that she didn't get to pummel the man into a pile of minced meat or a pin cushion. After what the man did to Naruto, Erza wanted to kill the man for good measure.

Then it was a man named Kagayama who stole Lullaby from them and headed towards Clover Town. Apparently, Eisenwald had been planning to target the Guild Leaders Meeting from the start, they only took over the train station so they could stop others from going to Clover Town. But the weak minded and not entirely evil man was persuaded by Master Makarov to not play the flute and gave himself up for his crimes.

But no one expected the flute to then turn into a Monster...some Living Magic that was created by Zeref many years ago. It was an difficult and risky batte, but Erza, Natsu and Gray managed to destroy Lullaby for good. Though Clover Town was devastated after the battle...and the worst part is that the Fairy Tail group made more damage than Lullaby...

Now the Fairy Tail group was traveling back to Magnolia using the handy Magic Car, but this time it was Gray who was driving...

Naruto's eyes twitched as he wiggled around. "Er-chan?..." mumbled the boy as he finally rested enough.

The people in the car were all happy that the boy was okay and finally woke up. Erza smiled brightly at the boy's voice and hugged him closer to her. The S-class mage had changed back to her regular buttoned up blouse and blue scarf so Naruto wouldn't have to sleep against her hard armor. Naruto nuzzled against Erza as he wrapped his arms around her neck instinctively. The boy was still a little scared from his run in with Erigor and wanted to be close to his Er-chan.

Erza rubbed Naruto's back with a smile on her face. "We are going home now Naruto-chan...just keep resting okay?"

Makarov smiled at the sight of her surrogate daughter be so tender and loving to the boy. "So this little boy actually did all that?" asked the Master as the group just finished telling him Naruto's exploits. "That is very hard to believe...I've never heard of such a young boy being so powerful."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "We know it's hard to believe, but we all saw it with our own eyes!" exclaimed the girl excitedly. "Naruto-chan made hundreds of clones and trampled almost everyone of Eisenwald's men by himself!"

Erza nodded proudly. "Yeah...and he managed to knock Erigor down twice; he had the most peculiar kind of magic I have ever felt." said the woman softy as she patted Naruto's head.

Makarov studied the boy as he wiggled around in Erza's arms. Naruto was once again his curious self and scooted closer to the extremely sick Natsu who was laying down beside Erza. The boy giggled and started to poke the ill Dragon Slayer's face. Lucy, Erza and Happy all smiled and laughed at the sight...

The Master started to smile himself as he looked at the boy who brought quite a bit of joy to his children. "Well then...we'll ask Mira-chan to place a guild mark on Naruto when we get back!" said the old man as the others looked over at him happily. "If this boy could really do all that, then he would be a perfect fit in Fairy Tail!"

Erza couldn't agree more and had a bright smile on her face. "Hai...thank you Master!"

* * *

The End!

Well that was the 4th chapter, I hope you all liked it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	5. Sealed Form

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 5

* * *

The Fairy Tail group had finally arrived back in Magnolia after a day of arduous car travel, and they couldn't be happier to be home. Natsu had been constantly groaning and rolling around in the car so the group was very glad the young man was no longer annoying them with his slightly pathetic case of motion sickness. Though Naruto had a great time playing with an out of commission Natsu on the car, he would constantly be poking him in the face and laughing at the funny expression that would come onto his face.

Erza and Lucy had an equally nice time just looking at the cute a happy boy; Naruto had truly brought them a lot of joy. Since the thought of losing Naruto passed through Erza's mind a few hours ago she had become much more attached to the boy than before. The S-class mage didn't no why, but Naruto had already become a very important part of her life and she didn't want to lose him to anyone.

Gray and Happy mostly just slept through the whole trip back, but Master Makarov was taking his time observing Naruto. The old man had seen many young mages before in his life but never one so young. It may not be accurate to consider Naruto a mage yet, but the boy definitely had some sort of magical power and it was very strong considering his age. And if what Erza and Lucy said was true, which Makarov believed the were, Naruto's magical power would increase to a even higher level if he was stuck in intense situations.

The master was curious and excited to see what the boy can truly do, so he was glad to accept him as the newest member of Fairy Tail...

Erza once again held Naruto in her arms and both she and the boy had smiles on their faces. "We'll get you your Guild Mark when we get back Naruto-chan!" chirped Erza as she rocked the boy in her arms. "I'm sure Mira would be very happy to give one to you."

Lucy chuckled and nodded. "Not only that...she would also be very relieved that Naruto-chan was actually with us." said the blonde young woman with a smile on her face. "Mira-san might still be looking all over for Naruto-chan."

Gray nodded with a small laugh. "Knowing Mira-chan she would have flipped the entire guild to look for the kid..."

The Master along with few of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail walked into their guild and they were greeted with the usual festive laughter. As usual there were many people in the guild enjoying their early drink of sake, and everyone was having a nice time just strolling around the guild. Most of them should really be working on missions but the day was perfect for drinking and partying.

Erza was pointing out things to Naruto who was looking around with his usual enthusiasum and curiosity. Lucy and Gray were both surprised at how loving and affectionate Erza was being to Naruto. Gray had known Erza since they were very young children and he had never seen this side of Erza before. No one in the guild had ever seen Erza being so affectionate before...she was usual plain strict and authorative.

"Master!" greeted Elfman as he grinned down at the old man. "It's nice to have you back!"

Makarov nodded with his hands behind his back. "It is good to be back...the guild is as lively as ever."

Elfman nodded and smirked. "Yes...it's a man!"

Natsu sweatdropped. _'I don't even know what that means...' _thought the man as he looked over at Happy who nodded at him.

Cana walked up to the group with a smile on her face and a drink in her hands. "Well...Naruto-chan was with you all this time, Mira had been ripping her own hair out trying to find him..." muttered the young woman with a slightly flustered face because of the sake. "You better show him to her before she starts to look for him in other towns and cities..."

Erza looked guilty and sighed as she held her fists out. "I'm sorry...it is my fault for not telling her earlier." muttered Erza dramatically as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Please...punch me!"

The group sweatdropped at Erza's catch phrase but before anyone could say anything else a loud screech pierce the ears of everyone in the guild. "NARU-CHAN!" cried Mirajane with tears in her eyes as she sped towards Erza at blinding speeds. Erza watched in shock as the other S-class mage snatch Naruto from her arms and started to smother him in her ample breasts.

Most of the men in the guild looked at Naruto with jealousy as Elfman just shook his head. "Nee-chan..."

Mirajane was hugging the life out of Naruto as she twisted around in joy. "You scared me a lot Naru-chan...I thought you ran away from the guild or someine kidnapped you!" exclaimed the beautiful model of Fairy Tail as she ignored all the stares of shock and awe. "Let me look at you...are you hurt at all?!" cried the young woman as she was scared that Naruto was hurt while traveling around with Natsu and Gray.

Erza saw that Naruto was having difficulty to breath and was worried. "Hey Mira...you should loosen your grip!"

Mirajane looked up at her friend and did loosen her grip. "Erza-chan!" cried the woman with a little anger, surprising many people in the guild. "Why didn't you tell me you took Naruto-chan on the mission...do you know how worried I was?!"

Erza was a little sorry but it was Naruto who followed her. "Hey I didn't just bring him along with me, he climbed onto my luggage and followed me to the train station!"

The white haired lady huffed and turned around and walked back to her counter. "Whatever...lets get you something to eat Naru-chan!"

Erza was shaking in anger as her rival just took Naruto away from her. "Dammit Mirajane!" cried the S-class mage in anger as she was about to jump at Mirajane.

Everyone was intimidated by both Erza and Mirajane...even though the latter had extremely mellowed out in the last two years she was still one of the most powerful mages in the guild, and if she was to fight with Erza again like they would a few years back the guild would certainly be destroyed. Thankfully the Master present and he didn't even want to think that Erza and Mirajane's rivalry would become active again...

"Thats enough!" ordered the Master as everyone was silent...Mira and Erza both calmed down. "Mira-chan, after you feed Naruto we will give him an official Fairy Tail Guild Mark...from now on he is an official member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane had a huge smile on her face along with many other people in the guild.

"Hai Master!" chirped a happy Mirajane.

Erza and her group walked over to the bar where Mirajane was feeding Naruto some oatmeal. Natsu, Lucy and Happy all ordered something for themselves as they were also very hungry from the long trip; Gray and Erza were just sitting across from Naruto on the table as they watched the boy eat. Or just Mirajane trying to feed Naruto...For some reason Naruto wouldn't eat the oatmeal at all and was pushing Mirajane's hand away from him...

It made Erza quite happy...

Mirajane frowned and patted Naruto's head. "Why don't you like oatmeal Naru-chan...it's good for you?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed over to the bowl of ramen Natsu was eating. "That...that!"

Erza smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Do you want some Ramen, Naruto-chan?" asked the red haired beauty as she ordered another order on ramen from another waitress.

Naruto looked up at Erza a little confused as he tried to say the word. "R-R-Ramen..."

Mirajane giggled at the boy's cuteness and quickly got the other bowl of Ramen from the kitchen, ignoring the fact that someone else had ordered the Ramen before Naruto. Mirajane and Erza both watched as Naruto scoot closer to the large bowl of noodles by himself and reached for the pair of chopsticks on the bowl. The bowl held on stick in each hand and looked utterly cute when he had a very confused look on his face...he had absolutely no idea how to use them.

Erza quickly grabbed the pair of chopsticks before Mirajane did with a smirk on her face. "I'll feed you Naruto-chan!" announced the woman happily as she gave Mirajane a victorious grin. Mirajane pouted and glared a little over at Erza as she watched Naruto happily slurp down the noodles with a smile on his face.

Lucy giggled as she paused her own lunch. "Naruto-chan sure likes the ramen..." said the girl as she giggled harder when the boy pointed over at a piece of BBQ Pork and tried to get Erza rio feed him it.

Erza giggled herself which was a shock to everyone who heard her. "Here you go Naruto-chan!" chirped the S-class mage as she fed Naruto the BBQ Pork.

Naruto had a bright smile on her face as he used his little teeth to chew as fast as he could...

Natsu was already finished his lunch and jumped up from his seat excitedly. "Yosh!" exclaimed the young man as he punched his fists up to the air. "NARUTO!" cried Natsu as he shocked Lucy and the other from his loud voice.

Erza glared over at Natsu. "Shut the hell up Natsu, Naruto-chan is eating!"

For once Erza's intimidation did not work and Natsu just jumped onto the bar table as well and sat himself right next to Naruto. "Hey Naruto...can you teach me how you made that clone?!" asked the young man with a grin on his face. "I really want to learn it...if I can have more than one me in a fight, I can finally beat the crap out of Erza, Mystogan and even Laxus!" cried Natsu loudly as he shook in anticipation. "Then maybe Ji-chan would finally make me a S-class mage...can you please teach me!"

Naruto just continued to chew on his noodles happily and urged Erza to feed him faster...

Natsu continued to stare at Naruto with a huge smile as everyone else sweatdropped. "Wow...he just plained ignored you Natsu." said an amused Gray with his arms crossed.

Natsu clapped his hands together before he patted Naruto's head. "Come on Naruto...teach me!"

Cana and Elfman walked up to the bar curiously. "What clone thing are you talking about Natsu...can Naruto-chan use magic already?" asked Cana as the rest of the guild caught onto her words and looked over. It was almost unheard of for a child so young to be using magic at all.

Gray nodded with a smirk and walked closer to Naruto. "Yeah...the kid here made hundreds of clones on the mission and just tramples many men from Eisenwald!" The sound of a needle being dropped out be heard because of the sheer silence in the guild. Gray looked back at the crowd and nodded. "Seriously...I'm not lying."

Erza smirked and decided to let Naruto show off a little. "Hey Naruto-chan...can you show me how to make a clone again?" asked the red haired beauty lovingly at Naruto stopped eating right when he heard his favourite person's voice. "I want to try to learn it again..." Everyone was looking at the boy, including the Master who had not seen the boy's power yet.

Naruto had his mouth open as he clapped his hands together...then suddenly a poof appeared beside the boy and when the smoke cleared there was an exact copy of him. Both Naruto had smiles on their faces as they looked up at Erza.

Mirajane, Elfman and Cana, along with everyone else in the guild were in shock at the boy. They had never seen anyone making a clone without any sort of element, especially not a little boy that couldn't even talk properly yet. The Master himself was surprised at the boy, based on his own senory skills he felt that Naruto had essentially split his energy in half when he made the clone, meaning the clone possessed half his power. If the boy really made hundreds of clones then his magical power must be off the charts...

Natsu smiled brightly and held the real Naruto up in the air. "Please teach me how to do that, Naruto?!"

Naruto giggled in the arms of Natsu but didn't say anything back...

Lucy chuckled and patted Natsu's shoulder. "I don't think Naruto-chan can teach you when he can't even have conversations with people yet."

Mirajane nodded and took the chance to snatch Naruto into her arms. "Yep...and it is time to give Naru-chan his Guild Mark!" chirped the model as the clone of the Naruto started to reach for the ramen himself. "Where do you want the mark Naru-chan?"

The boy looked over at Erza who was smiling at him. "Mark here..." mumbled the boy as he pointed to his own left arm.

Erza smiled proudly as Mirajane happily stamped the magic mark on the boy, and a few seconds later a blue Fairy Tail Mark that was identical to Erza appeared on Naruto's arm. "There you go Naru-chan, you are officially the youngest member of Fairy Tail!"

Naruto smiled and waved his arms around. "Fairy Tail!" Making everyone in the guild smile at his childish innocence.

* * *

A little away from the Eastern Forest of Magnolia was a little medical tree house that was the home of an old friend of Makarov. Porlyusica use to be an active member of Fairy Tail but she has down resorted to being their medical advisor. Erza had told the Master about Naruto's rapid and random growth over night, and the Master had decided to ask Porlyusica for her knowledge since he himself had no idea what was going on with Naruto.

Erza and Naruto, along with the Master, Natsu, Cana, Lucy and Mirajane all went looking for the slightly intimidating medical advisor together. People may find the old pink haired lady to me cranky and sometimes even bi-polar, but Erza had always found her to be one of her most respected people. It was Porlyusica who gave Erza and artificial eyes after she lost her's during the darkest part of her childhood, so she had complete faith that the old lady would have some idea about what was going on with Naruto.

Makarov sighed as he came upon a familiar sight. "We're here..."

Erza nodded and led the way into the treehouse. "Excuse me...Porlyusica-san?" called out the S-class mage as she entered the house after knocking a few times.

"What is it now?!" came a cranky voice from inside the house.

Porlyusica was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left that framed her face. She had reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her attire consisted of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sported a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

Makarov walked up to face his life-long friend. "Hey Porlyusica...I need your advice for something." said the man as he gestured to Naruto who was still in Erza's arms.

Erza walked up to her childhood savior. "Please take a look at him Porlyusica-san..." said the young woman with a concerned look on her face. "Can you see if there is anything wrong with him?"

Porlyusica took the boy from Erza and held him outwardly in her arms, and the boy just looked up at the lady with a small smile on her face. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary...why do you think there is something wrong with him?"

Makarov looked over at Erza and the latter nodded at the Master. Erza then retold everything from the point when she met Naruto to his rapid growth and his sudden power boosts. Most people in the room had heard the whole story before and some had even experienced it, but when they heard it again it was truly surreal and phenomenal. Prolyusica herself had to admit that it was quite the tale, and she wondered what she would find when she inspect the boy's body.

Makarov sighed and crossed his arms. "This boy has quite a lot of potential if I must say...but I need to know if he will one day just age into an old man."

Erza was very worried and nervous about the anwser and wanted nothing more than to take Naruto back into her arms from the old lady...

Porlyusica nodded and laid Naruto down on the table. "Let us find out..." muttered the old lady as she took of the small shirt of the boy. The medical specialist went through the default inspection of the human body of the boy and she made sure to be extra careful and assertive. The lady checked the muscles of the boy, the vein and arteries, even the eyes of the boy but she couldn't anything out of the ordinary. Naruto was a perfectly healthy boy in his adolesence.

"When was the last time Naruto had a long sleep?" asked the lady as she looked at Erza.

The red haired beauty looked serious. "Just about two hours ago...he slept all the way back with us in the car."

Porlyusica had a soft smile on her face when she heard that. "Okay...I can't find anything that is out of the ordinary about this boy, he is perfectly healthy and his muscle development is even better than the average child his age." started to explain the medic as the Fairy Tail group listened on. "Now about his sudden growth...there is some plausible explaination I can come up with"

Mirajane held her hands to her chest worried. "W-What is it?"

The old lady held the boy in her arms. "When I checked his Magical Power I found that his Magic Origin is not even half full..." said the medic as everyone were surprised...the boy was already immensely powerful for his age but his origin was not even full. "Normally humans would regain their magical reserves during their sleep, and since the boy had just finished his sleep this is about as much as his magic can current collect."

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "You mean he can only use a little bit of his magic reserves?"

Lucy looked concerned for her surrogate brother. "What does that mean?..."

The old lady nodded affirmatively. "Yes, it seems that everytime he gains back a portion of his energy his body would have to grow to accommodate his power..." said Porlyusica as she handed the boy back to Erza. "I have never seen anything like this...but Naruto here is not a little boy."

Erza was getting more nervous. "What are you saying Prolyusica-san?"

The medic sat down in her chair and crossed her legs. "It seems the Naruto here had been reverted back to his infant form for some reason and his vast energy was sealed inside him..." explained the old woman as everyone else was shocked. "His sudden growth spurts are caused by him unlocking portions of his power...so when he gains back all his power he should start to grow normally."

Makarov nodded at his friend's words. "So one day Naruto will eventually grow back to who he was originally and then he would start to age like a normal person."

Porylusica nodded and sighed. "Yes, but when that time comes he would no longer be a child, he would be as old as he was when he was originally sealed."

Cana stepped forward a little. "Do you know how old that would be Poryusica-san?"

The old lady closed her eyes in the thought for a few seconds. "Based on how old he is now and how much space is left in his reserves...I would assume that he would be about twenty years of age."

Natsu grinned and clapped his hands together. "Thats great, then he would be about the same age as us!"

Erza held Naruto tighter against herself and kissed the top of his head. "How long would it take him to revert back to his original state?"

Proyusica shook her head negatively. "I have not the slightest clue Erza, it can be a few months but it also can be a few years...there is nothing that suggests an actual number." said the old lady as she stood up to face her visitors. "But then again this is all a theory..."

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed. "Is there a way to test this theoy?"

Erza and Mirajane both walked forward a little as Porlyusica nodded. "Well I can use a spell that might be able to cause the boy to automatically regains some of his power...this is usually used to help mages that are almost in magic depletion, but the idea is the same."

Mirajane was concerned and frowned. "Will it be enough to completely revert him back to normal?" Erza and the others were also on the edge for the answer.

The medic shook her head and shrugged. "I don't think so, this spell only forces the patient to regain all of his current magical power and that will push that person reserve a little wider...if my theory is correct that after this Naruto should grow just a little." said the lady as she neared Naruto and placed him on the table again. "Okay Naruto...sit still now." Porlyusica's hands glowed a bright white as she lowered her hands to Naruto's head.

Erza and the other's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto suddenly glowing a bright blue...

Porlyusica herself was shocked at the sight as it is not what usually happens. Everyone in the room watched on in shock and amazment as Naruto's glowing body grow and stretch in front of their eyes. The boy's little height grew taller and taller, and Makarov felt the boy's Magical Power continue to rise quickly as he grew. Porlyusica tried to push the spell as much as she could, but soon she felt that Naruto's body was starting to reject her spell meaning that it was the most she could do...

The light died down and everyone was anxious to see how Naruto was...Erza was feeling more nervous than she had ever been and she was gripping her fists until her knuckles were white...

"Er-chan?..." said the voice of Naruto but it was obviously not as childish as before.

Erza and the other's eyes widened in shock as they saw a Naruto that looked to be almost six years old. His blonde hair had grown longer so he had a full head of thick spiky hair with two longer bangs framing the sides of his face. His facial structures were also much more focused and angled, but his blue eyes remained the same as before. The small shirt he was dressed was busted apart and his long pants were on the verge of busting open and were more like shorts. The little sneakers he was wearing were just ripped into two and just laid beside Naruto's feet.

Erza walked up to the boy with shock still on her face. "Hey Naruto-chan...how are you feeling?"

Naruto was a little clueless but eventually nodded his head. "I-I'm...okay."

Mirajane, Lucy and Cana all walked up beside Erza and looked down at the boy amazed. "You've grown so much again Naruto-chan..." said the best drinker in the guild as she ruffled the thick mane of hair.

Lucy and Mirajane both knelt down to the table's height and smiled at Naruto. "Do you feel anything different Naruto-chan?" asked the blonde girl with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the two ladies. "Lucy...Mira!"

The girls giggled at the boy and each kissed him on the cheek. "You are so smart Naru-chan." praised the poster girl of the guild as she ruffled his hair.

Erza reached down with her arms and lifted Naruto into her arms; he was much heavier than before. "We should go back now..." said the S-class mage to the others before he turned back to Naruto. "Lets go home now Naruto-chan."

Like when he was younger Naruto wrapped his arms around Erza's neck and snuggled against her. "Okay..."

Erza thanked Porylusica for her help and walked out of the house along with Natsu and the other girls. Mirajane saw the small smile on Erza's face and really couldn't tell if she was happy or not. They all knew that Erza had been seeing Naruto as a little brother, so she might be sad that he would grow up really fast and soon he won't need her anymore. But all the girls had an idea that Naruto would never leave Erza...even if he was just a boy at the moment he showed the utmost urge to protect Erza, there was something else holding the two of them together, there was some special bond between them.

Makarov lingered back a little longer and looked back at his old friend. "You said that Naruto was sealed into his infant form by someone...does that mean he would start to regain some memories as well."

Porlyusica crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know Makarov...but I really don't think so." said the lady as she sat down in her seat again. "He has been growing for a while already but he still talks like a child, that suggests that he has no memory of whoever he was before he was sealed."

The Master nodded. "Is it possible that his memories were also sealed for some reason."

The medic shrugged again. "I don't see why not...but the question here is why was Naruto sealed in the first place." suggested the lady as she narrowed her eyes. "It is much easier to kill someone than to seal them...and Erza found him in some ancient ruins that could date back thousands of years, could it be possible that he was actually sealed way back then?"

Makarov rubbed his temples. "That is really a tough question...but if that is really true and someone really went through all the trouble to seal him in that monolith, then Naruto must have been someone very important back then."

* * *

Erza had brought Naruto back to her own home in Fairy Hills after walking back from the forest. She didn't have the energy to bring Naruto back to the guild after he had grown another few years; there would be too many questions to answer and would be really annoying. On the way back Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms and his breathing sort of made Erza feel sleepy as well. So right when Erza got home she got into the shower herself while she placed Naruto outside on the couch still asleep.

Erza got out of the shower in her pink pajamas and saw that Naruto was still sleeping. "I guess I can give him a bath in the morning..."

The S-class mage lifted Naruto into her arms and walked over to her bed; the crib no longer fitted Naruto so she was just going to share her bed with him. Erza sighed as she enjoyed the cold and crisp sheets against her body and lifted a blanket over them both.

Naruto mumbled a little in his sleep and snuggled closer to Erza. "E-Er-chan..."

Erza smiled at Naruto's small voice and wrapped her arms around him. "Good night, Naruto-chan..." whispered the young woman as she held Naruto close to her chest and closed her eyes. "Er-chan is right here with you..."

* * *

The End!

That was the fifth chapter and I hope you all liked it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD (I WILL UPDATE THIS FASTER IF YOU WILL!)**


	6. Wind Power

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 6

* * *

It has been one week since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail and the guild had bee even more lively with the happy child. It has been a long time since the older generation in the guild had included a child in the guild, there was Romeo but he was a mage's son so it was different. Erza had taken a week off from mission to help Naruto accommodate the boy to the guild, and so far it was going very well.

Many people had taken a liking to Naruto and the boy had recieved many gifts in the first week. Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, and Levi had bought the young boy several plushies to play with. Natsu and Gray didn't like that Naruto was playing with dolls so they each bought him some toy weapons. Gray bought Naruto a plastic sword and Natsu bought him a toy bow and arrow.

Erza herself had bought Naruto an entire wardrobe of clothes, ranges from the sizes of kids to adult just incase Naruto randomly grew again. Titania herself had been a little confused about whether or not she wanted Naruto to revert to his original age as he might not need her anymore. But after a few days of comtemplating Erza had came to the conclusion that she would look forward to meeting the true Naruto and hope that he would still need her then.

"Very good Naruto-chan!" chirped a proud Levi as she taught Naruto how to read.

Naruto grinned up at the girl as he blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you Levi..." said the boy with a twist of the tongue; the boy had been learning to talk for the last week and he had been doing very well. Soon he would be able to have full conversations with people.

Levi and Lucy, the two being the more academically achieved people of Fairy Tail, started to teach Naruto how to read and write. It turned out that Naruto was quite the genius, he absorbed everything the girls taught him like a sponge in water. In only one week he had almost caught up to the knowledge of a normal six year old, which was astounding according to the girls' expectations.

Erza chuckled as she sat next to Naruto. "Naruto-chan is learning these things much faster than Natsu ever did..." muttered the young woman as she thought back to the time when she taught Natsu how to read proberly.

Natsu looked at his friend indignified. "Hey!" exclaimed the young man a little embarassed. "Naruto is not being threatened by a Katana while he is reading, unlike me when you were teaching me!"

The S-class mage gave Natsu a look. "What?..."

The Dragon Slayer paled a little and quickly shook his head. "Nothing!"

Lucy ignored the sounds of the pink haired young man and passed Naruto another book. "Take a look at this one Naruto-chan!" It was just a simple children's book that was in the Fairy Tale genre. "I read this one when I was younger and it has always been one of my favourites!" chirped the blonde girl as she giggled at Naruto's smiling face.

"Thank you, Lucy." spoke Naruto slowly with a steady voice.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the title. "Legend of the Shinobi..." mumbled the blue haired girl softly. "I don't think I have ever read this one before...I assume it is about Ninjas?"

Lucy nodded at her best friend. "Yep, it is about a world where many people were Ninja, and they would work in Ninja villages to carry out missons!" explained the Stellar Mage with a smile on her face. "This is actually the children's version of the story, there is an original version where it talks about a great war and one hero who saved humanity from total destruction!" Lucy had a gleeful look on her face as she remembered how good the story was. "I think I must have read the book ten times overall; the storyline was epic and majestic...I swear to Kami I fell in love with the main hero of the book!"

Erza crossed her arms with an interested expression on her face. "Sounds interesting...maybe I'll give it a shot one day."

Levi also nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, if Lu-chan loved it so much it must have been pretty good!"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I have a copy of the book at home, I'll bring it to you guys tomorrow!"

As the girls were chatting among themselves, Naruto opened the small picture book about Shinobi. He saw men dressed in dark and masked attires as they jumped from tree to tree fighting their enemies. He noticed that all of them had a silver headband on their foreheads, and for some reason, the boy kept staring at the headband. Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought...for some reason the boy thought that he had seen those somewhere before...

Levi saw Naruto had a confused look on his face and decided to help him. "What is it Naruto-chan, do you not get something?"

Naruto looked up at the three girls with a small pout as he pointed at the picture on the page; right at the headband of the Ninja in the book. "Why is it blank?" asked the boy with a frown.

Lucy didn't get what the boy was asking. "Why is what blank, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto looked down at the page and pointed at the headband again. "That...why is it blank."

Erza leaned closer to the boy and looked down at the page. "Well the headband is usually just for protection..."

The boy shook his head. "No...there should be some mark on it!"

Levi scratched her head in confusion. "What mark are you talking about?"

Naruto tried to think of the answer, but it was just not coming to him. "I don't know..."

Before anyone could comment any further about the headband or some mark that was suppose to be on it, everyone suddenly felt very sleepy. Naruto yawned a rubbed his eyes as he automatically crawled onto Erza's lap and closed his eyes against her chest. Naruto was getting very sleepy and he didn't want to read anymore...

Erza herself along with everyone else were starting to get real sleepy and one by one, all of the started to fall asleep right where they were. Erza sighed when she figured out what was happening and wrapped her arms around Naruto to hold him in place...

Natsu, Levi and Lucy all fell asleep on the table shortly after...

Makarov who managed to stay awake was sitting on the bar table with a rather serious look on his face. "You're back...Mystogan." groaned out the old man in a drowsy drone as his eyes looked back to see Mirajane lying on the ground asleep. "Do you really have to do that everytime?"

Mystogan was one of the few S-ranked mages of Fairy Tail and was considered a potential strongest man in the guild. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were mostly covered in wrapping bandages. He also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face.

"Hai Master..." muttered the man softly as he ripped off a request from the mission board. "I'll be taking this one..."

"Jiji..." muttered a small childish voice from one of the tables and the two men looked over to see Naruto rubbing his eyes...but he was awake. "Who is that?..." asked the boy as he wiggled around in Erza's grasp. The boy was very sleepy, but he wanted to see who the masked man was before he slept.

Makarov and even the stoic Mystogan were shocked at the boy managed to stay awake after a S-class mage casted a power sleeping spell. It was the first time the masked man had seen Naruto and he was even more surprised at the boy than the master. Even Erza and Mirajane could withstand the power of the sleeping spell...how in the world of Earthland did the boy manage to resist the spell...

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm sleepy..."

The Master was in shock for a few seconds before he could utter out a sound. "T-This is M-Mystogan..." stuttered the old man still shocked. "He is one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail..." Makarov was getting more and more surprised at Naruto; everytime he thought he had the boy's power figured out there would be something new. But never had he thought that the boy would be able to resist a spell casted by Mystogan...it should be impossible.

Mystogan nodded at the boy. "Hello there..."

Naruto grinned and waved his small arms at the man. "Hello...I'm Naruto!" greeted the boy as he leaned against Erza's amm to get a better look at Mystogan. "You look weird..."

Both Makarov and Mystogan still couldn't believe what they were seeing and just slowly nodded. "N-Nice to meet you Naruto..." muttered the man quietly brushing off the slight insult as childish behavior. The man looked back at the Master and asked a silent question through his eyes.

Makarov sighed. "He is a boy that Erza found on a mission about two weeks ago, and he is quite the talented young fella." muttered the old man tired, getting a little annoyed at the sleep spell. "It seems that he is much more than what I expected...seeing that he can resist your sleep spell."

Mystogan nodded silently. "Yes...to resist my spell at his age is nothing short of astounding." muttered the man in thought before he turned back to his Master. "Well I am off now Master..."

The Master nodded as he continued to look at the smiling boy. "Okay...undo the sleep spell."

Mystogan nodded without looking back as he spoke. "5...4...3...2...1..."

At the end of the count everyone abruptly woke up in surprise. Erza's arms flinched a little as she woke up and she pulled Naruto closer to her when she saw him smiling up at her. Natsu, Lucy, and Levi all woke up in turn. Levi sighed as she rubbed her eyes to rid herself of any remaining drowsiness. One by one the entire guild woke up and people started to pick themselves up from the floor, or the stairs in some cases.

Natsu grunted in annoyance as he patted his face. "I hate it when that happens..."

Lucy groaned and looked around at her friends. "What was that...did someone cast a sleep spell on all of us?"

Erza sighed and nodded. "Yeah...it was Mystogan, one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail." said the strongest female mage seriously. "Everytime he comes in to get a new mission he would put a sleep spell on everyone...for some reason he is very secretive about his face and doesn't want anyone in the guild to see him."

The blonde girl looked surprised. "That is way too suspicious."

Levi giggled and nodded. "Yeah, no one here has ever seen his face, the only one who knows what he looks like is the Master!"

"Well I know his face too..." announced a loud voice on the second floor or the guild building.

The Master and all others looked up to see another S-class mage of Fairy Tail. "Laxus!" exclaimed Elfman when he saw the tall man. "You're back, this is a surprise!"

Laxus was a very tall and muscular young man with grey eyes. His hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointed backwards, though some of it fell down on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning-shaped scar on his right eye. He was dressed in black pants, a purple buttoned up shirt, and a long thick coat that he let drapped over his shoulders.

"Mystogan is quite a shy guy, just let him be okay..." muttered the man with a smirk on his face. "But I am not the only one who knows what he looks like...the kid Erza is holding was awake too."

"What?!" exclaimed most people in the guild in unison as they all looked over at the young boy.

Erza was in shock too as she looked down at the boy in her arms. "Is this true Naruto-chan?..."

Naruto was just reading through his book and looked up at the other cluelessly. "What?..." asked the boy confused as he tilted his head to the side.

Makarov sighed and looked up at his guild members. "Yes...Naruto was awake when Mystogan walked in...I introduced them."

Erza and the other girls looked at Naruto in shock as Natsu giddily jumped over to the boy. "Wow Naruto, what did he look like?!" asked the Fire Mage with glee in his eyes as many others also istened in to see if they boy would answer.

Naruto giggled as he looked back at Natsu. "He looked weird..."

Many people just facefaulted at the answer and the people in Naruto's table just sweatdropped. Natsu was laughing as he patted Naruto's head; the little guy was getting better and better in his eyes. The Dragon Slayer had gotten quite a bit closer to the boy in the pass week and had started to treat him like a little brother of a sort.

Laxus chuckled and crossed his arms together. "Well it is good to know that kids now days are getting stronger...unlike the pathetic ones that I use to know." muttered the young man as he signaled to Natsu and Gray.

Natsu growled and jumped up on the table. "Damn you Laxus, come down and fight me!"

Many people cringed at the thought of fighting Laxus and the man himself just chuckled. "No thank you...it is boring when your opponent can't even land one hit on you." mocked Laxus before he suddenly disappeared with a bolt of lightning and appeared right next to Natsu. "Challenge me twenty years later..."

Erza stood up and glared at Laxus. "Shut up Laxus, you are far too arrogant!"

Laxus smirked over at Erza. "I am the strongest in Fairy Tail...not Mystogan, not you!" announced the young man in a condesending mannar. "This is not arrogance, this is the truth...and calling me arrogant is being arrogant yourself Erza." The female S-class mage was almost ready to attack Laxus for his claims. "Just accept it..." finished Laxus as he disappeared with a flash.

Levi frowned and shook her head. "What a jerk!"

Naruto was standing a the table in a daze after seeing the flash of yellow that Laxus created...it reminded him of something again.

Ignoring Laxus for the moment, Erza focused on a more important development. "How did you manage to stay awake, Naruto-chan?" asked the young woman as she sat Naruto on her lap. "I thought her were very sleepy before."

Naruto looked up at Erza with his big blue eyes full of wonder. "I was sleepy...but I wanted to see the masked man."

Mirajane, who was listening in to the conversation walked over and patted Naruto's head. "Wow, Naru-chan resisted Mystogan's spell." praised the Pin-up Model surprised. "Not even you and I can do that..." said Mirajane as she looked at Erza, who nodded back in agreement.

Gray crossed his arms and looked down at the boy seriously. "But how is that possible, Naruto can't have more magical power than us?"

The Master had joined the group and stood on the table beside Naruto. "It is not so much as the volume of Magical Power." said the old man as the table gave him their undivided attention. "It seems that Naruto's Magical Power is much more potent than normal people's, and he is able to resist charm spells that Mystogan uses." The others were astonished the Naruto had so much talent and potential, if he really masters his power, he would be unstoppable. "I have never seen such resilent and potent Magical Power before...I don't know if we can even call it Magic anymore."

Erza was concerned and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "What do you mean, Master?"

Makarov sighed and crossed his arms in thought. "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection." The other nodded at the Master's definition of Magic. "Magical Power is the product us being connected to nature, but it seems that Naruto has a power deep within him that he produces himself...and it is very powerful."

Mirajane looked a little worried along with the others. "So will he even be able to use magic, or can he only use techniques that his power can do?" asked the white haired beauty with concern. "Like that clone thing Naru-chan can do."

Makarov shrugged. "There is only one way to find out!"

Erza, along with everyone around him suddenly looked down at the boy peacefully reading his book. Sensing the stares, Naruto peered away from the page and looked up at the group. "What?..." asked the boy as he turned to Erza. "Er-chan?"

Erza smirked and lifted Naruto into her arms. "Come on Naruto-chan, I'll teach you some Magic!"

Naruto brightened and smiled. "Really?!"

Erza, along with everyone at the table made their way to the backyard of the Guild and set Naruto down in the middle. Most children of Fairy Tail, including Erza, had trained and honed their Magical Abilities in the same field, it was fitting that Erza teach Naruto magic there. The Master, along with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, Levi, and Elfman all stood to the side as the observed how Naruto will take to Erza's teachings. From what Natsu and Gray remembered...Erza would be a very scary teacher.

"So what type of Magic are you going to teach Naruto, Erza?" asked the Master from the sideline.

Erza smirked as a sword appeared in her hands. "What else...my speciality of course."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You are teaching him Requip!" exclaimed the young man. "Isn't that a little hard for a kid?"

Erza grinned and shook her head. "Not Requip, I'm just going to teach Naruto-chan some plain sword magic." said the young woman as she knelt down and handed Naruto one of her many her Katana's carefully. "Here Naruto-chan, try holding this...be careful, it is sharp and heavy."

The boy reached out to grab the hilt of the sword and pulled it from Erza's stretched out arms. "Katana?..." mumbled Naruto as he lifted the blade up without any apparent difficulty. The Katana was a regular steel Katana forged it high heat. The blade was a brilliant silver and the hilt was black with gold diamond patterns.

Erza smiled as the others were slightly shocked. "Wow...Naruto is quite strong for his age and size." muttered Natsu as he eyed the heavy looking sword.

The Master nodded. "Yes, that Katana is at least twenty pounds, for a chlid like Naruto to lift it is quite something..."

Erza smiled at Naruto's talent and patted the boy on the head. "Okay Naruto-chan, I know you can already feel the energy inside you." said the red haired beauty. "This is just like when you made your clones...try to focus all your power into the sword and slash it down to the ground."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, Er-chan..." mumbled the boy as he held the blade with both hands and stared at it. Naruto could still remember the power he felt when he attacked Erigor a while ago, and he tried to find the same power inside his body. The boy knew where his power was...he could always feel it, and all he needed to do was to draw it out like before.

_'Remeber Naruto, you have to grind the two sides together to make the wind sharper...'_

Naruto suddenly had a vision of a bearded man explaining something to him, and somehow that made him remember what to do with the Katana...

Erza and the other all watched in astonishment as a light hum filled the air as the Katana in Naruto's hands was covered in a blue buzzing aura. Naruto had covered the blade with some sort of energy, and it looked to be quite powerful. The energy was flaring and grinding against the blade like the teeth on a chain-saw, and it was becoming faster and stronger by the second.

"Focus power into the blade..." muttered Naruto, repeating what Erza said before, as he lifted the blade higher into the air. "And slash it down to the ground."

_'Kazegiri no Jutsu!' _Naruto had another vision, this time was a blonde girl who had tied her hair into four ponytails, and she was sending blades of wind out from her giant fan.

Naruto acted on muscle memory and slashed the blade down swiftly, and as the blade traveled towards the groun, a cresent blade of semi-transparent wind slashed out from the swing and blasted towards the farside of the training field. The spectator watched in shock as the blade of wind travel at blinding speeds and eventually sliced through a very large tree. The blade sliced clean through the large trunk of the tree, and it toppled over to the ground.

Erza's jaw dropped of the sight. "W-What the hell?..." muttered the girl as she ignored the loud thud the tree made when it fell to the ground.

All the others were just as shocked as Erza, even the Master had widened eyes. "Holy Kami..."

Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he pointed over to the tree as he jumped up and down in joy. "Wow, did you see that?!"

Erza chuckled still in shock as she knelt down to the boy and grabbed the Katana from him. "That was great Naruto-chan, I am so proud of you." mumbled the girl almost sheepishly as she kept looking at the destruction the boy had made with only one simple swing with one simple Katana.

Naruto giggled and ran to hug Erza. "That was awesome, Er-chan!" cried the boy happily. "Let me do that again!"

"NO!" cried everyone besides Erza in unison as they walked closer to the boy.

Lucy, Levi and Mirajane all surrounded Naruto with Erza. "That is enough for one day, Naru-chan." said Mirajane still in a little bit of shock.

Levi nodded along and patted the boy's head. "But that was amazing, Naruto-chan..."

Lucy sweatdropped as she poked Naruto's confused face. _'Anymore, there would be no trees left here...' _

Naruto looked at all the girls surrounding him with wonder, and just nodded after a while. The boy didn't understand why everyone was acting so strangely, he thought using the Katana was really fun and he wanted to make more wind things to slash through trees. Naruto pouted and looked visibly disappointed about not using the Katana anymore, and eventually just leaned into Erza. Erza wrapped her arms around Naruto and lifted him up as she shared astonished looks with her fellow female mages.

Gray shakily looked over to Natsu, who was equally appalled. "What the hell...how did the kid do that!?"

Natsu, who was holding Happy, shrugged lightly. "I wish I knew..." muttered the shocked young man. "Do you think Naruto can teach me how to do that?"

Elfman looked at Natsu with an incredulous expression. "Are you nuts, I don't think Naruto knows how he did that himself!"

Mirajane walked back to the group of men and looked down at the Master. "Master, do you know what kind of Magic was that?" asked the girl as everyone listened in.

Makarov looked serious as he stared over at the falled tree. "That felt like Wind Magic...but again, it felt different that one I have felt before...it just doesn't feel like magic." said the old man as he looked at Naruto, who was trying to sleep in Erza's arms. "But Naruto seem to have done that naturally...so it may be something that he just instinctively knows how to do, just like his clones."

Natsu walked over to Erza and patted Naruto's back. "This kid really have some weird powers..." said the Dragon Slayer with a smile on his face.

Lucy nodded at her partner's words and looked down at the boy. "If he is this powerful now...how strong will he be when he is back to his original form?!"

Gray chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "He's going to be a monster...maybe right up there with Laxus and Mystogan." Mused the Ice Mage as the others smiled at the thought.

While Gray was only joking, the Master was seriously thinking that Naruto would even surpass Laxus and Mystogan. _'There is something with this boy...he is not a normal human child.' _thought the old man deep in thought. _'His power is incredible for a boy his age, even Laxus didn't have that much power when he was six years old, and he had Dragon Lacrima implanted into him.' _Makarov physically shuddered at the thought of Naruto unlockling all of his powers. _'This boy might be in the league of Gildarts...' _

Erza got over her shock and was surprisingly filled with excitement. "Okay Naruto-chan!" exclaimed the S-Class mage as the boy looked back up at her when he heard her voice. "Starting tomorrow I will teach you everything I know in Swordsmanship, and when you age again you will be stronger than Natsu and Gray!"

Natsu and Gray instantly reacted and stepped towards Erza. "WHAT, THE KID CAN'T BE STRONGER THAN US!" cried the two with odd uniformity.

Erza just ignored the two and started her way back to the Guild. "Are you hungry Naruto-chan, lets get you something to eat." chirped the red haired beauty as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Ramen!" cried Naruto happily.

Natsu and Gray continued to look at Erza, expecting some sort of reaction. _'She just plained ignored us...' _thought the two mages, feeling a little hurt.

The other girls just giggled at Natsu and Gray before they followed Erza and Naruto back to the Guild building. Lucy looked back at Natsu and just patted him on the head like a puppy, giggling at the look on his face. "Come on Happy, lets get some lunch." said the stellar mage as the cat climbed onto her shoulder.

"Lets get some fish!" cried Happy loudly.

Elfman and the Master followed the group back to the building. "Man...I need a drink." muttered the old man as Elfman nodded along, sake sounded really good at the momemt.

Natsu and Gray were the only two left on the field...

"Everyone just left..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The End!

Next chapter will be the start of Galuna Island Arc, which I think I will skip entirely by having Naruto stay in the Guild during the mission. I will mention the mission being taken by Natsu, but the duration of the arc will be Naruto learning and remembering different techniques in the guild.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 7

* * *

Erza was not having a good week, in fact, it was just down right horrible. A week ago, Natsu, along with Happy and Lucy had stolen a S-Class quest from the second floor request board, which was bad enough. Then Gray, who was sent by the Master to bring the group back to Fairy Tail, ended up becoming an accomplice and joined in on the mission.

Erza, being the only one present and the only one willing, had to go out to bring the group of fools back to the Guild, given that they were still alive. The Galuna Island request had been up in the request board for a while already, but no S-Class mages have taken it yet, and the reason was quite clear. It was a very dangerous mission, and Erza was going to complete it along with Mystogan or Laxus, but she ended up finishing the mission with a trio of idiots.

"We're sorry Erza, but can you please tell me what sort of punishment the Master will give us?!" begged a nervous Lucy as she walked beside Erza heading back to the Guild. "It must be horrible seeing that Gray and Natsu are freaking out!"

Erza smirked and sent Lucy a rather evil look. "I will not tell you...just enjoy the punishment you all deserve."

Natsu was shivering a little and Gray was growing more pale by the second. "I don't want to go through that again..." mumbled the Dragon Slayer as he looked towards the direction of the Guild with utter anguish.

Gray could only nod along with his friend as he mind forced him to replay the punishment he received last time. "Kami...maybe we should run away while we can..."

Erza chuckled and looked back at the catatonic group. "If any of you try to run now, I will carry out the punishment for the Master, and I promise you all that I will be even more cruel and terrifying..."

Lucy and Happy nodded as the other two just look down at the ground. "W-We won't run..." whimpered out a scared Happy.

Erza grunted as turned her sights back to the direction of the Guild. She could still remember how much she wanted to stay in the Guild a week ago, she was enjoying teaching Naruto Swordsmanship and controlling his peculiar magic, but no, she had to go out and save a bunch of idiots from getting killed on a mission that was out of their league. Just thinking about it made Erza made again...

The S-Class mage sighed as she wondered how Naruto was doing. Erza had left the boy in the care of Mirajane, seeing that her best friend was the one Naruto was closest to besides herself. Erza didn't really want to let Mirajane have Naruto for the week seeing that the other S-Class mage always tried to make Naruto like her better, and it would fill Erza with anger.

Erza knew that she was the closest to Naruto out of everyone in the Guild, and a week won't change that, but she didn't like how Mirajane would try to interfere with their lovely relationship. Erza had honestly, never been as close to anyone as she was to Naruto, he had become one of the most important people in her life.

Erza found herself constantly thinking about what will happen when Naruto returns to his original state. _'Will he still be this close to me? Will he still need me so much? Will he still love me?' _These questions haunted Erza's mind like a virus, and soon she became nervous about Naruto returning to normal. Erza had lost some of her precious people before, and she didn't want to lose Naruto as well...it would hurt more than even before when she lost old-man Rob, and Jellal.

"Well, we're home..." muttered Lucy as she approached the Guild desperately hoping that the Master was not present at the moment.

Erza was the only one with a smile on her face as the group walked into the Guild; she actually sped up as she got closer to the door; she really wanted to see Naruto sooner...

"ER-CHAN!" cried a loud voice as a blur ran up to Erza and wrapped it's arms around her like a vice grip. "You're back!"

Erza instantly had a smile on her face as she lifted the boy up into her arms and hugged him close to her chest. "Hey Naruto-chan, I missed you." muttered the woman as she made her way further into the guild. The other members of Fairy Tail smiled at the sight of Erza and Naruto. The love and care between them were clear and obvious, it was endearing to see them being so close to each other.

Mirajane walked up to the group with her usual sweet smile. "Welcome home everyone!" greeted the white haired beauty.

Erza smiled at her best friend as she lifted Naruto higher in her arms. "Thank you for looking after Naruto while I was gone, Mira."

The smile on Mirajane became brighter as she waved Erza off. "It was no problem at all, I love having Naru-chan at home with us." said the girl with a light giggle. "Elfman was having quite a bit of fun trying to explain to Naruto what a man is."

Lucy, who momentarily forgot about her impending punishment, smiled at the thought. "How did Naruto-chan take it?" Erza nodded along at the question, silently plotting to beat Elfman to a pulp if he ever managed to infect Naruto with his stupid manly philosophies.

Mirajane giggled and patted Naruto's head. "This little guy pretty much zoned out after the first few minutes of Elfman's _lessons_," explained the beauty icon of Fairy Tail. "Naruto spent the week practicing his reading, writing, and magic."

Erza smiled proudly at the boy and kissed the top of his head. "Thats good, did he improve much on his magic?"

Mirajane nodded with her hands on her hips. "I'll say!" chirped the bar-maid happily. "Naru-chan can pretty much control his clones now, and could use his Wind Blade whenever he wants!"

Before Erza had left, she had officially given one of her own Katana's to Naruto as a present, and the boy hugged her tightly for that. It was the same Katana Naruto used a few days ago, and he had been training to use it with Mirajane and the Master since Erza had gone on her week-long mission. Both the Master and Mirajane had to admit that Naruto was very talented, and not only because of his latent hidden powers.

The boy seem to be very intelligent academically and magically. The Master would only have to explain to Naruto once on whatever subject, and the boy would understand almost right away. In a week, Naruto had become quite adept at using his Katana, and Mirajane was certain that in a few years growth, Naruto would become one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail.

Natsu grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Hey Naruto, maybe we should spar later!"

Erza scoffed and turned away so Naruto couldn't see Natsu. "No way...not only do you tend to go overboard in a spar, you still have to receive your punishment from the Master." said the S-Class mage as she turned back to face the group. "And that includes all of you!"

Mirajane giggled. "Actually, the Master just left yesterday for a Guild Master meeting, he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Yes!" cried Natsu and Gray as they high-fived each other.

"Safe for another day!" said Gray much happier than before.

Lucy sighed as she held Happy in her arms. "I still want to know what the punishment will be..."

Naruto wiggled in Erza's arms and looked up at her. "Can we go home, Er-chan?" asked the boy with a small yawn.

Erza smiled and nodded at the boy. "Sure Naruto-chan, lets go home." The red haired beauty still had a lot of luggage to bring back to Fairy Hills, and she wanted to have a nice rest after such a long and arduous mission. "Mira, I'm going to take Naruto-chan home for the day, is that okay?"

Mirajane nodded with her perpetual smile. "Of course it is, I'll drop by later to bring you Naru-chan's things."

Erza smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Erza was the head-girl of Fairy Hills, and she was also the one member who had rented out the most rooms out of the dormitry. Because of Erza's mass amount of armors and weapons, she had to rent five rooms in order to fit them all inside. But since a few weeks ago, Erza had emptied out most things in her own room to make space for Naruto's things. The boy had his own small bed, a space where he would play with his toys, and even his own weapons stand.

The weapons stand only had one Katana in it, but Erza planned to teach Naruto to use all sorts of weapons, so buying the stand was just thinking ahead. Thinking back about Naruto's small bed, it had only been used about three times. Most of the time, Naruto would sleep right beside Erza on her bed. The first few times were Naruto climbing into Erza's bed in to middle of the night, and after that Erza just kept Naruto in her bed since he would just climb in later either way.

"Did you have fun staying with Mira, Naruto-chan?" asked Erza with a happy smile on her face.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yep, Mira-nee and Elf-nii are very fun!" chirped the boy happily. "Mira-nee cooked me some good Ramen everyday!"

Erza chuckled at Naruto's ramen addiction. "I'll cook you some ramen later, okay?"

The boy looked up at Erza with his eyes widened. "Okay!"

Erza smiled as she walked into Fairy Hills for the first time in a week, she was happy to finally be home. The S-Class mage had lived in Fairy Hills since she arrived at Fairy Tail, and it had been her home ever since. It was a very clean and cozy place, and the people living in the dorms were also Erza's close friends as well. There were Levi, Bisca, Lucky, living right beside her, and they have all been their since way back. Then Mirajane moved in as well since Elfman had decided to be more of a man and moved out to his own apartment. Though Mirajane would often sleep over at her brother's place, and she stayed ay at his place the whole of last week with Naruto.

Erza had a smile on her face as she walked into her room and let out a sigh of relaxation. "I'm finally home..." muttered the powerful girl as she placed Naruto down on the ground.

Naruto giggled and ran to his own part of the apartment. "Yay!" cried the boy as he grabbed his toy sword and flung it around. Erza had prohibited Naruto from using his real Katana in the house, seeing that his powers would probably destroy the whole building in a few minutes.

Erza giggled at the cute boy as she requipped into her causal clothes instead of her Heart Kreuz Armor and tied her long hair into a ponytail. "Come here Naruto-chan, let Er-chan see you." said the young woman as she sat down on her usual couch and let the boy run into her arms. Naruto had a bright smile on his face as his blue eyes twinkled with joy at seeing his favorite person again. Erza kissed Naruto on the forehead and ruffled his hair. "I missed you a lot, Naruto-chan."

"I missed Er-chan too!" exclaimed the boy waved his arms around in Erza's lap.

Erza smiled and hugged Naruto closer. "Do you like training with your Katana?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Erza's neck and nodded against her chest. "Yep, it's fun!" chirped the boy as he looked back up. "But I like it more when Er-chan teach me!"

The red haired beauty smiled and nodded. "Well, starting tomorrow I will be teaching you again."

Naruto fiddled around and reached over to for a book that was on a coffee table next to the couch. "Can Er-chan read me this again?..." asked the boy holding his favorite book.

Erza giggled. "Sure, but aren't you tired Naruto-chan, do you want a nap first?"

The blond boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "No...I want to read." muttered Naruto softly as he laid his head sideways on Erza's shoulder.

The S-Class mage sighed and lifted the boy as she stood up. "We are taking a nap first..."

Erza hummed in relaxation as she laid down on her comfortable bed and held Naruto close to her. The boy instinctively snuggled into Erza and rested his head on her pillow. Erza smiled at the boy as she too, rested down on the pillow. She noticed that Naruto's height was still the same from a week ago, his body was just long enough so that his feet would sometimes tickle her stomach. Erza hugged the boy close to her as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her face in his soft and spiky hair.

Naruto wiggled a little in Erza's arms, half asleep, "I love you, Er-chan..." mumbled the boy as he planted a sloppy kiss on Erza's cheek. "Good night."

Erza's eyes widened at the boy's words and felt a rising surge of happiness from within her heart. "I love you too, Naruto-chan..."

Erza couldn't describe the peculiar feeling in her heart at the moment. All she knew was that she felt incredibly happy and loved. After being separated from Naruto for the whole week, an involuntary desire to see him again built up in Erza's heart, and it had become even greater then she had imagined. The boy had become the most important person in her life in a very short time, and Erza herself couldn't explain why. Naruto was a very cute kid, but that was not enough to make Erza so crazy about him, there was something else that had been pulling Erza closer and closer to Naruto...but she had no idea what.

The S-class mage pondered wildly in her mind, trying to figure out why she loved the boy so much. Erza thought, it was perhaps her motherly instincts, but she quickly scratched that thought, it was certainly not it. Erza had taken care of many kids Naruto's age before, whether it was Romeo or on baby-sitting jobs when she was younger, and none of those kids had ever made her feel so peculiar. Afert a few more minutes of thinking, Erza sighed and shook her head.

_'I don't care anymore...all I know is that Naruto-chan is very important to me.'_

Naruto mumbled in his sleep and snuggled deeper against Erza's chest. "E-Er-chan..."

Erza giggled and nested Naruto's head in the crook of her neck. "I'm right here..."

The boy continued to wiggle around. "R-Ramen..."

Before Erza could say anymore, several knocks on her door took her attention away from the sleeping boy. _'That must be Mira...' _thought the red haired beauty as she slowly, and quietly got out of Naruto's grasp and tip-toed to the door. On the way to the door, Erza could help but turn back to look at the cute boy. Naruto was laying fully on his back with his arms and legs to spreaded out to the side, and had the slightest snoring sound coming from his lips.

With a giggle, Erza opened her door and was delighted to see her best friend standing in front of her. "Hey Mira!" greeted Erza with a hushed tone as she let her friend inside.

Mirajane smiled at the sight of the sleeping Naruto and walked over to Erza's couch. "Naru-chan is tired, huh?" asked the model as she sat down lightly.

Erza smiled and nodded as she sat down beside Mirajane. "Yeah, he didn't want to go to bed, but he was too tired."

The white haired beauty giggled as she lifted a bag she was carrying onto the coffee table. "Here are Naru-chan's stuff, I washed them already this morning."

Erza smiled at her friend's thoughfulness. "Thanks a lot Mira."

Mirajane just waved her best friend off. "No problem at all..." said the girl as she looked over at Naruto. "So, have you noticed it yet?"

The S-Class mage rose an eyebrow in question. "Notice what?"

Mirajane looked surprised and pointed over at the sleeping boy. "Naru-chan's Magical Power...it has gone up a lot since a week ago."

Erza was surprised and quickly looked over to sense the boy's energy. "Yeah..." muttered the young woman. "That is a huge difference compared to a week ago."

The model nodded seriously. "I know, you should see his wind blades now...a boy his age should not have power like that." said Mirajane as Erza looked at her a little worried. "With one swing, Naru-chan can cast a huge blade of wind, and one of them can probably but through several trees at once!"

Erza's eyes widened. "Wow, that's much stronger than before!"

Mirajane sighed. "Yeah, I told him to never use his Katana unless either one of us are with him." Erza immediately agreed with her friend with a nod. "Naru-chan is a smart boy, but he is still only six years old and doesn't have then nessecary knowledge to know how dangerous his attacks would be around people."

The red haired woman sighed and crossed her arms. "If Naruto-chan's wind blades can do so much damage, I wouldn't be surprised if he can already beat some of the members in the guild."

Mirajane shook her head. "Not only that...since Naru-chan's Magical Power had grown so much, I think he will regain a few years again soon." said the girl as Erza looked a little sad. "Porlyusica-san did say that the more power Naru-chan gains back, the more his body with change to adapt it, so he should grow again soon."

Erza looked down a little. "Yeah..."

The bar-maid frowned and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Erza-chan...what's the matter?"

Erza shook her head and looked up at Mirajane. "I-Its just that...when Naruto-chan regains his true self, what will I be to him?" muttered the normally powerful girl looking fragile. "Naruto-chan has become very important to me, what if he just doesn't need me anymore?..."

Mirajane rubbed Erza's arms tenderly. "Don't be silly Erza-chan, you know that Naru-chan loves you more than anything!" comforted the white haired girl with a smile. "I don't know what is in his old memories, but in his new ones, you are in almost every frame, and you are the one person that is the closest to him."

Erza sighed and nodded. "I know that...but Naruto-chan is going to be our age soon, and he won't need me to take care of him like a child anymore." said the S-Class mage softly. "I'll miss the child Naruto...and I don't know what my relationship will be like with adult Naruto."

Mirajane had honestly never seen Erza in such a vulnerable state, she must have really grown to love Naruto. "No matter what, you will always be a very important person in Naru-chan's heart, that I am sure of!" exclaimed the model with conviction. "I could always tell that what you have with Naruto is something very special...I don't know what it is yet, but I know that no matter what, you two will be together!"

The red haired beauty giggled as she smiled up at her best friend. "You make it sound like that Naruto-chan and I are going to be a couple when he reverts back to his original age."

Mirajane winked with a giggle. "Maybe it I am saying just that!" Erza looked at her friend like she was crazy. "You both love each other, although not romantically yet, but one day it might happen!"

Erza chuckled and shook her head. "I see you have a crazy imagination, just like Lucy."

Mirajane playfully slapped Erza's arm. "You laugh about it now, sooner or later, you'll see that I'm right."

Erza stared at the other S-Class mage like she was crazy. "That's just crazy!"

The Fairy Tail model smirked and crossed her arms. "Put it this way...would you like it if Naruto fell for another girl and no longer needed you?" Erza was silent as Mirajane stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Erza-chan, you need to gather your thoughts!" With that, the girl left with a wink.

Erza shook her head as she walked back over to her bed. "Damn Mira...such a delusional idiot." muttered the young mage as she lied back down and looked at the sleeping boy. "I don't love Naruto-chan like that..."

* * *

Unknown to anyone in Fairy Tail, a lone shadow was lurking in the darkess of Magnolia Town, patiently waiting for sun down. The man had a deranged grin on his face as he stared at Fairy Tail's Guild with pedatory eyes. War was about to be declared on Fairy Tail, and whether the like it or not, they will have to make a choice...

* * *

The End!

That was the latest chapter of Propecy Rebirth, and I hope you all liked it.

Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, I will make it up to you guys on the next one!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Phantom Attacks

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 8

* * *

Naruto was fiddling with his high collared black jacket as he walked down the mellow road that connected Fairy Hills to Fairy Tail. The boy had an annoyed look on his face as he tried to push the clothing pushing against his neck out of the way, he didn't like having them brush against his skin everytime he took a step. The small little thing had been bugging Naruto the whole morning, so much so that he wasn't even taking in the beautiful features the morning offered.

"I don't like this jacket..." muttered the boy with a slight pout.

Erza was walking beside the boy with a smile on her face, she found Naruto's annoyance to be quite cute. Mirajane had bought Naruto another full wardrobe of clothes during the week Erza was gone, and Naruto looked great in them. The bar-maid even bough clothes to fit teenagers since she knew that Naruto would be having another growth spurt soon.

Erza ruffled Naruto's hair with a giggle. "Just leave it alone Naruto-chan, it looks really good on you." Erza had a fun time dressing up Naruto in the morning. She chose a high collared black jacket, under a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of simple runners. "Mira would also want you to wear the clothes she bought you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay..."

The S-Class mage smiled and crossed her arms together. "Why don't you show me what I taught you last night?" asked Erza with a smirk on her face.

Naruto instantly had a bright smile on her face as he looked up at Erza. "Okay, Er-chan!" The boy reached his hand out in front of him and concentrated his energy. Naruto smiled when he felt a familiar surge of power in his hand, and a second later, the space in his palm started to glow as a shape of a Katana. A few seconds later, the light died down and Naruto's Katana emerged in his hand.

Erza smiled proudly and leaned down to kiss Naruto's head. "Good job, Naruto-chan!"

Erza took a few hours the previous night to explain to Naruto what exactly was Requip Magic, and taught him how to access his Requip space. Much to the surprise of the S-Class mage, Naruto took in her explaination like a sponge in water, and in a few hours, he could already requip his Katana. Erza still didn't know how much space Naruto has in his space, but she was planning to teach Naruto many sword styles so he could seal all his weapons inside.

Naruto looked up at Erza with a pleading look. "Can I train with the Katana now?"

The red haired beauty almost gave in to Naruto's pleading eyes, but shook her head nonetheless. "No Naruto-chan, you know it is too dangerous to use here."

Naruto pouted but sealed his blade back to his Requip space. "Okay..."

Erza was seriously proud and impressed by Naruto, he was indeed a very talented young boy. While most of Naruto's abilities don't really resemble magic at all, he was still very powerful for his age and would be a fine addition to Fairy Tail in a few years, or days if Mirajane's assumptions were correct. While Erza was still confused on her feelings about Naruto fully growing up, she still wanted to see what he was capable of as an adult. If being a young boy, Naruto already had such powerful ablities, he might be able to surpass her when he fully reverts back to normal.

Naruto rubbed his belly and looked up at Erza. "Can we get some Ramen when we get to the guild?"

The red haired beauty smirked and nodded. "Sure, Ramen is not really a good breakfast, but we can have it once in a while."

Naruto grinned and nodded up at Erza. "Great!"

As the two continued their morning walk back to the guild, they both saw that there was something wrong with the guild building. Erza narrowed her eyes as she picked up Naruto into her arms and sped up her walk to the guild. Erza was become more and more shocked as she approached the guild, it seems that something had gone terribily wrong.

"W-What is this?!" exclaimed Erza as she started to run towards the guild.

Naruto pointed at the building in confusion. "What is that?"

The walls and roof of the guild building had appeared to be pierced by many iron poles and its condition was quite bad. Spider-cracks were all along the damaged walls and tiles. The whole thing seemed like some kind of iron bomb blew up from within and the debris had all remained. One iron pole even pierced the main Fairy Tail name on the front of the building.

Erza ran into the guild, ignoring the gathered crowd in the area. "Mira!" cried the S-Class mage as she looked around for her best friend. "What the hell happened?!"

"Erza!" cried a frantic Lucy as she ran into the guild along with Gray and Natsu.

Natsu had a look of untamed anger in his eyes as he looked at the damage done to the guild. "Who did this?..." grounded out the Dragon Slayer through his teeth.

"Phantom..." Everyone turned back to see a distressed Mirajane with her eyes to the ground. "It seems that someone from Phantom did this last night..."

Gray gritted his teeth and walked forward. "Where is the Master, Mira-chan?"

Mirajane looked up at her friends and pointed down. "Everyone is in the basement for now..."

Erza nodded. "Okay, lets go!"

The group quickly migrated to the basement to speak to the Master about the situation. All the while, Mirajane was trailed behind the group with a disheartened look on her face. Naruto, who was looking back while in Erza's arms, frowned and reached out for his surroagate sister.

"Mira-nee..." muttered the boy with a frown in his own. "Don't be sad..."

Mirajane nodded and held Naruto's small hand in her own. "I'm alright, Naru-chan, don't worry about me."

Naruto patted Mirajane's cheek. "Smile..."

Mirajane could help but giggle at Naruto. "Thank you, Naru-chan..." whispered the model softly as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

The group made it into the basement and they saw that most people were just sitting around on the crates and tables having their usual drinks. Erza. Gray and Lucy could see the fustration and anger everyone had, and completely understood. Fairy Tail is their home, and everyone would naturally be angry seeing it was attacked, but why aren't they doing anything? Natsu marched up to a slightly drunk Master Makarov and stood in front of him.

"JI-CHAN!" cried the Dragon Slayer loudly. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL SITTING AROUND DOWN HERE?!"

Makarov gave Natsu a look before he took a sip from his cup again. "You are too loud Natsu, pipe down and relax."

Natsu's anger flared. "How the hell can I relax when the guild was attacked?!" cried the young man as he waved his fists around. "Lets go teach Phantom a lesson now!"

The Master sighed. "Chill out Natsu, this is nothing to worry about..." The group stared at the Master in shock. "This is all those Phantom losers can do anyway...attacking an empty guild at night." Makarov drank his whole drink and sighed. "They are all cowards and we are better than them..."

Natsu had flames coming out of his ears. "No way, I will not let this slide until we go over there and smash their guild!"

Makarov looked up at the young man. "This discussion is over" said the man as he jumped down to the ground and hurried to the bathroom. "I have to take a piss..."

Natsu sighed and sat down on the nearest crate. "Why the hell is Ji-chan so easy about all this?!"

Mirajane looked down to the ground with a frown. "Natsu...this is very hard for Master as well." began the girl softly. "Attacks between guilds are prohibited by the council, so if we openly attack them, we will be in great trouble."

The Dragon Slayer grabbed his head in fustration. "But they are the ones who started it!"

Erza sighed. "If the Master made his choice...there is nothing we can do about it."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was dragging her pack behind her along with Plue as she made her way back to her apartment. It has been a tiring day and the guild was filled with aplpable tension that made Lucy feel uncomfortable. Lucy could only wonder why Phantom Lord, one of the largest guilds in Fiore, would suddenly start to attack Fairy Tail. Lucy hoped that it was just one stray mage in Phantom that was causing all these problems, and soon everything would be explained...

The blonde girl walked up to her apartment building and walked in with a sigh. "I'm finally home..." Lucy had a bright smile on her face as she planned to enjoy a long hot bath in her nice bathroom. When the girl walked into her room, instead of bein greeting with the usual darkness, she saw her friends smiling back at her.

"Welcome home!" greeted Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Naruto.

Lucy's jaw dropped and quickly threw her pack at Natsu. "What the hell?!"

Erza chuckled as she sipped on a cup of tea. "Sorry for inviting ourselves over, but seeing that Phantom Lord is targeting us for the moment, Mira recommended us to stay in groups at night just in case they try to ambush us."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "I see...but why is it at my place?" whined the girl lightly.

Happy hovered in front of Lucy. "We will be switching places everynight, tomorrow we can all go to me and Natsu's place!"

Lucy sighed and sat down next to her friends at her coffee table. "Fine..."

Natsu got back to the table with a huff and sat down. "I hate how we aren't going to fight back at Phantom..." grumbled the Dragon Slayer as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We the hell is Ji-chan being to calm about all this...they attacked us!"

Erza sighed. "As Mira said before, blatant attacks between guilds are banned by the council, we can't just march over there to start a fight." explained the red haired beauty. "Can even we are to attack Phantom, it will not be with no losses...power wise, we are both about even."

Gray rose an eyebrow. "Really?" asked the young man, thinking about Erza, Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts.

Erza nodded. "Yes...they also have their number of S-Class mages, such as Element 4 and Black Steel Gajeel...the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "You mean there are other Dragon Slayers beside Natsu?!" cried the girl as she looked over at her partner.

Erza nodded grimmly. "That is not all, the Master of Phantom Lord is a member of the Ten Magic Saints, just like our Master." Lucy was once again shocked by the news. "If two members of the Ten Wizard Saints are to clash, the result would be catalismic!" An awkward silence enveloped the group as everyone was thinking of what to do if Phantom's assults continued...

Naruto was giggling as he ran over from Erza to Lucy and patted her leg. "Lucy-nee, can we play this game?!" The boy had been exploring Lucy's home ever since he arrived, and he finally found the game Lucy and Levi taught him to play a few days ago. It was a Memory Cards Game. Lucy wanted to test Naruto of his memory, so she taught him how to play the game, and Naruto did exceptionally well. The boy had a very good memory and could generally finish the game within a few minutes.

Lucy was glad Naruto was here to ease the tension. "Sure Naruto-chan!" chirped the girl as she patted the boy's head.

Erza had a smile on her face as she cleared the table of the glasses and plates. "Okay...hand me the cards Naruto-chan." Naruto happily handed his favorite person the deck of cards as he sat quietly for her to lay the cards out. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were all sitting around the table watching the game seeing that they have nothing to do anyway. Lucy had a smile on her face as she waiting to see if Naruto had gotten better since the last time he played the game.

"Okay..." said Erza was she finished laying all the cards face up for a few seconds. "Take a good look Naruto-chan..."

Natsu and Gray were also looking down at the cards, hoping to help the boy if he needed any help later...

Lucy and Erza smirked as the former turned Naruto away and the latter flipped the cards to face down. Natsu and Gray both thought it was too short of a time for the boy to memorize anything, they barely memorized a quarter of the cards...

Lucy giggled and turned Naruto back. "Okay, go ahead Naruto-chan!"

The boy had a smile on his face as he jumped to the table in joy. Naruto flipped one pair after another effortlessly, and in a few seconds, he had already flipped through a quarter of the cards. The others looked at the boy in shock as he continued to flip on pair ofter another, it seemed that he had memorized the position of all the cards. Naruto had to stand up taller to reach the cards on the far side of the table, but he managed to flip them as well, and soon he was finished.

Naruto turned back to Lucy and smiled. "Done!"

Natsu's jaw was agape. "How the hell did you do that Naruto?!" Gray just nodded along.

Erza looked over at Lucy with widened eyes. "Did Naruto-chan do this last time?"

Lucy shook her head in shock. "No way...it took him several minutes last time, and he got some of the wrong last time!"

Naruto grinned as he looked at the shocked faces of the people around him. "Can we play again?!"

Erza pulled the boy onto her lap facing her and looked down at him with a shocked face. "How did you do that Naruto-chan, did you really remember where everything was?"

"Yep!" chirped the boy with a smile.

Lucy chuckled lightly and looked at the boy. "How did you remembered all that so fast, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto giggled. "I do something with my eyes and look down at the cards." explained the boy as he waved his hands in the air. "Then I can remember everything!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Ummm, do what with you eyes?"

Naruto grinned. "This!"

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock as his sky blue eyes suddenly morphed into something entirely different. Naruto's eyes turned crimson red with two odd tomoes around his pupil. Erza absentmindedly felt Naruto's energy jump a little in power since he activated his eyes, and she felt like Naruto's new eyes had some sort of power in them. Naruto giggled as he looked up at the stunned crowd, with his new eyes Naruto would see in weird colors of everyone's energy, and Erza was the soft scarlet red that made Naruto feel safe.

Gray pointed at the red eyes in a little shock. "What the hell is that?!"

Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "So it is some sort of eye magic?"

Erza nodded seriously. "I'm guessing that it is something like Evergreen's eyes...but these eyes give Naruto-chan editic memory." said the S-Class mage before she looked over at Lucy. "Lucy, have you or Levi ever seen Naruto-chan use these eyes before?"

Lucy shook her head. "Never...I am just as surprised as all of you."

Happy floated in front of Naruto. "These eyes are kind of weird..."

Erza looked down at the boy again and held his shoulders. "Naruto-chan, since when were you able to use those eyes?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought. "Ummm, two days ago?..."

Erza sighed and pulled Naruto into a hug. "This is too exhausting, lets just all go to bed and deal with this tomorrow..."

Lucy sighed in relief and nodded. "Good, I am too tired tonight to think about this..." Natsu, Gray and Happy all shrugged and followed the women's orders and drifted off to find a place to sleep in the small room. Lucy had decided to share the bed with Erza and Naruto, so the three of them made way over to the bed and laid down. Naruto slept in between Lucy and Erza, but was not too comfortable seeing that both Erza and Lucy's ample breasts were pressed up against his sides in their position...

* * *

Morning broke the the serene town of Magnolia, and the sunlight seeped into the closed eyes of Naruto. The boy wiggled around in his sleep as he rubbed his eyes. As usual, Naruto woke up with Erza's arms wrapped around him. Naruto loved waking up like that, Erza always made him feel warm and safe. Naruto yawned before he snuggled back against Erza's chest and closed his eyes, he was still a little sleepy and everyone else was still sleeping.

Suddenly, a series of knocks on the door woke Naruto up again, along with everyone else in the room. "W-Who is it?..." mumbled a drowsy Lucy as she sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Lucy, its me, Mirajane!" cried the familiar voice of the guild manager. "Something terrible has happened!"

Erza groggily sat up as well with Naruto and looked over at the clock. _'It is still so early...' _The S-Class mage sighed as she requip her usual Heart Kreuz Armor and walked over to the door. "Coming Mira..." Erza pulled the door open. "Good morning..."

Everyone woke up fully when the say the sad look on Mirajane's face and quickly got up to face the girl. "What happened, Mira-chan?" asked Gray concerned.

Mirajane grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her out of the door. "Come with me...something happened last night?"

"M-Mira!" exclaimed Erza as she was pulled away by her best friend. "Where are we going?!"

Natsu and Gray quickly followed behind, while Lucy picked up Naruto had ran behind them with Happy. Lucy was still a bit drowsy from being woken up so abruptly, but the cold morning wind and sudden tension cleared her mind. Naruto was rubbing his eyes while he rested his head against Lucy's shoulder, he was still sleepy. The boy used Lucy's shoulder for support as he pushed himself up to look at his surroundings. It was still quite early in the morning so the streets were relatively empty, but there seem to be a crowd gathered at the town park.

"Lucy-nee, whats going on?" asked the boy as he pointed over to the crowd.

Lucy, along with the rest of her team, all stood in shock as they looked up at the three people who were hung on the large tree by their hands. "L-Levi-chan?..." muttered Lucy as tears welled up in her eyes.

Natsu had fire burning in his eyes as he gripped his fists in anger. "Jet...Droy."

Gray's eyes widened when he saw the symbol labelled on his friends' torsos. "Phantom Lord..." growled out the Ice Mage through gritted teeth.

Erza's gauntlet was straining against her arm guards as she tried to supress her rage. "Damn them..."

Naruto looked frightened as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's neck. "Levi-nee?" whimpered the boy as he looked up at his kind teacher. The blue haired girl had wounds all over her body and brusies the size of soccer balls. Tears well up in Naruto's eyes as he jumped off of Lucy's arms and walked up closer to the scene.

Erza quickly took hold of Naruto's hand and kept him from going closer. "Stay here, Naruto-chan."

A very peculiar and powerful magical signature appeared behind the group, and they looked back to see Makarov making his way toward the scene. The Master's face was void of emotions as his eyes remained glued to his fallen children. Makarov was wearing his Ten Magic Saints jacket as his magical aura flared, reminding everyone that he was the most powerful Mage in Fairy Tail.

"It is one thing to attack our empty guild..." muttered the old man as he held his fists tightly. "...but to ambush three of my children, that draws the line." Natsu, Erza and Gray, all looked over at the Master in question.

Naruto looked at the old man questioningly. "Jiji?"

**"THIS MEANS WAR!"**

* * *

The lot of Fairy Tail Mages all followed the Master to the Phantom Lord Guild to take revenge on them for putting Levy, Jet and Droy in the Hospital. The three young mages were severely beaten, and had multiple fractures throughout their body. Porlyusica was able to heal them back to a ideal state, and they were slowly recuperating in a deep slumber. Lucy had been tasked with watching over her three friends as well as look after Naruto, who Erza had deemed too young to go with them.

Naruto had wanted to follow Erza to fight with Phantom, but both Erza and the Master had restricted him from going into war at such a young age. The boy was not happy about it as he was also very angry that his darling teacher and surrogate sister was hurt so badly. Naruto wanted to avenge his sister with his guild, he wanted to place his share of effort for his family, but unfortunately he was denied any chance to fight because of his young age...

"What do you want to eat tonight, Naruto-chan?" asked a smilling Lucy as she held the boy's hand as they walked. "I bought many things for us tonight, do you want some sushi?"

Naruto was still a little bummed out after being left out, but smile up at Lucy nonetheless. "Can we have Ramen, Lucy-nee?"

Lucy smiled and patted the boy's head. "Oh come on Naruto-chan, you just had Ramen this afternoon!"

The boy stared up at Lucy with his big blue eyes and pouted. "But it's good..." whined the Naruto skillfully. "Please, Lucy-nee."

The blonde beauty's will quickly vanished after seeing the boy's adorable expression. "Fine...I swear, you are just as bad with Ramen as Happy is to fish."

Naruto giggled and hugged Lucy's legs. "Thank you, Lucy-nee!"

As the two blondes continued their way back to Lucy's apartment, they stopped when they saw someone walking towards them further down the alleyway. Soon, a woman holding onto a parasol was revealed, which was already weird because it was not raining. It was as if their thoughts jinxed the moment as rain suddenly began to pour heavily into their blonde hair. Lucy and Naruto both kept their sights locked onto the woman, and eventually saw that she had blue hair and a rather pale complexion.

"Falling ever so gently..." whispered the strange woman to herself as she neared the two blondes. "Juvia is the rain-woman..."

Lucy nudged Naruto closer to her as she narrowed her eyes at the blue haired woman. "Who are you?..."

The woman just maintained her gaze onto the other end of the alleyway. "What kind of woman are you?..." she muttered as she walked passed Lucy and Naruto. "This was nice...farewell."

Naruto looked up at Lucy. "What was that?"

Lucy chuckled almost sheepishly. "I have no idea..."

"Non, non, non, non. non!" droned out an annoying voice from seeming under the ground as the calmly laid-out road on the ground began to shift. A phallus started to emerge from the ground, and soon it shifted again to reveal a very skinny man wearing a brown suit and a monacle. "You shouldn't walk away from you job, Juvia-sama." said the man as he slid back to stand beside the blue haired woman. "I believe this young woman here is our cible."

Lucy's eyes widened and took a stop back with Naruto. "Cible...target?!"

The man tilted his body to the side with a hand on his monacle. "Sorry for the belated introductions, but I am Sol of Element 4, you can call me, Monsieur Sol."

Lucy gritted her teeth and held Naruto's hand tighter. "Element 4...Phantom!"

Sol smirked. "Qui, we both have come to invite you back to our headquarters to meet with our Master."

Lucy stepped back and pushed Naruto behind her. _'These are the people who hurt Levi-chan and the others!'_ Lucy reached for her keys as she glared at the two enemies. "How dare you?!" Naruto watched in shock as Lucy was suddenly confined in a floating orb of water. "What is this..." choked out Lucy. "Let me out!"

Juvia remained emotionless as she held her hand out to control the water. "Juvia's Water Lock is unbreakable, but don't worry, Juvia will not kill you, Lucy Heartfilia-sama." Lucy's eyes widened at the implication. "Afterall, you are the main target of our mission, you Father, Jude Heartfilia-sama really wants his daughter back home."

Lucy was beginning to seep into unconsciouness, but suddenly, she felt two little arms pull her backwards. "Let go of Lucy-nee!" cried Naruto as he grabbed onto Lucy's waist in the water. "HHAAAA!" Naruto channeled his energy and commanded himself to create his clones. In less than a second, the orb of water was filled with many copies of Naruto clones, and soon it gave way under the growing weight and pressure.

Juvia's eyes widened at the sight of her magic failing. "What?..."

Sol was holding his monacle to his eye. "Non, non..."

Naruto held a panting Lucy's hand as he pulled. "Come on Lucy-nee, we have to run!"

Lucy forced herself to her feet and let them carry her out of the narrow alleyway. Naruto was running right beside his surrogate sister as he activated his red eyes and looked back at the pursuing enemies. Juvia and Sol were both hiding within their elements, the former traveling as a flowing puddle of water, and the latter traveling underground. But Naruto's special eyes could reveal their precise locations. The boy pushed Lucy forward and stopped in his tracks.

"You go, Lucy-nee!" cried the boy as she re-quiped his Katana.

Lucy's eyes widened as she instantly stopped and turned back. "No way Naruto-chan, you are coming with me!"

Naruto's eyes saw that Sol was right under him, so he quickly jumped into the air and glared down to the ground. "Kazekiri no Jutsu!" exclaimed the boy naturally as he slashed his blade down. An invisible, cresent blade of wind sliced through the air and collided with the ground. The blocks of the road were instantly torn apart by the powerful wind blade, and Sol was barely able to dodge the strike himself. The cement road had a large scar in the middle that reached at least thirty feet in length.

Naruto's eyes remained locked onto Sol as he desended from his jump. "Take this!" cried the boy as he landed a very solid kick right in the man's face.

"NON!" cried the man in pain as he was sent deeper into the ground, head first.

Lucy had a large grin on her face. "Wow, go Naruto-chan!"

Juvia forced herself out of her shocked induced stupor and regained her senses. "Water Nebula!" exclaimed the woman as she blasted a verocious stream of water from her palm.

Naruto found that his eyes was helping him predict the movements of his opponents, and he was able to easily dodge the water attack. "Kazekiri!" cried the boy again as he fired a blade of wind at Juvia. But the woman simply let the blade slice through her body, which suffered no harm at all because she was made out of water. Naruto's eyes widned as he continued to fire rapid blades of wind, but they too, had no effect on Juvia.

With several puffs of smoke, twenty clones of Naruto appeared, fifteen of which, had ran over to Lucy. "Lets go, Lucy-nee!" cried the group of kids as they lifted Lucy over their arms and started to run away.

Lucy was scared, not for herself, but for her surrogate little brother. "Run with me, Naruto-chan!" cried the girl loudly. "Its dangerous!"

Juvia lifted her hands, and Naruto was instantly on guard. "I do not want to hurt you, little boy..."

Naruto glared at the woman with his five remaining clones. "I won't let you take Lucy-nee!" The six Naruto's, all started to fire consecutive slashes of wind at the woman. The destruction behind the woman was extensive, as the building behind the fight was almost razed to the ground because of the lack of support. Loud sounds of wind clashing against walls and the ground resonated throughout the area, and people who could hear were starting to run away from the scene.

Juvia's emotionless eyes locked onto Naruto's own red eyes. "Out of my way." With a wave of a hand, a heavy wave of water crashed into Naruto and his clones. The clones were destroyed by the heavy attack, and the original Naruto was sent twenty feet backwards onto the street.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood up...suddenly he could feel something in his head...like remembering something from an old dream.

Juvia was walking past Naruto, planning to pursue Lucy, but the boy jumped in front of her again. "Juvia do not want to hurt you...but if you keep blocking my way, I will have no choice."

Naruto sped towards the woman as he focused his power. "You are made out of water so I can't cut you...but I can push you!" The boy made a weird sign with his hands and breathed in. "Futon: Daitopa!" A strong gale of wind blasted from Naruto's mouth. It was a solid wall of wind, and it forced Juvia's water body back.

"Ughhh!" grunted Juvia as she was pushed backwards against a wall, her body flattened a little because of the force.

Naruto quickly made ten more clones. "Daitopa!" cried each of the clones as they also started to send strong blasts of wind at Juvia. The water body of the Element 4 started to breakdown and revert back to liquid form as it was forced deeper and deeper against the flat wall. The attacks did not hurt Juvia at all, but they locked her in place. The rapid attacks of Naruto didn't give Juvia enough time to recover her body and slip away.

The orginal Naruto began to back away to meet up with Lucy, and left his clones to continue their attacks until they ran out of power...

* * *

The attack on Phantom Lord was a total faliure...not only did Fairy Tail did not manage to take out Gajeel, Makarov had also been ambushed and was in horrible condition. Erza had to reside to a retreat at the loss of the Master, without their leader the battle will only go in Phantom's favor. The Fairy Tail mages rushed back to their own guild to recuperate and rest. There were not a lot of injured members, but the Master was still in critical condition...

"Why did you tell us that you are the heiress to the Heartfilia family?..." asked Happy as he looked up at Lucy.

Lucy was sitting on a crate with a crestfallen look. "I didn't mean to hide it, but I ran away from home...it is not something that is easy for me to tell." muttered the girl softly. "But why would he do this...all this effort just to get me back, I've been away for a year already and he never seemed to care."

Natsu placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder and knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I don't care why, if you don't want to go back then we will all help you!" declared the Dragon Slayer with a smile. "You are Fairy Tail's Lucy, and we protect our comrades!"

Lucy looked up and saw the smiling faces of many of her friends, which included Natsu, Happy, Naruto, Elfman, Gray, and Cana. "Thank you..."

Naruto giggled and hugged Lucy's arm. "We will protect you, Lucy-nee!"

Lucy smiled and hugged the boy close to her chest. "You already protected me, Naruto-chan..." Lucy had told the others about what Naruto did, and everyone was shocked and proud of what Naruto did. "If you weren't there, I would have already been taken."

Natsu smiled and patted Naruto's head. "Good job, Naruto!"

Elfman smiled and nodded. "It is hard to believe that such a young kid could already be so strong...to be able to hold back to of the Element 4 and help Lucy escape."

Gray nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, this kid is going to be more powerful than all of us."

The sound of shattering glass broke everyone out of their conversations, and they looked over to the source of the sound to see Mirajane holding her fists tightly as tears rolled down her face. Mirajane had tried to convince Laxus to come back to help the guild, but the dispicable man would only come back if Lucy agreed to be his woman. The Take-over mage could no longer take it and she smashed the video-lacrima to pieces.

Cana reached out to her friend. "Mira..."

Mirajane sniffed and wiped her tears. "How can there be someone like that is our guild?..." cried the barmaid as she shook. "Next time...I am coming with you all!"

Cana grabbed her friend's hand and shook her head. "No...you won't be able to help the way you are now, even though you used to be a S-Class Mage."

The guild seem to be covered in a veil of silence...but suddenly, the ground shook violently. Then a few seconds later, again. There seem to be more and more shakes, and they were becoming more and more frequent...

The Mages all ran outside and readied themselves for an incoming attack...but they never expected what they saw...

It was a traveling guild hall. The large edifice of a hundred feet was actually walking on six mechanical legs across the ocean. It's imposing structure casted a large shadow over Fairy Tail, and it's loud footsteps shook the very foundations of Magnolia. All the members watched on on shock as the enemy neared them, none of them ever thought that Phantom would be attacking like so. Even Erza, who was still clad in a towel, watched on in horror as the towering structure looked down upon them.

"I-I never expected this..." muttered the red haired beauty.

Suddenly, a large wall on the Phantom Guild Hall started to slide down, and revealed a large steel cannon that was emerging from it's confines. Everyone watched on on shock as a black energy gathered around the head of the cannon, and contorted into a ball of indescribable power...

Erza's eyes widened as she quickly turned back to her comrades. "Take cover, now!" Erza's eyes scanned the crowd as she cried out her message, and her eyes lingered on the sight of Naruto much longer than the others. The boy had fear in his eyes, and he was looking at her with great worry. Erza silently acknowledged that Naruto was in fact, more worried about her than himself, the boy was very worried about her.

The ball of black energy grew in size, and was about half the size of Phantom's Guild Hall...

Erza suddenly ran forward as she re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor, her strongest defensive armor. "I said, take cover!"

Mirajane gasped as she held her hands to her lips. "She isn't planning to take it head on...is she?"

Natsu cried out as he tried to run forward. "Erza!" Gray held his friend back by his arms, but the Dragon Slayer was relentless.

Naruto had widened eyes as he activated his red eyes, and Mirajane had her arms around him in case he tried to run up. "Er-chan?..."

With the sound of the cannon being fired, Naruto could no longer hear a sound. His eyes were locked onto Erza as the blast came closer and closer to her, and his eyes made the whole scene slower. Naruto felt his body go numb when the blast collided with Erza's shield. He could see the strained look on Erza's face from where he was standing, as well as the cracks that began to show on her shield. Then, after what seemed like an eternity for Naruto, Erza's shield was blasted into pieces and she was sent barreling back on the ground.

Others looked at the scene with shock and awe, seeing how Erza managed to stop the Jupiter Cannon by herself...but Naruto's mind didn't even pick up on the cannon.

As if he was being controlled, Naruto's legs started to move on their own and made him run toward Erza as fast as he could. The cries of Mirajane and Lucy grew faint in his ears, all Naruto cared about was getting to Erza's side. A sense of desperation made him run faster than he had ever been before, and in under a second, he was by her side.

"Er-chan?" whispered a wide eyed Naruto as he knelt down next to Erza's unconscious body. A growing horror seeped up from Naruto's heart, and his entire being was taken over by fear and desperation. The ground around Naruto began to shake as the boy's power surged dangerously powerful. The red eyes of Naruto each gained one more tomoe as he stared down at the closed eyes of Erza's.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked on in shock as Naruto's body suddenly began to glow a bright white. The boy's body began to change as he grew rapidly in front of everyone's eyes, and his power grew along with it. Naruto's clothes began to rip under the stress of his changing body, and his T-shirt fell to the ground. His long pants strained against the growing muscles in his legs, but managed to stay in one piece, though it was now shorts. And the simple pair of runners Naruto was wearing ripped, and left Naruto bare-feet on the ground.

The light dead down, and everyone looked on in shock as a teenaged Naruto was revealed. He looked to be about thirteen years old, but his muscles suggested differently. The boy already had a body rippling with compacted muscles as his hair grew a little longer than before, his twin bangs now reached the bottom of his cheeks. His tri-tomoe red eyes barred straight at the Phantom Guild Hall as his power rolled off of his body in potent waves.

The tattoo on his arm started to glow and a puff of smoke emitted from it. A tri-pronged Kunai appeared in Naruto's right hand as he stood up...finally shifting his sight from Erza's body.

With a vicious glare in his eyes, Naruto looked up at the Phantom Guild with his Kunai held tightly in his hand. "**PHANTOM LORD**!"

* * *

The End! XD

Oh I am such an asshole!

I am very sorry to stop at such a point, but I am very tired and it is very late, so this is as much as I am going to write for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise! :)

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. New Found Powers

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 9**

* * *

Erza watched on in shock as she looked up at Naruto as he stood above her with his power surging dangerously. Naruto's aura was incredibly powerful, and the look in his eyes intimidated Erza a little, especially since his glaring red eyes were viciously menacing. Erza had been semi-conscious when she first saw Naruto's body change again, and she had regained enough energy to at least look up at the teenaged boy.

"Naruto-chan..." muttered Erza as loudly as she could, trying to reach Naruto's ears over the loud howls of winds.

Naruto's eyes seem to be exceptionally sensitive to Erza's voice, and he instantly looked down at the young woman. His red eyes softened at the sight of Erza looking at him with worry, and he knelt down to grab hold of her hands. Naruto's face clearly had a very worried, but also relieved expression on it as he stared into the soft brown eyes of Erza.

"Er-chan, are you alright?" asked Naruto with a much deeper voice than before, it was still a little childish, but it was much different than before.

Erza nodded and forced herself to sit up. "I should be fine..." whispered the woman as she leaned closer to Naruto. "Do you feel okay?"

Naruto nodded with a striking confidence that surprised Erza, she was more used to the shy and childlike Naruto. "Yes, and I am ready to fight!" said the teenager with an angry growl as he glared back at the Phantom Guild Hall. Erza wanted to stand up, but she didn't have enough energy to move her legs. She was worried about Naruto, his anger seemed potent and she didn't want to him to attack Phantom blinded by his emotions.

**"So both Makarov and Erza are down..." **said the voice of Jose Porla, the Master of Phantom Lord, through a loud speaker. **"What will you fairies do now, there is no chance of victory for you...just hand over Lucy Heartfilia and I will pull away."**

Erza felt a surge of anger after hearing the man's words and forced her arms to lift her up higher. "We would rather die than to betray our comrades!" cried the S-Class mage with the utmost of strength, which caused a resounding effect of agreement to go through the entire guild. All the members started to shout out their similar sentiment and raised their weapons in the air.

Jose's voice sounded through the area again. **"Then all of you will die...I will fire the Jupiter Cannon again!"**

Natsu flared his flames around him and tightened his fists until his knuckles were white. "No matter what happens, we will never hand over Lucy!"

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she covered her sobs. "Natsu..."

All the while, Naruto's power was getting more and more powerful as his anger increased. Jose voice irritated Naruto to no end, and his constant demand for his surrogate sister just made him all the more enraged. The blond teenager ignored the sound of Natsu and Happy flying off to the Phantom Guild as he concentrated his own mind. After his transformation, Naruto found that his mind became a lot more clear, and he remembered some of his techniques...they were all clear to him as if he had just relived a small part of his memories.

Erza's eyes widened when many dark shadows started to emerge from every nook and cranny of the Phantom Guild. "Naruto-chan be careful, those are shades created by Jose!"

Naruto remained still as a horde of shades headed towards his direction, as he was standing in front of all other members. Mirajane and Cana were crying out to Naruto for him to run back to them, but Naruto had no intention of backing down. Activating his red eyes again, he stared straight at the horde of incoming enemies, standing right in front of Erza protectively.

_'Sharingan...that's the name of my eyes...' _thought Naruto absentmindedly as his eyes predicted all the movements of the dark shadows.

Erza grunted in pain as she forced herself to stand in order to help Naruto, but she only managed to get on her knees. "Naruto!" cried the woman in all seriousness. "Get out of the way, you can't deal with all of them by yourself!"

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he started to weave some odd handsigns together. **"Katon..."** muttered the teenager softly as he breathed in slowly. **"Gōka Mekkyaku (Great Fire Annihilation)!" **A gargantuan wall of scorching flames blasted from Naruto's mouth at incredible speed. The range of the attack was at least fifty feet across and tall. It burned through the incoming horde of shades as if they were scraps of paper in one passing, there were not one shade left in the area.

Erza and the others all watched the scene with utter shock and awe, Naruto had obliterated the shade army with one attack. Even Jose, who was watching the scene from his own tall sanctuary, had widened eyes as he saw the young boy destroy his shades with one powerful attack. Jose had been notified about a powerful young blond boy by Juvia and Sol, and by the looks of it, the young child he was told about had just somehow turned into a teenager.

Mirajane looked at the scene in shock as she held Erza in her arms. "What is this?..." whispered the girl softly. "Naruto can breathe fire like Natsu?"

Erza was still in shock, the blast of flames Naruto just fired had much more range than Natsu's Dragon's Roar. "That attack was huge; its range is far greater than what Natsu's flames can do at once." The two S-Class mages looked down at the surface of the water, and found that a wide area had steam evaporating, signifying how scorching hot was Naruto's fire attack.

Naruto ignored the fact that the shades were beginning to reform and made his way to the edge of the cliff, staring down at the ocean floor. "You will pay for all of this..." muttered the teenager as he jumped without hesitation.

Erza's breathing hitched as she instinctively reached out. "Naruto!"

After a few seconds, the Fairy Tail mages noticed that there was no splashing sound after Naruto had jumped, so Mirajane and Erza kept on looking and eventually saw Naruto actually running on the water's surface as if it was concrete. Once again, Naruto's unexpected abilities surprised the whole group as they all watched the blond young man sped across the ocean floor at great speeds. Naruto's eyes were locked onto the bronze leg of the Phantom Guild, and as soon as he was close enough, he leaped forward. Naruto's bare soles connected with the wet metal leg, and actually stuck to it, which allowed him to run up the leg effortlessly.

Cana had her jaw opened in shock. "What the hell is this?..."

Gray shook his head to rid himself of his stupor. "Let's think about it later!" exclaimed the Ice Mage as he looked over at Elfman. "Let's go Elfman; we are boarding that thing too!"

Elfman nodded seriously. "Yosh!" cried the man as he ran beside his friend. "This is MAN!"

Mirajane regained her senses and began to bring Erza back to the guild so she could rest up. The white haired beauty went as fast as she could to place Erza on one of the tables of the guild, and by then Erza had already fell into a brief sleep. Mirajane wanted to tend to Erza's wounds first, but there was something she needed to do before that. The barmaid headed back outside to grab hold of a stunned Lucy who still had tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, come on, let's get you out of here!" announced Mirajane as she pulled the younger girl along.

Lucy was trying to stop her friend. "Mira no, I want to stay here and fight with you!" cried the blonde girl as more tears fell from her eyes. "This is all my fault!"

Mirajane stopped and turned and hold Lucy's shoulder. "This is not your fault!" reprimanded the barmaid sternly. "This battle is for our fallen comrades, for our guild, and to protect you!" Lucy stared at her friend in the eyes as she spoke. "Everyone has their pride on the line in this battle...so you can leave this to us!" Mirajane held up her hand to Lucy's face, and the latter's eyes suddenly began to close as she fell to the ground unconscious. "Now let's get you out of here..."

* * *

Naruto had made his way into the Phantom Guild through one of their exposed entrances, and was determined to find Element 4 and Jose. The thought of these people harming Erza and Fairy Tail made Naruto shudder with rage. The image of a hurt and unconscious Erza was haunting Naruto's mind as he ran through the many hallways of the enemy's guild. In his mind, the only way to rid himself of that image would be to destroy the people responsible for it.

Suddenly, a rush of pain shot through Naruto's head, and it forced him to stop in his tracks. "W-What is this?!" muttered the blond to himself as he fell to his knees in pain. Naruto's vision began to blur as he saw flashes of random scenes appear in his mind. Each time a new scene was displayed a new shot of pain would hit his head, and it was getting more frequent by the second. "AAAHHHHH!" cried Naruto in pain as his hand grabbed onto the sides of his head.

_"Don't worry; I will never let my comrades die!"_

_"Those who break the rules are trash, that is true, but those who betray their friends, are worse than trash!"_

_"Naruto! I believe in you! You are the best Ninja, I have ever known!"_

_"The fire shadow shall illuminate the village!"_

These scenes warped through Naruto's mind like a slideshow, and each of them only lasted for a brief moment. From the glimpses, Naruto saw a man with spiky silver hair wearing a face-mask, and a beautiful woman wearing an elegant Kimono looking at him with compassion. Then there was an old man wearing formal red and white robes. He was looking at Naruto with a grandfatherly smile as he spoke, and even if Naruto only saw that person for a very brief moment, his expression made Naruto feel warm.

"W-Who are you people?!" muttered Naruto as he rolled around the ground in pain.

"_Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!_"

This scene was much longer than all the other ones, and he clearly saw that a white haired man was talking to him with a voice filled with hope and a face expressing passion. The man looked very familiar to Naruto, especially his mane-like white hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached his back. The man's voice reminded Naruto of something, but he couldn't remember what it was. Naruto did remember one thing; the man in his vision was a man that he respected with all his being.

"_Thank you for letting me be your mother and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!_"

"_You will find the answer… I believe in you._"

The faces of a blond man and a red haired woman appeared in Naruto's mind, and the instant Naruto saw them, a surge of warmth and content filled his body. The pain began to ease as the vision stopped on the image of the blond man and red haired woman. The red hair of the woman reminded Naruto of Erza, but he absentminded noted that he liked Erza's better. The familiarity of these two people was even stronger than the white haired man from before, and Naruto started to remember who they were...

"Kaa-chan..." whispered Naruto as his pain finally ceased. "Tou-chan..."

The remembrance of his parents did not help Naruto remember anything about his past, the only things he knew were the faces of his parents' faces, and the techniques he used to know. His mind was filled with many images and phrases from many people, but they were more like pieces of a gigantic jigsaw puzzle that was his memories. The lingering pain trailed around his head, but it was no longer intolerable. Naruto forced himself to focus on the situation at hand, and stood up to resume his chase of the Phantom higher-ups.

* * *

Natsu had finally managed to destroy the giant lacrima that made the Jupiter Cannon possible, so Phantom no longer had a way to destroy the guild in one attack. But just when things were going well for the Dragon Slayer, the walking Guild Hall they were fighting suddenly began to move. Natsu immediately recognized the edifice as some sort of transportation, and his motion sickness kicked in at full blast. Natsu felt his power leave him as he laid on the ground while his world spun out of control.

Totomaru, the representation of fire in the Element 4, had a smirk on his face as he looked down at his fallen opponent. "Well, it seems you can no longer consume my flames now..."

Happy had a look of horror on his face as he hovered above Natsu. "Hey Natsu, come on!"

The Element 4 chuckled as he formed a Magic Circle between his hands. "I will burn you to ashes with my most powerful spell!" Happy had tears in his eyes as he tried as hard as he could to get Natsu to budge. "Be gone, Dragon Slayer!" Just as Totomaru was about to kill Natsu, a sharp blade sliced through his hands and landed on the floor in front of him. The man cried out in surprise and pain as blood gushed out of his forearms.

A Katana was embedded into the ground right at Totomaru's feet...

"What the hell?!" cried Totomaru as he looked around for a new enemy, and his eyes suddenly widened when a blond teenager appeared right in front of him. Totomaru was in shock as he stared into a pair crimson red eye with three black tomoes in each eye.

Naruto glared at the man who nearly killed his friend, and quickly landed a very hard punch at the man's stomach. Totomaru cried out in pain the air was violently knocked out of his lungs. Before the Element 4 member could fall to the ground, Naruto leaned his weight onto one hand placed on the ground, and kicked straight up at Totomaru's face. The man had several teeth shattered instantly as he was sent flying twenty feet across the room.

"Futon: Daitopa!" cried Naruto as he blew a strong wall of wind at the man, sending him crashing into the wall of the room, which destroyed part of the wall in the process.

Natsu and Happy looked up at their savior, and was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of them. "Naruto!" cried Natsu with a smile on his face. "You came!"

Happy beamed up at the blond teenager with glee. "You are so cool!"

Naruto just smiled and walked over to help Natsu to his feet. "Are you alright, Natsu?" asked the young man worried.

The Dragon Slayer nodded with a smirk. "Yeah...it suddenly stopped moving."

"Damn..." said someone from behind Naruto, and the group looked back to see Gray and Elfman looking at the unconscious Totomaru lying on the ground. "You really did a number on this guy, Naruto, Natsu." said Gray with a smirk on his face as he walked up to the others.

Elfman smiled down at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

Natsu nodded at the question and looked over at the teenager who was just six years old a few hours ago. "Yeah, you kind of grew a few years in a few seconds."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, in fact, I am more than fine!" said the blond with a smile on his face. "I feel much stronger than before, and I remember how to use many of my techniques!" Naruto held his right hand into a fist and felt the power surge in his body.

Gray smirked and sighed. "Every time I think I have you figured out, you go and surprise me again..." muttered the young man as smiled over at his blond friend. "But let's focus at the job at hand...we have to find some way to shut down this entire building."

Natsu raised a brow at the task. "Why, I thought the Jupiter Cannon was already destroyed?"

Elfman nodded. "Yes, but it seems that this building is also capable of using the forbidden spell, Abyss Break." Naruto had no idea what it was, but Natsu's eyes seem to widen at the mention of the spell. "And if Phantom manages to fire it, Fairy Tail and the whole city of Magnolia will be obliterated."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn these people..."

Gray nodded. "So we have no choice but to split up to find the power source of this Guild Hall, and destroy it before they manage to cast Abyss Break."

Natsu pumped his fists together with a grin. "Yosh, let's do this!"

* * *

Naruto was the one who covered the northern end of the Phantom Guild Hall, and after a few minutes of running, he still hasn't come across any sort of enemies. The teenager took the time to think over the situation, his thirteen years old mind allowed him to reason much better than before. It seems that from the glimpses of his memories, Naruto had regained a lot of his common sense and was able to see how dire Fairy Tail's current situation was at the moment.

From what Naruto remembered what Erza said before, the master of Phantom Lord was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the most powerful men in Fiore. With the fall of Fairy Tail's own Master, Naruto knew that it would be very difficult to win the war for Fairy Tail. Erza was currently injured and out of commission, and it seems that Laxus and Mystogan were not present at the moment, so the task of fighting Phantom rested on the shoulders of Naruto himself along with Natsu, Gray and Elfman.

Naruto had fought two of the Element 4 just a few hours before, and defeated the third one just a few minutes ago. The first two were not very powerful considering that his child body managed to keep them from taking Lucy, and the third one was taken down with the effort of Natsu and himself. But there was no safe assumption to suggest that the final member of Element 4 would be as weak as his partners...

_'What?!' _shouted Naruto in his head as he quickly jumped to the side as a jetstream of wind blasted past him from behind.

"Very good...you managed to dodge my attack so easily." said a big man who emerged from the wind. "I am Aria, the leader of Element 4."

The blond stared at the man with no obvious signs of being nervous; instead, he was taking his time to analyze the situation. Activating his Sharingan, Naruto scanned the area and found that the man had a lot more power compared to the Fire Element 4. There seem to be an invisible aura of energy around him that would act as a barrier, and it was very similar to his own wind powers. Aria also had a blindfold that covered his eyes, but Naruto's senses suggested that it was much more than a fashion choice.

Aria towered over Naruto as his hands rested freely to his sides. "So you are the boy who stopped Juvia and Sol from capturing our target...but I was told that you were supposed to be younger." said the man with a deep and surprisingly dramatic voice. "To be able to stop Juvia and Sol at such a young age, you are a worthy opponent for me."

Naruto requiped his Katana in his right hand and held his Tri-prong Kunai in his left. "Let's stop the small talk, shall we?"

Aria hummed and just nodded a little. "Of course..."

Naruto decided to take the initiative, and sped towards Aria with great speed. But just as Naruto was about to strike, his eyes saw the strange aura around Aria actually stretch out towards him. Realizing that he needed to test out what the barrier actually was; Naruto slashed his Katana down against it to see what would happen. The barrier was surprisingly soft to Naruto's strike; it was just a barrier of condensed air that created much more resistance than normal.

Naruto stood his ground as he forced his blade deeper into the condensed air...

Aria suddenly lifted his hand up and channeled some Magic into it. "**Zetsu**!" A series of rapid blasts of condensed air shot towards Naruto at point blank.

Thankfully, Naruto's Sharingan allowed him to move at the very last moment, and he managed to jump back in time to dodge Aria's attacks. But the shots continued and forced Naruto to dodge one series after another. Given how Naruto could see very every attack was, he used his Katana to block and slice through many of them who shot towards him. Wanting to rid himself of the annoyance, Naruto channeled his own wind into his Katana.

"**Kazekiri**!" cried Naruto as he fired a razor sharp crescent blade of wind horizontally in front of him, and simultaneously cut through all the weird condensed balls of air coming at him.

Naruto couldn't read Aria's emotions, but his voice suggested that he was impressed. "Very good, you are one of the few people who have ever dodged my Air Space attacks."

"Air Space?" asked Naruto as he held his blade in front of him protectively. "That's the name of your Magic?"

Aria nodded. "Yes...and you have proven that you are far more powerful than what your age suggests." Aria suddenly vanished with a gust of wind, and Naruto's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the man appearing behind him. "And you have to be eliminated!" Three yellow Magic Circles appeared around Naruto as he felt his body being suspended in the air. "**Metsu**!" Naruto felt his body becoming weaker as his energy was being pulled out of his body. "This is how I defeat that Master of yours too..."

Naruto growled as he instinctively tossed the tri-pronged Kunai just a few feet in front of him. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

Aria was shocked when Naruto suddenly slipped out of his spell and appeared just a few feet in front of him. "What?!"

Naruto glared at Aria from where he was as he weaved through some signs as he sealed his Katana back into his Requip Space. "**Futon: Atsugai (Bleeding Force)**!" The air around Naruto started to warp around his body until it resembled a torrent of condensed white wind. As Naruto pushed his hands out, the condense wind was released and the wind surged out with incredible momentum. The ground ripped apart as Naruto's wind blew through the area, and the whole room was violently shaking as mass amount of air was forced out of the space.

Aria was sent flailing backwards and crashed into the wall, his large body creating spider web cracks along the thick cement wall. "AAHHHH!" cried out the man in pain as his body was forced deeper and deeper into the cement, his bones creaking against the pressure.

The blond teenager maintained his gaze on Aria as his Jutsu died down, his eyes scanning if the man would teleport suddenly...

"Naruto!" cried a voice from behind the blond and he looked back to see Natsu running towards him with a smile on his face, along with Happy.

Naruto smiled back and turned back. "Hey Natsu, Happy!"

Happy landed on Naruto's shoulder as Natsu excitedly pointed at Aria. "Holy crap, Naruto!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer. "You beat that guy?!"

Before Naruto could answer his friend, his eyes picked up on something. It was a very familiar red that made his entire presence calmer and more relaxed. Looking behind Natsu and towards the entrance of the large room, Naruto saw Erza running towards them in her regular armor. The young woman had a concerned look on her face as she stared at Naruto, and she sped up as she neared Naruto.

Naruto ran forward to meet Erza halfway. "Er-chan!" cried the teenager as he wrapped his arms around Erza as soon as she was within reach.

Erza realized that Naruto was just a little bit shorter than her, and she could actually rest her head on his shoulder as they hugged. "Naruto-chan..." muttered the S-Class mage with a clearly worried tone. "You are okay, what was that violent shake before?"

Once again, before Naruto could answer, Aria managed to move a dislodged himself from the wall. The man was clearly hurt and he was limping as he walked a few steps forward towards Naruto and the other. His top hat was gone, revealing a balding head, and his clothes were in tatters as many cuts spread out along his body. His hands were held in fists unlike before, and his body language suggested that he was angry and very serious.

"That hurt kid, and I am going to kill you now." said the man with an eerie voice as he tore off his blindfold, revealing purple eyes with a white "X" crossing through his pupils. His Magical Aura grew much stronger as his aura grew much bigger than before.

Erza and Natsu got ready to fight as they readied their enflamed fists and Magic Blades...

"**Zero**!" A large spiraling air space started to surround Aria's body as his eyes shown a bright purple. The man brought his relaxed hands into a lock position in front of his chest as the air space grew in size with every passing second. "This Air Space with consume all life that it comes into contact with, and I will use it to kill all of you right here and now!"

Erza was about to charge forward, but Naruto reacted first. The blond sped towards the growing gray vortex of condensed air, leaving Erza, Happy and Natsu to watch him in shock. Naruto's Sharingan barred into the purple eyes of Aria as he ran towards the man with palpable confidence in his eyes. Channeling his wind power into the tri-pronged Kunai, Naruto threw it straight at the man's feet. Naruto's own wind in the Kunai cut through the air space and embedded itself right at Aria's feet.

Aria growled and shot at blast of Air at Naruto, which has the same effect as his main Air Space...

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

Before the smaller blast of air could hit Naruto, he vanished, and to everyone's shock, he appeared right in front of Aria with his hand on his Kunai. Naruto twisted his body and swung his leg up to kick Aria right in the chin. There were significant force packed behind the kick, and it forced Aria into the air. Naruto quickly followed up, and punched the man in the stomach, pushing him back against the wall he crashed into a few minutes ago.

The spiraling air that Aria created began to fade, but it also made Naruto remember how to use one of his attacks. Rushing towards Aria again, Naruto held back his right hand as he gathered energy in it. A pale blue energy seeped from his palm and began to spin and compress into a miniature typhoon the size of his palm. The energy spun in all directions as the ball became more and more compressed, and in a few seconds, the ball was compacted with a massive amount of energy.

Natsu, Happy and Erza watched on in shock as Naruto formed some sort of attack with only his energy. "W-What the hell is that?!" cried Natsu as he watched closely.

Naruto reached Aria as he glared into his eyes. "**Rasengan**!"

A shockwave pulsated through the area upon impact as Naruto pushed his condense attack into Aria's body, forcing him against the wall again. Aria cried out in pain as Naruto's attack grinded into his body with great force and friction. The wall behind Aria was starting to give way as Naruto's power grew with every passing second, and after a few more seconds, it finally collapsed. Naruto took it as the time to push even further, and forced the shape of his Rasengan to break. The energy trapped inside the ball were released, a huge torrent of blue energy forced Aria spinning backwards through the broken wall, all the way across the room afterwards, and finally crashing into its back wall, which was destroy upon impact.

"S-Sugoi..." muttered an awed Natsu after he saw the destruction of Naruto's attack.

Happy was sitting on Natsu's shoulder very still. "W-Wow..."

Erza actually had a smile on her face as she looked over at Naruto. _'You've become so strong, Naruto-chan...' _thought the S-Class mage proudly. _'I don't think I should call you Naruto-chan anymore though...you are a bit old for that now.'_

At that moment, Gray and Elfman, along with Mirajane rushed into the room with worried expressions on their faces. They quickly saw how severely damaged the room was, and ran over to Erza, Happy and Natsu to see if they were okay. Gray and Elfman had each defeated a member of Element 4, so the Phantom Guild hall was actually completely shut down. Mirajane had noticed that the Element 4 were the ones who provide the power to cast Abyss Break, and as soon as they were defeated, the spell would be stopped.

"Erza!" cried Mirajane worriedly as she ran over to her best friend. "What are you doing here?!"

Erza smiled at the caring barmaid and nodded her head. "I'm fine Mira..."

Gray looked at Natsu. "Oi, what the hell happened in here?"

Elfman nodded. "Yeah, did you guys find the last Element 4?"

Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yep, Naruto beat the crap out of him and he's lying somewhere over there." The Dragon Slayer pointed over to Naruto and the gaping hole that his attack made with Aria's body. "I really don't think that guy can walk anytime soon."

Mirajane gasped at the damage Naruto did and stepped forward. "Holy..."

Gray chuckled. "Really?" muttered the Ice Mage amused. "Wow, the kid has really gotten strong after that growth spurt!"

Elfman smirked and nodded approvingly. "Naruto is a man!"

Naruto turned back to see Erza and his friends all smiling at him, so he returned the smile and made his way over to them. It was amazing, even after all the attacks he used Naruto didn't feel the tiniest bit of fatigue; it was as if he was just warmed up. His body was still surging with power and he felt like there were still a lot of attacks he could still use. His mind was filled with new information and knowledge about his powers, and he just needed an occasion to test them all.

...But before Naruto fully made his way back to his friends...A huge power appeared behind him...

Naruto quickly looked back as he held his Kunai in his hand, and he saw a man staring at him menacingly. He was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair that reached down to his shoulders and a thin mustache that had a reddish tint to it. He had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. He was wearing layer of purple clothes with a pointed hat. And on his collar, was a pin that told everyone that he was one of the Ten Magic Saints...

Erza growled. "Jose Porla..."

Jose maintained his sight on Naruto. "Young, talented, and powerful..." muttered the man with a raspy voice. "I will enjoy killing you..."

* * *

The End!

Oh, another cliffhanger!

Sorry, but that looked like a good time to end it! Again, I promise the next chapter will be out soon! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Grand Battle

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 10**

* * *

Naruto stared into the dark eyes of Jose Porla as he flared his own power to stand his ground strong. The man in front of the blond was obviously much more powerful than his subordinates; it was the power of one of the Ten Magic Saints. Jose's power felt dark and evil and it made the large room feel enclosed and cold. Naruto was glaring at the man with his Sharingan and was calmly analyzing the man's power. The dark purple energy Naruto could see through his special eyes felt very dark and tainted, as if it was pure venom.

Gray and Elfman jumped forward, one on each side of Naruto. "Get ready!" cried the Ice Mage as he narrowed his eyes at the Phantom Leader. The two young men had never felt such malicious Magic before. Jose's presence resembled death.

Mirajane held a hand over her mouth as she paled. _'I am feeling nauseous just being near him...'_

Erza grunted as she forced herself to focus despite her severe fatigue and injuries. She knew very well that Jose will be a very difficult foe to face, and their chance of victory was very slim. But Fairy Tail was too close to victory to quit, Jose was the last adversary and if they defeat him it will all be over. Erza pushed herself mentally to ready herself for a very serious battle, but the lingering thought of Naruto being in the battle made Erza very distracted and worried.

Natsu's mind was on a completely different matter as he glared at Jose. "You...why do you have Lucy's scent on you?!" cried the Dragon Slayer with untamed rage as his flames surrounded his fists.

Naruto and the other's eyes widened. "What...did they catch Lucy-nee?!"

Jose smirked and chuckled softly. "I should have known you would find out, you are a Dragon Slayer after all, so you have that annoying nose." said the man nonchalantly as he shrugged. "But I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it, because I am going to kill you all right here and now."

Natsu's flames flared more as he roared. "YOU BASTARD!"

Erza grunted as her wounds stung her sides. "Natsu!" cried the woman as she gained the attention of her surrogate little brother. "We'll take care of Jose, you have to go rescue Lucy!"

The Dragon Slayer seemed to have calmed down a little at his newest task, but maintained his angry glare at Jose. The Phantom leader chuckled as he shook his head at the Fairy Tail group, as if he was very amused by the whole situation. The smirk on the man's face made Natsu even angrier than before, and his task of turning away from the fight with Jose became increasingly difficult. But the image of a smiling Lucy drifted into his mind, and that immediately tamed most of his anger. The Heartfilia girl had become very precious person in Natsu's life, and he would die before he would allow Phantom to take her.

Gray looked back at his friend seriously. "We will make an opening for you!" said the Ice Mage as he discreetly gestured over to the side door to the next room.

Jose started to chuckle as he shook his head in disappointment. "Do you really think you lot would be able to distract me enough for your little dragon to slip through?" muttered the man amused as he continued to chuckle at the Fairy Tail members. "I guess it should be expected of you Fairy Tail mages."

Elfman growled as he charged at Jose. "**Take Over: Beast's Arm**!" The man's arms transformed to that of a beast, which was covered in scales and giant muscles.

Gray mirrored his friend's action as he placed his right fist on his left palm. "**Ice Make: Lance**!" Several long ice spear-like shards shot away from Gray's adjoined hands towards Jose.

Erza stepped forward with her blade. "NATSU, NOW!"

As the Dragon Slayer dashed towards the door, Jose held his hand up against the two mages' attacks and a purple Magic Circle appeared. "Useless..." muttered the man as purple blasts of energy shot out of the circle. Each of the small shards of energy had a face of a skull, and the moved at great speeds. Before Gray or Elfman could land their attacks, they were both struck by several blasts and were blown back by the miniature explosions.

Erza growled as Mirajane tried to get a better view of her brother. "Elfman!" cried the worried sister loudly. "Gray!"

Natsu was almost at the door, but he was also stopped when several of Jose's blasts landed in front of him. The shockwaves created by the blasts forced Natsu backwards a few feet and he staggered a little to regain his balance. Natsu growled as he established his footing and tried to regain his momentum out the door, but Jose was already standing in front of him.

"This is as far as you go..." muttered Jose as he held up his hand again, but this time very close and directly at Natsu.

Before the Phantom leader could fire his attack, a tri-pronged Kunai skimmed past his face, and before he could react, a powerful punch landed on his face. Jose grunted in pain as he was forced to the side head first. Then just as Jose was about to regain his balance, another punch landed on his face, but this one was aimed downwards so his head smashed into the ground as his body skidded across the room. Straining his neck to see who struck him, Jose growled when he saw Naruto staring down at him with a glare.

"Happy!" cried Natsu as he jumped into the air; the cat quickly caught him and they both flew out of the room as fast as they could. "Thanks, Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as he watched Jose stand up while simultaneously gave Natsu a thumbs up. "What was that you were saying, Jose?" mocked the blond looking into the dark eyes of his enemy in front of him. "I guess it should be expected of a Phantom Lord Mage..."

"Naru-chan..." whispered Mirajane in worry as she cradled Elfman's head on her lap. Both the Beast Take Over mage and Gray were out of commission after Jose's attack, and Erza was still severely injured after everything she took, so things were not looking good for Naruto. Erza had a very similar thought, and she was trying her best to regain her Magic Power so she could help Naruto more...

Jose started to smirk at Naruto, and it soon turned into a full chuckle. "Interesting...I never expected you to be so fast."

Instead of responding, Naruto quickly requiped his Katana and swung a blade of wind straight at Jose. "Enough talk old man!" cried the blond as he watched Jose dodge his attack by jumping to the side. Naruto quickly sped towards the man and swarmed him with a series of wind enhanced slashes with his blade. Jose was surprisingly agile and effortlessly dodged all of Naruto's strikes. But the strikes were getting closer and closer as Naruto increased his range by channeling wind further into his blade.

Before his movements became predictable, Naruto flicked his left wrist to lightly release his Hiraishin Kunai in the air, letting it hover in the air for a few seconds. Jose was confused with Naruto's odd choice of actions and was distracted for a brief moment. Naruto's body flickered and suddenly appeared to the side of Jose, greatly surprising the man. With a swift twist to the right, Naruto landed a hard left hook on Jose's face, knocking him into a stupor.

"This is for Lucy-nee!" cried Naruto as he slashed his Katana out and deeply sliced Jose's right arm.

Jose cried out in pain and jumped back with a livid expression. "You brat!" shouted the man viciously. "**Dead Wave**!" Jose used his left hand to fire a condensed beam of his Magic at Naruto, and it connected to the cement floor that Naruto was standing on.

"Naruto!" cried Erza as she saw the area Naruto was in explode. "Damn you, Jose!" Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor and sped towards Jose to deliver a terrifying slash of her blade. But the Phantom leader easily dodged her attack and even grabbed her wrist. Erza reacted quickly and flicked her blade upwards to slightly cut Jose's hand, forcing him to release her. Erza requiped a blade with her feet and slashed down at Jose in a X shape.

Jose smirked and shook his head at Erza. "Not good enough!" exclaimed the man as he shot Erza with a Dark Beam, and over to a pile of debris, but the Titania managed to regain her balance in midair and landed on her two feet. Jose quickly followed up by enclosing Erza by surprise with several globs of purple energy. "I expected more from the Titania!" boasted Jose loudly as he shocked Erza with his Magic.

"**Katon...**!" began a familiar voice as Jose looked over to his right side and saw Naruto glaring at him while holding an odd sign with his hands. "**Gōryūka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire)**!" An inferno blasted from Naruto's mouth in the shape of a dragon and it charged at Jose as it scorched its surroundings. The Phantom leader was forced to jump out of the way and lost his concentration on containing Erza in his spell.

The inferno continued it trajectory and eventually collided with the far wall of the room; instantly blasting it to burning pieces. The fire scattered around the room and the carpets and curtains caught on fire. Mirajane was pulling her brother and Gray out of the room with some difficulty, but she knew that she had to take the two injured mages out of the room before the fight catches them in the middle. The room was getting much hotter with Naruto's fire attacks, and Mirajane was hurrying her process to get out of the room before the carbon dioxide fills the room.

Naruto maintained his aim of Jose as the man regained his balance. "**Katon: Dai Endan (Giant Flame Bullet)**!" With a quick exhale, Naruto shot a large bullet of scorching flames at Jose, and it was much faster than the previous dragon shaped attack.

Jose dodged again and tried his best to ignore the loud explosion that resonated behind him as the fire bullet exploded upon impact to some part of the room. The heat in the room was rising significantly, and the air supple was getting thinner by the second. Jose growled as he moved his hand as an arc before him. "**Dark Explosion**!" The area where Naruto was standing was engulfed in a powerful explosion that replicated the shape of Jose's movements. Jose took this chance to focus on the walls around him. "**Dark Beam**!" A series of darkness magic shot out of the fingers of Jose and destroyed the surrounding walls of the room, letting in some much needed air to the burning room.

Unknown to Jose, Naruto was using the smoke and debris from his explosion to sneak his way to Erza undetected, and the blond wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was in range. Erza was surprised at first, but relaxed when she realized that it was Naruto holding her. Erza's condition was not getting any better, and after being physically shocked by Jose, she was finding it very difficult to stay conscious. The Titania rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she allowed her body to relax into the now very strong arms of her closest person.

Naruto lifted Erza into his arms bridal style and knelt down to the ground to stay out of sight. "I'm going to make a clone to bring you outside, Er-chan, you really need to be medically treated." Despite the situation, Naruto didn't want to call Erza "Er-chan" anymore; it felt a little embarrassing given his more mature stature.

Erza forced one of her eyes open despite her severe fatigue. "N-Naruto-chan...You have to come with me!"

The blond shook his head. "No way, I have to stay here to fight, or he's going to destroy Fairy Tail!"

The Titania shook her head with a frown. "No...He's too strong, come back with me so we can all fight together!" Tried to persuade a worried Erza.

Naruto smiled as he leaned down to kiss Erza on her cheek, just as innocent as he did when he was a child. "Don't worry about me, Er-chan, I promise I will be alright." Without waiting for a response, Naruto created a clone and passed Erza to its arms. Naruto saw that Erza was about to call out to him, but he quickly placed a finger to his lips and shook his head, and the girl seem to have admitted defeat. It pained Erza to leave Naruto on his own, but for some reason she had hope that Naruto's newly discovered powers might be a match for Jose, so she allowed the clone to carry her away from the scene.

Just as the clone made it way out the door and out of sight, Jose found Naruto by standing on a higher point of gathered debris. "Well, are you done hiding or should I give you a few more minutes to rest?"

Naruto smirked. "I was just letting you rest old man, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Jose seemed to be a little offended by the comment and fired some Dark Beams at Naruto. With the aid of the Sharingan, Naruto easily dodged the blasts with his superior speed. Wanting to use the blasts to his advantage, Naruto strategically maneuvered his dodging towards large piles of debris, and Jose wasn't any smarter when he cleared the battlefield of debris with his beams. Naruto wanted a flat and clear battlefield so he could use his speed and Hiraishin no Jutsu to his fullest advantage, and Jose did just that for him.

Thinking that the field was cleared enough, Naruto increased his speed and appeared in front of Jose directly in the middle of the room. "**Futon: Kamikaze (Divine Wind)**!" Naruto's hands released a powerful gust of wind that barreled through the room straight at Jose. "**Katon: Hibashiri (Running Fire)**!" The blond blasts a stream of fire from his mouth towards his gust of wind, and the fire instantly caught on to merge with the wind.

The vortex of flames towered over Jose as it threatened to burn him to ashes; forcing the man to try to jumped backwards. Jose growled as he jumped up into the air. "**Dark Explosion**!" The concussive blast distorted the vortex enough to stop the spinning, thus ceasing the fire from burning, and in a second the whole attack was gone.

"**Kazekiri**!" cried a voice from above Jose as an invisible blade of wind slashed down at him. Jose twisted his body as much as he could in midair and managed to dodge the attack, but he was unable to stop Naruto's further follow ups. The blond cried out as he punched the man right in the nose, and grinned when he heard a painful crack. Following Jose as he fell to the ground, Naruto landed another kick on the man's stomach, pushing him to the ground faster, and the impact of Jose to the ground created a small crater.

Jose coughed loudly as the air was once again knocked out of his lungs. The fall really harmed him and his body was painful all over...

Naruto wanted to finish the man as quickly as possible, so he continued his barrage as he fell. Feeling a familiar surge of power in the palm of his hand, Naruto thrust his hand out as he was about to crash into the man on the ground.

"**Rasengan**!"

Just as Naruto's attack was about to land, his body was suddenly stopped from moving. Naruto's widened eyes as he looked around and he was further shocked when he saw a bunch of Jose's shades grabbing onto his side and torso. He tried to flare his power to rid himself of his entanglement, but the shades didn't budge.

Jose chuckled as he lifted his hand at Naruto. "Surprised?" asked the man with a sneer. "Brat!"

"AAHHHHHH!" cried Naruto in pain as the shades shocked him to the very core. It was as if a bolt of lightning has struck his body as hundreds of needled pierced his skin repeatedly. The Rasengan vanished from Naruto had as he lost his strength, and he had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from shouting out again. Naruto tried to regain his mental and physical readiness and was about to strike back, but Jose mocked him by shocking again.

Jose sighed as he shook his head. "I still remember how happy I was when I received the request from the Heartflia Family that said they wanted their heiress back..." muttered the man as he relaxed as if trying to insult Naruto further. "To think, the heiress to one of the richest families in Fiore would be a member of Fairy Tail...just this alone gave me the perfect oppurtunity to take down your pathetic guild!"

Naruto grunted as he stressed his muscles to look down at Jose. "W-Why are you trying so hard to destroy Fairy Tail?!"

The Phantom leader's grin was obvious. "Why?..." asked the man as if he was amused. "For as long as I can remember, Phantom Lord has been the number one guild in Fiore, but in recent years people have started to call Fairy Tail our equal, some even say that they are now the top!" Jose was glaring at Naruto at this point. "Even though it was just a garbage guild a few years ago...the names of Erza, Laxus and Mystogan started to pop up everywhere, and it stole all our pride from us!"

The blond in captive started to chuckle. "You mean this was all because of your petty jealousy?"

Jose smirked and shocked Naruto again, making the teenager cry out in pain. "Oh no...this war is to show the world that Phantom is superior to Fairy Tail, and we will take back the title of the absolute number one guild in Fiore!"

Naruto gritted his teeth before he smirked himself. "Yeah right..." muttered the teenager with a sneer. "You were intimidated by us, we are getting stronger and stronger, while you watch your guild desperately try to catch up despite their obvious complacent attitude." Jose looked up at Naruto with a smirk, as if he was silently showing that the boy was correct. "Lucy-nee is just a catalyst for war, you needed a reason to attack us and you needed to take it before we grow out of your reach."

Jose shook his head as he remained in the crater his body created. "How does Makarov do it...not only did he get Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan...he also got you." said the man while he looked at Naruto impressed. "You are by far the most talented mage I have ever met, normally kids your age shouldn't have a mere fraction of your power...and yet, you took out my elites like they were still wet behind the ears!" Jose sighed as he took a deep breath. "But none of that matters anymore, I have defeated Fairy Tail, and I have the Heartfilia heiress...now all I have to do is keep her as my hostage and I will slowly bleed the Heartfilia fortune for myself!" Finished the man with a barking laughter.

Naruto's anger grew to new heights at the thought of his surrogate sister being Jose's pawn. "I swear to Kami-sama above, I will never let you take Lucy-nee...Natsu maybe saved her already, and if I have to, I will kill you myself!"

Jose continued to laugh as he shocked Naruto once more with his power. Naruto's cries were like music to Jose's ears. "Aren't so cocky now, are you?" mocked the man as a Magic Circle formed in front of his left hand. "How I wish you could have been in my guild...goodbye" said the man with a disappointed voice. "**Dead Wave**!" A familiar blast of purple energy gather in Jose's hand as it shot towards Naruto at point blank. Naruto's cries of pain were covered by the loud explosion that was caused by the blast hitting the ceiling, and Naruto was sent under a mass amount of falling debris.

The room was silent as Jose painfully got out of the crater he was embedded in and smirked when he saw the large pile of debris in front of him. The ceiling was made with three feet thick cement, and a large chunk of the room fell right on top of the boy. After suffering a direct blast of his dead wave and having been dropped to the ground with tons of cement, Jose assumed that the boy was dead. Jose was relieved deep inside; Naruto was stronger than anyone he had faced in Fairy Tail except for Makarov, the boy's power felt even greater than the Titania and the Salamander. Jose could only wonder where Makarov found such a terrifying boy; if Naruto were to fully mature, Jose could only shudder at the power he would obtain.

Jose walked over to the pile of debris and shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Too bad you were in Fairy Tail, brat...if you were in Phantom then you would have lived."

The pile of debris suddenly exploded in a large puff of smoke, and Jose's eyes were wide as saucers when he saw copies of Naruto replace hundreds of pieces of debris. The room shook as all the Naruto's let out a vicious battle cry as they dropped down to the gapping Jose.

_'What the hell is this!?' _cried Jose inwardly in shock. _'How is this possible?!' _

Three Naruto's grabbed onto Jose and pulled their fists back. "We're going to beat the shit out of you!" A clone delivered the hardest punch he could right at Jose's face, and it was powerful enough to knock his jaw and a few of his teeth loose. Another clone followed up with a devastating kick to the nose, further breaking it against his skull. More and more cones piled onto Jose as each of them let out their untamed anger on the man, and their battle cries covered Jose's grunting, cries, and groaning as he was beaten within an inch of his life.

"This is for Lucy-nee!" cried a clone as he dropped lick Jose on the forehead.

"This is for Natsu!" cried another as he elbowed his back.

"Gray!" This clone was more creative, and stomped on Jose's toes; crushing them in the process.

"Mira-nee!" shouted two clones at once as they each kick one shoulder.

"Elfman!" This clone kicked Jose behind the knee.

"Jiji!" cried a clone as he elbowed Jose's temple.

Two clones held Jose in still by the arms as a third one ran up to him at full speed. "This is for Er-chan!" cried the copy of Naruto as he punched Jose right between the eyes. The clones then threw Jose into the air as ten other ones jumped higher in order to drop on him. "THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL!" The ten clones slammed their legs down on Jose's body, sending the bloody heap down to the ground with a loud bang. The crater was much better than last time, and this time Jose's mouth was shut.

As the clones dispelled one after another, the real Naruto stood further down in the room, while looking down at Jose with his Hiraishin Kunai in his hand. Naruto had discreetly hidden his Kunai within a pile of debris much earlier in the fight when Jose shot him with his first dead wave, knowing that he would most likely need a quick escape down the road, and he was correct. The smoke and debris Jose's attack made it easy for Naruto to hide the Kunai...it seems that while Jose was a powerful mage, he didn't really have smarts.

Naruto started his way over to Jose with a serious expression on his face. "If you had provided me with a reasonable reason for attacking Fairy Tail, which I found highly unlikely, I would have held back a little." muttered the teenager calmly. "But seeing that you are nothing more than a petty fool with a sadistic plan, I decided to play this by your rules..." Naruto stopped right in front of the battered and bloody Jose and looked down into his semi-conscious eyes. "Lucy-nee is very precious to me, and I will never allow her to become your bargaining chip..."

Jose made a noise that sounded more like a whimper, but Naruto saw in his eyes that the man was still calling out for blood...

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks. "Fairy Tail is my home, and I will protect it!" said the blond with an iron resolution. "You started this war, and you simply paid the price for it." Naruto turned his back on the fallen Jose and started his way out of the still burning and destroyed room. "Goodbye Jose..."

_'I still do not remember who I really am...' _thought Naruto inwardly as he made his way out of the broken building. _'But I love Fairy Tail...it is my home and my family, so I don't really care about who I was before.' _Naruto held his fist in front of him and stared down at it as he felt the power that he now possessed. _'I am going to be a Fairy Tail mage, and I will protect it just as Er-chan, Natsu, Lucy-nee, and the others will...' _

Naruto continued his way out of the Phantom Guild Hall, but he began to feel his fatigue and exhaustion finally coming to him. Jose had done considerable damage to him with his shocks, and the last few hundred clones he made really burned away the rest of his energy. The blond grunted as he staggered through the hallway with a mild headache that was quickly worsening. His vision began to become blurry, and he could barely avoid walking into the scatter debris that festered the hallway.

_'D-Damn!' _cursed Naruto as he felt his balance tip and he started to fall to the ground.

"Whoa, I gotcha here big guy!" said a voice as a huge back caught Naruto's body.

The blond strained his eyes open to see who it was, and he was shocked to see Makarov smiling down at him with his body enlarged to huge degrees. "Jiji?..."

The Fairy Tail Master smiled and nodded. "You did great back there, Naruto!" said the man as his body shrunk to a smaller size, just enough to carry Naruto on his back. "And here I thought I needed to rush over to help you against Jose, but it seems that you have become a very strong young man!"

Naruto grunted as he tried to move his very sore body. "Is Er-chan alright?"

Makarov smiled and slowly nodded. "Yes, she is completely fine, thanks to you Naruto."

As if that answer finally gave Naruto relief, he gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep on the Master's back with a smile on his face. Makarov shook his head in amusement at the young boy, who was just beginning his teenage years. The Master couldn't believe that someone as innocent and passionate as Naruto, would be powerful enough to utterly destroy one of the Ten Magic Saints. Granted Jose was one of the weaker members of the legendary group, for a boy no older then fourteen to defeat him should be impossible. Makarov could help but wonder how much Naruto will effect Fairy Tail with his presence, and how powerful he will be when he fully matured.

Makarov made his way out of the Phantom Guild Hall and stood on one of the giant metal legs of the building. He looked down at all the gathered members of the guild looking up at him and Naruto with smiles on their face, and that included Natsu, Happy and Lucy. It was a resounding victory for Fairy Tail today, and it was mostly because of a boy who had so fatefully joined the guild. Makarov wondered if Naruto was someone who was sent by the heavens to bring Fairy Tail to a new height of power...

"NARUTO HAS WON!" shouted out Makarov with aid from his Titain Magic, making everyone in the guild hear him. "VICTORY IS OUR TODAY!"

The crowd began to cheer as loudly as they could, some even broke down into tears, Lucy being one of them. The Heartfilia heiress had her arms wrapped around Natsu as she cried into his chest, her body reacting to some much needed relief. The Dragon Slayer had a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms protectively around Lucy, and he was shouting out words of victory to Naruto. Others were in similar situations. Mirajane was hugging her brother, and Cana was hugging Macao...everyone were estatic that the war was over...

Standing in front of the crowd alone was Erza. She had a proud smile on her face as she looked up at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully on the Master's back. Erza couldn't be more proud of Naruto, he had truly surpassed her expectations and defeated Jose. For some reason, deep down Erza had always known that Naruto would win, and he would come back to her side. If Erza wasn't injured, she would have ran up to Naruto and hugged him with all she had...

"Thank you...Naruto."

* * *

The End!

I hope you all liked this chapter!

I will be most likely updating Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan next, so be sure to look out for it! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	11. Recovery

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 11**

* * *

In the midst of the Eastern Forest of Magnolia, Naruto was once again resting on the patient bed of Porlyusica. The medical specialist of Fairy Tail had determined that Naruto had overexerted his body by fighting so much right after his transformation. His body and muscles were still not use to moving the way they used to be able to move, so Naruto experienced much more fatigue than normal. There were some severe wounds on Naruto's body when he was checked into the tree house, but Porlyusica found that Naruto possessed some kind of special healing ability, and all his wounds were healed within the first hour.

The Master, along with Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were all by the teenage boy's side as he rested. They were all very happy and grateful that Naruto tried too hard to defend Fairy Tail and to defeat Jose. They still couldn't believe that Naruto managed to defeat the Phantom Leader by himself; it seems that the recent transformation gave Naruto a tremendous power boost.

Natsu was sitting backwards on a chair while resting his chin on the back of the chair. "So when is he going to wake up?" asked the Dragon Slayer becoming more bored by the second. "It's been two hours already."

Gray sighed in his seat beside Natsu and closed his eyes. "Naruto's suffering from overexertion; he won't wake up so soon!"

Lucy was silently sitting on the other side of Natsu as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was still a little shaken up after her near-death experience just a few hours ago, and she wanted to be as close to her savior as possible. Natsu had come to her rescue just seconds before Gajeel would have killed her, and it really showed her much she depended on the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu turned his head to Lucy and felt her soft hair brush against his face. "Hey Lucy, are you feeling okay?" asked the young man with a surprisingly gentle voice.

The blond girl smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered as she tightened her grasp around Natsu's arm and nuzzled against his shoulder. Lucy had been very guilty about her father causing so much chaos to Fairy Tail, but the unlimited support from her comrades assured her that it was not her fault.

Erza smiled at the sight of Lucy being so close to Natsu, it seemed that the Dragon Slayer's heroic efforts to save the Heartfilia heiress had made the latter fall for the former. Ever since the official end of the war, Lucy had been attached to Natsu like he was her lifeline, and the Dragon Slayer looked like he was beginning to enjoy it.

"You guys can go home for the night; I'll stay here to look after Naruto…" gently said Erza with a smile. "Both of you need to rest after today," said the Titania as she looked over at Natsu and Lucy. "And you should go home too Gray; you are falling asleep."

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "You need to rest too, Erza."

The Titania smiled and nodded. "I know; I'll just rest here for the night."

Gray stood up and stretched his arms up. "Okay then, we'll come back tomorrow morning!"

Natsu stood at the door waiting for Lucy as she placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. The teenage boy had saved the guild with his power, and Lucy was very grateful. Naruto was still a kid, and he tried so hard to defend the guild; that alone made Naruto very important in the hearts of every member in Fairy Tail.

"See you tomorrow, Erza," said Lucy as she joined her friends at the door.

Erza nodded as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Naruto's hair. As her friends left and the door closed, Erza's smile was replaced with a frown as she held onto Naruto's hand. The Titania was very proud of Naruto, but she also felt like she failed Naruto by having him save her from Jose. Erza went into the building to help Naruto and hopefully protect him with her limited power, but she ended up being a burden and Naruto was the one who saved her.

Erza hated being weak more than anything, and she was angry at herself for acting so pathetically in front of Naruto. Pride was a big factor in the equation, but the more importantly, she wanted Naruto to know that she would protect him, and not the other way around.

"Erza…you should get some rest too." said Makarov as he walked into the room along with Porlyusica. "You are quite hurt too."

The red haired beauty smiled softly and nodded. "I know…"

Porlyusica walked over to the bed and scanned Naruto's condition. Erza and the Master watched silently as the old woman checked Naruto's eyes, his wounds, and his strange power reserves. Erza didn't like how Porlyusica would always be emotionless and she couldn't read her emotions to see if Naruto was getting better.

The medic sighed as she stood back up straight. "It is the same as before, Naruto is recovering quickly and should be alright by morning."

Erza looked up at Porlyusica with a pleading look. "Porlyusica-san, is it okay if I stay here tonight with Naruto?"

The old woman sighed and crossed her arms. "Whatever..." she muttered as she walked out of the room silently.

Makarov looked down at his surrogate daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The Master knew that Erza was very worried about the boy, but there was also something that she was telling anyone else. Erza had never been one to talk about her inner thoughts or stress and would prefer to bottle her feelings inside. Makarov had tried in the past to get Erza to open up to him or Mirajane a few years back, but the Titania would always insist that she was fine. Makarov trusted Erza for her ability to deal with her own problems, all he needed to do was to show her that everyone in Fairy Tail will be there to support her.

The Master sighed as she saw the worried look on Erza's face. "He's going to be fine, Erza..." mumbled the old man before he left the room without another word.

Erza relaxed and let out another sigh when the room was finally only left with herself and Naruto. Requiping back into her normal pink pajamas, Erza lifted the covers of the bed and lied down next to Naruto with a relaxed sigh. She was glad that the bed was quite large and there was enough space for her as well. Erza pulled Naruto closer to her and rested his head against the crook of her neck. She absentmindedly noted that Naruto was much taller than before, his feet were now tickling her own and his head barely fitted against her neck.

Naruto let out a low moan as he turned to the side and pulled Erza closer to him. The blond's arms were wrapped around Erza's waist as he held her securely against his chest. The positions were now shifted; it was Erza who had her head resting inside the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto's hand drifted from Erza's mid-back to her head, and his fingers gently brushed through her hair as a small smile graced his still sleeping face.

Erza was shocked to say the least; she didn't know how to react. No one had _ever _held her so intimately before, and it felt very foreign to her. Erza was used to being the one holding Naruto while the slept, but she was shocked to see that being held felt very different than holding. It was very peculiar, and it felt very warm. The last time Erza felt so warm and safe was in her distant and fading memory of her late parents comforting her...

"Naruto..." whispered Erza softly as she relaxed in his arms, finally giving in to how good his embrace felt.

"E-Erza-chan..." mumbled a sleeping Naruto lightly as he wiggled around on the bed.

Erza smiled and wondered why Naruto had stopped calling her Er-chan. She didn't mind the childish and affectionate nickname, but Erza-chan did sound better in her ears. Naruto was much older than before, and if his growth spurt was anything like the ones before, his personality would have matured a little as well. Naruto only have a few more years to grow until he would reach his full maturity age, and based on past experiences, it wouldn't take too long.

Erza reached up to brush a stray strand on blond hair away from Naruto's forehead. _'Naruto is quite handsome...Mira was right after all, he will be the most handsome guy in Fairy Tail.' _It was a happy thought, but almost immediately after, Erza frowned when she imagined the younger girls in and around Fairy Tail flirting with Naruto. It annoyed Erza to no end thinking how some girl will be constantly bugging Naruto. Erza was quite certain that it will happen; Naruto was a handsome young teenager who had defeated one of the Ten Magic Saints...that is the very definition of a teenage heart throb for most girls. _'Let's see them try..._' though Erza with a dark smirk on her face.

Naruto moved a little again, but this time he pulled Erza even closer to him than before and rubbed his face against her hair...

The Titania smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed...finally drifting off to a deep slumber.

* * *

Morning has broken in the festive town of Magnolia, and its citizens were beginning their daily rituals. The town was still a little shaken up after the whole Phantom incident, but things were quickly returning to normal as time passed. A group of Fairy Tail mages were heading towards the house of their medical specialist, all planning to visit their resting savior. The guild hall was destroyed, and people were working hard to rebuild it larger and grander than before. But despite their busy schedule, a few had decided to see if Naruto was well enough to come home.

"Do you think Naruto is awake yet?" asked a fresh Natsu with his hands behind his head and Happy on his shoulder.

Lucy hummed in thought as she looked ahead. "I hope so; Porlyusica-san said that he should be fine in the morning."

"So Erza stayed there all night?" asked Mirajane as she played with a strand of her silky hair over her shoulder.

Gray nodded with his hands in his pockets. "Yep, she didn't want to leave Naruto alone in that state."

Lucy smiled at the thought of Naruto and Erza. "Those two are so close to each other..."

Mirajane smiled along and nodded at her friend's words. "Naru-chan forced himself to grow a few years when he saw Erza block the Jupiter Cannon, and just that alone shows just how much Erza means to Naru-chan." said the young woman happily. "I can still remember the look in Naru-chan's eyes when he saw Erza fall from the blast...to be honest I was a little scared of him."

Natsu grinned. "Naruto was so strong during his fights!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer excitedly. "I can't wait for him to get better so we can have a spar; I want to see if his Fire Magic can beat mine!"

Gray had a look of wonder on his face. "So Naruto can use both Fire and Wind?..." asked the Ice Mage out loud. "That can be very powerful indeed."

Mirajane nodded with a serious look on her face. "Naru-chan has already proven his strength, he defeated Jose and a few of Element 4...he already has the power to be an S-Class mage." said the barmaid as the others realized the truth behind her words. "He still has a few years to go before he returns to his real age, and by that time he will become even stronger!"

Lucy hummed in thought. "So how strong do you think that is?"

Mirajane turned her head to face her friends. "I don't know, but by then Naruto would probably be in the league of Master and Gildarts."

The group fell silent as they continued their way to Porlyusica's home...

Mirajane had asked the Master if Naruto can still stay with Erza at Fairy Hills since he was a teenager and male, so it would be against the rules. Makarov was conflicted seeing that it would be awkward for Naruto to live around a bunch of women, but knowing how close the boy was to Erza, the Master agreed to let Naruto stay at the dorm until he would reach full maturity. The other girls had no problem with Naruto staying in the building; they all knew he was a sweet and innocent boy.

Mirajane knocked on the door before she walked into the tree house. "Excuse us, Porlyusica-san..."

The group saw the old lady standing in her living room as they passed by her, heading towards the patient room. Natsu was about to rush into the room to surprise Naruto, but he was stopped by Lucy. The group walked into the room together, and all of them were surprised at the sight they were greeted with...

Naruto was still asleep but he had his arms wrapped around an equally asleep Erza, each with small smiles on their faces. The girl's head was tugged into the crook of Naruto's neck while her arms were wrapped around his waist. Their legs were covered by their shared blanket, but it was clear to the group that Erza and Naruto had their legs entangled with each other. The image was very intimate, especially how Erza's ample breasts were flushed up against Naruto's chest, and how Naruto's lips were lightly brushing against the top of Erza's head.

Mirajane had a smile on her face as she looked down at how happy and at peace Erza looked at the moment. _'I knew it...'_

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he looked at Lucy. "Why are they sleeping like that?"

Lucy ignored her partner and continued to smile at the scene as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's own and rested her head on his shoulder. The blonde thought Erza and Naruto looked great together now that the latter was closer to their age. The love between the two was obvious, and even though it might now be romantic love yet, but Lucy had good faith that once Naruto had fully grown, he and Erza will get together. It was amusing for Lucy to think that the Phantom incident had made many people closer together; Erza and Naruto, herself and Natsu.

Gray smirked at Naruto and Erza, but he grew more interested with Natsu and Lucy. "When have you two become so affectionate with each other?"

Lucy blushed as Natsu had a small grin on his face, and it was Happy who answered. "Natsu and Lucy were cuddling like that too!" cried the cat pointing over at Erza and Naruto. "They liiikkkke each other!"

Luckily for Lucy and Natsu, Erza started to wiggle in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened. "W-What?..." mumbled the girl as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She almost immediately regretted leaving the warmth of Naruto's arms and glared over at Natsu, Happy and Gray. "Why did you fools wake me up?!"

Natsu and Gray jumped back a little as Happy hid behind Lucy. "S-Sorry Erza, we just wanted to see if Naruto was okay."

Mirajane smiled and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "So, Erza-chan..." started the barmaid with a happy grin on her face. "You were sure enjoying snuggling with Naru-chan..."

Erza sighed at her best friend's attempt of teasing her and just gave her a look. "I was really enjoying it, until you all came here to bother us!" muttered the S-Class mage as she turned back to see if Naruto was doing alright. The wounds on Naruto's body were all healed completely already, and his breathing was perfectly leveled. Erza lightly brushed her fingers on his cheek with a relieved smile on her face. "Naruto...wake up."

The blond teenager's eyes started to twitch before they slightly parted to be greeted by the sight of Erza's beautiful face. "E-Erza-chan..." said Naruto with a voice that the others were not use to hearing.

Erza smiled as the others all walked closer to the bed to see if Naruto was alright. "Good morning, Naruto..." whispered the red haired beauty softly as her fingers brushed through his hair. "How are you feeling; are you still hurt anywhere?"

Naruto shook his head as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I feel fine..." mumbled the young man with a smile on his face. "Actually, I feel great!"

Mirajane clapped her hands together in joy. "Great!" cried the happy white haired beauty. "Then you can come home today!"

Lucy had a happy grin on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Everyone is worried about you, Naruto-chan!" exclaimed the girl happily. "They will be so happy to see you come home!"

Naruto smiled back at the girls. "I want to go home too..."

Natsu and Gray smirked from where they stood. "We are fixing up the guild right now, but as soon as we are done we should all go on a hard mission together!" suggested Natsu with an excited smile on his face. "With Erza on the team, we can take one of the S-Class missions on the second floor!"

Erza smiled. "That would be nice, seeing how Naruto is so strong now."

"Let the boy rest some more before taking him on mission..." said Porlyusica with a sigh as she walked into the room.

Erza smiled at the elderly woman. "Good morning, Porlyusica-san," started the S-Class mage as she looked up at the woman. "Naruto's wounds are all healed, so he should be fine now right?"

The old lady didn't answer and started to look over the boy's situation again. She took off the bandages and saw that his wounds were indeed all healed, and she could feel that his energy was back to normal. The boy's regenerative powers were beyond anything Porlyusica had ever seen, normally one would need at least a week to recover from Naruto's condition, but the boy only needed one day. Naruto was truly a puzzle to Porlyusica; his body was not like anything she had seen before...

"Yes, you should be fine now, Naruto." said the medical specialist stoically.

Erza saw the thoughtful look on the elder's face and grew concerned. "Is something the matter, Porlyusica-san?"

Porlyusica shook her head and actually had a small smile on her face. "Nothing negative, just thinking about how power Naruto has become after his transformation..." said the old lady as she captured the attention of everyone in the room. "The size of your energy reserves now, compared to before, is incredible." said the lady as she looked at Naruto. "You still have a few more years to grow until you are at your full strength, but your power now, only based on your energy reserves, are on par with Laxus or even Gildarts."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, including Naruto himself. "R-Really?" asked the young blond. "But I don't feel that much different..."

The medic smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is because when you grew, your body automatically adapted to your new reserves, that is why you are taller and more muscular than normal thirteen year old boys." explained the lady with more interest in her voice than ever. "Your muscle memory seems to have returned to you as well, that is why you are able to use some of your old attacks without having to spend time practicing it."

Gray was very impressed. "Wow, I wonder how you will look when you fully revert back to normal?"

Porlyusica crossed her arms in thought as she leaned against a wall. "Based on the last few times you grew, your power should grow again depending on how much you grow." explained the medic as Naruto looked up at her. "I have no idea how strong you will be when you reach maturity seeing it will only be your base power, but I assume that there will be another contender for Fairy Tail strongest." Everyone was surprised at how much faith Porlyusica had in Naruto's power.

Mirajane tilted her head in thought as she looked at the blond boy. "Naru-chan, do you remember anything from before Erza found you?"

Erza looked especially concerned as everyone focused on Naruto. "I get glimpses of random scenes, but not anything substantial..." said Naruto before his eyes suddenly widened. "No wait!" Everyone quickly refocused on the boy to see what he will say. "I remember my parents!"

Natsu smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. "Really, do you remember their names?"

Naruto shook his head with a sigh. "No, I only remember what they looked like." said the teenager with a small smile on his face. "My Kaa-chan has red hair like Erza-chan!"

Erza smiled as she played with a strand of her own hair. "Really?..."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yep, but I like yours better!"

Mirajane smirked at Erza's tiny blush that disappeared almost as fast as it came. "Awww, you are so sweet Naru-chan!" said the girl as she ruffled his hair.

Porlyusica sighed as she cleared her throat. "You all are good to go, Naruto has fully recovered!" said the woman a little annoyed. "Leave before my house starts to smell too much like humans!"

Lucy giggled and nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

"Naruto!" exclaimed Elfman loudly and attracted the attention of everyone at the guild construction sight. "You're a man!"

Naruto and the others made it back to the guild from Porlyusica's place with an hour, and the blond teenager was very happy to be back at the guild. Naruto was wearing a set of clothes that Mirajane had bought for him a few weeks ago when she assumed that he would grow soon, and the fitted his body quite well. Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans, along with a pair of simple black runners, a white form-fitting t-shirt, and a white leather jacket.

The teenager's hair has grown since his transformation, it was now much longer, and he had two bangs framing the sides of his face, which made him essentially a clone of his Father. He had also lost some of his baby fat so his face was more angular than before, which gave off a bit more maturity than his physical age suggested.

Makarov smiled and walked over to Naruto in his foreman uniform. "Naruto!" exclaimed the Master happily. "Back to full health I see!"

Naruto smiled back at the old man and nodded. "Yep, and I am glad to be back!"

A crowd started to emerge in front of Naruto and everyone had bright smiles on their faces as they looked at the person who saved them from Jose. Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Lucky, and Cana were only naming a few; they all wanted to thank Naruto in person. It was still a huge surprise to everyone that Naruto managed to defeat Jose with his new power, and the fact that he was only a thirteen year old boy. Everyone saw that Naruto was tall for a boy his age, and felt the power he gave off in waves.

Erza managed to pull Naruto away and led him to a temporary bar that was built to serve the mages who were rebuilding the guild. "Do you want something to eat, Naruto?"

Naruto instantly had a huge smile on his face as he looked up at Mirajane who was standing behind the bar. "RAMEN!" cried the boy excitedly. "I want five bowls!"

Mirajane giggled and nodded. "Coming up, right away!"

Natsu jumped onto the seat beside Naruto with a grin on his face. "Hey Naruto, do you want to spar after lunch?!"

"Sure!" replied the blond happily, excited to try out more of his powers. "I want to move around after sleeping for so long!"

Erza sighed at the two. "Natsu, we have to help everyone rebuild the guild, and Naruto, you need to rest!"

Naruto looked over at Erza pleadingly with big round eyes. "Come on Erza-chan, I'm fine and I want to move around after being stuck in bed for so long!" The boy saw that Erza's strength was budging and pushed further. "Please..." It seemed that Naruto had not gotten rid of his baby behavior from a few days ago.

Erza sighed. "Fine..."

Natsu and Naruto grinned and gave each other a high-five. "Yes!" cried the two in unison.

Lucy sat down beside Natsu and ordered a drink for herself, it was a hot day and she wanted a nice iced-tea. It has been a rather mixed day for Lucy, for one she had grown much closer to Natsu in the past day and it made her very happy, but Aquarius had beaten her behind red for dropping her keys. It hurt a little just to sit down on the bar chair, so she leaned part of her weight onto Natsu's side. Many people noticed how close Natsu and Lucy had become, and were quite happy to see the immature Dragon Slayer actually get a potential girlfriend.

Natsu turned his head to Lucy and smiled. "Is it still hurting?"

Lucy nodded a little sheepishly. "Just a little..." The Celestial Mage had been pleasantly surprised to see how gentle and sweet Natsu can be despite his usual behavior; he comforted her the whole night and held her in his arms when she cried. Lucy had never made it a goal to find a boyfriend, but now she really wanted to see if it will be possible for her to start a real relationship with Natsu. There might be come problems seeing that they were on the same team, but her feelings were telling her to go for it no matter what.

"Hey Natsu?..." started Lucy as she looked over at Natsu with a blush on her face.

"What is i-" Natsu was interrupted when a barrel suddenly crashed into his back.

The group looked back to see Jet and Droy having an argument with Laxus, who had a smirk on his face as he sat casually on a bench. The Lightning Mage returned to Fairy Tail just a few hours ago and didn't even bother to ask how his guild mates were doing, instead, he decided to mock and insult some of the injured mages about how weak and pathetic they were...

"Let me be blunt here..." started Laxus as he looked at Jet and Droy. "Weaklings have no place in this guild." Erza and Natsu started to glare over at Laxus' direction. "You guys are pathetic, being beaten so badly by Phantom Mages..." Jet and Droy couldn't help but look down in shame; it was true that they were not as strong as their Phantom attackers. "And then there is little miss Celestial Mage over there!" Lucy leaned closer to Natsu at the mention of her name. "The one who is responsible for this whole ordeal."

Mirajane had enough of the man and slammed her hand on the bar. "Laxus!" cried the S-Class Mage. "This matter is closed, and we don't care whose fault it is!"

Erza stood up and glared at Laxus. "And you have no right to say anything!" said the red haired woman angrily. "All of us here fought against Phantom as hard as we could while you didn't even bother to come back to help us!"

Laxus stood with his arms crossed. "Well, if I were to help then the guild certainly wouldn't be in such a pathetic state."

Naruto scoffed and shook his head...

Laxus heard and looked over at the younger blond. "What is so funny, punk?"

Naruto stood as all other guild members watched as their savior walk up to the arrogant grandson of the Master. "I was just wondering why you didn't show up when Phantom attacked..." started the young man with a smirk on his face. "You seem to be a man who would love the chance to show off your strength to others, and the Phantom attack should have been the perfect chance for you." Others were actually intrigued by Naruto's questions. "The fact that you chose to leave everything to others suggests that you were just too scared to come help us..."

The tension was palpable as Laxus walked closer to Naruto. "Me scared?..."

Naruto smiled. "Don't get angry~" mocked the teenager further. "I am only saying what the evidence suggests."

Laxus started to chuckle. "I remember you...you were the kid that managed to negate Mystogan's sleep spell." said the man in a low tone. "So you were also the kid who defeated Jose Porla...I guess the Ten Magic Saints are just as over-rated as I have thought seeing that a brat like you managed to beat him."

Naruto nodded back with a smile. "Yeah, and yet you were still too scared to come back to help."

Lightning started to shroud Laxus' body as his Magical Power grew to new heights. "Maybe I should show you that I have nothing to be afraid of?"

Erza and the others all watched on with worry as Naruto activated his Sharingan; they knew that Naruto had grown very powerful and would be a match for Laxus, but the Lightning Mage was still definitely one of the most powerful mage in Fiore. The fight could still go either way...

Suddenly, Laxus' body disappeared with a bolt of lightning and charged toward Naruto at blinding speeds. Naruto's eyes picked up Laxus' lightning fast movements and noticed how the ground was slightly ripped apart as Laxus charged towards him. Reacting quickly, Naruto unsealed his Hiraishin Kunai from his arm and flicked it into the air...

Laxus regained his form and aimed a punch at Naruto's face, but the younger blond disappeared just before his attack landed...

Naruto appeared behind Laxus with his Kunai in his hand as he twisted his body to send his own wind powered punch at Laxus. The Lightning Mage turned back as fast as he could to send another punch at Naruto. The two hard punches clashed in the middle. Wind and Lightning clashed together and a shockwave that slightly shook the area blasted around the two blonds. Naruto stared into Laxus' eyes as neither of their bodies gave way to the other's attack.

As the surge of power died down, Naruto and Laxus both jumped back a few feet from each other, and continued to look at each other calculatedly...

Lucy had widened eyes as she looked at the scene. "Wow, they were moving so fast!" Natsu and Gray absentmindedly nodded at her words. Other members of the guild were also in shock that Naruto was as fast as Laxus, who was considered the fastest person in the guild. Erza herself was ready to Requip and rush into help Naruto if he needed it, which didn't seem likely at the moment.

After a few more seconds, Laxus started to chuckle as he lowered his fists to his side. "Not bad kid, you are much stronger than many others in this guild." Naruto lowered his fist and Kunai as well and just listened to Laxus. "When I inherit the guild, I will keep you here..." With another few chuckles, Laxus disappeared with a flash of lightning...

Naruto sealed his Kunai back into his arm and stared off at the position that Laxus once stood...

_'Laxus' power felt even greater than Jose...he is no joke at all.'_

Erza walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Naruto, ignore him..."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my Ramen is ready..."

* * *

The End!

The next chapter will be the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc, which is my personal anticipated. I usually like Jellal, but in this story I hate him, so I look forward to writing the next chapter.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	12. Bad Memories

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 12**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the defeat of Phantom Lord, and the new guild hall of Fairy Tail was complete. It would have taken much longer, but Naruto had been creating hundreds of clones to speed up the rebuilding process, so they completed the building in record time. The new building was much bigger than the previous guild hall. The guild hall was now three stories high, and like resembled a castle more so than a Magic Guild.

The guild now had a grand souvenir shop located just outside of the guild's entrance, and its products included various action figures of famous Fairy Tail Mages, t-shirts, mugs, and flags of the Fairy Tail Symbol, and even Fairy Tail Chocolates. Many civilians of Magnolia have stopped by the store to purchase their objects of desire, and in a few days the guild had made the equivalent amount of money that ten A-Class Requests would have made.

Naruto's name became a common topic among the people of Magnolia, and his action figures sold out within the first day of sale. It was not every day that a boy no older than fourteen would be able to defeat the elites and Master of Phantom Lord, and his young handsome charms made him the most desired young man for the young females of the town. Many girls had tried to approach Naruto when he was out with his friends around town, but the boy had no idea why the girls were all crowding around him, and the girl didn't ever get the chance to explain since Erza would threaten to make them into pin cushions with they didn't leave Naruto alone.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go now." said Erza with a smile on her face and a huge wagon of luggage behind her.

Naruto smiled back with a pack of his own and nodded. "I'm ready, let's go!"

As it turns out, Loke was actually a Stellar Spirit who was condemned to the human world, but when his energy was running low, Lucy came along to save him from eternal purgatory. The Heartfilia Celestial Mage had changed the mind of the King of Stellar Spirits, and managed to get Loke another chance to go back to the spirit world once again as a member of the Twelve Zodiac. Loke immediately and gladly offered Lucy his Key so that she would be his owner, and with that Lucy gained another powerful Golden Key.

Loke was very grateful for Lucy, and gave her team tickets to go to the world renowned resort; Akane Resort. It was located at the edge of Fiore where a beautiful hotel and amusement park were built. The beach it was built on was the largest in Fiore, and many people considered it as an unforgettable experience.

"Naruto, Erza!" greeted Lucy happily as she met up with her two friends at Fairy Hills.

Naruto smiled and quickly walked up to Lucy, who was with Natsu, Happy and Gray. "Hey guys!" greeted the young man with a bright smile on his face, he was looking forward to having some fun with his friends.

Erza stood next to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Okay, everyone is ready so we should head out now."

Natsu smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yosh!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer. "Let's go!" Natsu had been a little annoyed at Loke seeing that he was being a little to flirty to Lucy, but seeing that the playboy gave them some Akane Tickets, he was willing to let it slide for now. The Dragon Slayer had become much more protective of Lucy in the past two weeks, and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore the people who would hit on Lucy.

Gray looked down at his watch and smirked. "We can take our time, the train leaves in half an hour." said the Ice Mage not noticing a blue haired girl hiding behind a large tree directly behind him. "But we should head over there now." The group nodded and made their way to the train station; making casual small talk as they walked.

The train trip from Magnolia to Akane would take about five hours, so the group would arrive at the resort sometime in the afternoon. Natsu, for one was not looking forward to the long train ride because of his severe motion sickness, but he had no choice in the matter. Per usual, the Magnolia Train Station was bustling with activity. Many merchants, mages, and normal travelers came and went in the large magic town, and the Fairy Tail group was just a few in the festering swarm of people.

Erza had booked a full six-person cart on the train, so they could have their own privacy, and seeing how they only had five people and one cat, it was quite spacious. Erza had to leave her luggage in another cart entirely because of there were so much, and the others just placed their bags on the railings provided in the cart. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were on one side of the cart, while Erza, Naruto and Happy were on the other.

Lucy had a giddy look on her face as she held a pamphlet of Akane Resort. "Wow, there are so many things to do!" chirped the blonde happily. "The Amusement Park looks awesome!"

The train started to move and Natsu immediately fell onto Lucy's lap. Normally the others would expect Lucy to shove Natsu off, but given their recent advances, they were not surprised to see Lucy actually smile at the dizzy Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was groaning and turning on Lucy's lap, and the girl just held his head still and ran her fingers through his hair. Natsu slowly began to calm as Lucy continued to massage his scalp, it seems that it was some help to his motion sickness. Happy took the opportunity to take a nap of Natsu's back, which was rather still and motionless because of Lucy's skilled fingers.

Gray smirked and leaned his head on the window. "Well I'll be...I don't think I've ever seen Natsu so calm on a train before."

Happy chuckled as he found a good place to curl up on Natsu's lap. "Natsu didn't have his girlfriend with him then~"

The others in the cart laughed as Lucy started to blush a dark red and continued to run her fingers through Natsu's pink hair. Erza sighed with a smile on her face seeing how Natsu had seemed to have a girlfriend in Lucy. She was happy that Natsu was finally able to move on and accept Lucy as his girlfriend after the death of Lisanna. Natsu wasn't exactly dating Mirajane's sister back then, but they were still very close and did have obvious feelings for each other. In Erza's opinion, Natsu made a better couple with Lucy than with Lisanna...

Naruto had a book in his hand as he sat in between Gray and Erza. The book was called "The Legend of the Shinobi", and it was the adult version of his favorite book as a child. Lucy had given him a copy of the mature version after his growth spurt because of how much he enjoyed the children's version. Naruto was only a few chapters into the lengthy book, but he liked it already. It showed a much more developed and mature side to the story that the children's copy didn't, and the idea of the Shinobi World caught Naruto's attention like no other.

Erza rested her head on Naruto's shoulder with a smile on her face. "Don't stare at the book for too long, look out the window every once in a while..." said the young woman softly. "You'll get dizzy if you focus too hard on the book."

Naruto smiled back and nodded. "Okay..."

Erza and Naruto had once again gotten much closer during the last two weeks. It took Erza very little time to get used to the teenaged Naruto living with her, and she quickly banished all dubious thoughts about him. At first Erza was afraid that things would change between them as Naruto got older, but she was wrong. Naruto had grown much more mature and considerate than before, but he was just as passionate and loving when it came to Erza.

They both still share a bed at night despite Naruto being a teenager already. It may seem a little awkward to other people, but to Naruto and Erza it felt right and natural. They tried sleeping in separate beds initially, but it was no good. Naruto felt weird without having Erza's red hair in sight as he tried to sleep, and Erza really missed the warmth that Naruto's embrace provided whenever they would cuddle in bed. So after two nights, they decided to share one bed, and they both had to admit that they slept much better when they were together.

Gray looked around him and saw a scene that made him feel a little out of place. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked like a happy family going on a trip together by how they looked, and Naruto and Erza looked quite nice together too seeing how they were essentially cuddling together reading the same book...

_'Maybe I should get a girlfriend soon...'_

All the while Gray once again missed the blue haired girl than had been staring at him for the past ten minutes in the cart behind them...

* * *

After a few hours of fun on the beach, the Fairy Tail group agreed that the rumors of Akane's Resort's greatness were true; the entire atmosphere was amazing. The sun was not too scorching, and the tide was just perfect. There was a little bit of wind that made the palm trees wave in a pattern that made relaxing even better. Erza and Lucy both enjoyed a nice session of sun-bathing while the boys and cat had a blast with the water activities.

The boys shared a race in the water, saying that whoever won would get a free snack from the snack bar. The race was quite close between the three young men, but near the end Naruto sort of cheated by actually running on the water instead of swimming. Nonetheless, it wasn't against the rules to run across the water, so Natsu and Gray treated the younger man to a few bowls of ramen. After a nice meal the males joined their companions on the sand, and Gray enjoyed a sand bath that Happy shaped into a woman.

The highlight of the day would be when Lucy asked Natsu to lotion her back. The Dragon Slayer was blushing too badly that the other actually thought that he would pass out from blood rush. By the time Natsu was finished with the lotion, he had to jump in the water to calm himself down...

It was getting late, so the group decided to check into the hotel and continue playing indoors. Loke's ticket gave the group two nice adjoining rooms with two beds in each. Each room had a nice balcony that displayed a panoramic view of the beautiful ocean, which was presently shining a warm shade of orange because of the setting sun...

_'Today was really fun...' _thought Erza as she rested beach chair on the balcony, the orange glow of the setting sun making her beautiful body even more radiant than normal. _'Naruto was sure having fun with Natsu and Gray...in only a few months he has become a member for our family.'_

There was a soft smile on Erza's face as she thought about Naruto. Her feelings toward the blond young man had been constantly changing since she met him, and she didn't really know where they were going, but she knew that there might be a chance that she would fall for him when he fully reverted to normal. Naruto was just so sweet and loving to Erza that she couldn't help but develop feelings for him...

Without knowing it, Erza drifted off into a light nap. Suddenly, her peaceful and happy thoughts turned to the other side, and her mind was filled with a scene that came straight out of her worst nightmare. It was a tall tower-like structure, and Erza could see people-slaves being forced to mine hour after hour. Their hands and feet were bleeding and swollen after being worked constantly, and their cries were on deaf ears as they pleaded to masked men that dictated them.

Erza felt a growing surge of fear forming in her gut, and when she looked down at her own hands she saw a pairing of cuffs that locked on her wrists. That was enough to send Erza straight back to reality, where her body shot up from her beach chair out of breath...

Erza stood up and walked back into the room still wearing her sexy black bikini. The S-Class mage had a troubled look on her face as she stared at her own image in a large mirror. It has been eight years since Erza had left the clutches of her old life, but it was still haunting her. Erza had tried very hard to forget all that she knew before she arrived at Fairy Tail, but it was much easier said than done. Erza sighed as she gave a soft smile at her reflection...

She frowned a little before she requiped back into her normal Hearts Kreuz Armor. _'I still feel safer wearing my armor...'_

Unknown to Erza, Naruto was watching her for a moment outside of the room, and he noticed her changing expressions. "Erza-chan?" spoke Naruto as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. The young man was dressed in a nice white blazer over a black silk shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of dress shoes. "Lucy-nee and the others are downstairs already; we are going to the casino." Apparently, the legal age in Fiore for gambling is only fifteen, the same with drinking.

Erza smiled at Naruto and nodded. "Okay..." said the young woman as she requiped into an elegant purple dress. The tight fabric did little to hide Erza's voluptuous figure, and she looked like an angel in Naruto's eyes. Ever since he grew older, Naruto had found Erza to be the most attractive and captivating woman he had ever seen, and his love for her grew every time he thought so. The young man had no idea what his feelings for Erza meant, but it felt good.

Naruto smiled and walked up to the beauty. "You look beautiful, Erza-chan."

Erza smiled back and patted Naruto's chest. "You look great too, Naruto." said the woman as she led Naruto out of the room. "Now let's go have some fun!"

The Casino had much more than just gambling tables, it also had a small indoor Roller-Coaster, as well as a big arcade for kids to play in. There were many families in the Casino, and almost everyone had big smiles on their faces. Lucy and Erza headed over to a poker table further into the large building, and Naruto decided to hang around the arcade along with Natsu. Gray had run into some girl that used to be in Phantom Lord and was chatting with her, so they went off to some place to talk.

"Come on!" cried Natsu as he stared up at a giant lacrima of spinning numbers. "17, 17, 17!"

Happy was standing on Natsu's shoulder as they both watched the numbers fly around on the screen, and just when they thought that the marker showed "17", it moved and went to "16". As expected, Natsu threw a tantrum and started to pound at the buttons on the machine, trying to get the marker back to "17".

"Hitting it won't help, Natsu!" exclaimed Naruto as people started to look over at their direction.

Natsu gave the blond a look and pointed a finger at him. "How come you can win every single time and I can't even win once!" cried the Dragon Slayer as he flailed his arms around in the air.

Naruto smirked and placed his arms on his hips; he had been winning on every single machine so far, and he had earned enough tickets to redeem a rather nice prize at the counter. Natsu on the other hand, had rather crappy luck, and had been losing pretty much everywhere.

"It's not your night, Natsu." said the young blond as he leaned back against a wall. "Let's just find the others and see how they are doing?"

Natsu puffed his chest and turned back to the machine. "Hell no!" cried the Dragon Slayer loudly. "I'm not stopping until I win this thing; I want to get Lucy one of those giant teddy bears!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, a rather aristocratic voice spoke up from behind them. "Hey there, boy..." Natsu and Naruto turned back to see one of the most weird person they have ever seen in their lives. The man had...corners. His whole body consisted of geometric shapes which resembled blocks. He had thick lips and a rather conspicuous chin. The man was also wearing a blue suit that was also rather edgy, over all he was just plain weird. "Casinos are meant for mature people, so you must be dandy..."

"Blocky!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy in unison.

"There are only two paths men can take..." Parts of the man's body started to glow before blocks came out of his body and trapped both Natsu and Naruto's arms. The blocks pushed the two Fairy Tail Mages back and embedded them into the lacrima game behind them. "They can either be dandy..." said the man as his arm transformed into some kind of rifle. "Or stop and face his end!" A red aiming laser pointed at Natsu's forehead as the man smirked.

Natsu growled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto wasn't interested in debating with the man who just attacked them out of nowhere, so he unsealed his Hiraishin Kunai from his arm and dropped it to the floor. Seeing that the men still didn't look over at him, Naruto teleported out of the man's clutches and appeared down on the ground holding his Kunai. The man then looked down in shock at Naruto, but it was too late. Naruto rushed forward and elbowed the man right in the block that was supposed to be the man's nose, and sent him crashing into a Blackjack Table.

Happy cheered happily. "Yeah, get him Naruto!"

With several flicks of his wrist and Kunai, Naruto sent two small blades of wind to cut Natsu free of the blocks, and the Dragon Slayer joined him with a few seconds. "Thanks Naruto, now let's beat the crap out of blockhead!" Naruto smirked and just nodded, the block guy was annoying him as well.

The man stood up from the broken table he crashed into and brushed off the dust on his suit. "You two are more annoying that I originally thought..." muttered the man clearly agitated. "I will leave the two of you alone; just tell me where Erza Scarlet is!"

Before Natsu could cry out in anger, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and spoke up. "Who are you and what do you want with Erza-chan?!"

The man tilted his hat a little with smirked. "I am Wally Buchanan, and what we want with Erza does not concern you." Suddenly, the whole area they were standing in was covered in darkness, as if someone had turned off the lights. But soon, Natsu and Naruto realized that all light was covered, they were clouded by complete darkness. "Too bad, I thought we could have negotiated a deal, but it seems that my partner has different plans..." The man started to chuckle and it pissed Naruto and Natsu off even more. "Goodbye...boys!"

The man once again points his gun at the two young men, but this time he focused on Naruto's instead...

"Any last words?"

Naruto smirked from where he stood and opened his eyes. "Not today!" Wally stared on in shock as Naruto looked right into his eyes with a pair of crimson red eyes with three tomoes in each. Naruto appeared in front of Wally in a split-second and kneed him in the stomach. Seeing that the man doubled over, Naruto lifted his other leg to knee the man under his chin, sending him back up. The blond light pushed Wally's shoulder back a little, and then kicked him right in the chest, sending him into another pile of debris.

Wally was groaning in pain as he forced himself to look up at the blond teenager. "H-How can you see me?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I don't see you; all I see is your energy..." Even in the darkness, Naruto's Sharingan can see the colors of people's energy, so he could see Wally as clearly as he could in broad daylight. Naruto walked up to Wally and punched him once again in the face, knocking him out cold. "Natsu, this guy is down for now; I'm going to look for Erza-chan!"

Natsu nodded in the darkness, still not able to see anything. "Okay, check on Lucy for me too!"

Naruto smiled and nodded back despite Natsu not seeing. "Got it!"

* * *

It was ironic for Erza that right after she had a dream about her past life, she would run into one of her old friends from way back. Out of nowhere, Sho appeared before her as one of the dealers for the Casino. Erza really didn't know what to think at that moment, her whole body began to shake from panic. Erza had never thought that she would ever see anyone from the tower again; she thought they died from being worked to the ground.

When Erza was still in a daze, a sudden shroud of darkness covered the whole room. Then everything was silent, as if everyone next to them suddenly vanished into the thin air. The only person Erza could still hear was Lucy, who was trying to look around to see if there was anything she could see...

"Sho!" shouted Erza. "What is going on here?"

The lights suddenly shown again and the rush of light forced Lucy and Erza to close their eyes. Erza looked around when she opened her eyes to see where Sho was, and she found him standing behind her and Lucy with a bunch of cards in his hands. The two Fairy Tail Mages looked around and saw that the crowded room was suddenly empty; there were no one in sight except for them. Sho smirked as he started to drop the cards to the ground...

Lucy gasped as she saw the pictures on the cards move. "A-Are those people in those cards?!"

Erza stared at Sho with a little shock. "You can use Magic?"

Sho smirked as he stepped on one of the cards. "Yes, you didn't expect it did you?"

"Nyaa!" cried a high pitched voice from behind as an orange rope snaked itself around Lucy's body. The blonde cried out in fright and pain as she was forced to the ground with her back being forced to bed backwards. The rope was very strong, and no matter how much Lucy tried to force her way out, it didn't budge even a little.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw a very familiar face. "M-Millianna!?" stuttered out the Titania in shock. "Y-You can use Magic too!?"

The cat-like girl sat herself on the table with a grin on her face. "Long time no see, Er-chan!"

Then a large shadow started to emerge behind Sho, soon a large man wearing a white cloth on his head, and a strange frame hiding his jawline. A heavily wounded Wally was leaning against his shoulder as he had no strength to stand, Naruto done a considerable amount of the damage to him.

Erza shook again. "Simon...Wally!"

Millianna and Sho looked at Wally in shock and quickly ran to his side. "Wally!" cried Sho loudly. "What happened to you?!"

Wally groaned in pain and looked up at his friend. "I underestimated one of them, and he got me."

Lucy grunted in pain as the rope tightened up a little. "Erza!" cried the girl as she looked up at Erza. "Who are these people, why are they doing this to us?!"

Erza looked down to the ground and sighed. "I know them from when I was younger...before I joined Fairy Tail." said the red haired beauty as she looked at her group of childhood friends. "Why are you all here?!"

Millianna smiled. "We are here to bring you back!"

Erza bit her lips as she noticed how Lucy's pain seemed to be increasing. "Please, release Lucy first and we can talk about this."

Sho smirked. "How about we just forget about her and you come with us, Nee-san."

Wally smirked as he continued to rest on Simon. "It would be wise for you to listen to what we say..." said the angled man as his good arm shifted into a rifle again and pointed it at Lucy's forehead. "Or I will blow her head to pieces." Erza was about to step forward and try to persuade Wally, but the former's arm suddenly glowed and disappeared. A shot of energy suddenly struck Erza's back and she quickly lost her strength and fell to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza!"

Simon looked down at Wally emotionlessly. "Did you do it right?"

Wally nodded. "Hai, it was a tranquilizer shot." replied the man. "We are good to go."

Just as the group was about to turn around to leave, a tri-pronged kunai suddenly embedded itself in front of them. Wally's eyes widened and quickly tightened his grasp on Simon's arm. "Look ou-" The man was interrupted when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them and quickly landed a kick on Wally's face. The injured man was sent flying away from Simon and into one of the wall of the room, coughing out some blood from his broken jaw.

"Wally!" cried Millianna in shock.

"Naruto!" cried Lucy in relief.

Sho growled at the enemy in anger and threw several of his Magic Cards at him. "Stop bothering us!"

Naruto requiped his blade and easily sliced through all of Sho's cards with it. "Give Erza-chan back!" cried the blond as he punched Sho right in his nose, sending him flailing to the ground. Just as Naruto was about to continue his attack, an orange rope snaked itself around his wrist and kept him from moving his blade. Naruto glared at Millianna with his Sharingan and sliced through the rope with a burst of his wind power. "Daitopa!" A wall of wind blasted towards the cat-like girl and forced her back into the large poker table.

Simon was the only one left and he was the one holding Erza...

Naruto glared at the tall man as his power flared dangerously. "Let go of Erza-chan now, or I will destroy all of you!" shouted the young man as a blue aura surrounded his body and surged to incredible heights. Naruto's anger was amplifying his power, and the ground was beginning to shake because of the waves that were forced out of Naruto's body. The killer intent of Naruto was almost palpable, and he will actually kill the enemies if they were to harm Erza.

Sho looked at Naruto in shock as his body buckled under the pressure of Naruto's power. "W-What powerful aura..."

Simon nodded a little as he stared down at Naruto. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the one who defeated Jose Porla a few weeks ago..." said the tall man as his comrades stared on in shock; they knew that they couldn't beat someone who defeated one of the Ten Magic Saints. "I didn't know you will be here as well..."

Naruto growled as a Rasengan formed in his hand. "I said...let go of Erza-chan!"

"No!" cried Millianna as she stood despite all the pain in her body. "You let us leave right now, or I will break her spine!" Naruto looked back and was in shock when he saw Millianna holding one end of the rope that tied up Lucy.

Lucy cried out in pain as the roped tightened again. "N-Naruto!"

"You damn cowards, you are all just pathetic!" Naruto was shaking in rage, but he knew that he had no choice. From the looks of it, Lucy's back was close to breaking and if the girl were to actually tighten the rope even more, Lucy will die. "Fine..." muttered the young blond as his Rasengan dispersed from his hand. Naruto was beating himself up inwardly; he should have released Lucy before he tried to take back Erza.

Millianna carried Lucy along as she walked back next to Simon, and the other two injured members soon followed...

As the group was leaving the area, Naruto maintained his glare on them. "Let me say this now..." started the young man as the group looked back a little to look at him. "I will be coming for you, and if anything happens to Erza I will make sure all of you die..." Millianna and Sho couldn't help it and started to sweat a little from the threat, they knew that Naruto would able to defeat them. "The Salamander would be coming after you as well..."

Simon looked at Naruto through the corner of his eyes. "Do not follow us...if you leave this room within the next ten minutes I will kill this girl." With that, the group left the room, and Naruto had no choice but to listen to them.

* * *

The End!

The next chapter will be out soon, so look out for it!

**PS - NARUTO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO LEAVE HIS HIRAISHIN JUTSU SHIKI YET!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!~**


	13. Tower of Heaven

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 13**

* * *

Natsu stood in the middle of the deserted casino with untamed rage in his eyes, as if some sort of primal anger surged though his very being. The thought of someone using Lucy as a hostage made the Dragon Slayer want to rip the throats out of the nearest enemy, and if he wasn't waiting for Naruto to check on Gray, he would have rushed ahead to kill whoever took his girlfriend. Naruto had explained the entire situation to Natsu just a few minutes ago, and it immediately threw off most rational thoughts of Natsu.

Happy was hovering around the area, trying to pace some relaxation into his mind. _'Please be okay…' _prayed the flying cat in his head as he thought about Erza and Lucy.

To the slight satisfaction of Natsu, he saw Naruto and Gray coming toward their direction, along with one of the Element 4. The blue haired girl seems to be one their side and was running oddly close to Gray, but Natsu ignored it; his mind can't think of anything except saving Lucy.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Gray as he walked up to his rival.

Natsu nodded at the group with a very serious look on his face. "Let's go, we have to catch up to them!" growled out the Salamander with his slitted eyes. "I am going to rip them apart!"

Juvia was actually a little intimidated of the look in Natsu's eyes, but brushed it aside. "Do we know where they went?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I have a trace of Lucy's scent, they are traveling across the ocean," said the young man with gritted teeth. "But we have to hurry; the ocean is weakening her scent."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, let's go now!" said the blond as he led the way out of the casino. "Natsu is not the only one who wanted to kill someone!"

The group was glad to find a small raft parked at the small harbor of Akane Resort, and they quickly got on to start their way toward the enemy. Natsu was instantly having trouble with his motion sickness without Lucy massaging his head, but that just reminded him more of his kidnapped girlfriend and it made him determined to search as hard as he could for her scent.

Naruto listened to Natsu's directions as he rowed the boat. "Okay, hold on guys!" A Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand as he sat at the back of the raft. "This is going to be bumpy ride!" The blond slammed the spinning ball of energy into the water, and the spinning momentum propelled the raft to great speeds. The group held onto the sides of the raft as it blasted off with a burst of speed; the Rasengan was better than most magic engines.

Natsu was getting increasingly sick as the boat sped up, but his worry for Lucy was overriding his senses, the only thing the Dragon Slayer could think about was to get his girl back. "Keep going n-north!" exclaimed Natsu unsteadily as his stomach hurled. _'I coming Lucy, please be safe!' _Natsu had lost Lisanna before so he knew just how much it would hurt if he lost Lucy too. The Heartfilia girl had become one of the most important people in his life, maybe even more so than Lisanna when she was alive, and he would die before he gave up on taking Lucy back.

Gray settled himself next to Juvia and looked up at Naruto. "Who were those people who took Erza and Lucy?"

Naruto shook his head negative. "I have no idea, but I have a feeling that they somehow caught Erza-chan off guard." analyzed the young blond. "They were weak compared to Erza-chan, and she should have been able to beat all of them no problem; something they did must have made her let her guard down."

Happy sat on Natsu's lap and held on to his muffler. "I never even imagined that Erza could be kidnapped..."

Natsu patted his companion's head. "Don't worry Happy, we'll get them back safe and sound!"

As Naruto continued to charge the boat with his Rasengan, his mind drifted off to a recent memory, Natsu's words reminded him of a conversation he had with Erza just a few days ago...

* * *

_Flashback on..._

_It has been one week since Phantom Lord's defeat, and the guild's savior was having a nice dinner with his favorite person inside their cozy home in Fairy Hills. Erza had decided to cook Naruto some Ramen from a recipe she got from Mirajane at the guild's kitchen, and it turned out pretty good. The Titania was never a picky eater, except maybe her cakes, so she had never mastered her cooking skills. The Ramen was not as good as what they served at the guild, but it could still be classified as food, and based on the happy grin that was plastered on Naruto's face, Erza knew she did pretty well._

_"I love your Ramen, Erza-chan!" chirped a happy Naruto as he slurped down his third bowl in ten minutes._

_Erza smiled in return and slowly ate her own bowl, which in her opinion, was not spectacular at all. "Thanks, but I can certainly improve..." said the young woman as she tried to swallow some hard pieces of noodle that clearly need more time in boiling water. "The broth is okay, but some of the noodles are still not fully cooked."_

_The grin on Naruto's face did not fade at all. "No way, I think it is good as it is!" said the young man with some noodles hanging off his lips._

_The Titania stared at Naruto with amusement and leaned back with a smirk. "Do you really think it's good?"_

_Naruto had a very sincere look on his face as he swallowed and nodded. "Of course, you made this yourself, it has to be the best!"_

_A small blush came onto Erza's face as she reached for a napkin and wiped the side of Naruto's lips. "I'll cook for you more often from now on, okay?"_

_The blond smiled back and nodded quickly. "I would love that, thank you."_

_Something has been bothering Erza for a while already, and she was having trouble telling Naruto about it. The Titania was still feeling guilty about leaving the fight with Jose completely to Naruto without even helping out a little. Erza hated watching her precious people battle while she couldn't do anything herself to help out, especially when Naruto could have died by the hands of Jose. She could still remember how frustrated and worried she had been when Naruto was fighting with Jose; the unknown was killing her from the inside and she became very desperate._

_Naruto saw the mild distress on Erza's face and turned to face you fully. "Are you alright Erza-chan, is something wrong?"_

_Erza looked into Naruto's loving blue eyes and saw nothing but care and concern in them. It has always been like that, Naruto had always placed her as his first priority ever since they met, and it was one of the few constants in Erza's life. Even when Naruto was just a boy, he would do anything to make sure she was okay. Erza could vividly recall the times when Naruto rushed to save her, even when she didn't need it. Such as the time in the Onibas Train Station when Naruto made an army of clones to trample all the Eisenwald members. That will always be one of Erza's most precious and amusing memories, with Naruto as the centerfold._

_"Why are you always worrying about me?..." asked Erza softly as she leaned closer to Naruto._

_The teenager just looked at Erza a little confused and tilted his head to the side in thought. "What do you mean?" asked the blond innocently._

_Erza swallowed and looked a little uncertain. "I mean...why do you care about me so much?"_

_Naruto chuckled and leaned back against the back of his chair. "You are my most precious person, of course I care about you!" exclaimed the blond happily as Erza stared at him with a small blush. "I don't remember much about my past life, but one thing I know for certain is that nothing is more important to me than you in this life!" Erza smiled and nodded. "Wait...I think even when I remember my past life, you will still be the most important to me!"_

_Erza reached out and wrapped Naruto into a hug. "Thank you, Naruto..." whispered the young woman softly. "You are the most important to me too."_

_The blond stood up fully and wrapped his arms around Erza's waist. "Erza-chan..."_

_The Titania pulled back a little and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I promise you Naruto, I will protect you no matter what; I won't be excess baggage again!"_

_Naruto frowned and held Erza tighter. "Are you taking about the fight with Jose again?" Erza bit her lips but didn't look away. "I already told you, it was not your fault that I had to fight him alone, you were seriously injured yourself." Naruto pulled Erza back into the hug and smiled. "It is you that needs to stop shouldering everything alone, and it is me that is promising that I will protect you no matter what." Naruto ran his fingers through Erza's long red hair as he spoke. "That is a promise of a life time..."_

_Erza held back some tears as she hugged Naruto back tightly. "Thank you, Naruto..."_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_'I will bring you back safe and sound, Erza-chan...' _thought Naruto as he blasted another Rasengan into the water.

Natsu was holding onto the side of the boat as he tried his best to stay leveled, but his efforts were for naught as his motion sickness was getting worse. The scent of Lucy was getting closer and closer, and he knew that they were catching up to whoever took her away. Suddenly, a shroud of foreboding and potent darkness filled Natsu's senses as he looked over to his left. The scene the Dragon Slayer saw a graveyard of dead birds and fish, all floating on the water rotting more and more by the second.

"I-It's over there..." muttered Natsu as he tried to even out his breathing.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the strange scene in front of her. "The birds and fish..."

"And those debris!" said Gray with a disturbed look on his face. "Those are Fiore Ships, why are they destroyed?"

"Oi..." muttered Naruto as he pointed further down the horizon. A sky piercing tower obscured the sight of everyone on the boat.

The tower looked very peculiar with its twisted body and sporadically jutting tower appeared very chaotic and asymmetrical. The bottom and main body of the tower were comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes, which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. These giant pipes were held together through a series of smaller tubes which linked the main sections, as well as many differently sized and shaped golden decorations, which looped over and around the frame of the tower, adding to its unruly presentation. Around the main form of the building, a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to the very top.

Happy held on tighter to Natsu's clothes. "What is that!?"

Natsu growled and held his fists tighter. "That where they took Lucy and Erza, their scents end there."

Juvia nodded and lifted her hand into the air. "We need to keep out of their sight." A Magic Circle formed around Juvia's hand as water surrounded the boat like a dome, effectively camouflaging the entire boat.

* * *

Erza was locked up inside a prison cell with her hands chained to the wall; she had just woken up and she felt scared that she was inside the tower again. The Titania had never told anyone about her past experiences in the tower except for the Master, and she never thought that she would be back inside her worst nightmare. Erza's whole day was turned completely upside down. It first she was having a great time with her friends, and suddenly she was attacked and kidnapped by her childhood friends.

_'What happened to the others?' _thought Erza still in a little daze. _'Are they okay?'_

The prison cell opened as Sho walked into the confined space with a smirk on his face. "Nee-san, welcome home..." muttered the blond tanned boy. "So what do you think?"

Erza looked at the boy with a little guilt on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Sho chuckled and spread his arms out as if he was presently a grand show. "The Tower of Heaven!" exclaimed the teenager. "We've completed it!"

The Titania gritted her teeth in frustration, in eight years Jellal had actually finished the tower, she could only wonder how many lives were lost in the process. Erza would always remember how sinister and evil Jellal sounded when he told her that he would complete the tower himself, and it seemed that he had done it.

"Are you aware of the dangers that accompany the R-System?!" asked Erza through gritted teeth. "Reviving people from the dead is against the laws of nature, it's an abomination!"

Sho chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm impressed that you know about the R-System, and what it is used for..."

Erza looked down at the ground. "The R-System, a forbidden spell that is used for reviving one person from the dead using mass amounts of human sacrifices..." muttered the red haired woman as she looked up at the boy who was once her surrogate little brother. "It was the one thing that made all of us suffer, and now you are helping the cause and making other children suffer!"

The tanned teenager just smirked and shook his head. "Magic has always contradicted with humanity, and using Magic cuts away at one's humanity..." said the young man as he held a deranged look on his face. "You shouldn't confuse us with them back then, they only thought the R-System was for merging one's body and soul, but Jellal is different." Sho looked into Erza's eyes with a crazed smile. "He will carve all of us a way to paradise; the whole world will be reborn under his command!"

Erza shook her head in disbelief. _'How can one person change so much?...' _thought the Fairy Tail Mage as an image of a young Sho popped into her mind.

Sho turned back and smirked again. "We will rule the world, and the first thing we will do is to take away the freedom of those who have ever wronged us!" cried the young man loudly. "The few remaining cult members, those fools in the council, everyone who lives in ignorance in this pathetic world will be our slaves!" Sho walked up to Erza and stared down at her. "And that included you, my treacherous sister, and those meddling friends of yours..."

Erza glared at Sho and gritted her teeth. "Do you think you will succeed, we will stop you before that can happen!" exclaimed the Titania as Sho looked down at her with amusement. "Even if I can't, my friends will come and stop all of this!"

Sho sighed. "I agree that your friends are quite powerful, especially that Naruto guy, who managed to beat all of us." Erza's eyes widened at the mention of Naruto. "But even them will be nothing compared to Jellal, and he will kill all of them if they are stupid enough to try and stop us!"

Erza glared at the deranged man in front of her and flared her Magical Power. "You are wrong!" The Titania ripped the chains from the wall and rushed to deliver a hard punch to Sho's face, sending him to the ground barely conscious. Erza requiped one of her blades and cut off the chains attached to her wrists, and finally requiped back into her usual Heartz Kreuz Armor. She looked down at the pained expression on Sho's face and felt very angry...

"Jellal..." muttered the Titania through gritted teeth, "This is all your fault!"

* * *

The base of the tower was festering with dozens upon dozens of guards, and the Fairy Tail group wanted to sneak into the tower without anyone knowing. Juvia came out with the solution of diving under water through a hidden tunnel that will lead to the innards of the tower. The dive itself was about ten minutes, which was quite long for most people, but the Water Element 4 created several bubbles of water that could serve as an air-lock for the duration of the dive.

Naruto and Natsu were the first two to make it to the other side, their desperation to reach the girl increased as every second passed. It other end of the tunnel seemed to the base of the tower, and it was not very appealing. The ground was wet and muddy, and the whole room smelt horrible...

Suddenly, the roar of a flying lizard broke everyone out of their stupor. The room was flooded with guards and mages, and they covered the room evenly. There were wooden platforms attached to the sides of the room, so the Fairy Tail group was looking at several layers of enemies. They all had magic spears as weapons, and outnumbered the group by a landslide. The plan to go noticed what gone, and there was no other option but to fight back.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" cried the leader of the guards as he sat on his flying lizard.

Naruto gripped his fists and glared at the small army with his Sharingan. "I don't have the time, nor the patience to deal with you people..." muttered out the blond dangerous as his power surged around him. "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Great Fire** **Annihilation)**!" A wide inferno of flames blasted out from Naruto's mouth and engulfed most of the enemies in flames. The guards were crying out in pain as they fell one by one off the platforms and onto the mud below.

Natsu growled and followed suit, "**Karyu no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)**!" A stream of molten hot flames fired out of the Dragon Slayer's mouth and it added to the already burning inferno that was Naruto's attack.

Juvia's eyes widened at the power shown, especially by Naruto. _'That blond boy has gotten a lot stronger since he fought me; maybe it was true that he defeated Master Jose by himself...'_

Gray smirked as the enemy was wiped out by two simple attacks. _'Man these two sure doesn't joke around when Erza and Lucy are on the line, I've never seen Natsu so angry before...'_

Naruto sped into the inferno with his Sharingan activated, and quickly deduced that there were about twenty soldiers left that could move. The blond rushed towards the remaining few and engaged them in close combat. It was not much of a battle as the remaining lot of weaklings was trying to keep their clothes from catching fire, and couldn't react when Naruto decked and kicked them in their faces.

Natsu smirked as he watched the flames died down and the fallen army lay motionless on the ground. "That's all of them Naruto!" cried out the Dragon Slayer as his blond friend landed next to him with a nod. "You know you could have left some for me too?"

Naruto smirked and walked forward. "You get the next ones…"

One of the entrances of the large room opened and a lone platform stretched out of it and landed on the ground. It was a selective magic activation, meaning that whoever was running the tower knew of their presence and invited them to the next stage. The action only served to anger Naruto even more, it was as though the enemy was taunting them to do their worst…

The Fairy Tail group went into the tower and immediately noticed that the decorations inside was completely different. They were in a room which looked like a fancy dining hall, and there was a nice spread of food laid out on the table. It seemed that the enemy was treating the whole ordeal as one big game, and the food was a disturbing form of welcome.

Gray sighed as he grabbed a chicken leg to chew on. "I am famished!" said the Ice Mage with a rather full mouth. "You guys should grab a bite to eat to regain some strength."

Juvia followed her crush's actions and helped herself with some of the prepared dishes, and Happy gladly took several fish off the table to feast on. Naruto on the other hand just shook his hand and decided to take a look around the room to see if there were any sorts of suspicion. The surprising one was Natsu, who just eat some of the fire on the torches instead of the tasty feast on the table, which was extremely inconsistent with his usual behavior.

Happy looked up at Natsu with a fish in his mouth. "Natsu, why aren't you eating the cooked meat?"

Natsu smiled softly at his best friend. "I need to be as strong as possible, so fire is good for now."

The other's looked at the Dragon Slayer with surprise, Natsu must have been extremely troubled for him to turn down food. The loss of Lucy was not something Natsu would allow, and he was adamant about taking her back no matter what. Juvia felt a little jealous that Lucy had a boyfriend who cared about her so much, the Water Mage could only hope that one day Gray would be as sweet and caring to her as Natsu was to Lucy.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. "Look out!"

A horde of guards rushed out of one hallway connected to the room, holding the same kind of spear and swords from before. It seems the enemy had some extra man and didn't mind having them beaten up by the Fairy Tail group; just based on the result before, they should now that such weak man couldn't hold a candle to the invading group. Before Naruto reacted to the group of men, they were suddenly attacked from behind. The soldiers cried out in pain as fast blades smashed and destroyed their armor, sending them to all directions within a few seconds.

"Erza!" cried Happy as he flew over to her.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw her friends standing in front of her, she didn't expect them to actually make it to the tower so quickly. Then the red haired knight's eyes connected with a very familiar pair of azure blue eyes, and her facial expression immediately softened at the sight of them. Erza had planned to settle her score with Jellal once and for all, even if it meant her death, but seeing Naruto again made her rethink her decision.

"W-What are you all doing here?" asked the Titania.

Naruto walked up to her with a concerned look on his face. "To rescue you of course...why would you even ask?" The blond noticed the nervous and unsure look on Erza's face and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Erza-chan, did something happen?"

Erza turned her back on her friends and closed her eyes. "Go back!" ordered the S-Class Mage, much to the shock of the others. "This is not a place for you to stay!"

Natsu growled and slammed his fists together. "I don't care what you say, I am not leaving until I get Lucy back!" Erza's eyes widened at the mention of Lucy, she didn't know that they brought Lucy with them. "How the hell did these people caught you, and what the hell do they want with us?!" Seeing that Erza was remaining silent, he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Whatever, you do whatever you want, but Lucy is waiting for me!" Without another word, Natsu sped out of the room as fast as he could, with Happy trailing behind on his wings.

Gray grunted in annoyance. "That damn idiot..." muttered the Ice Mage as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "We have to go after them."

Erza raised her blade to block the way. "No!" ordered the Titania as Gray and Juvia recoiled a little. "I will take the responsibility of bringing them all back, you all need to escape from this place as soon as possible!" Erza's tone was adamant was not up for discussion. "This is a personal matter, and you all don't need to be involved." With that Erza started to make her way out of the room.

"Erza-chan..." spoke Naruto for the first time since Erza ran into them. "I am not going to leave you alone here."

Erza bit her lips and clamped her eyes shut. "G-Go back!"

Naruto walked closer to Erza and held her sides. "Not without you!" The blond's voice was just as strong and commanding. "I told you that you shouldn't shoulder everything by yourself." Erza started to turn back, and the others were shocked to see tears flowing down her left eye. Naruto felt his heart ache at the sight and quickly placed a warm hand on her cheeks. "No matter what, we are here for you."

The Titania wiped her tears with her armored finger and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry..." started the young woman softly. "Whether I end up winning or losing the battle, I will perish from his world." Naruto swore that his heart stopped for a few seconds after hearing what she said. "This is a future I can't change..." Erza looked at the group with a smile before focusing on Naruto. "That's why, while I am still breathing I will tell you everything..."

Naruto was in a daze as he took a few steps back and stared at Erza...

Erza held back more tears as she started her tale. "This place is call the Paradise Tower, or otherwise known as the R-System..." started the young woman as she turned her back on the group, not wanting to look into their eyes. "Ten years ago, a Dark Magic Cult took control of this place and tried to cast a forbidden spell in order to raise one person from the dead." The others were disturbed by the implication. "A large number of human sacrifices were needed, and I was one of those Human Sacrifices." Naruto stopped breathing for few seconds after he heard that. "Those who tried to escape..."

Erza's voice became fader as each second passed, and soon all Naruto could hear was silence. Naruto had activated his Sharingan as Erza started her tale, and he noticed the small movements of her as she spoke with a rather calm voice. Her shoulders would occasionally shake, barely noticeable for the naked eye. There were several times Naruto saw that Erza would clench her jaw between breaths, and that her back was becoming more and more crooked because she was involuntarily trying to hug herself.

It broke Naruto's heart to see the usually proud and strong Erza acting to hurt, and it pained him more at the thought of her hiding her feelings from him. He expected Erza to know that she could be weak and scared in front of him, and he wouldn't see any less, instead he would do the best he can to comfort her. Naruto knew that Erza would tend to shoulder everything on her own, and was too prideful to show others her vulnerability, but he wanted to be a person who Erza could show all her sides...

"Jellal then shoved..."

As Erza continued to speak, her voice slowly became clear to Naruto again, but her tale made him increasingly angry by the minute. The thought of Erza having her eye removed and beaten like a slave made Naruto's blood boil, he was even more angry than the time with Jose. Then the tide of the story shifted, and Naruto became calmer after hearing Erza gather her courage to fight against the cult. He was proud that Erza was able to overcome her fear and fight for her precious people, but then the tale turned dark again...

The name Jellal became an anger trigger for Naruto. After hearing Jellal's betrayal to Erza, Naruto wanted nothing more than to rip the man to pieces. Not only did the man brush Erza aside after her tremendous effort to rescue him, but he also mocked her value of freedom. Then he pushed Erza away from her closest friends, blamed her for the betrayal, and condemned all of the other slaves to work for him like animals. As Erza finished her tale, Naruto was paralyzed by his raging anger...

"W-What are talking about?..." muttered the weak voice of Sho was he walked into the room. "I-It was you who betrayed us, Jellal said you were the one who destroyed all our ships!" Erza looked at the teenager with a pained expression. "If Jellal didn't tell us of your betrayal we all would have sunk to the ocean already!"

Gray glared at the tanned young man. "Jellal told you all that...but did the Erza you knew seem like someone who would do something like that?!" Sho had tears brimming in his eyes, and suddenly a black shadow emerged in between Sho and the others. It revealed Simon, and Gray was instantly on guard. "It's you!" shouted Gray as he readied himself for battle.

Juvia stood in front of Gray and stopped him. "No Gray-sama..." said the woman as Gray looked at her confused. "He is not the enemy...back at Akane he lets us off on purpose, I noticed it then and I knew that he was not against us."

Simon nodded at Juvia. "I'm impressed, as expected of a member of Phantom's infamous Element 4..."

Sho shook as he looked up at Simon. "W-What are you talking about!?"

Simon closed his eyes and sighed. "It's true, I intentionally allowed let these people go unscathed so they would come to this tower in top condition..." started the large man with a surprisingly gentle voice. "Sho...everyone was deceived by Jellal, and I had to go along with him until the time was right."

Erza looked up at the man surprised. "Simon..."

The large man walked up to Erza with a smile. "I believed in you Erza, you were the one who cared the most about everyone, and I knew that you would never betray us like Jellal said." Simon offered his hand to Erza and she gladly shook it. "I'm happy to finally see you again after eight years..." Erza smiled and hugged her dear childhood friend, and the big man gladly wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone believed in Nee-san so much..." muttered Sho was tears fell from his eyes. "Why wasn't I able to see through it?!" cried the tanned blond as he fell to the ground. "WHO SHOULD I BELIEVE?!" Sho broke into constant tears and cried out in despair.

Erza smiled sadly and knelt down beside Sho. "I know it is very hard for you to accept this..." started the young woman softly. "But let me say this, in the last eight years I have never once forgotten about any of you." Erza pulled the sobbing Sho into her arms and held him close. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I was too weak..."

Simon looked down at the hugging surrogate siblings. "But now you can do it, right?"

The Titania closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes..."

Simon nodded and crossed his arms. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time already...a moment when many powerful mages would gather here." The large man looked around the room at the few mages. "To help us fight against Jellal." The man turned to Erza. "You are one of the most important people, and of course..." Simon turned to look at Naruto. "The young man who defeated Jose Porla..." Naruto looked up at the man. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Erza had noticed that Naruto had been silent since she started her story of the past, and she was getting worried about him. "Naruto?" said Erza was she walked up to her most precious person and looked into his slightly dazed eyes. "Are you alright?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Erza and pulled her into a close hug, surprising the young woman a little. "Do you remember the promise I made you a few days ago?" whispered the young man softly as Erza immediately knew what he was talking about. "I really meant it, and no matter what happens here, I will never let anything happen to you." The memory of Erza saying that she would perish from the world either way disturbed Naruto to no end, and he was definitely against it. "If Jellal is the only obstacle ahead of me...

The others and Erza's eyes widened when Naruto's body started to glow a bright white light. Erza felt Naruto's body grow in their hug, and she soon noticed that her face was resting on the top of his chest instead of his neck, and his arms felt a lot bigger than before. For the first time since Naruto was found by Erza, he knew that he was going to experience a sudden growth spurt. During his last growth spurt, Naruto remembered that he body was filled with desperation, and he grew out of necessity. This time, he grew because he controlled that necessity, he _needed _to be as strong as possible because he would not risk losing Erza to Jellal.

The light died down and a full grown Naruto stood with Erza in his arms. "...I will destroy him completely!"

* * *

The End!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to write more, but I have plans tonight with some friends. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon, and it will showcase Naruto using his fully matured form to fight Jellal.

Once again, I made a Facebook account for my readers, so if you want to add me. My username is Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	14. Distant Memories

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 14**

* * *

Erza felt Naruto's body change as his arms continued to hold her in place, and it was off for her to feel her face rest from the crook of his neck to the top of his chest. Naruto's arms were holding her around the top of her back instead of her waist, and his chin rested comfortably on the top of her head. But despite all the change, Naruto's warmth was the same, and it provided her with the same comfort and security it always had. In their position, Erza could hear the soft and steady heartbeat of Naruto, and it oddly gave her a sense of relaxation and serenity.

The Titania had never expected Naruto to fully revert back to his true form under such calm conditions; it was as if he could control it. Based on the past, Erza thought Naruto would only grow under intense and desperate situations, but apparently desperation was needed. A few minutes ago Erza felt the intense and nearly palpable anger of Naruto because of Jellal, and it was safe to assume that the anger in the man had triggered an increase of his energy, which activated his sudden growth spurt.

Erza pulled back a little from the hug and looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto?" whispered the young woman as she stared into the handsome face of grown up Naruto. All the baby fat in Naruto's face was gone, and his angular facial features were quite exquisite in her absentminded opinion.

Simon, Sho, and Juvia all looked at the in shock; they have never seen or knew about Naruto's sealed form, so they were shell-shocked of seeing a teenager growing into a man within a few seconds. Despite the obvious physical changes, Simon felt the already impressive power of Naruto grow to new heights after his transformation, and under his shock, Simon felt optimistic that Naruto would definitely be a match for Jellal.

Gray smirked and crossed his arms together. "Well, this certainly helps the situation." said the young man as he leaned back against the table. "With Naruto full grown I doubt that Jellal guy would even be a match for him."

Simon got over his shock and shook his head. "No matter, we must not underestimate Jellal, he was never revealed his true power to anyone, and he could be very powerful."

Naruto gave Erza a small smile and caressed her soft cheek. "You don't have to carry this by yourself this time, Erza-chan," whispered the blond man with an affectionate and sincere voice. "I will do everything I can to support you, we will all get through this and go home together."

Erza smiled and nodded with her eyes closed. "I know..." replied the beautiful woman as she opened her eyes to look into Naruto's own. "Thank you..."

Naruto nodded and pulled away from the hug with a smile on his face, but as soon as his eyes left Erza they turned emotionless. The anger that filled his being returned to him when he once again looked around the innards of the tower that his Erza once was made a slave in. Erza should have been a happy and free girl without any baggage if it wasn't for Jellal meddling with her and her friends. Simon, Sho, Wally, and Millianna would have likely joined Fairy Tail along with Erza, but they were forced to be slaves to a power hungry man for another eight years, and Erza had to suffer eight years of internal turmoil.

_'But it all ends tonight...'_

The blond man turned to face the back wall as he moved his arms around trying to feel his new body. The power he felt in the veins was much greater than what he had while he was in his teenage form, and it felt great. Naruto's eyes scanned over his body, and found that he was still built for speed with his lean and toned muscles, but he felt that his physical strength had also been amplified as well. Naruto felt as if he was finally complete after a while of being trapped, but he knew that he had additional powers that he had yet to awaken...or remember.

Naruto looked down at the tattoos that were on his arms, and actually remembered what they were. The large black word on his left arm was a seal, more precisely it was a clothing seal. He absentmindedly remembered that he created the seal so he could get ready faster. Naruto channeled some power into the seal, and a puff of smoke suddenly covered Naruto's body. As the smoke cleared, Naruto was suddenly dressed in some sort of uniform.

"How did you do that?!" asked Gray in astonishment, he could use something like that occasionally.

Naruto smirked as he looked down at his new clothes, which fitted his body perfectly. It included a black combat vest with a rather tall collar under a whole body black combat suit. Steel toed boots protected his feet and steel shin guards supported his legs. A pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands with metal plating on the back of each hand. Naruto frowned a little when he reached up to his forehead, something was missing. He _knew _that there should be something protecting his forehead, but it was not there.

The blond turned back to the group, which was filled with astonished faces. "Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

Natsu was running towards Lucy's scent as fast as he could, and he could tell that he was getting very close. Based on what he remembered, Natsu had gone up quite a bit of the tower, and Lucy's scent was getting stronger and stronger. As he ran, Natsu prayed inside his head that Lucy would be okay. The Dragon Slayer kept replaying the scene in the casino, and he was starting to blame himself for not being with Lucy when she was captured, if he was there then he could have stopped the whole thing.

Happy was flying next to his best friend while trying to think of some ways to get Natsu to focus better, the cat could tell that Natsu was extremely troubled and he needed to focus in order to fight at full strength.

Sounds of fighting suddenly filled Natsu's ears, and that made him run faster towards a room that was just over the flight of stairs...

"**Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer**!" Lucy's voice sounded throughout the area, and a rush of relief overwhelmed Natsu. The Dragon Slayer jumped past the last few steps of the flight of stairs and quickly dashed forward to the room. The sight Natsu was greeted with made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Lucy was perfectly fine, and she was fighting against one of the kidnappers who looked like a cat-girl.

Happy had a grin on his face as he punched the air. "Yeah, go Lucy!"

Millianna grunted as her ropes were a cut open by the strange Crab Spirit. "How did you even get free!"

Lucy smirked and stuck her tongue out at the girl. "Let's just say that Girl Scouts really help when you need to untie knots!" said the blonde as Cancer returned to his own world. "And I am going to pay you back for almost breaking my back!" Lucy pulled out another key with a smirk on his face. "**Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus**!" A large cow-like figure emerged out of nowhere and slammed a heavy battle axe into the ground, almost chopping the girl in half.

Taurus turned back to Lucy with hearts in his eyes. "Lucy-san's nice body is still the best!" exclaimed the Celestial Spirit as he eyes Lucy up and down.

Natsu grunted from where he watched and resisted the urge to beat the cow to the ground...

Lucy shivered at the weird glances of the cow and quickly sent him back to the Spirit Realm. "Man, that cow is one creepy spirit." said the girl as she reached for her whip and used it to catch Millianna's hand and lock them together.

Millianna had a cute look on her face as she pouted up at Lucy. "Let me go!"

Lucy smirked and puffed her chest out. "You wish, you are staying like that until I find a way out of this place." The blonde was very happy that she was about to escape and defeat her opponent by herself without any help from her guild mates.

"Lucy..." said Natsu as he finally walked into the room with a relieved smile on his face.

Lucy's lips broke into a huge smile as she ran towards her boyfriend. "Natsu!" cried the girl as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her own arms around him as hard as she could. "You're here!"

"Lucy!" cried Happy as he nuzzled himself on Lucy's head, happy that the blonde was fine.

Natsu tucked his head inside the crook of Lucy's neck and breathed in her scent. "I was so worried about you..." whispered the young man as he held his precious Lucy as close to himself as possible. Natsu pulled back a little and looked into Lucy's eyes. "Lucy..." whispered Natsu as he leaned in and kissed Lucy on her lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss, she missed kissing her dear Natsu and wanted to as close to him as possible.

"So you have a girl, Salamander, "spoke a familiar and annoying voice.

Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss and looked over to see Wally looking at them, while Millianna stared at a wall with a blush on her face. "You, block head!"

Wally smirked and tilted his hat for Natsu and Lucy. "Hello again, I didn't expect to find you here so soon."

Natsu growled as his fists were engulfed in flames. "Bring it on if you want to fight, but I already have Lucy back, so there is reason for me to fight you..." muttered the young man as he started to walk out of the room while holding Lucy's hand. Seeing how Erza was already free and the others were with her, Natsu just wanted to leave the tower as soon as possible along with his girlfriend.

**"Welcome my esteemed guests, I am the ruler of this tower." **Natsu and Lucy stopped in their tracks at the sudden voice, and soon they noticed that it was a projected voice from speakers built into many areas of the tower. **"I am Jellal."**

Lucy pulled on Natsu's sleeves. "We have to get out of here..."

Natsu nodded and quickly followed suit with Happy on his shoulder. "Let's go, the others are just at the bottom of the tower."

* * *

Naruto and the others were making their way through the tower with the lead of Simon, and they too, stopped when Jellal's voice traveled through the walls throughout the building. Jellal's voice held a hint of condescension, which made some people in the group even more livid than before, particularly Sho. The group was trying to reach Natsu and Wally to stop them from fighting each other, then all of them would go to challenge Jellal, but it seemed that the ruler of the tower already knew of their plan.

**"All the pieces have been set." **continued the irritating voice in Naruto's opinion. **"Isn't time to finally get things started?"**

Gray sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms together. "What is this guy going on about?..."

**"The Game of Paradise!"**

Naruto held his fists in anger as he looked up at one of the speakers of the tower. "Game?..." muttered the blond man. "This is all a game to him?!"

**"The goal of the game is this...I wish to use Erza Scarlet as the human sacrifice for the ritual to revive Zeref" **Naruto felt his blood boil at the man's words. **"In other words, if I can revive Zeref, it is my win, and if you can stop me, it is your win." **The others could almost see the smirk that was on Jellal's face. **"However, that alone will not be enough for a good game, so aside from that I have planted three warriors in various places in the tower to stop you, and if you can break through them, you can never stop me."**

Simon gritted his teeth in frustration. "Three warriors...who are they?!"

Jellal actually chuckled a little through the speakers. **"There is also one last thing..." **started the man with a sense of foreboding. **"It is also highly probably that the Magic Council will launch an attack at this tower through the Satellite Square, using the magic that reduces everything to nothing: Aetherion!" **Erza gripped her gauntlets in anger as she suppressed her urge to slash the speaker in half. **"It is unknown how long we have until the council fires, but the moment the Aetherion fires it will be game over, every player will be dead!"**

Juvia held her hands to her chest. "Aetherion..."

"Just what the hell is this guy thinking?!" cried Gray angrily as he punched the wall.

Sho had enough of this situation and placed his palm in front of Erza's face. "Nee-san..." Erza's eyes widened when she was suddenly sucked into Sho's card, which was in a separate dimension. "I will protect you!" muttered the tanned teenager as he ran down the hall and into the darkness.

Simon stepped forward in shock. "Sho, what are you doing!"

Naruto patted the large man's shoulder. "I'll go after them, you three should go and try to take out Jellal." said the blond as seriously. "We don't know where she is, so it would be better if we spread out throughout the tower."

Simon nodded. "Okay, I'll go by myself for now since I know the tower pretty well, and Gray and Juvia should go as a team."

Gray nodded and looked at Juvia. "Okay, let's go!" said the Ice Mage as he pulled on Juvia's hand and ran down a separate hallway, not noticing the atomic blush and bright smile that was on Juvia's face.

Naruto nodded at Simon before he turned away. "Good luck!" With that, the blond sped down the same hallway Sho ran down, intending to find the boy before he would run into one of the warriors...

Simon stared at Naruto's back for a few seconds before he too made his way down another hallway. _'Good luck to you too Naruto...'_

* * *

Naruto ran down the dark hallway with his Sharingan activated just in case. The situation was dire, but despite that Naruto's mind was thinking over his own situation. Based on what Porlyusica had said before his real age before he was somehow sealed, was about twenty years. After his transformation, Naruto knew that he was back to his original age, it just felt right. His power felt much greater than before, and he felt as though he was released from some sort of mental prison. "Chakra...that's what my energy is called."

The man was broken out of his thoughts when a sudden flash of pain struck his mind. "N-Not this again!" muttered Naruto as he fell to his knees. Just like the time in the Phantom Lord Guild after he aged, flashes of memories popped into his mind like a slideshow, and the pain was the same as last time as well.

A man with red hair and pale skin appeared in Naruto's vision, and his eyes were purple with an odd ripple pattern. "_Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really—_" The scene kept flashing and the same man appeared again. "_Naruto… I'll be returning to where our master is, so I can see your story… If you ask me… You're the third part that concludes the series… The first part was Jiraiya… He was flawless… But… The second part was me, an almost complete failure… I couldn't even get our master to acknowledge me… Ending the series is the third part… The final work will settle it all! Become such a masterpiece that that failure will be like it was cancelled altogether… Naruto!_"

Naruto groaned in pain as he held his head. "N-Nagato!"

Suddenly, another scene appeared in Naruto's eyes, and this time he appeared to be surrounded by dozens of ice mirrors. A figure was bouncing from mirror to mirror, and was sending rapid senbons at his direction. His memory showed him that he was having a very hard time dodging the attacks, and his body was struck several times as he evaded the needles. A sense of desperation filled Naruto's mind as he was forced to relive the memory...

_"Naruto..."_ The scene shifted again, and now he was in a forest talking to a pretty lady holding a basket of herbs. _"Do you have someone precious to you?" _The image of Erza immediately came into his mind, and she was smiling at him lovingly. _"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."_

"H-Haku!"

The next scene that came into Naruto's mind was actually quite familiar to him. "T-The Valley of the End!" Naruto remembered what the place was called, but he couldn't recall what happened when he was there. A huge explosion occurred in the vision, and when the scene cleared Naruto saw a young teenager that looked very familiar. The one thing that stood out the most was the boy's eyes. "T-The Sharingan..." Naruto saw in the vision that he was shoved off the edge of a cliff by the boy, and his back was slammed into a large rock.

"_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!_"

"Sasuke!"

_"That's because I love you, Naruto-kun..." _said a dark haired girl as she stood defensively in front of Naruto.

_"I love you, Naruto!" _muttered a pink haired girl shyly as she looked into his eyes.

The pain in Naruto's head suddenly got extremely painful as another scene popped into his mind, and it shot a heavy dose of fear into his heart...

In front of Naruto was a gargantuan monster towering in front of him. Its unique red eye, which took up most of its head, had four concentric circles with nine tomoes in the three circles closest to the pupil. It was larger than anything Naruto had ever seen, with spiky protrusions growing out of its back, and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body. The thing that stood out the most, was the ten swaying tails that were attached to the beast's back.

Naruto saw thousands of dead bodies around him, which several bodies lying close to him, all in rather gory conditions. Naruto knew that he knew them, and one of them was named Sasuke. The other ones were the dark haired and pink haired girls that he saw before, and for some reason he felt extremely sad at the sight of their dead bodies. The beast gave off a deafening roar in the vision, and thousands of the dead bodies were sent flying because of the shockwave created by the roar, including the few lying close to him.

The area around Naruto resembled hell on Earthland. Thousands of craters and cracks decorated the ground, and the sky was a murky brownish red that shrouded the world in a thin layer of darkness. Rivers of blood filled the area, and the only thing Naruto could smell was burning flesh. The mountains appeared to be blown to pieces, and large pieces of debris fell from the sky as if it was raining. There were only sounds of chaos and nothing that suggested other living beings around him.

In the vision, Naruto stood strong attached to the ground and he appeared to be the only remaining human being in the whole area. The beast started to make its way closer to Naruto, and it became larger and larger the closer it was to Naruto. The beast roared again and it was so loud that Naruto was temporary deafened by it...and suddenly, it was gone.

The vision stopped, and Naruto was back inside the Tower of Heaven...

Naruto was out of breath as he laid on the ground sweating profusely; the nightmare still dangerously close to his mind. The faces of the people in his memories filled his mind like a virus, and whenever he closed his eyes we would see them staring at him with soft smiles. They all felt very familiar and precious to Naruto, but he couldn't remember who they were to him. The one person that was the least cloudy was the man named Sasuke...

Knowing that the visions were gone, Naruto shook his head and forced himself to ignore his memories for now and continue to go after Jellal. His worry for Erza was still his most important source of motivation, and he wanted to focus on the present instead of the past...

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the wide and long hallways, but he could see that he was coming to an opening. As Naruto ran out into the clearing, he was greeted with a large bridge decorated with sakura trees and Shinto Gates. Sho was holding a couple of his cards in a battle position in front of a pink haired woman holding a Nodaichi. Naruto's eyes widened when the woman sliced through all of Sho's cards and managed to force Sho to the ground in pain.

"W-What the hell are you?" muttered Sho on the ground.

"Sho!" cried Erza inside the card as it hovered to the ground. "Let me out of this card!"

Sho grunted in pain and looked up. "Don't worry Nee-san, that card will protect you from everything in this dimension...even Ikaruga 's slashes can't get to it."

Ikaruga smirked and shook her head lightly. "Ignorant boy..." she whispered as she started to unsheathe her blade.

Erza's eyes widened. "Sho!" cried the Titania. "That is not a normal blade!"

Ikaruga slashed her Nodaichi out and sent a swarm of invisible sharp forces at Erza...but before the attacks could reach the card, one large blade of wind cancelled out Ikaruga 's attack. Erza's eyes widened when Naruto landed in front of her and caught her card. Naruto winked and smiled at Erza as he held the card with his left hand. "Hey Erza-chan, sorry I took so long." said the blond as he turned to face Ikaruga . "But now I'm here and I'll take care of this."

Sho laid still on the ground as he looked at Naruto. "Y-You're here..."

Ikaruga smirked and touched her lips. "Oh my, I didn't know Jellal sent us to kill such a handsome man~"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't we cut the small talk?..."

The pink haired woman pouted a little while batting her eyes dangerously. "You should be more reserved and polite when talking to a lady..." Ikaruga placed her hand on her blade and smiled at Naruto. "But no matter, there is no point in teaching a dead man how to behave."

"Naruto!" spoke Erza in her card. "Put me down, you need two hands to fight this woman!"

Naruto winked at Erza again and shook his head. "It's okay, I'll be fine like this." said the man as he extended his right hand. "I just remembered that I have some weapons that I would like to use with only one hand..." Naruto activated one of the seals in his arms and a puff of smoke appeared around his right hand. When the smoke cleared a massive broadsword appeared in Naruto's hands. The blade itself had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, which was quite long and was clearly meant for two-handed use. "The six tattoos on my right arm have sealed weapons in them, my Hiraishin Kunai was one of them, and this Kubikiribōchō is another." said Naruto to Erza with a smile. "It's kind of like your Requip Magic."

Erza stared at the giant blade with curiosity. _'Those circles on the blade...they are meant for decapitation.'_

Ikaruga shook her head at the Kubikiribōchō. "Such a brute weapon..."

Naruto sighed. "Are you going to keep talking, or can we get this over with."

Ikaruga smirked and bent her knees in response. "Fine..." muttered the woman as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "**Yasha Senkū (Yasha's Empty Slash)**!" Ikaruga's blade slashed five times at extremely high speeds, and sent several invisible blades towards Naruto.

Normally people wouldn't be able to see the incoming blades, but Naruto's Sharingan exposed them very clearly. The blond channeled his wind chakra into the Kubikiribōchō and used its broad body to block the incoming attacks with ease. Ikaruga continued her assault with continues strikes of her Yasha Senkū, and Naruto continued to block her blades with his own. Erza was impressed with Naruto easy maneuver with the heavy blade with only one hand, it seemed that after his final growth spurt Naruto gained a significant amount of physical strength.

Ikaruga was becoming rather annoyed and pulled her blade back. "**Karura-en (Garuda Flame)**!" An inferno erupted from Ikaruga's blade and blasted towards Naruto at great speeds. The flames reached fifty feet into the air and it burnt the bridge as it towered over Naruto.

Naruto smirked and raised his blade into the air. "**Futon: Dai Kazekiri no Jutsu (Giant Wind Blade)**!" The wind chakra that was stored into the Kubikiribōchō was blasted out all at once in a blade of compacted wind. The wind blade slashed through the inferno and sliced it in half; pushing the flames to the sides of the bridge. The wind blade continued its way and headed towards Ikaruga, and Naruto was impressed when the woman managed to raise her blade up to block.

"AAHHH!" cried Ikaruga as she used every ounce of strength in her body to parry the wind blade out of her direction, but then the wind's shape was disrupted and it turned into a small explosion of wind. Ikaruga was blasted backwards and landed on her back in pain.

Naruto jumped into the air with the Kubikiribōchō above his head...

Erza saw what Naruto was about to do and cried out. "Naruto don't!"

The Kubikiribōchō was slammed into the ground where Ikaruga was lying, and Erza was relieved to see that Naruto had only trapped the woman's head within one of the opened circles of his blade. Ikaruga was shaking in fear as she looked at Naruto in shock, she knew she stood no chance against the blond man.

"Where is Jellal?" asked Naruto with a low and emotionless voice.

Ikaruga was still shaking as she looked up at Naruto. "H-He's at the top of the tower..."

Naruto sealed his Kubikiribōchō back into his arm as he turned around. Erza looked up at Naruto through the card with a smile on her face, she was happy that Naruto's strength had increased so much after his transformation. Though Erza had to admit that she was a little intimidated by Naruto when she thought that he would kill Ikaruga; the look in his eyes were vicious. But Erza knew that this was still her Naruto, and he was the same sweet and kind boy she knew.

"Sho..." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "Please release Erza-chan from the card, it won't work against someone like Jellal."

Sho nodded dumbly at the powerful man and activated his card. "H-Hai..."

The card glowed and Erza was released from the card. The Titania stood proudly in her Heartz Kreuz Armor and she smiled at Sho. "Thank you Sho, now I need you to get back outside and meet the others." said Erza as the boy looked like he was about to argue. "Please Sho...go meet with Simon and the others."

Sho looked down and nodded. "Okay...you need to hurry out too, Nee-san."

Erza smiled and patted Sho's head. "Okay..."

Naruto smiled as he watched Sho leave the area. "Let's go Erza-chan, we'll finish this up together." Gently said the blond as he offered Erza his hand.

The Titania smiled and nodded. "Let's go..." replied Erza as she took Naruto's hand.

* * *

The End!

I know I said that Naruto will be fighting Jellal in this chapter, but I decided to end it here. The next chapter will be out very soon, I just like to keep each chapter around 4000-5000 words.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. I Need You

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 15**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had a run-in with one of the members of Raven Trinity; Fukuro, a man who belonged to a group of elite assassins from an infamous Magic Guild, the Death Head Caucus. Even the Salamander had a very hard time dealing with the bird-like monster, mainly because Fukuro somehow found out Natsu's worst weakness; transportation. Thankfully, the Salamander had the help of Simon and Lucy, and they managed to defeat Fukuro altogether.

Fukuro was no match for the combined strength of Natsu, Simon, and a few of Lucy's Stellar Spirits. The combination of Natsu's flames and Taurus' battle-axe made a terrifying combo, and they almost chopped Fukuro's head when he tried to eat Simon to consume his Magical Power. Both Natsu and Lucy noticed that their already efficient teamwork had become much better since they started dating; they can operate to the point where they would be able to sense what the other was thinking, even in the midst of battle.

"The two of you make a great team, Natsu-san..." said Simon as he carried an injured Natsu on his back. "I didn't expect the two of you to take out one of the Trinity Raven so quickly."

Natsu grinned and nodded. "Lucy is much stronger than she looks, and together we can beat anybody!"

After the confrontation with the Raven Trinity, the group decided to meet down at the place where the left the boat. Aetherion will spontaneously fire soon, and they needed to get out of its range as soon as possible. Simon and telepathically explained to Millianna and Wally about their alliance with Fairy Tail, and from what he got back from them, Gray and Juvia was heading over to the dock. The Ice and Water Mage also managed to take out a member of the Trinity Raven, and Simon was getting increasingly impressed with the Fairy tail group.

"Lucy...you are getting heavier!" moaned out Happy as his tail struggled to carry Lucy down the tower.

Lucy glared up at the cat. "Shut up you baka-neko!"

Happy and Lucy made it down to the boat first with Natsu and Simon following just a few seconds after. The tide was so too strong, so the boat was still located where they left them. Lucy made her way to the boat and found the MP engine attached to the back of the boat. It was a similar function to the SE-Plug of the Magical Cars, and Lucy got ready to operate it as soon as the others arrive.

Natsu jumped on the boat and resisted the urge to fall over in motion sickness. "W-We need Naruto here..." muttered the Salamander as he rested his head on Lucy's lap. "H-He can use this spinning thing and run the boat really fast."

Lucy looked around for the others. "Where is everyone else?"

Simon sat on the side of the boat. "I know that Wally and Millianna will be coming with Gray and Juvia, but Sho has yet to contact me."

It was at this time, when Gray and Juvia appeared out of a small body of water near the boat. Wally and Millianna followed short after, and all of them had Juvia's water air locks on their heads. They walked over to the boat, and Lucy was glad to see that her friends were not hurt too badly. It was kind of to be expected, Gray was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, and Juvia was one of the Element 4, so they surely would be able to handle on assassin together.

Natsu smirked from Lucy's lap. "Hey frosty, what took you so long?!"

Gray smirked back and shook his head. "Not everyone has a flying cat, flame-brain."

The rest of the group climbed onto the boat and sighed when the relaxed in their seats. The last few hours felt like an eternity for most people present, and it was finally over. Millianna immediately snatched Happy from his seat at the front of the boat and hugged him to her chest, while softy chanting that the kitty will make her feel better. Wally sighed at his childhood friend and just leaned back against the side of the boat, he just wanted to relax.

Simon looked over at Gray calmly. "So the two of you also ran into one of the Trinity Raven?"

The Ice Mage nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, he was one of the strangest freaks I have ever seen..." said the young man thinking back at the Magical Rock star who tried to control Juvia with his Magic. Thankfully, Gray reacted fast and froze Juvia's body before the spell was complete. The man called Vidaldus Taka had the ability absorb water with his hair, but he was not very good at handling Gray's power. Juvia managed to send legions of water into the man's hair, and Gray froze all of it a few seconds after. In that brief moment, Juvia landed several powerful attacks on the man, and defeated him.

Lucy smiled. "But the two of you still won!"

Gray nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, Juvia's water magic along with my ice magic makes quite the powerful team." Juvia smiled and blushed at his words, which was something that only Lucy noticed.

Wally sat up with a sigh as he looked over at Simon. "Do you have any word from Sho, Simon?"

Gray smirked at the question. "Speak of the devil, he's right over there!" The group looked back at the base of the tower and saw Sho running towards their direction.

The tanned teenager sped down the tower as fast as he could, and he was glad that he made it in time for the others. Sho was still very worried about Erza, but he felt better knowing that Naruto was there with her. The older blond appeared more powerful than anyone Sho had ever seen, and he was confident that he would be able to protect Erza from Jellal.

Millianna smiled at the sight of the young man. "Hey Sho!"

Sho jumped into the boat, accidentally making Natsu even worse than before. "Thank Kami you are all still here." said the boy out of breath. "Nee-san and Naruto-san are still in the tower, they are going to confront Jellal right now!"

Lucy's eyes widened along with the others as she sat up taller. "What?!" cried the Celestial Mage. "Aetherion is going to fire anytime now!"

Gray grunted as he stood up. "We have to go get them!"

Simon shook his head. "No, if we go help them now we will only be a burden to them..." said the man as he held the group's attention. "I am not powerful enough to challenge Jellal, and you all have suffered some injuries due to your fights with Trinity Raven, we will only be liabilities if we go up there."

Millianna looked worried as she held Happy tightly. "Will Er-chan be alright, she might not make it out in time!"

The group fell silent for a little while before Natsu forced himself up with a determined look on his face. "Erza will be fine..." started the Dragon Slayer as he others looked at him in surprise. "Naruto is there with her, and he will never let anything happen to her." The others were still obviously skeptical and wondered if Natsu was being overly optimistic, as strong as Naruto was, he had to defeat Jellal and make it out of the tower within a few minutes.

"How are you so sure, Natsu?" asked Simon seriously.

The others looked back at Natsu and he just smirked. "I just know..." said the young man confidently. "The look in Naruto's eyes was the same as mine when I needed to rescue Lucy." Natsu held Lucy's hand as he said this, and made the girl blush at his words. "Naruto _needs_ Erza, and he will do anything to save her." Natsu looked around the group with a smile on his face. "And based on what I know about Naruto, he will somehow become strong enough to do it!"

The others were a little shocked at the Salamander's words, especially Wally. "That is a pretty big gamble isn't it?" asked the edgy man. "Just hoping that he will somehow become stronger..."

Gray smiled and shook his head a little. "No, I have faith in the guy..." muttered the Ice Mage as he thought about the blond. "We haven't known him for long, but he is the most surprising guy I know, and I'm sure he will pull something out of his sleeves."

Lucy giggled and nodded, now feeling much better about the situation. "Yep, Naruto loves Erza too much to let anything happen to her!"

Simon and Erza's other childhood friends stared at the Fairy Tail group not really knowing what to think, but Simon smiled after a few seconds. _'Naruto must be one great man if they have so much faith in him...perhaps I should believe in him as well.' _Simon cleared his throat and his expression shifted to one more serious. "Okay, we need to sail away now, we can only hope that they will meet up with is later!" said the man as he activated the MP Engine of the boat.

Sho looked outraged. "What!?" cried the young man loudly. "They need a boat too!"

Gray shook his head with a smirk. "No they don't, Naruto can walk on water."

Millianna looked at the Ice Mage in shock. "Really!?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah...and he will join us later, along with Erza." softly said the blonde girl as she gazed up the tower.

* * *

The room at the top of the tower resembled some kind of throne for a strange king. Its lighting was very low, and the room's eerie atmosphere was only enhanced by the paintings of dark creatures on its walls. Several golden pillars decorated the room as a large lacrima stood proudly in the middle. The tiles on the floor were made out of black marble, and it reflected the room like a cloudy mirror because of the lack of light.

Jellal was sitting on his throne as he fiddled around with a chess board in front of him. "Game over so soon?"

Naruto and Erza walked into the room quietly and made their way toward Jellal in the throne. The Titania was even angrier at the sight of the decorated room, apparently it was not enough for Jellal that the slaves work to their deaths mining his tower, but he also had them make him a throne room. The kind boy she once had a small crush on no longer existed, the Jellal in front of her was the same as the dark cult followers who killed her parents and enslaved her.

Erza summoned one of her blades and held it in her right hand. "Is it so amusing?" asked the Titania with an edge in her voice. "Toying with people's lives?"

Jellal chuckled and stood up from his throne. "Indeed it is..." muttered the man darkly. "Life and death, after all, are the origin and focus of all emotions...in other words, nothing is more boring than simply living." Jellal removed the hood of his robe. "It's been a long time, Erza."

Erza stepped forward. "Jellal..."

The ruler of the tower raised his arms up proudly. "So what do you think...it took eight long years, but we finished the tower."

The Titania was about to lash out at the man for using the word _we_, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Only for it to be annihilated by the Aetherion in a few minutes?" asked the blond as he stared at the man who hurt his Erza so much before he smirked. "You are acting to nonchalant about it...are you just bluffing?"

Jellal gave Naruto a crazed smile. "No!" exclaimed the man excitedly. "Aetherion will descend upon this tower!"

Naruto smirked. "So everything is clear now..." muttered the blond as he stared into Jellal's eyes. "All we have to do is to destroy you in a few minutes and leave another few minutes to get out of here."

Jellal chuckled and shook his head. "You're wrong..." said the blue haired man as he crossed his arms. "You will die in this room, and Erza will be sacrificed for the revival of Zeref!" Erza growled at the man as she readied her blade. "This is your destiny!" Jellal chuckled as he looked at his two opponents. "Seven minutes...in seven minutes Aetherion will strike!"

Erza stepped forward. "No matter what happens, we will do everything we can to destroy you!" cried the Titania furiously. "Even if it means being destroyed by Aetherion!"

Jellal chuckled again and shook his head. "Destroy me?" asked the man teasingly. "As if that is possible!"

A ball of purple and red energy gathered in Jellal's hand, and it shot out many tendrils at Erza and Naruto. The Titania immediately reacted and cut through all of the tendrils with one horizontal slash of her blade. Wanting to continue her momentum, Erza rushed forward to attack Jellal. The man twisted his body and jumped back in order to dodge Erza's fluid and fast strikes. Jellal shot a beam of purple energy from his palm, and Erza jumped up to dodge.

"Haaa!" cried Erza as she slashed down her blade, using her falling motion to increase her power and speed. "Destroying you own tower, Jellal!?"

Jellal side stepped to the side, and Erza's blade only went through a chess board on a table. "One or two decorations don't matter..."

Erza growled and kept the pressure strong. "Sho and the others worked eight years for those decorations!"

The blue haired man sighed. "Will you stop complaining about everything I say...the important thing is that the R-System is complete!" Jellal gathered another ball of energy in his hand, but this time he crushed it in his palm. Several tendrils of Jellal's energy emerged from beneath Erza's feet, and they started to grab onto her.

Suddenly several blades of wind sliced though the energy tendrils effortlessly, and Naruto appeared beside Erza as he glared at Jellal. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" Jellal smirked as the blond rushed forward and delivered a hard punch to his face. Jellal recovered quickly and twisted his body to aim a kick at Naruto's midsection, but the blond managed to step to the side and dodged the kick completely. Naruto grabbed onto Jellal's leg and threw him to the side while he pointed his palm at the man.

"**Futon: Daitopa**!" A gale of wind blasted from Naruto's arm and sent Jellal into the large lacrima crystal in the middle of the room.

Erza took this chance and stomped a painful strike onto Jellal's chest, making him cough out in pain. "You can't beat us both, it is over for you." growled out the Titania as she pointed the sharp end of her blade to Jellal's forehead. "Now before I finish this...what is your true goal?!" Naruto walked over to the scene and stood behind Erza with his arms crossed. "The R-System is actually incomplete isn't it?!" Jellal looked a little apprehensive as he looked up at Erza. "Fairy Tail is the most powerful guild in Fiore, and its archives cover almost everything..." said the Titania as she thought back to her many hours of research in the guild. "It is true that the construction and design looks finished, but you do not have nearly enough Magical Power to activate it!"

Naruto looked enlightened but felt even more troubled. "How much Magical Power are we talking about here?"

The Titania maintained her gaze at Jellal. "Even if we gathered every single mage in Fiore it still wouldn't be enough..." said Erza was Naruto's eyes widened. "Now tell me, what your true goal is!?"

Jellal smirked and shook his head. "I don't have a goal of my own..." muttered the man as Erza grunted in annoyance. "I am just a doll controlled to resurrect Zeref."

It was Erza's turn to fell apprehensive. "What do you mean controlled?"

Jellal sighed as he closed his eyes. "I couldn't save myself, nor could any of my friends save me..." The man opened his eyes and looked up at Erza again. "Paradise...Freedom...they were both nowhere to be found...everything ended before it even began" The tower started to shake violently as the people in the room felt an enormous surge of Magical Power above them...it was the Aetherion. "I knew that it was impossible to finish the R-System, but with Zeref's control of me, I couldn't stop..." Jellal smiled up at Erza like he would when they were kids. "I am like a runaway train...you win Erza, you can stop me..."

Erza's mood suddenly changed. Her reality was flipped once she realized the possibility of Jellal being controlled by the most powerful mage to ever live, and that he never really wanted to betray his friends. Erza felt her blade move away from Jellal's face, and her body slump from her combat ready position...

Jellal smiled and began to reach up to Erza's face. "Erza..."

Suddenly, before Jellal's hand reached Erza's cheek, Naruto stepped on his hand and lifted Erza up. With a glare in his eyes, Naruto kicked Jellal away to the far side of the room and held Erza securely in his arms...

"Don't listen to him Erza-chan, he is just lying to you!"

Erza looked up at the blond, her mind still a pool of mixing emotions. "What do you mean?"

Naruto glared over at Jellal, who got back up on his feet and was looking over at him. "If he really is controlled by that Zeref guy, then I really don't think this plan will end so nonchalantly..." started Naruto as Erza continued to listen to him. "Always look underneath the underneath..."

Jellal started to chuckle from where he stood. "You are a smart man..."

Naruto sighed. "He was just trying to take advantage of the fact that you still treat him like a friend deep down, and he played the innocent card." said the blond as he spoke to Erza. "In the end, I am sure that one out of two scenarios will play out." Jellal smirked over at Naruto. "It is either that Aetherion will not fire at all, which seems unlikely, or something will happen in the tower when it is fired." Erza stood back up on her own feet and stared back at Jellal. "You did say that the R-System needs a gargantuan amount of Magical Power, and that is precisely what the Aetherion is!" Erza growled and cursed herself for almost falling for Jellal's ruse.

Jellal smiled and gave Naruto a few claps of applause. "You are right..." said the man as the tower shook more violently by the second.

The ceiling of the throne room started to crack and break, and soon it collapsed. A bright white light shown through the gapping opening on the ceiling, and the Magical Power was massively concentrated in the area. Aetherion was hovering high above the tower, and it was about to fire. Naruto held onto Erza's free hand and smiled at her, and she smiled back up at him showing that she was confident in him. It that point Aetherion blasted a large beam of pure Magical Power down at the tower, and everything was covered by a bright light...

* * *

Natsu and the others were almost thrown into the water because of the large tidal waves that shot towards them after the blast. Fortunately, Juvia was on board and she was able to use her own control of water to form an air bubble around the boat just under the waves. From where they were, everyone saw the large beacon of light that completely shrouded the Tower of Heaven. The ocean floor shook from the power of Aetherion, and the sound was deafening.

"Erza!" cried Gray as she stood up. "Naruto!"

Lucy held onto Natsu's arm as tears welled up in her eyes. "A-Are they?..." choked out the blonde as she shook. "I-It can't be!" Lucy turned and buried her face into Natsu's own trembling chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu was gritting his teeth as he looked at the massive cloud of mist and debris. "No...They got out of there." said the Dragon Slayer as if trying to convince himself.

Happy stood on the edge of the boat with tears in his eyes. "Naruto...Erza!"

Millianna cried into Wally's chest as the latter, along with Simon and Sho looked at the tower with shock. The power of Aetherion hadn't been exaggerated at all, it was a beam of destruction that could wipe out an entire city with one blast. If they weren't in the ocean, the range of Aetherion surely would have swallowed them as well. Sho had tears flowing down his face as he shook in his seat, and Simon was doing the best he could to not turn the boat around.

"N-Nee-san..." whispered Sho in shock and anguish.

Juvia was sympathetic for the others and was sad, but not near as much as the others, so she had the most level headed mindset. The Water Mage looked back at the scene of destruction, and was the first to see that there was something in the blast zone. When the debris started to clear, it showed that Aetherion didn't really destroy everything. A tall tower, just as tall as the Paradise Tower stood proudly in the ocean, and it was made out of pure Lacrima Crystals.

Lucy held her hands to her mouth in shock. "C-Crystals?!"

Gray shook his head with a frown. "Magic Crystals...Lacrima!"

Happy hovered up a little. "Does this mean that Naruto and Erza are okay?"

Simon sighed. "I really don't know..."

* * *

Erza and Naruto looked on in shock as the tower they were standing in was replaced with a towering edifice of Lacrima. The throne room now resembled a goblet of crystals, and the dark sky was revealed to them from above. The Aetherion had destroyed the entire outer shell of the tower, and the Lacrima that was stored inside the tower had absorbed all of the Magical Power of the blast. Naruto was correct, Jellal wanted the Aetherion strike to happen to the tower, because he needed it to supply the mass Magical Power the R-System needed.

Jellal was laughing from where he stood with his arms in the air. "Behold!" cried the man in joy. "The true complete form of the R-System!"

The cold air of the night blew into the opened room and up the back of Naruto and Erza. "How did you control the council, someone must have persuaded them to fire the Aetherion?" asked Erza with an idea of who was behind it. "Was it Siegrain?"

"Of course it was me..." said a sudden voice from behind the two Fairy Tail Mages. Siegrain, Jellal's supposed twin, walked into the room still wearing his council men clothes. "Those old fools listened to me like obedient dogs, and thanks to them our plan will finally succeed!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the second blue haired man. "Who is this guy?"

Erza glared at the twins and held her blade tighter. "This is Siegrain, Jellal's older twin." said the woman as said twins smirked in response. "He is a member of the Magic Council, and he planned the attack of Aetherion."

The blond sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He is not Jellal's twin." said Naruto clearly as Erza and the two blue haired men look over at him with surprise. "My Sharingan is not a set of ordinary eyes, and from what I can see I can tell that this Siegrain guy is just some sort of clone of Jellal." Erza's eyes widened as she looked back at Jellal and Siegrain, and noticed the smirk on their faces. "Siegrain is not a real human being, he is just an illusion of a sort."

Jellal sighed and smiled at Naruto. "If only you were on our side, you would have made a valuable ally."

Siegrain smirked at Erza and nodded. "It's true..." said the man as he crossed his arms. "I am a seed that Jellal planted in the council a few years ago, and the time when you attacked me at the Guild Master's meeting was not the first time we met." Siegrain walked beside Jellal, and to Erza's ever shock they merged into one being. "I _am _Jellal."

Erza's eyes widened as she stepped back. "A-A thought projection!" muttered the Titania with rage. "How many people have you deceived?!"

Jellal smirked and shook his head. "Did you enjoy your temporary freedom, Erza?" asked the man with a despicable voice. "Because it is time for you to be sacrificed for the resurrection of Zeref!" Erza glared at the man as Naruto cracked his knuckles. "My Magical Power is coming back, and I will finish this!" Jellal shot a blast of energy at his two enemies, and forced them back a few meters. There was deranged look on Jellal's face as he saw the angry expression on Erza's face, it made his victory even the more satisfying. "I will let the Lacrima, infused with the Magical Power of the Aetherion, fuse with your body, then your body with be broken down and Zeref's body will be reborn!"

Erza was about to Requip and engage Jellal into battle, but she was held back by Naruto. "Naruto, let go, we have to stop him!"

Naruto smiled and pulled Erza into a warm hug. "I know..." whispered the man softly as he gently pressed his lips on Erza's forehead. "But I want you to wait this one out." Erza immediately looked up at him as if she thought he had gone mad. "I know this sounds crazy, but I want to show you that you don't need to shoulder everything by yourself, and that I am able to be your pillar of strength."

The Titania stared into Naruto's eyes desperately. "He's gotten twice as strong as before since he merged back with Siegrain, you can't face him alone!"

Naruto just smiled and brushed his fingers through Erza's long hair. "I will be fine...trust me on this." The blond looked into Erza's eyes and caressed her cheeks. "I promise you I will be fine..." With that, Naruto planted one more kiss on Erza's forehead and turned to face Jellal. His face instantly turned serious and angry; he wanted to make Jellal pay for what he has done.

Jellal smirked with his arms on his hips. "So...you are going to fight me one on one?" asked the man with a mocking tone. "You do realize that you are just stalling the inevitable...no matter what, today Erza will die and Zeref will be revived!" announced Jellal proudly. "And you will die first!"

The blue haired man sped forward with his fist pulled back. Jellal unleashed a series of punches aimed at Naruto's face, but the blond easily dodged all of them with the help of his Sharingan. The two men were moving quite fast, and in one second the cleared the whole way to the other side of the tower. Naruto side stepped to one side and changed directions while backing away from Jellal, and the latter continued to relentless assault of heavy punches.

Naruto smirked. "Is this the best you can do?"

Jellal smirked and shook his head. "Don't get cocky!" exclaimed the man as he brought his palm up. "Die!"

A golden Magic Circle from in front of Jellal's hand, and shot out multiple golden beams at Naruto; Naruto used his Sharingan to predict the movements of the beams and narrowly dodged them by twisting his body around in mid-air. Immediately after landing on his feet, Naruto burst forward at blinding speeds and planted a powerful punch on Jellal's face, sending him backwards to the ground. Then Naruto's eyes suddenly widened when he felt Jellal's beams come back at him.

"AAHH!" cried out the blond as he was shot in the back by the several beams of magic.

Jellal smirked and quickly jumped to plant a knee in Naruto's stomach. "Just give up!"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Jellal. "Shut up!" The blond landed another punch at Jellal's face and sent him backwards again, but this time he did not stop there. Naruto sped forward and jumped above Jellal's flailing body; he stomped Jellal in midair and sent him crashing into the ground. But Jellal recovered much quicker than Naruto had anticipated. The blue haired man closed his right fist except for two fingers, and quickly swiped above him.

Naruto grunted as a blast of golden Magic Energy blasted him and sent him flailing backwards. The blond recovered his control over his momentum in mid-air and attached his feet to the side of the Lacrima wall. Using the wall as a spring board, Naruto kicked off and sent himself back at Jellal, and the two once again engaged in a session of close ranged combat...

From the sidelines, Erza stood and watched the fight closely. Naruto was clearly holding his own against Jellal, but it seemed that the blue haired man was gaining the upper hand. Erza really didn't want to let Naruto fight Jellal by himself, but she wanted to believe in what Naruto told her. It was true that she had been carrying a lot of baggage by herself, and Naruto wanted to help her. Erza believed in Naruto's power and had faith that he would be able to defeat Jellal.

But nevertheless, Siegrain was a member of the Ten Magic Saint without being at his full power, so the combined strength of Siegrain and Jellal must be much greater. Erza was getting worried about Naruto, and the moment Naruto needed help she would jump in and aid him...

_'Come on, Naruto...'_

Jellal fired a punch at Naruto, but the blond managed to block it with his forearm. The blue haired man continued his assault and kneed Naruto in the stomach, and when the blond doubled over, he slammed both his fists onto his back, sending him face first onto the ground. Naruto got up quickly, but he was immediately assaulted by a series of hard punches fired by Jellal. Naruto's head was being slammed from one direction to another, and he was being forced back by Jellal.

"Haha, is this the best you can do?" mocked Jellal as he kicked Naruto's chest.

Naruto regained his foot as he looked up at Jellal emotionlessly. The blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes; his fists lowered slowly as if he was trying to concentrate on something...

Jellal quickly sped forward again, landing punch after punch on Naruto. In the corner of his eyes, Jellal saw that Erza was on the verge of jumping into the fight, and he himself was ready to take her on, It would only take a few more seconds before Naruto would be too beaten up to continue, and after he killed the blond, Erza would be his for the taking. Jellal decided to have a few more seconds of fun, and continued to beat on Naruto abandon.

The blond was essentially Jellal's punching bag, his movement completely useless against the blue haired man's assault. Jellal landed punch after punch, and Naruto's body was moving like a rag doll. With one final kick, Jellal smashed his foot against Naruto's chin, sending him flipping backwards before crashing into the ground.

"Naruto!" cried Erza in shock as she was about to jump into the fight.

Suddenly, some chuckling was heard on the ground, and Jellal and Erza looked on in shock as Naruto got up to his feet with a smile on his face. Much to Erza's astonishment and Jellal's shock, Naruto's face was perfectly fine, he wasn't even bleeding anywhere. The blond simply got up and started to brush some dust off of his clothes. After minutes of vicious continuous assault, Naruto looked perfectly healthy and daisy fresh.

"Sorry about that...but I was quite surprised as well." started Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Surprised at how strong I've become.'

Jellal's eyes widened as he gripped his fists angrily at Naruto. "What?..."

Naruto chuckled again. "Your punches only tickle, like a tiny feather..." muttered Naruto as Erza stared on in shock.

Jellal was shaking in anger as he flared his Magical Power. "How dare you?!"

The blue haired man rushed forward, planning to continue his assault oh n Naruto, but this time his initial punch completely missed. Naruto appeared beside Jellal and caught his fist. "You are slow!" Naruto elbowed Jellal in the face and knee him in the stomach. Seeing that Jellal was bent over, Naruto kneed him under his forehead and punched his nose went his face was back up. Jellal cried out in pain as he was forced back, but he was silenced when Naruto kicked him in the chest, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Erza stared at Naruto in awe, he was completely outclassing Jellal...

"I noticed that you Magic Blasts are not as strong as they should be..." said Naruto as he walked up to the bleeding man. "Are you holding back to protect your precious tower?" The blond man vanished from sight before he appeared in front of Jellal and punches him hard in the face again, sending him flying into the far Lacrima wall of the tower. "Well then I know what to do about that!" Naruto formed several; hand signs and gathered his fire chakra. "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Great Fire Dragon)**!" A giant inferno, in the shape of a dragon's head blasted from Naruto's mouth, and it was heading straight at Jellal.

The blue haired man jumped away from the blast, but the inferno crashed into the wall of Lacrima and completely destroyed it. A large portion of the top of the tower was destroyed upon impact, and some parts of the power detached from the tower. The tower itself shook under the pressure of the blast and the loss of some of its mass. Jellal growled as he quickly stood back up and glared at Naruto with untamed rage.

"According to Natsu, we are good at destroying things." said Naruto with a smirk on his face. "We Fairy Tail Mages after all."

Jellal shook with rage as he flared his aura. "I am going to kill you!" cried the man in rage as he crossed his arms above his head. Magical Power started to gather around his arms as the shadows around the room seem to be drawn to Jellal. A black orb of energy started to gather on top of Jellal's arms, and it was rapidly growing in size. The black orb had tiny marks of white, making it look like a miniature star-filled night sky. The spin of the black orb caused the room to be filled with torrents of wind, and its sound was deafening.

Erza's eyes widened at the sight. "Naruto, you have to dodge that!" As the Titania spoke, a snake-like tattoo started to form from her hand to her shoulder. The red snake like pattern restricted Erza's movements and sucked away her Magical Power. Jellal had planted the spell of Erza when they were fighting earlier, and it was a clever move. The Titania tried to break free but it was not budging at all, and she was forced to stand still in the middle of the room.

Jellal smirked as he looked over at Naruto. "I was going to save that Snake Bind until later, but it might prove useful now!" Naruto and Erza looked at Jellal in shock as the latter aimed the blast at the Titania. "If you don't take this attack, it will obliterate Erza!"

"**Altairis**!" Jellal launch the orb at Erza, and Naruto immediately reacted and jumped in front of her...

"Naruto, get out of the way!" cried Erza as she tried to break free.

A Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand as he turned back a little. "I will be fine, Erza-chan." As the black orb neared Naruto, he pulled his Rasengan back. "**Odama**..." Naruto pushed his hand out and his Rasengan made contact with Jellal's attack. "**Rasengan**!" The Rasengan in Naruto's hand grew exponentially in size, and it was suddenly the same size as Jellal's attack. The blue chakra grinded against the Dark Magic as a huge shockwave pulsated from the point of impact.

The floor of Lacrima cracked under the pressure of the collision of power, and the side pillars were blown to pieces by the shockwave...

Naruto pushed his Odama Rasengan deeper against Jellal's attack, and smiled when he felt it give way. "HHAAA!" cried the blond as his attack completely tore through the Altairis.

Jellal growled in anger as his body glowed a golden aura. "You bastard!"

Naruto cracked his neck and flexed his muscles. "That's enough playing around, I am going to end this!"

Jellal rushed forward at blinding speeds. "_I _will end this!" The man placed his hand to the side and looked serious. "**Meteor**!" Jellal shot out with a streak of light, and Naruto barely dodged his initial attack. Jellal's speed was much greater than before, and he was zipping through the tight corners of the room with unbelievable momentum change. Jellal turned to the right and blasted towards Naruto at top speed, and he launch his fist out when he was close enough, but he missed...

Naruto disappeared with a yellow flash, and appeared right above Jellal. "**Daitopa**!" A wall of wind crushed Jellal from above and embedded him into the Lacrima floor. _'His speed is useless, I marked him already...'_

Jellal forced himself up as his body experienced pain with every move. _'How is he so fast...I couldn't see the tiniest glimpse of movement before he struck me?' _Jellal blasted off again with his Meteor, but this time he also fired several Magic Beams at Naruto. The beams twisted around the room and came towards Naruto from all directions. The beams collided in the middle, and when Naruto was about to jump up to dodge the blast, Jellal appeared above him. "Take this!" With a swipe of two fingers, Jellal fire a blast of golden energy at Naruto, but to his ever frustration, it hit the ground instead.

Naruto appeared above Jellal and grabbed his throat. "This is for making Erza-chan suffer!" The blond punched Jellal literally as hard as he could, and sent his body through the ground of the Lacrima tower. As Jellal fell one level after another, he was continuously attacked my Naruto. The blond kneed his chest, broke his collar bone, dislocated his left shoulder, almost smashed his hip, and broke his left hand. Jellal was running out of power, so there was only one thing left that he could do. He waited for Naruto to punch him again, when there was enough space between him and Naruto, he used his Meteor to fly back up to the top of the tower.

Naruto quickly followed, and appeared back on top with a flash of yellow...

Jellal was a bloody heap as he stood above of Naruto and Erza at the very top of the tower. "I will create a land of freedom!" started the man very loudly. "Zeref whispered to me in my pain and sorrow, he asked if it was true freedom I wanted!" For some reason Jellal's speech of freedom reminded Naruto about something about his past. "Zeref and I will create a land of freedom!" Jellal had a crazed look on his face as he used his right hand to draw Magic Circle in front of him. "The will to change the world is all it takes to change to course of history, why do you all choose to not understand!"

Erza requiped a blade to her hands and glared up at Jellal. "Abyss Break..." muttered the woman as Naruto looked at also. "Are you trying to destroy the whole tower?!"

"This time it will only take five years to build the tower..." mutter the man with a smirk. "Wait for me, Zeref!"

Just before Jellal could cast Abyss Break, Naruto appeared in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "No one has the right to choose other people's future..." whispered the blond as he punched Jellal right in his stomach. "The land of freedom is just an escape, there is no hope for dreams..." A red moon and a spiral-masked man flashed before Naruto's eyes as he gazed down at the pained look on Jellal's face. "Follow your own dream, not orders from a ghost of the past!" Naruto slammed a Rasengan into Jellal's torso, and sent him down back to the tower as a spinning vortex.

Erza stared in shock as Jellal's body crashed back into the tower and formed a crater; it was over. _'He defeated Jellal...the battle I have been fighting for the last eight years is finally over...everyone is truly free now."_

Naruto landed back down on the tower with his head down, he was afraid that his memories would start playing again and he would suffer from the headaches; it really was not a good time. The headache did not come, but Naruto suddenly remembered that he has been through a similar situation before. The red moon appeared in his mind again, and it looked the same as the eye of the Ten-tail monster he remembered a short while ago.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked back up and saw Erza smiling over at him. Naruto instantly ran towards Erza and wrapped his arms around her when he was close enough. Erza buried her face into Naruto's chest and held him close. The blond was a lot taller than what she was used to, but it still felt the same...

"Erza-chan..." whispered Naruto as he started to plant soft and gentle kissed on her head.

The Titania had never seen someone as special as Naruto before. The blond's strength was incredible, and Jellal was no match for him. Erza felt really safe in Naruto's arms, a luxury she had never felt except for the brief faded moments in her memories where her parents were still alive. Since Erza joined Fairy Tail she had built a very powerful image for herself, and she made herself believe that she could never appear to be weak. No matter what Erza had to be strong in order to protect herself, and she protected herself with her Armor and Magic, but that can all end with Naruto.

The blond man showed Erza that she could lean on him, and she doesn't have to shoulder everything by herself anymore. After a lifetime of living as a powerful and indestructible girl, Erza could finally relax and allow herself to rely on another person...

Erza smiled and looked up at Naruto proudly. "You are truly incredible..."

But before Naruto could speak again, a bright blue light broke through the ground and shot up. It was the same color as the Lacrima, and it gave off a very malicious aura. Naruto broke the hug to look the beam of light, and in a few seconds a few more pillars of light broke through the floor. The tower started to rumble as the Lacrima started to bend and crack from within.

"What is going on?!" asked Naruto as he looked around at the chaos.

Erza grunted with a frown. "It is the power of Aetherion...after absorbing so much power there is no way that the Lacrima would be stable for long!" cried the Titania as she held Naruto's hand. "The Magical Energy stored inside the tower is trying to escape, and there is nowhere for it to go!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "When the pressure builds up too much..." muttered the man as he looked at Erza. "The whole thing will explode!"

Erza looked very worried. "The blast will be gargantuan...with all the power of the Aetherion stored within it released at the same time, not only this tower, some parts as far as the mainland coastline will be destroyed as well."

The blond glared at the rumbling tower. "That means Natsu and the others will be caught in the blast as well!" muttered the man worried. "And even if we manage to get out of the tower in time, the blast will eventually over take us." Naruto punched a pile of Lacrima next to him. "Dammit!" cursed the young man. "We have to think of something!"

As Naruto was looking around, trying to think of a faster way to clear the distance, Erza already knew what could be done...

"Naruto..." whispered Erza as she held the sides of his face. "Thank you..."

Naruto's eyes widened when Erza suddenly kissed him on the lips, and his mind temporarily stalled as he focused on the emotions he felt at the moment. A shock of electricity shot down Naruto's spine as his lips were pressed against Erza's own. His fingers felt tingly when he gently touched her cheeks, and his eyes automatically closed so he could fully enjoy the kiss...

_'It's my turn to save you, Naruto...' _Erza remembered that Jellal said that he planned to merge her body with the Aetherion infused Lacrima, so based on that logic, she could merge with the Lacrima and direct the explosion somewhere else.

Erza had a determined expression on her face as she broke the kiss. "I love you, Naruto."

With that Erza pushed Naruto away and jumped into a bulging bubble of Lacrima, and her body sunk into it right away. Intense pain instantly coursed through her whole body as her skin was reacting to the Aetherion's power. The world around Erza turned silent, and she could no longer hear the chaos that was happening outside of the Lacrima, but she saw a frantic Naruto run towards her. Erza cried when Naruto started to pound on the bulging Lacrima, but couldn't break through. Jellal had programed the tower to merge with her body, so Naruto's arm could pass through the membrane.

_'This was the only way...I'm sorry Naruto, but at least this way, you and the others will live on.'_

* * *

Erza felt like she was floating inside a pond of water because of how weightless she felt, but when she opened her eyes she found that she was hovering in mid-air. The red haired beauty was wearing a beautiful blue dress that she had bought a few weeks ago. She always wanted to wear it, but there wasn't the situation. Erza looked around and saw that she was nowhere near the Tower of Heaven, instead she was back in Magnolia looking down at the Kardia Cathedral.

_'I am dead?...' _wondered Erza as she floated around like a feather. _'Is this...my funeral?'_

True to Erza's thoughts, almost the entire Fairy Tail Guild gathered in the large cemetery behind the town Cathedral. Standing in front was the Master and Mirajane. Erza saw that her best friend had red and swollen eyes, indicating that she has been crying for a long time already. Erza felt guilty and wanted to cry at the sight, Mirajane had already lost a sister in Lisanna, and now she lost her best friend. Thankfully, Elfman was still there for Mirajane and he had his arms around his sister.

Gray, along with Team Shadow Gear was standing behind the Master, and they all had tears in their eyes. Cana was standing with her head down next to Gray, and she looked more sober than she had ever been. Cana was one of Erza's first friends in Fairy Tail, and even though they had grown apart in recent years, she was still extremely said that one of her dear friends had died. Macao had a comforting hand on Cana's shoulder, but the older man also looked disheveled and tired.

Then there was Natsu, who was shaking from where he stood as tears flowed from his eyes. The only thing holding the Dragon Slayer back from going to the forest and train till exhaustion was his crying girlfriend next to him. Lucy was crying just as much as Mirajane, and her shoulders were shaking as she looked down at the ground. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and let the girl cry into his chest, knowing full well that crying will make her feel better.

Erza looked at the faces of everyone, and she cried as she gave silent goodbyes to each of them...but she couldn't find the most important person.

_'Where is Naruto?...'_

As if someone above was listening to her, Erza's surroundings suddenly warped, and when she looked around again, she was standing inside her own apartment at Fairy Hills. Everything was nice and tidy, and the tables didn't have a single speck of dust of them. All of her armor was placed in the same place she had left them, but it was clear that someone had been cleaning them. The bed was made and looked very tidy, and the curtains were open so the room was bright with daylight.

There was also a very distinct aroma of Ramen cooking on the stove, and Erza had a sad smile on her face when she saw Naruto standing in front of the stove cooking for himself...

The blond man looked fine in a plain white t-shirt, and black shorts. He had a blank expression on his face and his blond bangs were hiding his eyes from Erza. The red haired woman tried her best to hover behind Naruto and hugged him from behind. Erza really loved Naruto, and it broke her heart to leave him before their relationship could even begin. The woman cried harder when her arms passed through Naruto's body as if she was intangible, and she hugged her own chest to suppress the pain in her heart.

Naruto finished cooking his ramen and poured the noodles into a bowl. _"Let's see if I got it right this time..."_ whispered the blond to himself as he turned around.

For the first time, Erza saw Naruto's eyes, and she felt her heart break more at the sight of his normally blue eyes looked blood-shot from crying...

Naruto sat down on the dinner table with the bowl of ramen and held a pair of chopsticks in his hand. "_Itadakimasu_..." muttered the man weakly as he started to eat his ramen. Erza sat down across from Naruto and cherished the sight of her Naruto eating, it was probably the last time she would see him. Every time Naruto ate ramen, he would have a very peculiar look of joy on his face, and Erza wanted to see that look one more time before he left forever.

Naruto placed some noodles in his mouth, but instead of having a look of joy on his face, some tears fell from his eyes. The man swallowed the noodles in his mouth and placed his chopsticks down...

Erza felt her own tears flowing again at the sight of Naruto crying...

_"I-It's still d-different..."_ whispered Naruto as he closed his eyes. _"How come I c-can't make it taste like y-your ramen..."_

For the last three days Naruto had been trying to make the same ramen Erza had made for him before, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't find the same taste as before...

Naruto held his hands to his eyes as he cried and his shoulder started to shake along with his sobs. _"Come back to me..."_ muttered the man softly. _"I-I love you s-so much!"_

"N-Naruto..." Erza sobbed herself as she hovered over to Naruto again. She tried to wrap his arms around Naruto, but no matter how many times she tried her arms would simple pass through his body. Erza wanted to do something to make Naruto feel better, but she couldn't do anything. More tears fell from Erza's eyes as her heart broke continuously. The man she loved was breaking down in front of her and there was nothing she could do to comfort him...

Suddenly, the apartment grew fade around Erza, and she quickly look back at Naruto, only to see that he was started to disappear as well. "No!" cried the red haired woman desperately to whoever was above. "Please, let me stay with him!" No matter how loud Erza cried, the scene before her did not stay, and Naruto was still fading from her eyes. "Naruto!" cried Erza as she tried to reach for his hand, but now it has faded to the point where she could no longer see it...

Naruto face was about to fade as well, but Erza heard one last phrase from him. _"I need you..."_

* * *

Erza slowly regained consciousness as if she had just finished sleeping for a long time, and her eyes slowly parted to see where she was. The first thing Erza saw was the large moon that was up in the sky, and the soft crashing ocean waves the filled her senses. When Erza looked up directly, she finally saw Naruto looking down at her with tears in his eyes. The scene in her apartment still very vivid in her mind, Erza shakily reached a hand up to Naruto...and she sobbed when her hand made contact with his face.

"N-Naruto..." choked out Erza as tears filled her eyes.

Naruto sank to his knees as Erza rested on his arms. "D-Don't ever do that again..." whispered the man softly. "Why would I-I want to l-live if you were g-gone?"

Erza sobbed harder as she pulled Naruto's head down, and their trembling lips met ever so slightly in the middle. _'I need you too...'_

* * *

The End!

Finally the Tower of Heaven Arc is over!

Up next will be the Fighting Festival Arc, and the Oración Seis Arc, the latter being the one I am really excited to write.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Home

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 16**

* * *

The Fairy Tail group, along with Millianna, Wally, Sho, and Simon had their way back to the Akane Resort to heal their wounds and spirits. The whole R-System ordeal seemed almost far away as the group enjoyed a quiet boat ride back to the resort. The others were ecstatic when Happy found Naruto and Erza off a little from where they were, the ability to fly really made searching in the middle of the ocean easier.

The small boat was quite cramped because of the amount of people in it, but most of them enjoyed the closeness with their partners. On the right side of the boat, Natsu was still lying on Lucy's lay as Happy perched upon his back. Gray was sitting beside him and he was getting a little cramped with Juvia brushing against him on the side. Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Simon sat on the left side of the boat, and they were all deep in thought, thinking about the pass eight years of their lives.

Erza and Naruto were stationed at the back of the boat; with the former resting her head on the latter's shoulder. The red haired beauty had a peaceful and relieved expression on her face as she occasionally cracked smiles at the others. After eight long years, Erza's internal turmoil disappeared with the destruction of the Paradise Tower, and the defeat of Jellal. A surge of long awaited tranquility and relief ran through Erza's body as the ocean wind brushed through her hair.

"So you guys managed to beat Jellal?" asked Gray with a small smile on his face.

Erza shook her head. "I didn't really fight Jellal, Naruto was the one who won" said the Titania as the blond grinned from where he sat.

Simon smiled at Naruto; the large man was happy that Erza had found someone who she could depend on and protect her. The Darkness Magic user had always had feelings for Erza, and all he wanted was to see her be as happy as possible. Naruto was an amazing man in Simon's eyes; a real enigma who managed to defeat Jellal and rescue Erza from the seeming imminent doom of the Aetherion filled Lacrima.

Lucy smiled as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Natsu's hair. "So you've gotten even stronger than before after the transformation?"

Naruto nodded back with a small smile. "I feel stronger than before..."

Natsu chuckled a little despite his motion sickness and gave Naruto a thumbs-up. "F-F-Fight me w-when we get back!"

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu were shocked to see Naruto fully grown; they weren't present when the blond had his transformation. Lucy smiled at the sight of Erza in Naruto's arms when they found them, in the Heartfilia's opinion they looked great and natural as a couple. Natsu was mainly just blabbing about challenging Naruto to a fight now that he was back to his original age, and the blond happily agreed.

Simon cleared his throat and looked over at Naruto. "So Naruto-san, how did you stop the Aetherion Tower from exploding anyway?" asked the man as the others all looked over at the blond.

Naruto smiled. "I knew that the tower was becoming unstable due to the immense amount of Magical Power stored within it, and when the pressure becomes too much it will explode." started the blond as the others nodded as they followed on. "Then I knew that the tower had to find some way to get rid of the energy stored in it, but I can stop the explosion by letting out the power bit by bit."

Erza smiled. "Naruto made as many clones as he could in the tower, and started to break the tower in segments a few seconds at a time." Simon and the others started to nod in understanding. "The broken off pieces blew up in small explosions, and the pressure in the tower began to decrease as it was broken down in size." Erza looked back at the thousands of floating pieces of debris in the water. "When Naruto pretty much leveled the thing to the ground, the remaining base of the tower did explode, but it did not have enough range to reach where we were at that time."

What the pair left out was how Naruto pulled Erza out of the Lacrima...

Minutes before Erza jumped into the Lacrima, when Naruto defended her against Jellal's Altairis attack, he marked Erza with one of his Hiraishin Jutsu Shiki. Naruto remembered from his recent regained memories that he had the ability to teleport to any place that had his marker on it. Naruto tagged a marker on a random wall of the tower, then teleported into the Lacrima to Erza, and teleported back out...

Millianna looked up from where she was with a sad expression on her face. "So..." started the girl weakly as she looked at Erza. "What happened to Jellal?"

Simon and the others looked down as Naruto shook his head. "I really don't know, but I don't think he would have survived the explosion at the base of the tower..."

Erza nodded with her eyes closed. "Yeah..." The red haired girl was still a little sad that her friend had died. It appeared that Jellal had been controlled by Zeref's spirit, and he really didn't mean to betray her and their friends. Jellal, in the end was an unfortunate man, and Erza hoped that he would find peace in the afterlife.

Simon sighed. "I guess it is a decent ending for him..."

Naruto saw the dejected look on Erza's face and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The S-Class mage smiled up at the blond and nodded; silently signifying that she was fine. The whole time Erza spent in the Paradise Tower was only about twelve hours, but it felt like a lifetime already. The wonderful time they all had at Akane Resort was only a day ago, but now as the boat was pulling into the resort dock, the memory was so distant that it almost seemed nostalgic.

The group ended up renting one more room, and decided to leave things until later in the day. One of the two large rooms was taken by the Fairy Tail group and the other was taken by Simon, Wally, Sho, and Millianna. Erza decided that she wanted some time alone with Naruto, so they took the smaller room. Erza's childhood friends were surprised at how close Naruto was to Erza, and wondered if they were actually a couple...

Erza got into the shower almost immediately after she checked into the room; she wanted to get rid of the peculiar smell that filtered throughout the Paradise Tower. After her shower, Erza waited silently on the large bed in her pajamas as thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. The Titania did feel a sense of relief and relaxation that she had not felt in eight years, but she was being bothered by the new feelings she had for Naruto.

_'Naruto...' _thought the young woman silently as she stared at the bathroom door that separated her from said man.

The image of a crying Naruto mourning over her death was still haunting Erza's mind, and the thought losing him forever struck pain in her heart. Erza had been contemplating the possibility of having an actually relationship with Naruto since he had aged into a teenager, and she had never reached a conclusive decision. But her doubts and hesitation were all gone the moment she jumped into the Aetherion Lacrima, at that point when she thought she would die, Erza knew that she loved Naruto.

In her dream, when Naruto started to fade in front of her, Erza felt a sense of desperation that she had never felt before. The fear and anguish that she felt at that moment was intolerable, and her heart shattered into pieces as she was pulled away from Naruto. Just as Naruto said in Erza's dream, he needed her, and she needed him. Without any obvious signs, Naruto had become an irreplaceable person in her life, and she felt as if she needed him to be happy.

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke Erza out of her thoughts, she lifted her head and she found her eyes immediately connect with Naruto's azure blue eyes. The blond had changed into some clothes he bought in the lobby of the resort, which was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Erza smiled at Naruto, her mind telling her that Naruto was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. After aging back to normal, Naruto had the body most men would dream of having, and his boyish charms were enhanced by his devilish handsome face.

Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down next to Erza on the left side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked the man gently with his new low-register voice.

Erza rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm fine, but I can't sleep."

The blond pulled Erza closer by her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Same, I still have too much adrenaline in me." Naruto was rendered catatonic when he saw Erza sink into the Lacrima, and for a split-second, he didn't know what to do. His heart felt as if it was punching against his chest, and he wanted to blast past the Lacrima to pull Erza out. Thankfully, Naruto's recently developed analytical mind kicked in, and he thought up a simple plan.

Erza rested her whole body onto the bed, and Naruto did the same as they stared into each other's eyes sharing the same pillow. "I'm sorry..." whispered Erza softly.

Naruto shook his head with a smile and caressed Erza's cheek. "Don't be sorry...I know you were trying to save all of us."

The red haired beauty closed her eyes and tucked her head into the crook of Naruto's neck. "Thank you for saving me again..." whispered Erza as she planted a gentle kiss on Naruto's neck, making him shiver.

The blond wrapped his arms securely around Erza and breathed in her delightful scent. "I told you...you can always count on me to be there for you." said Naruto as he kissed the side of Erza's head. The two lay comfortably in each other's embrace for a few minutes of silence. Both of them thought they lost the other just a few hours ago, and they wanted to cherish their closeness and ensure themselves that they still had the other.

Erza smiled against Naruto's skin, "Hey..." whispered the girl as she pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "When we get home, I'll cook you some ramen okay?"

Naruto ran his fingers through Erza's hair and kissed her cheek. "I would love that..." whispered back the man as he smiled at his love. "Hey...do you want to see what my parents looked like?"

Erza was surprised at the question and quickly nodded. "Wow...I would love to if you can show me?" replied the Titania, wondering if Naruto had a picture sealed into a tattoo.

The blond's eyes warped into his three tomoe Sharingan and stared into Erza's eyes...

Erza was shocked to see her surroundings suddenly change and shift around her. In a few seconds, Erza was no longer in the hotel room, but she was standing in front of a tall mirror inside a very familiar place. It was her own bedroom back in Fairy Hills, and the only difference was the mirror that was standing in front of her bed. Naruto had a smile on his face as he held onto Erza's hand, and he looked ahead into the mirror to see the image of himself and Erza.

"With my Sharingan, I can cast powerful illusions on people by making eye contact with them, and with it I can show you what my parents looked like." said Naruto as he smiled down at Erza.

Erza was surprised at the powerful ability of Naruto's eyes, and nodded. "Okay...so where are they?"

Naruto smiled as he pointed at their own reflection. "Look into the mirror..."

Erza's eyes stared at the sight of her own image standing beside Naruto, and she absentmindedly though that they looked quite nice together. Naruto was now quite a bit taller than her, and their hair colors complimented each other quite nice. Erza had never really thought that her hair would look good next to a man with blond hair, seeing that the only other blond man she knew was Laxus, and she would never date arrogant brute...

But then Erza's musing was broken away when the image in the mirror started to change, but it was not a big change. Naruto's image was replaced with a man that looked exactly like him, only a little bit older. The man was wearing some sort of uniform with a green combat vest, and a long white Haori with red flames licking the bottom. Erza's own image turned into a red haired woman who was a little bit taller than her, and looked very elegant and gracious in her motherly attire.

"These are my parents..." said Naruto with a smile on his face. "Kind of reminds you of us, don't they?"

Erza blushed a little with a smile on her face. "They do..." whispered the young woman happily. "Your mother was very beautiful..."

Naruto nodded. "She was..." said the man as he pulled Erza closer. "But I think you are more beautiful."

Erza blushed harder and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "So what do you remember about them?"

The blond sighed a little dejectedly. "Nothing really..." muttered the man as he nuzzled his face against Erza's soft hair. "But I do know that they loved me...and that is all I need"

The red haired woman sighed and nodded. "That is pretty much how I remember my parents as well." Naruto looked down as he listened closely to Erza. "My Tou-san was a lumberjack, and my Kaa-san was a housewife." The blond brushed his fingers through Erza's hair as she continued. "We were a simple and happy family...until those Zeref followers raided our village." finished Erza with a hint of venom in her voice.

Naruto kissed the side of Erza's head and hugged her tighter. "It's all over now..."

Erza smiled a little and nodded. "I know...and I guess we both found a new family in Fairy Tail." whispered the young woman as she thought back to her family back at the guild. "I don't know how I would have turned out if I hadn't joined Fairy Tail."

The blond chuckled. "Well if you weren't in Fairy Tail then you wouldn't have found me." said the man amused. "I would probably still be in that thing you found me in."

Erza leaned back onto Naruto's frame. "Well, now we are pretty much family."

Naruto smiled and shifted in their hug to face her fully. "Yeah..." whispered the man as he leaned closer to Erza. "I...I really liked kissing you." said the blond with a blush on his face as he brushed his hand through her hair. "Can I kiss you again?"

Erza blushed in return but had a smile on her face. "O-Of course you can..."

The blond exhaled slowly as he leaned closer and closer to Erza's lips, and after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto planted his lips gently on Erza's own. Erza softly moaned as she placed more pressure into the kiss, and her arms found their way around Naruto's neck. Naruto enjoyed their current kiss much more than the last one, mainly because they were not standing in a tower that threatened to destroy them spontaneously. The blond ran his fingers gently along Erza's soft cheeks and slowly massage his way down to her neck, then down to her waist.

Naruto gently pulled away from the kiss and stared into Erza's eyes. "I love you Erza-chan..."

Erza smiled and pecked Naruto on the lips again. "I love you too."

The illusion disappeared and the next thing Erza noticed was that they were back on the bed in the same position as before. The red haired beauty closed her eyes and snuggled further against Naruto as she relaxed her entire body. Naruto smiled at how relaxed and affectionate Erza would be when near him, and wrapped his arms around her securely. The blond made a clone to turn off the lights, and closed his eyes as well. The budding couple finally fell into a deep and peaceful sleep; wrapped in a cocoon of each other's arms.

* * *

Morning broke out as small rays of sunlight lit up the small room in the Akane Hotel Resort, and Erza's eyes twitched as they slowly opened. Erza slept better in the past eight hours than she had ever slept in the past eight years, and one of the main reasons for that was sleeping right beside her. Naruto's was still sleeping, but his arms were still tightly wrapped around Erza's waist as she flushed her body up against his. Erza loved how warm and safe she would feel whenever she would be in Naruto's arms, it felt more secure and cozy than any of her armors.

With a sigh, Erza snuggled back into the crook of Naruto's neck and closed her eyes...

Then, much to the utter frustration of the Titania, someone knocked on their door. "If it is Natsu or Gray I am going to kill them!" muttered the woman as she silently got out of bed to the door, her usual personality coming back to her. Erza pulled open the door with an annoyed look on her face, but it quickly faded into a small smile at the sight of her childhood friends. "Hey...good morning!"

Millianna jumped and hugged Erza tightly. "Er-chan!" cried the girl loudly. "I'm sorry!"

Erza looked past the girl's shoulder and saw that all her friends had rather guilty expression on their faces. They decided to all come to Erza's room to apologize for the pain that they caused her because of Jellal. It took them the whole night to prepare themselves to face Erza again after accusing her so much, but they finally got their nerves ready. Simon had explained the entire situation to the others one last time before they knocked on Erza's door, and they knew what they had to say.

Wally bowed his head. "I'm sorry as well, Erza."

Sho looked down at the ground. "Sorry is the only thing we can say right now..."

Simon placed a hand on Sho's shoulder as he looked at Erza. "We are going to be leaving in a short while, so we decided to come see you."

Erza's eyes widened as she hugged Millianna back harder. "Why are you all leaving so quickly?!"

Simon sighed and looked to the side. "It is my decision..." started the man with a deep and emotional voice. "We've all lived inside that tower our entire lives, and we need to go out and see the world with our own eyes." Simon looked back at Erza with thousands of emotions in his eyes. "This is the freedom we have all fought for, and now we can finally realize it." Simon knew that they had to leave no matter what. It was too soon for Erza and the others to start bonding again right after the Paradise Tower ordeal was over, everyone needed some time apart of fully realize their feelings. As the leader of the group, Simon wanted them to explore the unknown world, and experience what they missed because of the Paradise Tower.

Erza felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at the ground. "I see..." whispered the girl softly.

Millianna sobbed in the hug and shook. "If we stuck around...we'd only remind Er-chan of all those horrible memories!"

Erza shook her head. "It wasn't any of yours fault, it was Jellal who betrayed everyone!"

Wally shook his head. "No matter whose fault it is, we still need to figure the real world out for ourselves."

Sho nodded as tears fell from his eyes. "We don't want to rely on others or live for other people's sake anymore..." said the teenager with conviction. "We want to live our lives to the fullest and realize our true dreams!"

Simon smiled down at Erza. "We promise that we will come by to visit you at Fairy Tail...this isn't goodbye."

"Maybe when you are all done traveling, you can join Fairy Tail!" said a suddenly voice from behind Erza, and the group looked to see Naruto smiling at them.

Erza nodded and smiled. "Yeah, our Master is very welcoming, and I am sure you all will love Fairy Tail."

Wally smiled. "That sounds great..."

Sho smiled through his tears and nodded. "We'll miss you, Nee-san!" said the young man as the others nodded at his words.

Simon looked at Naruto for a few seconds before he extended his hand for him. "Please Naruto-san..." said the man sincerely as the others looked on. "Take care of Erza for us."

Naruto smiled and gladly shook hands with Simon. "I will...I promise."

The large man smiled back and nodded. "Thank you..." muttered the man as he stepped back along with the others. "We will be seeing you all later."

Then, with a flash of darkness, the group was gone...

Naruto wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. The two remained silent for another few minutes just looking at the empty hallway...

* * *

The town of Magnolia was as festive as ever, and the busy afternoon was filled with merchants and mages traveled around town. The long train ride back to the Magnolia was a little boring for the group, but it was not too bad, everyone was just happy to be home. Erza had a newfound respect about coming home to Fairy Tail after her near-death experience at the Paradise Tower, and she was even more happy and grateful than normal about having a home to return to.

Erza and Lucy trailed back behind the group as the boys walked ahead, and the girl both had smiles on their faces. "I heard from Natsu that you defeated Millianna by yourself, good job Lucy." praised the Titania with a smile.

Lucy scratched the side of her face sheepishly. "Thanks Erza, I tried." replied the blonde before a grin took over her face. "So...how are things between you and Naruto?" The drastic increase in affection between Naruto and Erza had been extremely obvious to the group, even Natsu saw some differences. Lucy haven't seen any actual proof yet, as Erza and Naruto never held hands or kissed in front of anyone, so she was still in the dark.

Erza smirked. "What do you mean?"

The blonde gave Erza a look. "Come on, don't play dumb, Erza."

The Titania had a small smile on her face as she looked ahead at Naruto. "Things are going well..." said the young woman as she sent Lucy a knowing grin.

Lucy squealed in joy as she hugged one of Erza's arms. "Oh I knew it, especially after Mira-san pointed it out to me one time!"

Natsu had his arms behind his head as Happy flew next to him. "WE'RE HOME!" cried the Dragon Slayer as loud as he could as he sprinted the last few meters back to the guild. Gray and Happy quickly followed behind the pink haired young man, and all of them busted through the door of the guild. Naruto lingered back in the open-air cafe as Lucy walked past him. The blonde girl giggled at the nervous expression on Naruto's face and just walked into the guild to prepare for the upcoming scene.

Erza walked up to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Let's go in, I really want to see their reactions!" said the S-Class mage as she pushed Naruto ahead...

Inside the guild, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were all greeted by Levy, and were just enjoying a bit of small talk with their friend...the suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried a hysteric Mirajane as she pointed at the door of the guild, which made everyone in the guild look over at the sight in silence. Every table in the guild halted their conversation as they looked on. Cana placed down her drink, Macao and Wakaba stopped their smoking, Jet and Droy stopped arguing over Levy, even the Master stood up on the bar to see what was going on. Elfman ran over to his eyes on guard.

"What is it Nee-chan?!" asked the tall man.

Everyone followed Mirajane's line of sight, and felt their jaws drop when they saw the same thing...

Naruto had a grin on his face as he waved to his guild mates. "Hello..."

"NARUTO!" cried many people at once. "OH MY KAMI!"

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy all had grins on their faces as Mirajane and the others swarmed up to Naruto and started looking at him from all directions. Mirajane was the most amusing one as she started to search Naruto's body to see if he had any wounds on him. Levy and Cana were shocked to see the little teenager that they would often play with turn into a full grown adult after just two days away from the guild.

"What the hell happened on your trip to Akane?!" cried Cana as she looked _up _at Naruto.

Levy saw that she was only at the height of Naruto's chest and sent him a look. "Did another huge battle break out at the resort?"

Mirajane stood in front of Naruto looking worried. "Do you have to go see, Porlyusica-san?"

Naruto had no idea what to do as the girls fired question and after question at him, and left him no time to answer anyone of them. Erza and the others were laughing as they saw the look on Naruto's face; they have been looking forward to the very same scene since they got on the train back in Akane Station. Erza knew that Mirajane would have the best reaction, and she wanted to see if her best friend would really freak out after seeing Naruto full grown.

The Master walked up to Erza with a smile on his face. "I think you need to explain something to me..."

Erza smiled and nodded at the old man. "It's a long story."

* * *

The End!

This was quite a filler chapter. I wanted to leave some space between arc to arc, but the next chapter will be the start of the Fighting Festival Arc.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD (I will update faster if I get more reviews) XD**


	17. The Harvest Festival

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 17**

* * *

The Harvest Festival of Magnolia Town was once again coming around the corner, and the people of the large town were getting ready for the most anticipated event of the year. The hotels in Magnolia were already packed to the brim with foreign visitors and merchants who wanted to see the glorious festival for themselves.

The streets were decorated with endless lines of lights of all colors, and laughter filled the streets as families traveled from stand to stand. Children were running around with balloons and sweets while trying to hang onto their parents' arms. And one common symbol that was all over the town was the emblem of the Fairy Tail Guild.

The Fantasia Parade had always been the highlight of the festival, and it was highly anticipated by everyone in town. The guild would set up many floats and its mages would entertain the public with their flashy and fascinating magic. This year in particular, the parade was even more anticipated, because of the new famous mage that just joined the guild.

The name Uzumaki Naruto had traveled through Fiore like a wild fire, and quickly came to be known as one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. The news of Uzumaki Naruto defeating Jose Porla and one of the nefarious traitors of the Magic Council had become a common topic of the Magic World, and some were even hoping that Naruto would be promoted as one of the Ten Magic Saints.

"AHHH, IT'S NARUTO-SAMA!" cried a young woman when she noticed Naruto walking out of Fairy Tail along with Natsu and Gray. With the loud announcement, a horde of fans ran up to Naruto and surrounded him while crying out for autographs, pictures, and even dates.

Gray sighed as he tried to pull Naruto out of the horde. "Not again…"

"This is almost as bad as Gildarts back then!" cried Natsu as he shoved people away from his friend.

Naruto was getting increasingly annoyed, so he grabbed onto Natsu and Gray, and teleported all of them further down the street at Fairy Hills. The blond had placed one of his markers on the building so that he would be able to travel there quickly if he wanted to visit Erza. Naruto was forced to move out of Fairy Halls after he was full grown because the Master didn't allow a man to live in the female dormitory, so Naruto moved into a small apartment of his own right next to Lucy. Erza would usual stay over at Naruto's place since they wanted to spend more time together and would sleep better together.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This is getting out of hand…" muttered the man as he looked at his two friends.

Gray chuckled and patted Naruto's shoulders. "Whatever, let's just take the long way to the store…"

"We should have brought Erza with us, she usually beats away your fans…" said Natsu with his hands behind his head. "The female fans anyway…"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, she's really annoyed at those girls, especially since the Sorcerer's Weekly ordeal."

Jason, from Sorcerer's Weekly, had visited Fairy Tail a few weeks ago to ask for a complete interview with Naruto. Erza had been reluctant to let Naruto take the interview since it would turn him into an official public figure, but the Master told Naruto to go through with it since it would boost the reputation of Fairy Tail.

Erza and Mirajane went with Naruto to the interview and the three photo-shoots, and the young man had done very well with the help of Mirajane, who had a lot of experience with interviews at Sorcerer's Weekly. Jason basically had Naruto show of his abilities, and did a ten page album of him on the latest issue of the magazine. The public was even more taken by Naruto after they saw his cool techniques, such as him using his Fire Jutsu, holding the Kubikiribōchō over his shoulders, glaring at the camera with his Sharingan, and even grasping a Rasengan in his hand. After the interview and photo-shoots, tons of requests flooded into Fairy Tail, most of them asking for Naruto specifically.

Gray smirked as he walked down an isolated route along the edge of the town. "You better watch out, or Erza might kill one of the women who try to hit on you."

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know why she gets so angry; she knows that I won't ever like any of those girls."

"Yeah, Lucy never gets angry when some women ask for my autograph…" said Natsu with a shrug.

Gray laughed. "Well yeah, why would she be worried about you cheating?" The Dragon Slayer cheating almost seemed impossible; it was a miracle as it was for him to start a relationship with Lucy.

Naruto looked up to see the many roofs of the town. "Where is this store again?"

Gray pointed over to the south. "It is right over there by the river, they are the only place that sells the kind of spice Mira-chan is looking for."

Natsu grunted as he kicked the dirt. "Why do we have to get this stupid herb anyway, I wanted to spar back at the guild."

The Ice Mage chuckled. "Really, you guys have been sparring for days already, and Naruto barely tries most of the time."

The Dragon Slayer glared at the Ice Mage. "What did you say teme!" cried the salmon haired man. "How about you spar with me, I'm sure I can kick your ass!"

Gray chuckled and locked horns with Natsu by bashing his head against him. "Bring it on Fire-breath, I'll freeze you and throw you into a tree!"

Naruto sighed as he started to ignore the small fight that was going on behind him. It has been a full month since Naruto had turned back into his full original form, and his glimpses of memories were not getting any clearer. While technically, Naruto had reverted back to his full strength, but he felt that there was a massive dormant power within his being waiting to be activated, and he wanted to learn to control it.

Naruto's Sharingan would also occasionally give him an odd sensation, as if it could also advance even more than it already was. The young man felt that if he gained his memories back, he would know how to control all of his powers, so he would let time figure his past out.

The relationship between Naruto and Erza had also improved within the month, and they could show more affection to each other without feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed. But the most they had showed in public was simply holding hands; they were still very uncomfortable of kissing or petting in front of other people, even if it was their friends.

Mirajane had caught the couple making out one time in Fairy Hills when Naruto visited the place, and the barmaid teased them to no end for the next few days. Erza's face would glow as red as her hair when Mirajane was teasing her, and would tend to lash out an random people just to change the subject.

Naruto sighed as he turned back to the fight scene. "Come on guys, we have to get going," said the young man as he tapped his feet on the ground, but the two ignored him. "If you don't stop I will ask Erza-chan to stop you!"

Natsu instantly broke apart from Gray and they both stood beside Naruto as if nothing happened. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Back in the guild, Erza was sitting at the bar along with her friends, with her best friend behind the bar handing them drinks. The girls had spent the last few hours building floats, and it was quite tiring. Lucy, Levy, and Bisca worked on their own float, which was designed like a stage so they could do their cheerleading routine on it. Mirajane left her float in the hands of Elfman, since he had said that it was a man's job, and Erza had already finished her float with Naruto's clones.

"So what are you going to do with your float, Juvia?" asked Erza as she took a bite out of her strawberry cake.

The Water Mage smiled. "Gray-sama and I are sharing a float, and we are only going to use blank platform with water filled through it."

"Oh I see!" exclaimed Mirajane excited. "You are both going to use your magic to shape different things!"

Juvia nodded with a smile, "Yep!"

Lucy sipped on her cola and looked over at her teammate. "What are you going to do, Erza?"

The S-Class mage smiled and placed her cake down. "Naruto and I are working on a Swords Dance routine."

Levy giggled. "You and Naruto's float will be the most anticipated one in Fantasia, especially since Naruto appeared in Sorcerer's Weekly."

Erza grunted in annoyance. "Yeah…those vultures have increased in numbers since that stupid interview, anymore and I will use my **Tenrin no Yoroi **on them!" The Titania hated how that random women would try to hit on Naruto even when she stood right next to him, but liked to think that each time she bashed one off it would be one less overall.

Mirajane winked at her best friend. "You can always just mark you territory by kissing Naruto in front of those women…" suggested the young woman teasingly as the other girls smiled at Erza's blush.

Cana laughed as she downed her drink in one go. "Oh I can just see the faces of those fan-girls if you do that!" exclaimed the best drinker of Fairy Tail with a grin. "Remember to tell us when you are going to do it and we will all go out to see it!"

Mirajane giggled and nodded. "We should get Reedus to come with us so he could paint the scene!" chirped the barmaid with bright smile on her face, sounding much more serious than she should have. "I bet the painting would look great in the lobby of Fairy Hills!"

Lucy giggled along as she nudged Erza's arm. "Maybe you and Naruto should just make-out on your float instead of Swords Dancing, I bet that would send a clear message to every girl in town!"

Erza's normally dignified and prideful face was rendered scorching red from all the teasing. "I AM NOT GOING TO DO ANY OF THAT!" cried the Titania out of embarrassment.

Mirajane looked into Erza's eyes seriously. "Are you sure…it will solve all your problems?"

Erza stood up shakily with her face still burning red. "I-I am going to train…"

The group back at the bar watched as the most powerful woman in the guild walk out of the guild in a rush, clearly trying to rid herself of her monster blush. All the girls released a roaring laugh as soon as Erza was out of the guild, they have never seen her so flustered and embarrassed before, and it was hilarious. Mirajane had to wipe some tears from her eyes, and most others had painful stomachs because of laughing to hard.

"Oh, she's got it so bad!" choked out Cana as she continued to laugh.

Mirajane was giggling and nodded. "They are so cute together…"

* * *

Naruto was finally finished with his task of buying some spices for Mirajane, but it took much longer than anticipated because of Natsu and Gray, who would not stop bickering and fighting the whole time they spent walking to the place. Naruto created several clones to help the two others carry the mass amounts of spices and herbs back to the guild, while he himself wandered the streets alone.

Something had been bothering Naruto for the past few days, and it was beginning to effect his daily life. Ever since the blond had grown back to his original age, he's been feeling surges of lust and carnal urge. These surges would intensify tremendously when Naruto would be affectionate with Erza, such as when they would make out or cuddle in bed. The young man held himself back with intense difficulty, especially since Erza acted extremely sexy in those times.

"It's Naruto-sama!" cried a bunch of women as they ran over to the blond man.

Naruto stepped back, but the women quickly grabbed onto his arms and held him in place. The crowd became larger and larger, and some of the women were from different towns because of the Harvest Festival. Normally, Naruto would have pushed himself out of the crowd, but the large cleavages and sexy pouts on the girls' faces really made it hard for the extremely hormonal Naruto.

A very well-endowed girl hugged Naruto's arm between her breasts and looked up at him with a pout. "Can you please sign my shirt?"

Another girl mirrored her actions with Naruto's other arm. "I hear you love ramen, do you want me to cook you some?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled his arms free. "N-No…I need to go."

Before the blond man could teleport from the group, some girls grabbed onto him, which stopped him because he didn't want to carry them back to the marker he had in Fairy Hills. Some of the more open-minded girls started to flush their bodies against Naruto, and started to whisper huskily into his ears.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HIM, I WILL CUT THEM ALL OFF!" cried a vicious voice from behind the girls, and much to their shock, they all saw Erza in her casual clothes, glaring at them with a blade in hand. The girls all jumped away from Naruto and started to scatter away from the area, leaving an out of breath Naruto staring at Erza.

"Erza-chan…," whispered Naruto softly with a small blush on his face as he ran his eyes all over her.

The Titania marched up to her boyfriend with an angry look on her face, and grabbed onto his collar when she was close enough. "Well you sure were enjoying that!" cried the young woman angrily. "Maybe you should follow them!"

Naruto looked down at Erza apologetically and quickly hugged her to his chest. "No!" quickly replied the man as he held Erza close to his chest. "I don't like any of them!"

Erza softened a little but was still looking up at Naruto with a glare. "Then why didn't you just teleport out of that whore crowd!"

The blond pulled back from the hug and looked down at his girlfriend with a blush on his face. Naruto didn't want to stand in the middle of the street any longer, so he teleported them both back to Fairy Hills and quickly pulled Erza into her room. Erza was surprised but allowed Naruto to lead her into a more private place; she had a feeling that something was wrong with him.

"What is it Narut-"

Erza was interrupted when she was pushed against her wall as Naruto's slammed his lips onto her own. The Titania's eyes widened when Naruto's tongue snaked its way into her mouth and began to massage and wrestle her own tongue. Erza moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She began to fight back with her own tongue and started to explore Naruto's mouth when she forced her way into it.

Erza pulled out of the kiss when she needed to breathe and moan harder when Naruto started to kiss down her jaw. "W-What are you doing?"

Naruto didn't answer as his lips made his way down to Erza's neck. Erza moaned loudly when Naruto started to nip and lick at her neck, and shivered when his tender hands massaged her waist and belly underneath her blouse. Erza's moans were like music to Naruto's ears, and it fueled his lust exponentially.

"Erza…" growled out Naruto huskily as he left a love bite on her neck.

The red haired beauty moaned as her hands involuntarily made their way to Naruto's muscular chest and started to rub it sensually. Naruto had never been so forceful before, and it made Erza's loins heat up with desire. The Titania felt her skin react to Naruto's soft lips and gentle hands like never before, and she wanted him to kiss and touch every inch of her body.

"N-Naruto!" moaned out Erza loudly as the man's hands started to caress the undersides of her breasts.

Naruto's lips made their way back up and planted themselves back onto her lips. He moaned softly as his tongue licked Erza's lips, and groaned in pleasure when Erza's lips wrapped themselves around his tongue and started to suck on it erotically.

Naruto pushed through one of his limits and forcefully grabbed onto Erza's large breasts under her blouse. Erza's legs almost have out from the sheer amount of pleasure she felt when Naruto grabbed her breasts directly, and began to massage them with his fingers. The blond moaned into the kiss as he felt Erza's nipples harden under his ministrations. The blond focused on the hardened nipples and started to roll them in between his fingers, making Erza arch her back against his touch.

The two young mages in love were in a lust filled daze, but Erza was suddenly broke out of her stupor when she felt some _very hard _poke against her stomach, and she broke the kiss very reluctantly. Erza looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he had activated his Sharingan, and it made her want him even more…

"N-Naruto…" whispered Erza much more huskily than she would have liked. "We should stop this…I don't think we are ready for this."

Naruto stared down at Erza out of breath with widened eyes and looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry Erza-chan…" whispered the man softly as he pulled his body away from her. "I d-don't know what got into me!"

Erza pulled Naruto back and hugged him close. "It's alright…this is perfectly normal", whispered the young woman tenderly. "We love each other…it's only natural that we would want each other physically."

The blond stared into his love's eyes and leaned his forehead against her own. "For the past few days I've been getting these urges…and I really wanted to touch and feel you."

Erza blushed from his words but smiled nonetheless. "Well I guess since you are full grown now, all your hormones just kind of rushed though you all at once." Normal teenage boys would be horny all the time because of their increase in hormones during puberty, and Naruto had all of that in a few seconds during his growth spurts.

"I'm sorry Erza-chan…" said the man softly as he lightly wrapped his arms around her. "I'll do my best to stop myself from now on."

Erza leaned in to lightly peck Naruto on the lips. "I love you, Naruto", lovingly said the girl with a smile. "And I promise you that we will be ready for that kind of relationship soon, but with that being said…we can do things like what we just did…if it helps you," finished Erza with a small blush on her face. "It's not going all the way…but it still felt amazing."

Naruto blushed as well and nodded. "I would love that…" whispered the man with a smile as he lightly kissed Erza on the lips.

Erza smiled back lovingly with a wink. "Now we should get out of here before anyone catches us, we wouldn't want the Master to be questioning us about this." The blond shuddered a little at the thought and quickly teleported himself and Erza back to his own apartment…

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was sitting alongside Natsu, Gray, and Elfman as they waited for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest to start. The guild decided to host something different this year for the Harvest Festival, and since Fairy Tail was known for their beautiful girls, the Master decided to have a guild pageant.

Lucy, Cana, and Mirajane were the first few to enter, and Erza joined soon after she heard that the others were going to join. Naruto instantly became much more enthusiastic about the contest after Erza told him she would join, and he joined his friends to quickly take the front row seat in the guild hall.

Gray smirked and nudged Natsu's arm. "It weird to see you interested in this…" The Dragon Slayer had never really been one who was interested in women, and the only reason he wanted to watch the Miss Fairy Tail Contest was because Lucy entered.

"I want to see Lucy win!" said the young man with a smile.

Happy was munching on a fish as he looked up at his best friend. "If she wins then we can go on less requests since she would have money to pay rent."

Elfman puffed his chest out with a smirk. "Everyone knows that Nee-chan will win, don't get your hopes up Natsu."

Naruto chuckled. "I don't know, I have good faith on Erza-chan too."

The host of the show was Max Alors, a Sand Magic Mage who usual ran the Fairy Tail Souvenir shop, and he was dressed in a classy blue suit with a mic in his hands. He walked into the middle of the stage with a big smile on his face, and everyone in the crowd began to applause. Many people had gathered together for the event, and the large guild hall was filled to the brim with tourists and locals.

"Okay!" exclaimed max loudly. "First up is contestant number one, an exotic beauty!" The curtains pulled apart to reveal the girl behind, "Cana Alberona!"

Cana was wearing her usual brown pants and blue bra, but she started to use her Card Magic to hide her body from everyone, and when the cards cleared, Cana was shown wearing a sexy bikini that did little to hide her amazing figure. _'I'm going to buy so much sake with this cash!' _

The crowd continued to cheer for the girls as they each came out, but Naruto was only waiting for one girl. He paid attention to the others, such as when Mirajane did pretty badly when she transformed into Happy and Gajeel instead of the heavy demanded sexy outfits. Elfman and Happy's reactions were amusing to say the least, and many people were disappointed that the most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail had failed in her performance.

"The next contestant needs no introduction!" announced Max loudly, "The Titania!"

Naruto's head instantly popped up and applauded when he saw Erza jumped into the middle of the stage wearing her usual Heartz Kreuz Armor. Ever since a few days ago, Naruto had become a lot more affectionate and passionate with Erza, and it only made him fall in love with her even more than before. Naruto loved how warm and soft Erza's body felt against his own, and how musical her moans were as he touched her.

"Erza Scarlet!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail, and she had a smirk on her face as she gave off a dignified and proud aura. Naruto was clapping enthusiastically as he smiled up at Erza, and her smirk grew when she noticed him looking so closely.

"I shall let you all feast your eyes on this special Ex-quip!" Erza's body shone a bright yellow as she warped her armor for another outfit, and Naruto felt his desire rise at sight of her special outfit. It was a Goth Lolicon outfit, and it made Erza looked very cute and sexy. Erza looked at Naruto on the stage and gave him a wink, which mad him blush and other glare over at his direction…

Soon after Erza it was Lucy's turn, which she made sure that the commentator will not use her last name seeing that was unnecessary. Lucy had practiced a lot on her routine; she was going to do a cheerleading routine with her Celestial Spirits, and she had confidence that she would win.

"Next up, our guild's super rookie!" cried Max excitedly. "Lucy!"

Natsu cheered loudly as Lucy walked out onto the stage with her blue cheerleading outfit, which he thought was very cute. The blonde girl started to move along to the upbeat music in the background as the people cheered the beautiful rookie on…

…but suddenly the music stopped.

"It is a Fairy you seek, here I am!" said a smooth voice from behind Lucy "If it is beauty you seek than I am all that you will ever need!"

Lucy looked behind her and saw a brunette holding a frilly fan to her face. She had a curvy body and wore a green dress that pronounced her womanly weapons. There was a pair of glasses on her face as she looked over at Lucy condescendingly.

"The winner is none other than me, Evergreen!"

Gray stood from his seat with a serious expression. "Evergreen…you're back?"

"Hey you!" cried Lucy angrily as she glared at Evergreen. "Get the hell out of here; this is supposed to be my time!"

Natsu looked worried and quickly stood up. "Lucy, don't look into her eyes!"

Evergreen smirked and lifted her glasses as she looked at Lucy. "What is with this little girl…?" Everyone watched on in shock as Lucy was suddenly frozen as she was turned into stone. The Master knew that only one person controlled Evergreen.

People in the guild hall knew something was bad, and began to file out of the building quickly. Soon only the members of Fairy Tail were within the building, and they all focused their sights of the woman on the stage.

Natsu growled and quickly jumped in front of the stage. "Undo the spell now, or I will roast you alive!" cried out the Dragon Slayer with fury.

Evergreen pretended to hold her cheeks in fright. "Oh, how scary!" muttered the woman, which just made Natsu angrier. "But this is only a part of the show." The curtain behind Evergreen separated, and everyone was shocked to see that every other girl in the contest was also frozen, including Erza.

Makarov glared at the woman. "What are you doing, Evergreen!"

A crack of thunder was heard at the ceiling of the guild hall, and soon a bolt of lightning shot down onto the stage dangerously close to the petrified girls. When the light died down, Laxus was standing on stage with a challenging grin on his face.

"Well hello, Fairy Fails!" muttered the man amused. "The festival has officially begun!"

"Laxus!" exclaimed Gray as he looked to the sides, "Freed…Bixlow!" To the side, two men were seen. One of them had bright green hair and was dressed in a red Victorian jacket, and the other was wearing some strange armor with his helm covering his eyes, "Laxus' the Rajin Squad."

Laxus smirked. "Let's have some fun, Jiji."

Makarov glared at his grandson angrily. "Let them go right now!" cried the powerful old man.

The Lightning Mage sighed. "I wonder how many with survive the Fantasia?" A bolt of yellow lightning started to gather over Lucy near the ceiling, and it looked like it would shoot down at any second. Before anyone could react, the bolt of lightning shot down right next to Lucy, which would have destroyed her if it had actually struck.

Natsu cried out in anger and quickly jumped onto the stage. "Don't you dare touch her!" cried the Dragon Slayer as he quickly pulled Lucy's petrified body out of the way, but Laxus punch him hard in the face and sent him flying back down.

"Calm down and let me explain the rules…" muttered Laxus as Natsu got up to his feet. "I'll say this first, if anyone breaks the rules, I will break these women one by one." Freed and Bixlow jumped over to Laxus and stood next him as support. "Let see who the strongest member of Fairy Tail is!"

Freed crossed his arms as he looked down at the others. "The rules are simple…the last one standing is the winner," announced the man with a sick grin on his face, "This is the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Evergreen smirked. "If you want to free these girls, then you have to defeat all of us…"

Bixlow grinned with his giant tongue out. "There are only four of us, and over a hundred of you…so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Three hours are all you got, if you don't defeat us then, I will reduce all these girls to dust!" taunted Evergreen.

Laxus smirked as he stood up taller. "The battlefield is the town of Magnolia, if you can find us then the battle begins…" said the man as he started to glow a bright yellow.

Before the group could disappear, the tri-pronged kunai flew past Evergreen, and with a yellow flash, Naruto appeared in front of her. The woman's eyes widened in shock as a strong hand grasped her neck and threw her down the stage. Naruto ignored the other three for now, and quickly pushed Evergreen against a wall with his strong hand threatening to snap her neck.

"Undo the stone spell now, or I will snap your neck!"

"Evergreen!" cried Bixlow as he glared at Naruto, but before he or Freed could try to help her, Laxus stopped them as he watched on the scene.

Gray and Natsu smirked, "Hell yeah, Naruto!"

Evergreen's glasses slipped down her nose and revealed her eyes at Naruto. "Let go of me…" muttered the woman as she activated her stone eyes on Naruto, which made the others call out for him in shock. "Or I will turn you to stone as well!"

Naruto smirked. "Your eyes…" whispered the blond as he activated his Sharingan. "Are nothing compared to mine…" Evergreen felt her consciousness slip as she was hypnotized by Naruto's eyes. "I said…free the girls, now do it!"

Laxus and his two other subordinates were shocked to see their hostages revert back to normal, and Erza was instantly on guard as she was freed. The Titania re-quipped a blade in each hand and glared at Laxus, while the others were still clearing their head after being frozen in stone.

"What did you do?" asked Freed quietly.

Naruto smirked as he dropped an unconscious Evergreen to the ground. " Isn't it obvious?"

Laxus smirked and began to chuckle. "You really are an interesting man, Uzumaki Naruto," said the Grandson of the Master. "I expected you to make a move, but I didn't expect you to defeat Evergreen so easily…it seems that you have gotten a lot stronger than before."

Naruto glared over at Laxus with his Sharingan. "So what are you going to do now, Laxus?" asked the blond seriously. "You've lost your hostages, and you are outnumbered."

The Lightning Mage started to laugh as his body started to be covered by lightning. "Interesting!" exclaimed the man loudly. "Let see how this game will play out!" Laxus disappeared with a flash of lightning, along with Freed and Bixlow, with Evergreen still on the ground.

Makarov growled as he stomped on the ground. "Everyone, go and stop whatever he is doing!"

"HAI MASTER!"

Naruto jumped up to Erza and held her hands. "Are you okay, Erza-chan?"

The Titania nodded back seriously. "I'm fine, and we need to find Laxus before he does something crazy again!"

Just as the mages of Fairy Tail was about to exit the guild hall, they were all blocked by some invisible wall. The Master was shocked to see that the whole guild was laced with many of Freed's Runes, and it prevent anyone with the Fairy Tail guild mark on them from leaving the building…

…except one.

"You interest me, Uzumaki Naruto!" said Laxus' booming voice from all directions. "Right now, only you can leave the guild, and if you don't come and stop me in three hours, I will destroy Magnolia Town with my Hall of Thunder!" Naruto growled at the man in anger. "And don't even think about using that teleporting ability of yours to get the others out, because I am monitoring the whole town, and if I see anyone else with the Fairy Tail Symbol outside of the guild hall, I will destroy the town right then!"

Makarov felt some pain in his chest as he listened to his grandson. "Laxus…"

"Remember, if the town is destroyed, everyone is Fairy Tail will die as well…" finished Laxus with a laugh.

Naruto balled his fists as he looked towards the door. "Damn you, Laxus…"

* * *

The End!

I hope you all liked the little twist I pulled in this arc!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	18. The Game is On

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Prophecy Rebirth - Chapter 18**

* * *

Fairy Tail had about five hundred members all together, and most of them were back in the guild during the Harvest Festival. Now the guild hall was packed with hundreds of mages who were all trapped inside without any means of escape, and all of their hope was placed on the shoulders of Uzumaki Naruto. Laxus had settled his Hall of Thunder plan in Magnolia Town, and hundreds of Lightning Lacrima surrounded the perimeter of the town. If all of them were to shoot down on the town below, everything and everyone would be destroyed.

The guild hall was shaking with cries of anger, and Naruto couldn't hear his own voice though the havoc. The blond man held onto Erza's hands to signal that he was going to be fine, and that he would do everything he could in order to stop Laxus from destroying everything. Naruto was livid, to want to take over to guild was one thing, but to hold hundreds of thousands of people hostage was another, and he wanted to destroy Laxus for committing such actions.

'SILENCE!" cried Makarov with the aid of his Titan Magic, and everyone in the guild became silent.

Gray marched up to the Master along with Natsu. "Ji-san, we can't let Naruto go out there and face all three of them alone!" said the Ice Mage seriously. "Freed must have rigged the entire town with his Runes, they must want to ambush Naruto and kill him!" Natsu nodded along with Gray's words, and wanted to help Naruto fight the bastards.

Makarov sighed and turned towards Naruto. "How are you feeling about this, Naruto?" asked the old man quietly.

Naruto nodded. "I will go out there to stop him; there is no way that you can hand over to guild to someone who would threaten to destroy the entire town to get his way!" Many people nodded and gave words of agreement at that. "I have three hours that should be enough time for me to do this!"

Erza grabbed onto Naruto's arm and looked at him worriedly. "I know you are very strong now that you've reverted back to normal, but don't underestimate Laxus." said the Titania as others nodded along. "He is definitely one of the strongest in the guild; perhaps even stronger than Jellal was!"

Gray nodded and crossed his arms. "Don't think the other two are weak either, Bixlow has the ability to control dolls, and Freed is strong himself with his annoying Runes."

Warren came up to the group and nodded at Naruto. "I will use my telepathy to contact you throughout the battle, if you have any questions for anyone here, you can just ask through me." Naruto nodded and smiled at the man.

Makarov looked up at Naruto with a sigh. "I'm sorry that we can't help you on this, but we all have faith in you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and just nodded. "I will solve this thing, I promise." said the young man as he looked around at all his friends. "This is not going to be the end of Fairy Tail or the start of Laxus' reign." Naruto placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled. "I'm all fired up!"

The Dragon Slayer grinned and nodded back. "Hit him harder for us!"

Naruto nodded and finally turned to Erza, who had a dead worried look on her face. "Just cook me some Ramen when I get back..."

Erza leaned in to kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Just be careful..."

The blond rushed out of the door as his unsealed his combat uniform from his left arm, and ran into town determined to find and stop Laxus. Losing Erza alone was unacceptable in Naruto's mind, and losing her along with everyone else was even more unthinkable. Just like the time with Eisenwald, Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, and Jellal Fernandes, Naruto was fueled by his anger and desperation to save his precious people, and just like those times, Naruto would destroy the people in his way.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry, when has Naruto ever let us down before?"

Erza smiled and nodded. "Yeah...but that being said." The Titania flared her power angrily as she requiped a blade to her hand, and rushed towards Evergreen who had just regained consciousness. Erza kicked the woman hard to force her up and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Now...you better start talking, or I will turn you into a pin cushion!" cried the S-Class mage with her blade right up against Evergreen's neck.

Natsu and Gray paled at the sight. "Evergreen better pray for Naruto's safety, or Erza will literally rip her to pieces..."

The Runes along the entrance of the guild started to morph, and soon it displayed a screen that said the number of contestants. There were four in total; Naruto, Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow, and it showed that everyone was active. In the middle of the large display was actually a sort of lacrima that Freed had left behind, and it displayed a live feed of where Naruto was. Everyone in the guild would be able to see where Naruto was, who he was fighting, and whether or not he was alright.

Makarov sighed and closed his eyes. _'Come on Naruto...teach that stupid Grandson of mine a lesson.'_

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets as he tried to find where his enemies were, and so far he was not having any luck. The streets were quite crowded with many people were still setting up their decorations for the Harvest Festival. There were children and families all over the place, all unaware that in a few hours they might be struck by huge pillars of lightning that would also destroy the town. The thought of Laxus killing so many innocent people made Naruto even more livid, and made him run faster to find the other three.

Naruto could see the ring of floating Lacrima that were floating above the town, and with the help of his Sharingan, Naruto counted that there were exactly 1256 Lacrimas in total. As long as those robs were floating in the sky, everyone in town would be in danger, and the only way to stop the lacrima from raging destruction on the town below, was to stop Laxus before the three hour mark. So far only a few minutes had gone by, and Warren would feed him information of the remaining time every half hour.

Suddenly, Naruto caught something in the corner of his eyes, and he quickly jumped to the side...

Several small explosions occurred on the ground when several blasts of magic shot to the ground from above, and Naruto looked up to see Bixlow standing on a roof with his dolls. The man had his tongue out and was chuckling along with his dolls.

Naruto glared up at the man. "There are people down here!" cried the blond as he looked back to see families rushing out of the area.

Bixlow continued to chuckle. "Get him, my babies!" The several floating block dolls started to shoot legions of blast towards Naruto at blinding speeds, and a large dust cloud gathered down in the street where all the blasts landed.

With the help of his Sharingan, Naruto easily dodged all the blasts, but the street and buildings were not as lucky. The blond just the dust cloud to hide himself and discreetly jumped on top of a random building. Naruto unsealed his normal katana and channeled some wind chakra into it.

"**Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu**!" An invisible blade of wind slashed through the air and sliced through all of Bixlow's dolls.

"My babies!" cried the odd man as he watched his dolls fall to the ground.

Naruto quickly leaped towards the man and kicked him hard in the face; then threw him off of the roof and through the window of a shop down below. The blond jumped down and ran into the store to see Bixlow getting up, so he sped forward and landed one more kick at the man, which sent him crashing into the back wall of the store. Naruto kneed Bixlow right in the stomach, and punched his face against the wall.

"Where is Laxus?!" cried Naruto angrily as he couldn't use his Sharingan on the man because of his covered eyes.

Bixlow was in a lot of pain, but he just stuck his tongue out and pointed his finger to behind Naruto. The blond was surprised when several shot of energy shot him in the back, and he looked back to see several mannequins that seemed to be under Bixlow's control. The masked man jumped away from Naruto and behind his dolls with a smirk on his face.

"My Seith Magic grants me the ability to infused dolls with souls, and even if you destroy their bodies, I can transfer their souls to other dolls." explained Bixlow as he pointed his finger at Naruto. "Now take this!"

Naruto grunted as he ran up the wall of the store and jumped through the roof to get outside. "This guy is just annoying!" Bixlow's dolls continued their barrage of small blasts at Naruto no matter where he ran, so the blond did his best to avoid running near area filled with other people. Naruto sent another few wind blades to destroy the dolls, but another few mannequins just activated almost right after.

Bixlow chuckled. "Don't you see, no matter how many dolls you destroy, my babies will still be here!"

Naruto smirked. "Then I just need to hit you!" The blond used a quick burst of speed to appear right in front of the man, and punched him hard in the face. But before Naruto could continue his assault, Bixlow's dolls appeared behind him and forced him dodge.

Bixlow got back up on his feet and pointed his finger at Naruto again. "**Line Formation**!" His dolls formed a line with their blast barrels, and shot a large vertical blast of energy at Naruto.

The blond easily sliced through the blast from above as he jumped into the air, and with his falling momentum he planned to finish Bixlow in one blow...

"**X Formation**!" The man formed an X shape with his arms, and his dolls mirrored him. Several blasts of energy shot upward at Naruto, which forced him to block and dodge by turning to the side. Bixlow took the chance to run away from Naruto as he knew that he couldn't beat the blond in close range combat.

Naruto ran after his enemy right away, and was about to catch him when he turned into a back alley. Bixlow was standing right above him, using his two legs against the two sides of the wall to support his weight, and smirked down at Naruto. The blond was surprised when two wall of purple text separated him from Bixlow, but he didn't feel any different...

"This Rune will strip away all Magic from the person trapped inside until the end of his current battle, that means until you beat me, you can't use any magic!" exclaimed the man with a loud laugh.

Naruto smirked as he channeled his chakra inside his body. "Sorry..." said the blond as he raised his hands in front of his lips. "But I don't use magic!" A huge inferno blasted from Naruto's mouth and shot towards Bixlow at point blank. The man was immediately engulfed in flames, and was crying out in pain as he fell to the ground. Naruto took the chance and kicked him hard on his stomach, and sent him flying back further down the alley.

The flames died down as Bixlow shakily got up from where he was. "D-Damn you..." The man's facemask was burnt off, and it reveals his face which had a large X symbol emblazed across his face. "I didn't want to use this, but you left me no choice!" Bixlow's eyes started to glow a bright green as he stared into Naruto's eyes. "I will use my **Figure Eyes **to control you like a doll!"

Naruto shook his head as he continued to walk towards Bixlow. "As I said to Evergreen before...my eyes are far greater than yours!" Naruto's Sharingan barred into Bixlow's eyes, and suddenly the man saw that he was no longer in the alley, but was in some odd forest walking around aimlessly. Naruto sighed as he made his way up to the man, and knocked him out with a simple chop to the neck. "Genjutsu is the best perk of my Sharingan."

* * *

**Naruto vs. Bixlow: Winner Naruto.**

Everyone in the guild cheered at Naruto victory and was amazed by his prowess through the lacrima screen. The displayed showed that Bixlow was out of the game, and there were only three people left in the game. Natsu and Gray high-fived each other with grins on their faces. They never really liked Bixlow before, and it was nice seeing Naruto beat the crap out of him on screen. Lucy along with many of others smiled at the thought of Naruto beating the others soon as well, they wanted to get out of the trap.

Makarov smirked and nodded. "Good job!"

Elfman stood by his sister and the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants. "Yes, Naruto is a man!"

"There is only Freed and Laxus left..." muttered Mirajane as she stared at the screen. "And Naruto still has two and a half hours left."

Erza smiled softly but was still worried for Naruto, Freed was stronger than Bixlow, not to mention Laxus. '_Come on Naruto...you can do this_!' The Titania turned back to Evergreen and glared at her dangerously. "Start talking!" cried the red haired woman angrily at the still silent woman. "Where is Laxus and Freed!" cried Erza as she shoved Evergreen repeatedly at the wall.

Evergreen was quite injured because of Erza, but she was still refusing. "E-Even if he finds Laxus...he can never win!"

Erza growled and kicked Evergreen back at the wall. "We'll see about that!"

The Runes encrypted on the entrance of the guild turned red and began to flutter as a surge of energy pooled into the middle of the group, and everyone looked over to see an astral-projection of Laxus standing with his arm crossed. The Lightning Mage looked calm and relaxed, and he had a smirk on his face as he looked into the eyes of his guild mates with obvious condescension. Many mages backed off from Laxus' image, and only the Master and a few others walked up to him.

"Well, Naruto is certainly strong, he defeated Bixlow quite easily." said the image with a fluttering voice.

Makarov stood in front of the image with a serious look. "Do you have any idea what you are doing, Laxus?" asked the old man disappointed. "You are holding hundreds of thousands of people hostage just because you want to blackmail me into giving you the position as Master?"

Laxus smirked and sighed. "Yes, Fairy Tail has become complacent, and I intend to shape it into the strongest guild in the world!"

Natsu growled and stepped forward. "You will never become Master!" cried the Dragon Slayer loudly. "Naruto will become Master before you!"

Laxus chuckled and shook his head. "You really have that much faith in that Naruto huh?" uttered the man amused. "Then I will show all of you how insignificant he is with this show!" With that the image of Laxus vanished, and the Runes returned to normal. The guild was left temporary silent as the looming threat sunk into everyone's minds.

Mirajane sighed as she walked up to the Master. "Do you really think Naruto can defeat all of them, Master?"

Everyone looked over at the old man seriously. "Naruto defeated Jose Porla and the traitor Jellal, so he should be able to defeat Laxus as well, but I am sure that Laxus has something up his sleeve." muttered the Master as everyone turned back to the lacrima screen. "But Naruto always seem to have a surprise up his sleeve as well, so I faith in him."

* * *

Naruto saw many civilians walking through the streets despite the loud noises and small explosions he caused, and he was worried that they would be caught up into the whole mess. Laxus and Freed could be anywhere in the large town, and with so many people around Naruto didn't know of any safe places he could go all out in a fight. In his mind, Naruto planned to lure whoever he found first out of the main crowded areas of the town, and lead them towards the outskirts.

Just as Naruto was about to turn a corner, he accidentally crashed into a large group, and knocked most of them to the ground. The blond man tripped on the body of a man and fell forward, and just when he was about to catch himself, someone else fell on top of him and they all landed on the ground. The whole mess had almost twenty people in it, and Naruto had to push his way back up in order to get back onto his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Naruto as he helped a young child back to his feet. "Are you all okay?"

The boy nodded. "I'm fine..." Then he suddenly had widened eyes as he looked up at the blond man. "Hey, you are Uzumaki Naruto!" cried the little boy happily.

Naruto smiled and nodded at the bunch of people smiling and waving at him. "Yes, but I have to run now, we are still rushing to finish the preparations for Fantasia!" With that the man rushed out of the area, ignoring the goodbyes of the good people behind him. Naruto wanted to warn the people about the Hall of Thunder, but he knew full well that it would only cause panic and chaos, especially since the town as much more crowded than usual because of the many tourists who came to town.

_'Naruto, you have two hours left!' _reminded Warren via his telepathy.

Naruto nodded and replied mentally as he continued to search the area as fast as he could. The Sharingan can only help so much since there were so many people on the streets, and everyone had similar colors of energy. Though some people had no color at all because they possessed no magic, it did not do enough to narrow down the numbers. Through the crowd, Naruto was searching for the light purple or bright yellow that belonged to Freed and Laxus, but it was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Laxus!" cursed Naruto as he ran through the eastern part of town. "Is he just hiding after all of this?!"

"Laxus is saving his Magical Power." said a voice from above Naruto. "Just in case he has to fight the others if some of them survive the Hall of Thunder."

"Freed..." muttered Naruto as he looked up at the man with his Sharingan. "You are the man who trapped everyone inside the guild."

Freed didn't answer and just started to vanish into a bunch of purple letters. Naruto grunted in annoyance at the man trying to delay the clock, and chased after him by following the light trail of energy his eyes could make out. Much to Naruto's surprise, Freed was actually leading him out of the main areas of the town, and towards the more barren areas at the edge of Magnolia. Naruto continued to follow the man since he was glad to fight in an isolated place, and he finally saw Freed stop as they made it to the Magnolia River.

Suddenly, when Naruto stepped forward as he continued his way, a purple shroud came over him and locked him in place...

"Runes?" Several words were encrypted on Naruto's arms, and the shroud disappeared.

"**Pain**..." muttered Freed as he appeared in front of Naruto with rapier drawn. "...is a word that will become your reality and every sensation."

Naruto grunted in pain as his body was suddenly bombarded with scorching pain as if every part of his body as being stabbed repeatedly. The blond used his own power to try to resist the pain, but using his own power just made it worst. Every twitch Naruto made would result in an indescribable amount of pain, and he knees almost buckled because of it. Freed was staring into Naruto's eyes as the blond struggled to stay on his feet, and he shook his head.

"**Dark Écriture:** **Fear**!" Announced the man as another word seeped into Naruto's body.

Naruto was suddenly filled with untamed horror, and he almost cried out in fright. He couldn't think of a reason why he was so scared, but his bones were shaking from the utter fear etching his entire body. Naruto quickly turned behind because of the excess paranoia that suddenly filled his being, and he kept turning because was afraid that someone would stab him from behind. Then the pain returned again, and Naruto had to grit his teeth in order not cry out in pain.

Freed held his blade in front of him as he looked towards at Naruto. "**Pain**!" exclaimed the green haired man again to send another blast of pain through his enemy. "**Pain, Pain, Pain,** **Pain**!" The man continued to slash his blade across the air as shot blasts of pain into Naruto again and again. The blond fell to his knees and was struggling to keep his voice from coming out. Freed looked down at Naruto and saw that not even his Sharingan was active anymore, and he was completely at his mercy...

"**Dark Écriture:** **Death**!"

* * *

Everyone in the guild watched in horror and anger as Naruto was on the ground in pain. Lucy held onto Natsu, who was shaking in anger as he glared at Freed through the screen. Mirajane had tears in her eyes as she leaned onto her brother, who was also having a very hard time containing his anger. The Master himself balled his fists up as he looked on at the cruel scene, and he hated how one of his children was being tortured and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Naruto!" cried Natsu loudly as he stomped on the ground. "Come on, you can beat him!"

Gray gritted his teeth as he punched the closest wall to him. "Damn you, Freed!"

Cana and Levy had tears in their eyes as they looked away from the screen, they didn't want to see their surrogate little brother killed in such a cruel way. Macao, Jet and Droy did their best to comfort the girls, but they were having trouble themselves with the scene. Naruto had become a part of the Fairy Tail family, and it broke many people's hearts to see him in such a state. The blond almost always had a grin on his face, and was supposed to be laughing with everyone else during Fantasia, not being beaten to death of Freed.

Evergreen chuckled despite her severe injuries. "I-I told you...how could be beat Laxus when he couldn't even beat Freed?!"

Erza was shaking in her own corner as she watched her love being tortured on the screen. There were no tears in the Titania's eyes, there was only untamed anger than was pulsating off her in waves. With a quick step, Erza hoisted Evergreen into the air, and despite many other crying out to her to stop, slammed her head first into the closest wall, knocking her out completely. Even when others came up to check if Evergreen was still alive, Erza ignored everything and charged to the Runes blocking the entrance with her Benizakura, and slammed into it as hard as she could.

"Erza!" cried Lucy frantically.

The Runes didn't budge under the Titania's strength and she growled. "No matter what happens..." muttered Erza outraged. "...I will break free of these Runes, and when I do,** I will kill you all**!"

Many people backed away from the livid Erza, and some were afraid that she would snap and start attacking people inside the guild. Only the Master walked up to her and calm placed a stretched out hand on her shoulder. The old man sighed when he finally saw some moister seeping from the corner of Erza's eyes, and closed his eyes himself so that he wouldn't have to see his surrogate daughter break down in front of everyone.

"**Dark Écriture:** **Death**!"

Freed's voice traveled through the guild like a cold wind, and sent shivers down everyone's back...

Erza cried out in anguish as she closed her eyes shut, trying desperately to block out the scene of her love dying in the middle of nowhere...

"Wait!" cried out Natsu as he pointed up at the screen with a smile. "That bastard fooled us all!"

Hearing the Dragon Slayer laugh, Erza hesitantly looked up at the screen, and her tears were instantly replaced with a smile.

* * *

"W-What?!"

Just when Freed thought he had actually killed Naruto, the blond's body suddenly popped out of existence with a burst of smoke. The whole time he had spent attacking Naruto with his spells, it was actually just some kind of clone. Freed instantly spun his head around to see if the real one was anywhere near him, but he could see anyone. It was Freed's turn to become paranoid, and the unknown enemy was getting to his nerves.

Suddenly, a tri-pronged kunai struck the ground right in front of Freed...

Before the man could react, Naruto appeared right in front of him and kneed him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of Freed's lungs as his body as forced into the air because of the mass amount of power behind the knee. Naruto then elbowed Freed's back and sent him flat to the ground with a thud. Freed coughed out in pain as he desperately tried to breath in some knocked out air, but he felt his body being flipped to the side, and before he knew what was happening, Naruto bunted his chest and sent him flying into a large bridge that connected the two sides of the river.

Freed knew that many of his bones were broken, but he forced himself to his feet and glared at Naruto...

"W-When did you?..." choked out the man as he held his chest with one hand.

Naruto smirked. "I knew that you had planted many traps around town, and at first I thought that my Sharingan would reveal the locations of them to me, but I was wrong." started the blond as he crossed his arms. "When I fought Bixlow, he managed to lure me into one of your traps, and I knew then that my eyes can't see your traps." Naruto began to walk towards Freed. "This poses a threat to me, so when I crashed into the group of people right before I ran into you, I made a clone in the midst of the chaos, and transformed myself into a civilian."

Freed grunted as he coughed painfully. "You knew that Laxus was monitoring the town...that's why you used the crowd to divert his attention from you making a clone."

The blond nodded with a smile. "Yes, and while I was transformed into a civilian, I followed my clone far behind so I wouldn't raise any suspicion..." Naruto smirked as he picked up his kunai from the ground. "I get the memories of my clones back, so I knew exactly where you were."

The green haired man glared at Naruto and stood tall. "Don't think this is over...I can still fight!" Freed used his blade to draw some symbols on his own arm. "**Dark Écriture:** **Wings**!" A pair of purple wings appeared on his back, and he flew into the air in front of Naruto.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and channeled his chakra. "**Futon: Daitopa**!" A wall of wind slammed into Freed and knocked him back down to the ground. Naruto charged forward and punched the man right in his face, and forced him back against the bridge again. When Freed fired a punch at Naruto, the blond caught his fist and pulled him closer before chopping down on his collar bone. Naruto kneed Freed again and slammed the back of his head onto the bridge. "You can't win..." muttered the blond as he threw Freed into the river.

Freed grunted in pain as he swam to stay afloat. "I will not fail Laxus!" cried the man angrily. "**Dark Écriture:** **Darkness**!" Freed had used one of his forbidden spells, and his body started to bulge in size as his skin turned a dark gray. Horns erupted from his head, and his eyes turned an eerie purple. Freed could feel his pain fade as he transformed, his body in this state can suppress pain as if it was never there, and he managed to fly out of the river with his wings.

Naruto chuckled. "That look really doesn't suit you..."

Freed growled at Naruto as a ball of energy collected between his hands. "**Darkness Flare Bomb**!" A dark purple ball of energy exploded from Freed's hands, and sent a shockwave towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air to dodge the blast, but Freed was in front of him within a split-second. The blond blocked a hard punch from Freed with his forearm, and kicked him back with an attack to the chest. The blond landed back on the ground and glared up at his enemy with his Sharingan. Freed charged down at great speeds with the use of his wings, and aimed his blade right at Naruto's chest. The blond easily dodged the man with a side step, but had to admit the Freed had gotten a lot faster.

"**Dark Écriture:** **Destruction**!" Freed's blade began to emit a bright purple as energy built up within it, and he slashed out at Naruto from where he was. A blade of purple energy blasted towards the blond, ripping through the ground as it surged powerfully.

Naruto jumped into the air to evade the attack, and unsealed a blade from his right arm. The weapon features a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord, and the overall sword looks like a flounder fish in shape. Naruto remembered the name of this blade during his last growth spurt, but he had yet to use it in a real battle.

"**Hiramekarei: Long Sword**!" Naruto channeled his chakra into the blade as he slashed it down on Freed, and a large blue blade of chakra extended from the main sword and slammed into the ground. Freed flew into the air because to avoid the splash force of the strike, but Naruto was already hovering above him. "**Hiramekarei: Hammer**!" A shroud of chakra covered the blade and formed into a large hammer. Naruto glared into Freed's eyes and slammed his large weapon into his body, sending the man crashing into the ground in a heap.

Naruto landed on the ground and sealed his sword back into his arm as he walked over to Freed. "Now..." started the blond as he hoisted the man up and pushed him against the wall. "You will tell me where Laxus is hiding." The severely wounded man looked into the crimson Sharingan of Naruto, and felt his consciousness fading.

"Laxus..." muttered Freed with a very weak voice. "...is at the Kardia Cathedral."

* * *

Natsu shot his fists up into the air in joy. "Hell yeah!" cried the young man with a large grin. "Naruto beat that bastard good!"

Elfman hugged his sister happily as he waved his fist around. "He's a man!"

Cana hugged Levy happily as they both laughed. "He won!"

Lucy giggled at her boyfriend along with many others in the guild. They were all beyond happy and relieved that Naruto wasn't killed by Freed, and that he was able to defeat the last member of Laxus' elite. The only one left was Laxus, and based on how things were going, Naruto still had a lot of power to face the man. Gray smiled at the lacrima screen, he was proud that Naruto was able to defeat Freed, and he had great faith in him that he would beat Laxus as well.

Macao grinned along with Wakaba. "Man that sword was badass, where did he get it!"

Makarov grinned and pumped his fist at the screen. "Great job!" exclaimed the old man proudly. "What will you do now, Laxus?!"

Erza had a small smile on her face as she sat down on one of the many benches of the guild. _'Come home safely Naruto...you only have one opponent left.' _

"Hey!" exclaimed Lucy as she pointed up at the rune display. "The numbers of the display changed!"

Erza looked up along with everyone else, and saw that the numbers said that there were three people left in the game...

* * *

Naruto walked into the Kardia Cathedral slowly, he still had an hour to fight Laxus, which should be plenty of time for either one of them to lose. The church was void of people as everyone was focused on getting ready for the Harvest Festival, so Naruto had no problem fighting all out in it. Freed and Bixlow had challenged him a little since their magic were kind of strange, but Naruto still had most of his powers left, and if his plan worked out, he could end the whole ordeal soon...

"So..." started a familiar low voice as Naruto walked into the main area of the cathedral. "You defeated both Freed and Bixlow." Laxus smirked and nodded at Naruto. "Not bad at all."

Naruto stared at the man seriously and stopped when he was standing across from him. "Enough with the talk...let's just get this over with." Laxus smirked and didn't reply. "We are the only two people left in this ridiculous game, and we have one hour left."

Laxus started to chuckle as he pointed over to the entrance of the church. "No...we have three people left."

Naruto turned back and was surprised to see Mystogan walking into the church. The man was still the same as he remembered, and Naruto still thought he looked weird with his heavy clothing and mask. The blond smirked and looked back at Laxus. It was no question that Mystogan was on their side, as the Master had once told him before that Mystogan was one of his most trusted mage in Fairy Tail...

"It's nice to see you again, Mystogan." greeted Naruto with a smile.

Mystogan nodded his head at the blond. "Yes, although the last time I saw you, you were still a child."

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I'll explain the whole story to you after we end this farce."

Laxus started to chuckle as he walked forward a little towards the other men. "This is good..." started the Lightning Mage. "The two of you are the ones who I deem the most powerful in Fairy Tail, and I know one of you will be a good opponent."

Mystogan's hand reached for one of his Magic Stakes. "I'm sorry Laxus...but Naruto-san and I will fight you together, we cannot let you hold the entire town hostage any longer." Naruto nodded at the man's words and unsealed his Hiraishin Kunai to his hand.

The grandson of the Master chuckled. "I'm sorry, but these are the rules." Naruto's and Mystogan's eyes suddenly widened when a purple box of text appeared around them. "I had these Runes drawn here just because of the two of you..." Laxus had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms together. "I knew that the two of you will eventually come here together, and I am really curious about something..." The Runes stated that exiting these Runes is forbidden, until one person inside can no longer fight. "...which one of you is stronger?"

Naruto glared at Laxus through the purple text. "Laxus, you coward!"

Laxus just shrugged. "I am not afraid of either of you, but I only want to fight my real rival here in Fairy Tail..." Mystogan remained emotionless as he stared at Laxus. "...and I will only fight the one."

Mystogan sighed as Naruto looked over at him. "I'm sorry Naruto-san, but I am in better condition to fight Laxus than you right now..." The man got into a battle position as he looked at Naruto stoically. "It is best that you let me win."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he jumped back to the other side of the restricted space. _'Damn...this will affect my plan...I can't let him win!' _

* * *

The End!

What is Naruto's plan? Wait and see...

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
